


The Treasure Of Castle Trifels

by Blue_Night



Series: Trifels: Tales and Legends from the Pfälzer Wald [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Beating, Delivery from fate, Developing Relationship, Disease, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Killing, Longing, M/M, Making Love, Minor Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Undying Love, ghost!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 95,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Castle Trifels, about thirteen years later. </p><p>Erik and Marco are together and have become archaeologists. But, while Marco tries to leave his past behind and forget it, Erik is still haunted and can't forget the ghost Marco he saved from his destiny. When he gets the offer to explore the graveyard of the old Cistercian monastery nearby the proud castle Trifels, he leaves Cologne where he has worked with Marco to go back to his beloved Pfälzer Wald. Will Marco follow him or will he stay in Cologne and fall for Mario Götze, one of the other archaeologists?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past And Present

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel to Castle Trifels seems to haunt me. I have written a couple of chapters and actually wanted to post it only when it's finished. But something happened and so I decided to post the first chapter tonight. 
> 
> My dear friends funfan and GoForGoals, I want to thank you for your wonderful support and your encouragment and beta for this special story. Your friendship means more to me than I can tell you.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my best friend who lost her battle against cancer this week. She was a fighter until the end, but there was no strength left.
> 
> My lovely dear, 
> 
> I still can't believe that I won't see you again. That I will never spend long mornings with you, drinking coffee and talking about our kids and the things that move us. That I will never hear you laughing and never see your beautiful smile again. That your kids have to grow up without you.  
> All that's left are the precious memories and I want to thank you for the wonderful moments we had together, for all the love you gifted me and my family with. Our time together was too short, but I am grateful for it and I wouldn't want to miss one single day of the years you were my friend.  
> I will never forget you and I feel blessed and honored that you were my friend.
> 
> Rest in peace, my dear, ILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started, the present meets the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short and has to be considered as introduction to the following happenings. You can read this story without knowing the prequel, but it is easier to understand if you read Castle Trifels. There will be flashbacks and explanations in the next chapters for a better understanding.
> 
> Hilarius is Latin and means 'the cheerful one' - the same meaning where the English word 'hilarious' comes from.

  _The innards of the old abbey church of the Cistercian monastery Eußerthal_

  


 

_Prologue:_

_about 600 years ago:_

 

_The air in the small sick chamber of the monastery was thick and sticky, smelling of sickness and death, and Brother Hilarius swallowed hard as he gently wiped the face of the young man lying on the straw tick and struggling for every breath. The tiny flame of the candle placed on the table near the cot threw flickering dark shadows on the white wall, hardly able to light up the chamber that was more like a cell than a room, but Brother Hilarius - who didn't feel a bit as cheerful as his name led other people to believe - didn't need much light to know that the poor creature who once had been a healthy and cheerful young boy wouldn't definitely survive this night._

_Brother Hilarius took care of the sick and the injured and he had seen more than enough dying people to be the judge of the boy’s chances and the tiny flame of the candle couldn't hide the paleness of the nearing death on the former handsome and probably happy features the young man once had called his own. Prior Robert had already administered the Last Rites to him and all he himself could do was staying with him until the young man would breathe his last breath._

_“Brother Hilarius, please...” the boy who could hardly be called a grown up whispered and Hilarius had to bend down to his mouth in order to understand him. The brunet grabbed his arm, and his fingers digging into the white monk's cowl were surprisingly strong, considering the weakness that had overtaken his charge. The young one lifted his head up, his voice barely audible, but Brother Hilarius could hear the urge, despair and the plea in it, nonetheless._

_“Brother Hilarius, please, you have to promise me that you will find the place where he was buried! I know that he will find his peace if our bones will be buried in the same grave. I promised him that I would come back to him and save him, but I can't keep my promise and you have to do this for me! For my own peace's sake and for the love of our God's sake, you have to swear to me that you will bury his bones with mine in the same grave so he can find his own peace, as well!”_

_The young man's head fell back onto the straw tick and he struggled for breath again, but his hazel-green eyes seemed to burn a hole in the monk's face with their intensity. Brother Hilarius gulped for air. How was he supposed to deny a dying human being his last wish? “I will do my very best,” he said to calm him down, but the boy's grip around his arm got harder._

_“No, Brother Hilarius, you have to swear to me that you will see to burying our bones together. You are the only one knowing about him, the only one I can ask to do this to save the one I love, because I can't do it anymore and I can't break the promise I gave him. Swear it!”_

_The monk gulped for air, but he knew that the young man he had nursed for so long was right. The brunet had told him his own story and the story of the one he loved so much during the long hours of the cold and dark nights; and Brother Hilarius had come to love the young man as if he were his own flesh and blood. He knew the reason why the poor boy couldn't have told his tragic story to anybody else and he had been shocked when he had first heard it, but Brother Hilarius wasn't the one to judge anyone just because they loved someone other people thought they shouldn't love, at all, and he was convinced that the holy God in Heaven above would never turn his back on a desperate young man who was willing to do everything he could for the one being he loved more than life itself._

_He took the cold hand that had lost its grip and fallen back onto the hard cot in his own warm hands and smiled reassuringly at the boy staring up at him, clinging to the last shreds of his strength._

_“I swear to you,” Hilarius said sincerely and firmly, “I swear a holy oath on the Bible and by Almighty God that I won't rest until your bones and the bones of the one you love so much will be united and rest in the same grave.”_

_The young man with the light-brown hair and hazel-green eyes tried a weak but grateful smile. “Thank you, Brother Hilarius,” he whispered, closing his eyes, and the monk knew that the boy wouldn't open them again, but the pain on his face faded and he looked peaceful and almost happy while he drifted into the final deep slumber._

_Brother Hilarius sat beside him with the patience and the resignation to fate he had learned a long time ago, holding his hand and murmuring silent prayers until the harsh and uneven breathing stopped in the early hours of the next morning and the monk knew that the young man had finally found his peace and was now in a better place where the one he loved would hopefully be able to follow him one day._

_This would take more than six hundred years, but, Brother Hilarius couldn't know that on that sorrowful morning, at all._

 

\---------------------------------

 

_The present, Year 2020:_

 

“Stop! Klaus, stop, there is something underneath!” one of the construction workers cried out, and the so called excavator driver stopped the shovel of the big machine and bent out of the cab. “What's up?” he asked and his co-worker pointed at the pit they had dug near the old abbey church. The small village Eußerthal was supposed to get new cables for better internet connections and the working on this assignment had started three days ago. Works had started near the old abbey church of the former Cistercian monastery and it had gone well and undisturbed until today.

Klaus craned his neck, but couldn't see anything and so he left his cab and circled his excavator to take a look at what had excited his colleague that much. When he stood beside the shovel, he could see right at first sight what it had been. Klaus didn't know much about the village and its ancient monastery, but it was obvious that there must have been a lot more than only the old church and that they had found by accident one part of the abbey that was an important part to all religious people and therefore a part they couldn't just ignore. It wouldn't be possible to just go on with their task and lay the cables simply in between this part, because it surely would upset the villagers and cause more logistic problems in the end when they had to remove all of their work.

Klaus wouldn't have called himself especially religious but he couldn't suppress the cold shiver running down his spine by the mere thought of going on with his work. A dark cloud suddenly hid the sun and it only increased his discomfort. A quick look at Armin told him that his co-worker was feeling the same way. He swallowed dryly and jerked his head in the direction of the centuries old church.

“I have to make a few phone calls. Someone has to look at this. Try to maneuver the excavator back without causing more damage than what we already have done,” Armin said and Klaus nodded his head, staring at the other man who had fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants before he shot another furtive glance into the pit with its unexpected contains, suppressing another cold shiver, because the thing they had found by accident was the ancient graveyard of the old monastery and one of the pale skulls he had exposed almost seemed to grin up at him.

Klaus shuddered again in the cold breeze blowing into his face with surprising force as he turned away from the now open grave and climbed into his cab. He maneuvered the excavator back from the pit and back from the bones that had rested there peacefully and undisturbed for the last at least five centuries.


	2. The Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Durm and Marco Reus have become archaeologists and live in Cologne where their team found some old jewelry. Erik isn't happy in Cologne, missing his beloved Pfälzer Wald while Marco pretends to be happy there, trying to forget his painful childhood and his long disease. What will happen when they get the offer to join an excavation team in Eußerthal near Castle Trifels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual story starts with this chapter. I added two pictures to show the difference between the Rhine plain where Cologne lies and the woody mountains of the Pfälzer Wald, the largest forest in Germany. 
> 
> The photo where you can see the Rhine plain shows the 'South Wine Route' (Südliche Weinstraße) up to the big city Karlsruhe, but the sight from the uplands 'Eifel' down at the Rhine plain near Köln would be similar to this. 
> 
> The photo showing the woody hills and mountains of the Pfälzer Wald is taken from the top of a mountain and you maybe can imagine how different living in the middle of this region must be from living in a plain without thick forests. Maybe you can understand Erik's homesickness I make him feel in my story - (I have no clue how the footballer Erik Durm feels in Dortmund, far away from the place where he grew up!) - when you compare these two photos.

_View from the east side of the Pfälzer Wald down at the Rhine plain:_

  


Erik jerked awake, covered in cold sweat and gasping for air as if he had run a marathon. He turned his head to look at Marco still sleeping soundly beside him and carefully pushed the blanket to the side to get out of the bed.

The young archaeologist tiptoed out of their bedroom and made his way to the bathroom they shared with two other team-members living on the same floor, Mario Götze and Sven Bender.

Erik pressed his lips to a thin line as Mario's boyish features flashed before his mind's eye and the way the younger one always ate his boyfriend with his eyes every single time they were in the same room. He splashed water into his heated face, forming his hands into a shell and drinking thirstily the cold liquid dropping into that shell before he finally stopped the water, considering himself in the mirror hanging over the sink while he tried to remember his dream. He knew that it was a helpless undertaking because he never remembered the dreams waking him up in the middle of the night, leaving him sweaty and restless and deeply worried. They had started when he had left his beloved home, the Pfälzer Wald to study archaeology in Tübingen, one of the two universities specialized on the Middle Ages. Back then, nine years ago, his dreams had come only now and then and he had never been as frightened and concerned as he was these days when he woke up, thinking that they were simply a sign of his homesickness.

During the last couple of weeks, his dreams had haunted him almost every third night and Erik had started to avoid sleep as long as he was able to, burying himself in his work and other distractions. Which unfortunately had also led to Mario using the opportunity to ensnare Marco, his beloved boyfriend. Marco – to Erik's utter dismay – seemed to love the younger one's courting, joking and laughing with the smaller man with the boyish features and the contagious smile, and every time Erik tried to warn him, Marco only scowled at him and told him that he was only jealous and just seeing things that weren't there at all.

Erik sighed as he studied his own face, pale and blotchy, his eyes swollen and bloodshot from the lack of sleep due to his restless nights. He stared at himself so hard that his vision blurred and he couldn't see himself properly any longer, and he blinked in an attempt to clear his vision again, frowning as the blurriness stayed. Erik narrowed his tired eyes to small slits and focused on his reflection again, but the face staring back at him looked strange and somehow not right. It was just as if someone else with his own features were standing behind the mirror, watching him and Erik flinched and squeezed his eyes shut with sudden fear.

When he opened them again, the impression was gone and all he could see was his own face, tired and sad and Erik swallowed dryly and abruptly turned away from the mirror, leaving the bathroom to go back to the bedroom he shared with Marco.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep again and so he stepped before the window. He let his gaze travel over the blinking lights of the nightly city of Cologne.

It wasn't as if Cologne wasn't a beautiful city, pulsing with life and joy, and their work was as exciting and fulfilling as the work of any passionate archaeologist could only be, but Erik felt frustrated and homesick like never before. He missed the woody hills and mountains of his beloved home of the Pfälzer Wald, the enchanted forests, castles and villages and he missed the calmness and peace which made this region such a wonderful place to live in. Cologne had been built in the Rhine plain and even though the uplands of the Eifel weren't far away, it wasn't his Pfälzer Wald and each trip there only seemed to boost his homesickness.

Marco didn't understand him. Marco had been sick for the first seventeen years of his life, spending half of those years in hospitals and in bed, his doctors totally clueless about the sickness that was gnawing at him and slowly sucking his life out of him.

Erik was pretty sure that he knew the reason for Marco's mysterious disease, but it was nothing he could have told anybody else than Marco himself and he hadn't even known about Marco until that faithful day when the older boy had joined his class and become his best friend first and then, after one year, his beloved boyfriend.

Ever since that day when Erik had first met him, they had done everything together. They had finished school together with best grades and they had gone to Tübingen together to study archaeology, both of them sharing the same dreams and the same goals.

But while Erik had suffered from homesickness and gone through all of this only to be able to go back to his home one day and explore the ruins of the countless castles there, Marco had enjoyed his new life and had been eager to live on his own and far away from everything that reminded him of his childhood and his disease.

Marco wasn't in a rush to go back to the Pfälzer Wald, especially not to the one place that he considered responsible for all of his suffering: the magnificent and fateful castle Trifels. He loved Cologne even more than he had loved Tübingen and his excitement about the last excavations proved to Erik that he wouldn't leave this city freely and willingly just to go back to the place he almost seemed to hate these days.

Erik swallowed hard as he remembered his talk with his professor the previous day. Professor Tuchel had called him and offered him the opportunity of something Erik knew he simply couldn't miss. The rather young professor was a luminary when it came to the castles of the Staufer era and Erik had always been one of his best and most eager students. He was the only one who knew at least some of the circumstances why Erik had decided to study archaeology and he also knew about the brunet's special relationship with Marco and had made sure that they wouldn't be separated. Erik owed Professor Tuchel so much and he was determined to pay him back at least something. Apart from that, the offer he had made him could also lead to Erik finally getting his doctor-grade and as he now stared out of the window and at the dark skyline of Cologne, he realized that he had made his decision and this no matter whether Marco would accompany him or not.

This might also be the reason for the strange dreams haunting him in his sleep and which he didn't remember after waking up, no matter how hard he tried and Erik was positive that his dreams would fade when he went back to his home and took the offer his admired professor had made him, because this offer was what he had waited for without even knowing it and the one opportunity that he had to take and which would never present itself to him if he missed it now.

Erik Durm knew with every cell of his body that this was what he had to do, his destiny and he would do it, even if this meant that he would lose the love of his life.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Marco? I need to talk to you,” Erik said in the morning when Marco Reus came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. His heart made a happy flip as always when his eyes fell on the figure of the man he loved more than he had ever loved anyone and he longed to reach out and touch him, pull him close and inhale deeply the blond's familiar scent, but this was the time for serious talks and not for kisses and caresses.

Marco smiled tenderly at him, sitting down on the bed beside Erik and stroking his cheek. “You didn't sleep last night, did you, Erik? You look exhausted,” he replied, his eyes taking in the sight of Erik's troubled features. The brunet could see the love and concern in the blond's eyes, telling him how much the older one cared about him.

Erik closed his own eyes for one moment, dwelling in the feeling of Marco's calloused palm stroking his stubbly cheek. “Not much, but I think that I will sleep better again after telling you about Professor Tuchel's offer – which includes an offer for you, of course, as well.”

Marco tensed up and he pulled his hand back from Erik's face to rest it in his lap. “Which offer?” he asked mistrustfully and Erik could see the defiance and the anger in his amber-golden gaze.

“You remember the small village Eußerthal we'd once visited? With the old abbey church of the Cistercian monastery? The monks living there were the chaplains who saw to the reading the messes in the castle Trifels and they protected the imperial insignia for a rather long time. The monastery was long gone and only the church outlasted the centuries, but during their excavations, the workers exposed the old graveyard and had to stop their work until the found pieces and the human remains will all be revealed and saved. Dr. Lewandowski will be the head of the excavations and Professor Tuchel asked me – asked both of us – to join Robert and be a part of his team. It could also be the opportunity for both of us to get our doctor-grade.”

Erik went silent because he had run out of breath, looking expectantly at the other man who stared back at him, his face an impassive mask. The heavy silence between them stretched to a level until Erik thought he couldn't take it any longer and opened his mouth again, but just when he wanted to add something more, Marco began to speak.

“So, Trifels again? You're obsessed with that castle, Erik, you know that, right?” He raised his hand to silence the brunet when Erik opened his mouth for a second time to protest. “I'm not finished, Erik. I know what you have done there and how much it still means to you – he still means to you. But, the other Marco doesn't 'live' there any longer and he will never come back and ghost around there. He found his peace and you saved both of us with saving him. But, I am not him. Sometimes, I think that you still love him more than me. I am alive, Erik! I am finally well and healthy and fine and can enjoy life as much as other people can enjoy it. I don't want to go back there and be reminded of what I went through during my first horrible years I 'walked' on earth – if one could call that walking, that is. I want to live my life and do all the things I couldn't do when I was younger and most of all, I want to be a part of this team here and search for all the wonderful treasures hidden here in the underground of Cologne. This is so much more exciting than digging around in some old castle ruins. Cologne has such an exciting history – the Romans lived here – you can find everything here and this is what I want to do! You can't be serious about leaving after the found pieces of the last days – the jewels and the gold we have found! You really want to give that up for the bones of some unknown and unimportant monks?”

Erik felt anger rising in his guts from Marco's hurtful words. “The monks might be unknown so far, but they were human beings and surely not less important than some unknown Romans you're obviously hoping to find. I don't love him more than you, Marco, I really don't get how you can say that. But, you always knew what I wanted to do and why I wanted to do it and I simply can't miss this chance. Something is 'calling' me and I have to follow this call. I would never have thought that you would choose jewels and gold over me!”

Erik's voice trembled and he was close to tears as he rose to his feet and stalked to the door. “But, if I had to guess, then I would say that it is Mario you chose over me. I know that you think that I am only jealous and that you find my reservations towards this spoiled jerk, who is only in this team here because his father is one of the sponsors of this excavation and not because he is that good by the way, ridiculous because he has the same name as the Mario who betrayed 'my' ghost Marco that badly, but I can't help it, I can feel it in my guts that he isn't serious about you. I love you, Marco. I love you more than life itself, but I have to go there and do this – with or without you. I would be so happy if you came with me, but I won't stay here if you won't. I've already told Professor Guardiola that I want to take up Professor Tuchel's offer and he agreed with me. He was never fond of me and he won't miss me here. I'm leaving this evening and I do hope that you will come with me.”

He shot one last glance at his blond boyfriend who still looked like the young ghost-teenager Erik once had saved, even though he was almost thirty now, and Marco's defiant stare told him that he would have to leave Cologne alone and explore the treasures of the old monastery that was linked inseparably with the castle that had changed Erik and his life so thoroughly on his own. Treasures that had nothing to do with gold, jewels and fame, but with human destinies and lives and which were so much more important than gold and jewels would ever be to Erik.

Erik smiled sadly. “I can see in your eyes that I'll have to do this alone, Marco,” he said quietly. “But, please remember how much I love you, Marco – you and only you. I know that you think that fleeing the place where you grew up and suffered so much will make you forget your pain and all of your suffering during your entire youth, but you will never be able to forget it and you also shouldn't even try it. It belongs to you – to us - and it actually is what brought us together. It is an important part of your life and, most of all, it is an important part of who you truly are, Marco. This life here isn't what you really want and need. You have become weaker again since we moved here, and I am worried about your well-being. You try to hide it and you can fool others not knowing you as good as I know you, but, I can see that you struggle and that you are as homesick as I am, no matter how much you fight against your true feelings. You're not interested in gold and jewels, either, you're only trying to escape from your memories. We both have to go back to the place where we belong and where both of us can be happy. And I do hope that you will choose the right thing to do and follow me. I will be there, waiting for you, no matter how long it will take.”

Erik turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Cologne and Marco behind to do what he knew for sure he had to do although his heart felt as if it would break the very next minute. His only hope was that Marco would realize that he belonged to Erik and their beloved home, and not to a spoiled young man with the fateful name Mario and that living in such a big city would never make him happy.

The meaningless fame of having found some gold and jewels could never be as important and true as telling the stories of the human souls that had lived so long ago, waiting for someone to save them and tell their stories to others so they would finally find their peace and rest, and Erik really hoped that Marco would realize that soon enough, listen to his heart and finally come back to him.

 

_The woody mountains of the Pfälzer Wald:_

  



	3. The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is now working in Eußerthal and one special grave catches his attention, because the skeleton lying in there seems to be special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo at the end of the chapter shows the old church of the important and rich Cistercian abbey Eußerthal that existed from 1148 to 1561. The monks living there were responsible for reading the mess in Castle Trifels and taking care and protecting the imperial insignia. The rest of the abbey is gone, but the old graveyard was at the end of the meadow you can see. 
> 
> This story is surely rather uncommon, so please, share your thoughts with me!

_Several weeks later:_

 

Erik wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaving a dusty and sandy stripe on his forehead as he did so. He had no mirror to look into, but he could feel the tiny grains of sand prickling on his damp skin. Erik didn't care about his appearance though, there was no one around for he had wanted or needed to impress.

His boyfriend Marco – or did he have to say former boyfriend Marco by now? - Erik wasn't so sure about that any longer – was still in Cologne and their few talks on the phone hadn't given the young archaeologist the impression that this would change any time soon. Marco seemed to be fine with where he was and every second sentence started with the in the meantime so hated name Mario. Erik was desperate and jealous about that, his heart broken because he missed the blond so much that it was a real pain in his entire body, making him feel weak and sick twenty-four hours a day. Apart from that, Marco was an archaeologist himself and knew how one looked like after removing dirt and sand from the small and oftentimes tiny proofs of their ancestors for hours and he had never minded Erik being sweaty and dirty when they had worked together.

His new boss, Doctor Robert Lewandowski, didn't care about Erik's looks, either. All the older archaeologist cared about were the results Erik presented to him after a long day of digging and wiping, measuring and mapping. They had to work under pressure as archaeologists always had to do when companies had to stop working after finding ancient ruins, bones or found pieces during their own diggings for new cables, streets or buildings.

Erik was always the last who left the old graveyard near the Cistercian church in the late evening; and he was always the first coming back to it in the early morning. He loved the calm hours before the other students showed up, chattering and laughing and he got a lot of work done before he was disturbed by the questions of the younger ones who didn't have his experience and his patience so far.  
Robert sometimes joined him, searching for the opportunity to dig and explore the old graveyard himself instead of doing what he was supposed to do, organizing the logistics, the public relations and all the annoying things he had to do as the head of the team. They had known each other before and appreciated and liked each other, and during the last long weeks, they had become close friends, as well. Robert hadn't asked questions about why Marco hadn't come with him, and Erik had been grateful for that, but after a while, when they sat side by side after everyone else having called it a day, Erik had started to tell him about his special bond with Marco and their past, and Robert had listened to him as the good friend he was without judging, offering comfort by his understanding and friendship.

Of course, Erik hadn't told him about the ghost. He didn't think that Robert would question his sanity, but still... Maybe, he would tell him about it one day, the brunet wasn't sure, but he was positive that Robert could be the one actually believing him.

Tonight, he was alone with his thoughts and his longing because Robert had been invited to an official dinner to inform his superior Professor Tuchel and the major of Eußerthal about their progress. To their luck, the major of the small village took great interest in their work and didn't rush them, but, the minister of the country Rheinland-Pfalz who was in charge about the whole thing and the money for their excavations was eager to go on with the work on the new internet-cables that had been interrupted by the archaeologists. Robert hated these dinners as much as Erik would have hated them, but he couldn't have said no to the invitation and had left Erik to his own devices and thoughts one hour ago to make himself presentable again.

Erik sighed and focused on his task again, brushing away the dirt from the skeleton in the grave they had excavated during the last couple of days almost tenderly. It was a little bit further away from the other graves and Robert had been excited about their discovery, forbidding everyone else than Erik to work on that grave except for Robert himself, of course.

They hadn't found any jewels or other treasures; and finding gold would have never excited the young doctor as much as their actual discovery had excited him. This grave was special, Erik agreed wholeheartedly with his superior and friend, and he was even more careful than normally when it came to his beloved work that was also his passion.

It was so special because the skeleton they had found was absolutely intact and undamaged. The bones they had found in the graves where the monks had found their final resting place had been damaged and the skeletons hadn't been complete after the centuries that had passed.

Whoever it was who had been buried here, his or her skeleton was still complete and lay in his or her grave just the way he or she had been buried there; and there were even some remains of the clothing of this unknown person, the shreds of it covering his or her torso and arms. Erik was experienced enough to see that the poor being had died at a young age, and he could also see that this young man’s or woman’s legs must have been broken several times when he or she had still been alive. The damage was obvious but something that had happened months or years before his or her death. Erik felt deeply touched as he looked at the pale bones, musing about what must have happened to this human to cause such bad injuries. The bone fractures had healed before the young man or woman had died though, and Erik wished he could find out more about the human being the skeleton had belonged to, learning more about his or her suffering and about the monk who had nursed him or her.

The grave called up the memories of another human being buried somewhere near the castle Trifels, the first Marco he had known and loved. The one Marco who had haunted the castle and its ruins for more than eight hundred years until Erik had finally saved him from his destiny. Erik had always longed to find the place where the young servant Marco had been buried, but he had given up the hope to be able to search for it a long time ago.

Erik blinked and shook his head to clear his mind before he concentrated on removing the sand and soil from the bones of the unknown human being again.

“I really wished that I could find out who you were. If I had to guess, than I would say that you were a young man, but Robert tomorrow can tell that for sure. We will be very very careful with you, my friend and I promise you that I will see to you staying full and in one piece,” he murmured to the pale skull he had freed from the sand during the last hours, smiling at it. He regretted that Marco wasn't there to share this moment with him and he felt lovesick and depressed, but as he knelt beside these beautiful human remains, freeing them from the dirt with utter patience, he knew that his decision had been the right decision. He was meant to be here and do this and no treasure and fame could ever make him feel the way he felt right now, looking at the bones of someone Erik considered a young man who had lost his life far too early.

The sudden feeling of somebody watching him made the tiny hairs on his arms and his back stand up and he lifted his head up and looked around. The sight greeting his eyes made his jaw drop and his breath falter.

Erik kneeling beside the skull of the unknown young man stared at the other side of the open grave and for one or two seconds, he wasn't sure whether he could believe his eyes or not, because there, at the edge of the grave sat a monk watching him.

A Cistercian monk to be precise.

Erik stared at the monk and the monk stared back at him, his head cocked to the side in a musing posture. Erik couldn't see how tall or small the monk was because he sat slightly crouched and with slumped shoulders, but his figure was chubby and Erik could see the pale skin shining through the clerical tonsure the monk wore. His cowl was the usual cowl Cistercian monks wore, white with a black wrap over it, accentuated by a large black scarf around his plump waist.

The monk's face had this special youthful and innocent look a lot of people being on the plump side had, his round cheeks and full red lips making him look more like a boy than a man although he had to be at least in his forties. His features showed a friendly and cheerful nature, but at the moment, the monk looked more defiantly, angrily and mistrustfully, and there was a subliminal threat and danger emanating from him Erik couldn't miss.

Erik didn't wonder about the fact that he could see his face that good in the dusk, the slight silvery shimmer surrounding the monk telling the young archaeologist what he had already known before.

The monk was a ghost like the young teenager Marco had been and, for some reason Erik couldn't know, he wasn't pleased with what Erik was doing in this grave.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another ghost and this ghost-monk will be a very special ghost, that much I can tell you. In the next chapter, you will learn more about him. :-)


	4. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has been the last one still working on the old graveyard of the abbey of Eußerthal and now, there is a ghost sitting there and watching him. Who is this ghost and what does he want from Erik?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your interest and your support, it is really important to me, so please, keep it up. 
> 
> There will be another picture at the end of the chapter and I do hope that you will like it, because it is really special. It might be that some of you had other pictures of the places in mind while reading, but, I added the pictures on purpose, because they are all taken by myself and I do want to show you that all of these places really exist and that I was inspired by this wonderful landscape and old masonries to my stories in the first place. There were excavations on Castle Trifels and there could be some in Eußerthal in the future, who knows? The rest, of course, is pure fiction, but the pictures belong to that story and I hope that I won't mess with your fun of reading about my story because of them. Please, let me know what you think!

Erik swallowed dryly, gazing up at the unknown ghost who sat on the edge of the open grave and wondering about his sudden appearance. There hadn't been any incidents during the last weeks that could have been a hint of a ghost-monk spooking around here; and Erik, who always talked to the citizens living nearby the excavations he worked on, hadn't heard any ghost-story coming from the friendly villagers offering the team of archaeologists help and knowledge about their ancient monastery.

His sixth sense told him that the ghost's appearance must have something to do with this special grave and Erik waited for the monk's next move carefully and tensed up in case that the creature decided to attack him in some way. The young archaeologist didn't muse about the question why he was able to see the ghost and whether others could see him or not, as well, this was something he could think about later when he was sure that the ghost didn't plan to harm him.

The monk tilted his head to the other side while he watched Erik, apparently trying to find out if the human in front of him really saw him or just looked in his direction by accident, and the brunet cautiously mirrored his movements to show the ghost-monk that he could see him.

The eyes of the monk widened in surprise and he licked with his rosy tongue over his rather thick lips. Erik flicked his own tongue out of his mouth and repeated what the monk had done, looking him straight in his eyes. The archaeologist waited for the monk's next move, curiously, and the shiver running over his back was more a thrill of excitement than a shiver of fear, even though he was still tensed up and ready to defend himself if needed.

The monk cocked his head to the other side again, narrowing his eyes. “You can see me, can't you?”

Erik smiled, his first amused smile in weeks. “Yep, I can see you,” he stated, his eyes never leaving the ghost, who looked like a friendly middle-aged monk liking sweets too much and not a bit like what people thought a ghost should look like. “Why should I not?” he teased him and the monk pulled a face and scowled at him in an attempt to look scarier. Erik still had no clue why the other one could possibly want to scare him away and what upset him that much, because Marco had been more than happy that Erik had been able to see him, but he was positive that he would find out the reason for the monk’s behavior sooner or later.

His question had taken the ghost by surprise and he seemed to be at loss for words for one moment.

“Because I am a ghost!” he finally blurted out. “I am a ghost and no one can see me. You know what a ghost is?”

Erik nodded his head. “Yes, I know what a ghost is. Plus, I had already figured that you have to be a ghost,” he replied in a carefree and unmoved voice, sitting back on his heels and leaning carefully against the earthy wall of the grave he knelt in.

The monk opened his mouth and closed it again several times before he had found his tongue again.

“You had? And you're not scared?” he stammered, gulping for air. The wave of anger and threat emanating from him faded a little bit, due to his astonishment, and Erik took a deep breath, sensing that he was on the right track with his fearless and unmoved behavior. He tried a friendly and open smile, thinking that it was the right time for his next question.

“No, I'm not. What's your name? You don't want me to call you 'ghost' or 'monk', do you?” he inquired, and the monk flinched slightly, Erik's remark about him not being scared exciting and disturbing him at the same time, as far as the brunet could tell by the emotions flickering over his chubby face.

“I could attack you! I am a scary ghost and you are supposed to clatter with your teeth when you see me!” he growled, and the funny sight of the plump monk with the boyish face straightening his shoulder and baring his teeth to impress and frighten him made Erik snicker against his will. He was aware of the fact that the ghost might be a real threat to him despite his innocent and funny looks, but the tension he had felt not only during the last hour, but also during the last weeks searched for a way to break free and Erik couldn't stop the chuckle bubbling out of him as he wiped away his tears of laughter, leaving another dirty stripe on his cheek. The ghost stared at him in disbelief and Erik got the impression that he would have stamped his foot like a pouting child if he had actually been able to do so. Erik knew better than to upset the monk further and cleared his throat, making a serious face with effort.

“I know that you are a ghost and that you could attack and endanger me. But, I do hope that you won't do that and you’ll talk to me instead, because you must be very, very lonely with no one else but me being able to see you and talk to you. I'd rather you tell me your name and what I've done to upset you that much. It has something to do with this grave and the young man you buried here a long time ago, hasn't it?” he asked, gently.

His assumption was a shot in the dark, but he could instantly see that he had been right with it, judging by the amazed expression on the monk's face. The ghost slumped his shoulders again and Erik could see tenderness, regret and sorrow flickering over his face as the ghost looked down at the skeleton lying in the grave. “What makes you that sure that this is a young man I've buried here and not me myself lying in that grave?” the ghost-monk finally asked, looking at Erik again, the defiance and anger in his voice all gone.

Erik no longer sensed any threat coming from the uncommon being, and he made himself more comfortable, careful not to do any damage to the grave and smiling at the ghost again. “Why don't you come over here and tell me your name and then, I will tell you why I think that it's not you lying in that grave? Do we have a deal?” he suggested and the monk nodded, leaving his seat and gliding over the open grave in a for his plump figure astonishing, elegant and fluent movement. He 'sat' down beside Erik, dangling his legs over the edge. They sat close side by side and now, Erik could finally see the color of the monk's eyes, they were of a deep and rich blue and Erik felt a strange connection to the unknown monk who had become a ghost like his Marco for some strange reason. The monk looked back at him and he gasped out as he could finally see Erik's face properly, his shock about what he saw displaying clearly in his rosy and chubby features.

“B-b-but – this can't be true! You look like him!” he croaked out, his eyes glued to the young archaeologist's face.

Erik frowned. “I look like him? What or better who do you mean with that?” he wanted to know, tensing up again because of the wave of confusion, helpless anger and something akin to fear hitting him.

The monk swallowed and he stared down at the skull lying underneath his dangling feet before he glanced at the brunet again. “You look like him – like the young man I've buried here more than six hundred years ago together with my brethren. You look like Erich!”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Erik's heart missed a beat because of these words before it started to gallop like a race-horse, his pulse hammering in his ears. Could it really be that he had found the grave of Marco's Erich? Was this the reason why he had felt this overwhelming urge to come here and be a part of this excavation ever since Professor Tuchel had told him about it? Erik's head was spinning and he felt dizzy and sick, but he fought against his own emotions, knowing that he needed a clear head right now.

He unconsciously reached out to lay his hand upon the monk's arm, but his hand of course whooshed through the astral body and all he felt was a strange tingling where he had 'touched' the ghost. “Please, tell me your name and then, the story of this young man, will you?” he gently urged the monk to go on as the ghost just sat there, doing nothing than staring at him in dismay.

His words seemed to help, because the monk blinked and shook his head, licking over his lips before he started to speak again.

“I am Brother Hilarius,” he told the human sitting beside him and this made Erik smile because the name suited the ghost-monk perfectly somehow. “About six hundred years ago, I lived here in this monastery and I saw to the injured and sick, my brethren as much as travelers seeking shelter in our abbey for a while or being brought here after an accident like it happened to this poor young man.”

Brother Hilarius paused, considering Erik thoughtfully. “You are older than he was, but I can see the similarity in your features, he had the same light-brown hair and the same boyish and handsome features. Not to mention your hazel-green eyes. Your eyes even look as sad as his eyes always looked after his realization that he would never be able to keep his promise and save the one he loved so much.”

Erik bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood to keep himself from blurting out Marco's name. No, he had to be sure first and so he only nodded, encouraging Brother Hilarius to go on with his story. The monk sighed, lost in his sad and painful memories. “Erich was the son of a touring minstrel and they traveled with a large fair from village to village. They were on their way to Annweiler and Castle Trifels, but times were hard and the carnies were attacked on their way there. It happened only two miles away from our monastery and poor Erich was brought here, one of the few who had survived the attack, severely injured, his legs broken and his was back broken, too, and he was unconscious for weeks. I nursed him and I didn't think that he would survive, but something kept me hoping, and I did all I could do to keep him alive and heal the worst of his wounds. When he finally woke up, it was clear that he would never be able to walk again, and that he would have to stay here for an unknown amount of time. Erich never complained, but I could see that there was something troubling him badly, and during the long hours in the night when he couldn't sleep because of the permanent pain he felt, he finally trusted me enough to tell me his story and the story about the one he loved.”

Brother Hilarius went silent again, shooting an appraising look at Erik. Erik kept his face impassive, holding furtively his breath while he waited for the ghost's next word. The monk hesitated, but then, he spoke up again.

“There once was a young man, a servant living in Castle Trifels two hundred years before Erich was even born. His name was Marco, and he fell in love with the spoiled and unworthy son of an earl visiting our great emperor Friedrich II. This son with the name Mario fooled him and betrayed him, and Marco died a lonely death in the cold of a winter night because of him. But, this young servant had sworn an oath that he wouldn't die until he had found someone who truly loved him and this oath turned him into a ghost like I am after his body had died. Poor Marco was damned to haunt the castle and search for the one truly loving him and two hundred years later, he met Erich, the only human being able to see him. Erich fell in love with him and promised him to come back and deliver him from his fate, but the fair he and his father traveled with was attacked before they reached the castle. Erich's father died and Erich only survived because he was found in time and brought here to our abbey. I promised the poor young man to bring him to the castle, but before I could do that, Erich became sick and this time, we both knew that he wouldn't make it and never see Marco again. The night before he died, he made me swear that I would see to his bones being buried together with Marco's bones to save the poor creature and I couldn't deny him his last wish and swore an oath that I wouldn't rest until I had fulfilled my task and buried him together with his beloved Marco.”

The monk sighed deeply, looking down at Erich's human remains. “You see what this oath did to me. Now, I am a ghost, too, damned to search for a way to fulfill my oath before I will find my own peace and rest.”

Erik slowly nodded his head. “Yes, I can see that. You're ghosting around for six hundred years by now. It must have been painful for you. Could anybody else than me ever see you?” he asked, craving to learn more about the happenings and Erich's fate.

Brother Hilarius shrugged his shoulders. “Not the innocent ones. There were some thieves during the centuries who wanted to rob the monastery and the graveyard and I was able to scare them away because they could see me, but no one else. I have been in some kind of paralysis or sleep most of the time and only woke up when someone tried to rob this grave. But, the last time this happened must have been a very long time ago, because all of these houses and vehicles here are very scary to me.” The monk waved around and Erik smiled melancholically. Of course, cars and excavators must be very scary for a monk who had lived in the fifteenth century.

“Does this mean that I am not an innocent one?” he finally asked, watching the monk's reaction closely. The ghost narrowed his eyes at him. “You are doing the same, aren't you? You want to rob the graves and disturb the peace of my brethren and Erich!”

Another wave of anger and fury hit Erik unprepared and he regretted that he had asked this question, because the monk's eyes glowed in a dangerous light all of a sudden and he bared his teeth and didn't look friendly and innocent anymore, but furious and dangerous.

“I won't let you do it!” the ghost hissed, becoming taller and taller and when he bent over Erik with his glowing eyes, the young archaeologist knew that he'd better find a way to convince Brother Hilarius that he was no threat before things turned out to become very unpleasant for him.

 

_I proudly present my very special ghost-monk Brother Hilarius:_

  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write stories and I do hope that I write good ones, but I really can't draw or paint. This drawing made my older son for me and he drew Brother Hilarius exactly the way I imagined him to look like. :-)


	5. A Mysterious Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is in Eußerthal and has to deal with an angry ghost. Mario in the meantime realizes that there is something seriously wrong with Marco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting most likely will slow down to every second or third day, but I wanted to show you that Marco and Mario will enter the stage, soon. Enjoy the new chapter and please think of how important feedback in any kind is for every author.

Mario looked up from the pit where he had been busied with brushing the earth away from the pottery shards to search for the blond archaeologist who hadn't been feeling well for the last couple of weeks. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed when he couldn't see Marco, and the sudden surge of fear and concern shooting through him made him rise to his feet and leave his working place alone without even one last glance back.

His roommate and friend Sven working in the pit beside his own gazed up at him with a frown. “Mario! You might be the son of the most important sponsor here, but, you can't stop working just because it pleases you! It's not the first time and Dr. Sammer won't take that well!” he said, sounding worried, but Mario didn't care about Dr. Sammer, Professor Guardiola or anybody else than Marco at the moment.

He knew that most of the archaeologists working here didn't like him and thought that he was doing this only for fun and because he was the son of Mr. Götze, the rich businessman who sponsored every important excavation in Germany. But Mario was truly interested in what he was doing and he always did his best, even though his best might be far away from the best of the great Erik Durm who was the positive role model for every young student. Mario had to admit that he was jealous of the handsome brunet, not only because Marco Reus loved him so much, but also because Erik was perfect in everything he did when it came to archaeology, their shared passion and Mario felt frustrated and angry whenever he had to listen to the excited praises about the young man who would be one of the luminaries in the world of archaeology one day.

“I need to look after Marco, Sven. You know that he hasn't been feeling well and it has become worse and worse. Someone must take care of him!” he defended himself and Sven shot him a mocking look.

“Marco will never love you, Mario, no matter how hard you'll try to hit on him. He is devoted to Erik. I don't know what they fought about or why Marco didn't go with him, but there is no chance that Marco will fall for you, so why don't you leave him alone?” he snorted and Mario felt a sharp sting in his stomach. It was partly because he knew that Sven was right with Marco never loving him like he loved Erik, but the other part was because his friend obviously couldn't imagine that Mario was actually worried about the blond and wanted to make sure that he was alright without any second thoughts.

“I don't want to hit on him, Sven! I want to make sure that he is alright and doesn’t need a doctor. Even you should have noticed that he was sick the last couple of days!” he snapped back and Sven sat back on his heels, gazing up at him.

“You have a point here. Alright, go and look for him. I will excuse you if Dr. Sammer shows up here before you're back,” he gave in and Mario smiled gratefully at him, suppressing his anger. “Thank you, Sven, I owe you a favor!” he thanked him before turning around on his heels and heading out of the large tent that protected the excavations they were working on. Hopefully, Marco had only gone for a quick walk to get some fresh air, but Mario doubted that. Something was seriously wrong with the blond, and Mario was determined to find out what it was that made Marco sick and looking as if he were his own ghost.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It was worse than Mario had expected it to be and his heart missed a beat when he found the blond in his room, lying curled up on his bed almost unconscious. He had searched for him everywhere around the area where they were working until one of the other students had told him that he had driven Marco back to the guesthouse where they stayed during the excavations. Mario had run the whole way back to the house, but this wasn't what made his breath hitch in his throat and his heart almost stop beating. It was the sight of the older one lying on his bed, his skin snow-white and his flat breathing hardly noticeable.

“Marco! What's wrong with you?” Mario rushed into Marco’s and Erik’s bedroom, deeply worried and afraid that he might have underestimated the seriousness of Marco's sickness. He balled his fists with fury by the thought of the man Marco loved so much and who had left him for an excavation that couldn't be as important as their big one in the magnificent city of Cologne.

Marco's eyelids flattered in an attempt to look at the person storming into his room and his brokenly whispered: “Erik?” let tears well up in Mario's eyes. He sat down at the edge of the bed, gently laying his hand upon Marco's forehead to check his temperature. He flinched because Marco wasn't hot like he had expected him to be, but ice-cold.

“It's me, Mario. Erik isn't here. He left you, Marco!” he said bitterly, stroking over the cold stubbly cheek. “I will call an ambulance, you need to be checked in a hospital, Marco. I'm sure that they will find out what's wrong with you and help you,” he tried to console him, but Marco shook his head, weakly. He opened his eyes that threatened to fall shut again with effort and looked at the younger one. Mario flinched when he saw the strange fire burning in the amber-golden depths, the paleness of his skin boosting the effect of this almost dangerous glow even more.

“They can't help me. The only one who can help me is miles away,” Marco croaked out, his voice hardly audible and his breathing ragging with the effort of forming coherent words. Mario gulped for air. “Shall I call him? Maybe, he will come to you when he learns how sick you are? Does he know a special treatment?” His words stumbled out of his mouth and his heart was drumming painfully in his chest with his fear that Marco would die right here in his arms.

“No, you have to drive me there, Mario, please. I need to go to him...” Marco's eyes fell shut again and his white fingers clenched around the pillow his head rested upon. Erik's pillow. Mario swallowed again, because he was pretty sure that Marco had curled himself up on the side where Erik had slept before his departure.

“You're too weak, I cannot drive you there!” he objected helplessly, his stomach only a tight knot that hurt with his fear and despair.

“You must!” Marco pleaded, a shudder wrecking him from head to toe. “Please, that's the only way to save me, please...before I become too weak to go there...”

Mario stared down at the older man, biting his lip when he realized how slim the blond had become. He hadn't noticed before how much weight Marco had lost although he had hardly seen him eat anything. He knew that Marco had thrown up several times during the last weeks, he had heard him in the bathroom in the nights, but first, he had thought that the taller one had simply eaten something bad or had caught the flu. Now, he realized that it must have had something to do with the argument he had had with Erik before the other one's departure and with the strange bond he had sensed between them.

Mario took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. He knew that he would get into trouble if he did what Marco had begged him to do, but his instincts told him that this would be the only way to save the blond and heal him from his mysterious disease or weakness or whatever it was that threatened to kill him. He would deal with the consequences later on, sometimes, it wasn't so bad to be the spoiled son of the biggest sponsor. His father would be angry with him, but he would forgive him and make sure that Mario could come back to his working place.

He looked down at the young man, tenderly stroking his bony shoulder. “I will help you, Marco,” he promised. “I will drive you to Eußerthal and make sure that Erik will treat you right this time.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Mario shot a quick sidelong glance at Marco more lying than sitting in the passenger seat beside him before he focused on the highway again that was rather empty this late in the evening. He still didn't know how he had managed to bring the blond to his car, because Marco hadn't been able to walk on his own feet, but somehow, with the help of the friendly husband of their hostess, who had supported Marco's weight at his other side, they had hauled him to Mario's car and put him on the passenger seat beside Mario. Their hostess had promised to inform Mario's father and Dr. Sammer who had his own room in the same guesthouse and Mario was deeply grateful that the kind couple had only been worried about Marco and not afraid that they could catch his sickness. Mario had assured them that it wasn't something contagious, but Mrs. Meyer had waved away his explanations.

“I know that it isn't contagious, Mr. Götze,” she had said. “He is lovesick and homesick and he needs to be where Mr. Durm is. A fine young man, I must say. He explained to me why he had to leave and asked me to take care of his partner and I am relieved that Mr. Reus finally came to his senses again and decided to follow him. I could tell that they are not meant for living in such a big city like Cologne or in the Rhine plain the minute they walked into my house. They are meant for living in the uplands of their home. I once visited the Pfälzer Wald, and I couldn’t understand why anyone would want to leave it, because it is one of the most beautiful and romantic places I've ever seen.”

Mario smiled melancholically as he remembered her words, wishing she wouldn't have been right with what she had said. But, she was and this was the reason why they were on their way to the small enchanted village Eußerthal near the castle Trifels instead of enjoying the pulsing night life of Cologne. He looked at Marco again whose breathing seemed to become evener and easier with every kilometer they neared the region where Marco had grown up and his hands holding the steering wheel in an almost painful grip unclenched slightly when he noticed that. Mario couldn't tell whether the blond looked even less pale in the darkness of his car, but he looked more as if he was sleeping instead of being unconscious and this was an improvement Mario hadn't thought possible only two hours ago.

He stared out of the windscreen again, searching for the next exit ramp he had to take, musing about Erik's reaction when they would show up on his threshold in the middle of the night all of a sudden. He had tried to call him several times, but Erik hadn't answered his calls and if Mario had to guess, then he would say that the brunet was still absorbed in his work and busied with the oh so important excavations that had made him leave the man who loved him so much.

“Erik Durm, you have a lot to explain, and your explanation will better be an extraordinary and really good one, because otherwise, I will teach you a lesson about the right behavior!” he said, grimly, and he really couldn't know by now how extraordinary his rival's explanation actually would be.

 

_Mario and Marco on their way to the Pfälzer Wald and Eußerthal..._

  



	6. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Hilarius accused Erik to be a tomb raider. Erik now has to find a way to calm the ghost down and explain his intentions and convince the monk that he is the only one who can help him find his own peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and your support for this special story, it means the world to me.

“Stop! Stop, Brother Hilarius, please, hear me out!” Erik shouted, lifting his hands in an instinctive gesture to protect his face. “I am neither a tomb raider nor do I mean anything bad!”

The ghost-monk hovering dangerously above him, his eyes still glowing in this angry fire, stared down at him, his face furious and full of hate, but he paused, and Erik slowly crawled to the side.

“You are one of the men who disturbed the peace and rest of my brethren and, most of all, of my Erich, aren't you?” he hissed. “You want to remove their bones from their graves and do God-knows-what with them!”

The monk's accusation was understandable and Erik swallowed hard, knowing that he had to find a way to explain his intentions to the ghost in a way Brother Hilarius could understand them.

The science of archaeology was too young for the monk to know anything about it and for him, things like internet, phones or television were something totally unknown, as well. He couldn't understand that for most of the people living nowadays, old ruins and the remains of their ancestors weren't as important to them as fast computer connections and other modern achievements actually were. They'd rather destroy the proofs and still visible signs of how life in former centuries had been than to deny themselves the luxury and comfort of the modern way of life.

The people who had lived in the middle ages on the other hand had been superstitious and would never have disturbed the peace of the deceased, unless they were tomb raiders who were up to plundering.

“No, Brother Hilarius, I am not one of them. I am one of the men and women who want to make sure that the human remains of your brethren and especially your Erich will be saved and treated with great care and respect. You are right that the company that worked here to lay new cables were the ones digging those pits, but they stopped as soon as they realized that they had found by accident the old graveyard of your abbey. They called their heads and informend the major of this wonderful village, and those people decided that a team of archaeologists should come here and take care of this graveyard. When my professor told me about it, I knew that I had to come here and be a part of this team.”

He stopped, waiting breathlessly for the ghost's reaction. Brother Hilarius looked still mistrustfully and he watched him with narrowed eyes, but, he had shrunk again and the burning fire in his blue eyes, speaking of hate and fury had faded to a less dangerous glowing.

Erik tried a smile. “Just look at me, Brother Hilarius. It was you telling me that I look like your Erich. I know that everything that happened so far happened for a special reason, and that it is my destiny to help you so you can finally fulfill your oath and find your own peace.”

A world of emotions flickered over the monk's face, but he didn't seem to be convinced, and his next question proved to Erik that he still wasn't out of the woods. “Why should you bother about me having to ghost around and find a way to bury Erich's bones together with the bones of the poor young man Erich loved and wanted to save from his destiny?”

A world of memories and emotions crashed over Erik, and he wasn't surprised about the tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered his fifteenth summer when he had met the ghost Marco and fallen in love with him. Maybe, his Marco was right and he still clung more to him than he had thought, maybe, it was his own fault that his beloved human Marco had turned to Mario who liked him for whom he was, instead of searching for something he had lost in one long, dark and cold winter night.

Erik drew in a shaky breath and he didn't hide his tears from the ghost as he looked him straight in his eyes and said: “Because I knew the Marco Erich loved, as well. I met him thirteen years ago when I visited Castle Trifels with my parents a couple of weeks after my fifteenth birthday and I was the one finally delivering him from his fate. Marco has found his peace thirteen years ago, after more than eight hundred years.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Brother Hilarius stared at him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes almost falling out of his head, and if Erik hadn't been as caught up in his painful and bittersweet memories as he actually was, he most likely would have laughed by the funny sight of the plump monk with the chubby face gaping at him, gulping for air like a stranded fish. But, as things stood, he felt more like crying than like laughing and his love, desire and longing for his Marco, the human made of flesh and blood, hit him with such force that he bent over to ease the sharp pain he felt in his chest and his stomach. He needed him, he needed Marco to be here with him. He needed to hold him and find comfort in his mere presence and for one moment, he hated himself for having left the love of his life, leaving him in doubts that he truly loved him and not only the ghost he had saved.

A small whimper escaped his lips and Erik flinched as he felt a strange tingling on his forearm. He looked up at the monk hovering above him again from his crouched position, but this time, the expression in Brother Hilarius' eyes wasn't furious, but only friendly and worried. He had lain his hand upon Erik's elbow and this had caused the tingling sensation, even though the young archaeologist couldn't feel the real touch.

“Erik, what's wrong with you?” the monk asked gently, his kind nature and the many years of taking care of injured and sick people as the abbey's healer breaking free after so many centuries he hadn't been able to do what had been his profession and his passion.

Erik could see and sense that he wasn't in danger to be attacked by the ghost any longer, and he smiled weakly at him. “Nothing. It's only – when I saved the ghost Marco back then, I thought that I would never ever find someone I could love like I loved him. But, seven months later, I met a young boy who looked like the ghost and whose name was Marco, as well. We became friends and fell in love with each other. Ever since then, we were never apart for longer than a couple of days. But, when I told him that I wanted – needed to come here and do this, he didn't want to come with me. He accused me that I didn't love him, but only the ghost Marco, and I was so hurt that I left him without another word.”

“And now you fear that you have lost him,” the monk added quietly, and Erik nodded his head. “Yes, I do.”

Brother Hilarius smiled, the first smile Erik could see on his face, and it warmed him from the inside just like Marco's smile had always done. “You haven't lost him, Erik. Have a little bit faith in Almighty God above. I am sure now that it was Him who sent you here. You were right to come here and I do believe that it is like you told me – that it is your destiny to make sure that my Erich's bones and Marco's bones will finally be buried in the same grave. You don't have to be afraid any longer, my dear Erik. I won't do you any harm. Quite the opposite. I will protect you and make sure that nobody else will harm you, either.”

Erik blinked, astonished that his explanations had caused this change of mind in the monk. “You believe me, Brother Hilarius?” he asked a little bit warily and the ghost-monk smiled warmly at him. “Yes, I believe you. After all, I am a ghost. I cannot read minds, but I can sense if someone's lying to me. You didn't. Not to mention that I could feel the pain about the loss you still feel. Maybe, you had to argue with your Marco and leave him for a while. You had to do it to realize that you belong to the human Marco living in the here and now, and that you fell in love with my Erich's Marco only to be able to save him. You belong to your young man, and the ghost you met belongs to my Erich, my brave young – archaeologist?” he tilted his head to the side. “This is how you called yourself, isn't it?”

Erik nodded again. “Yes, it is. This is my profession and my passion. To be an archaeologist means to take care of the things our ancestors left for us to find them and learn more about our past and cherish and value it,” he explained and the monk pursed his lips as he considered that.

“I think I know what you mean, and I have to tell you that you chose the right profession, then. I can see how much you love your work. I slept for a rather long time and I woke up with the first shovel of earth they removed from the graves of my brethren. I watched them and I watched your team for a while, and I did notice that you were the most careful one of the whole team. There is only one man with blue eyes and dark hair who is as careful as you are. You are friends, aren't you?”

“Yes, we are. You're talking about Dr. Robert Lewandowski, the team leader. He is a great guy, and he is no threat, Brother Hilarius. I know that he will help us, I only have to find a way to talk to him and explain him your existence without making him question my sanity.”

Brother Hilarius chuckled. “I can help you with that. I can move things and I can spook around, he surely won't doubt my existence after a little bit of persuading.”

Erik shuddered, but he joined the ghost's pleased snicker. “Uh, please, let's try it my way, first,” he said and offered the monk his hand. “Do we have a deal? I know that I can't touch you, but I feel a tingling when you touch me. Let's seal our deal with the good old handshake.”

Brother Hilarius reached out with his hand Erik felt this tingling again. He could even see his hand moving slightly up and down as the monk shook it carefully. “Deal!” Hilarius exclaimed and for the first time in weeks, Erik felt the hope that everything would be fine again, even his damaged relationship with Marco – his Marco - the human Marco he loved more than he had ever loved someone, even the ghost, Erik now knew that for sure. Brother Hilarius was right, the ghost Marco belonged to Erich and his Marco belonged to him and the other way around.

It wouldn't be easy to search for the grave where Marco had been buried near the castle eight hundred ears ago, but, he hadn't become an archaeologist for no reason and Erik wouldn't give up his efforts and his tries until he had found it. But first, he had to make a phone call and talk to the one he had hurt so much.

Erik stood up, brushing away the dirt from his trousers. “It is late, Brother Hilarius, I have to get some sleep. Will you be there when I come back tomorrow morning?”

The monk shot him a cunning glance. “I am not bound to the graveyard or the abbey, Erik,” he said. “I am bound to Erich's bones. You could take me with you by taking one of his bones with you. One small bone would be enough. One part of me has to stay with the rest and I won't be as strong as I am when I don't have to split myself, but I am so lonely here without someone talking to me...”

Erik stared at him. “Uhm, I can't do that, I mean, I have to... the excavation... Erich's grave...”

Brother Hilarius' gaze became pleading and he reminded Erik somehow of a lost puppy as his lips began to tremble with his disappointment. “Erik, please, I was so lonely for six hundred years! I will help you. You can put it back where it belongs tomorrow to measure and map it. I know that Erich wouldn't mind it. Erik, please...”

Erik groaned with defeat. “I can't believe that I am truly willing to do that!” he groused, shaking his head with a heartfelt sigh. The monk cocked his head to the side again, his blue eyes actually filling with tears. The young archaeologist didn't know how this could be possible, but he was sure that the ghost only did it to cause him a bad conscience. Which he succeeded with. Erik sighed again.  
“Fair enough. Would one small bone of one of his fingers be enough?” he asked and Brother Hilarius hurried to nod his head. “Yes, one bone would be enough. More would be better, but I am strong enough after my long paralysis to split myself until tomorrow without problems!” he assured Erik, and the brunet knelt down beside the skeleton of the young man with the name Erich whose fate was somehow interwoven with his own.

“Hello, Erich,” he whispered, stroking over the pale bones with tenderness and love. “I am so happy that I finally found you. I will take good care of you and I promise you that I will search for Marco's grave and bury you together. You don't mind me taking one of your fingers because of Brother Hilarius, do you?”

He waited for one moment and when he finally touched the little finger of the skeleton's left hand, the bone felt warm under his touch and Erik had no problems with removing it. “Thank you, Erich,” Erik said with a huge lump in his throat. He wrapped the small bone in a layer of tissue paper and put it in the pocket of his shirt before he stood up again.

“Okay, Brother Hilarius, let's go. But, you will behave and not spook around in the holiday lodge where I stay with Dr. Lewandowski during our time here, do you hear me?” he told him strictly, and the ghost who didn't look like a threat at all, any more, but only like the harmless and friendly monk he once had been, nodded subdued his head.

“I promise you, Erik,” he mumbled sheepishly, and so it happened that the young archaeologist walked through the nightly village with a small bone in his pocket and a slightly glowing ghost-monk following hard on him.

 

_The altar and the organ of the old abbey church of the Cistercian monastery Eußerthal:_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was my dearest's funeral. I'm totally wrung out. Every kudo and every comment you're willing to leave will cheer me up a little bit and console me.


	7. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Marco arrived in Eußerthal. What will happen when Mario rings the doorbell of the lodge where Erik and his boss Robert Lewandowski live during the excavation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and the feedback, please, keep it going and tell me what you think about the new chapter! Your feedback is simply invaluable for me and so so much appreciated!

_One of the typical red sandstone formations one can see sticking out of the thick green forests in the Pfälzer Wald. A lot of castles are so called 'rock-castles', castles that had been carved deeply into the red sandstone, looking from the outside just like the rock it was carved into. This is one of the rocks where our ancestors built one of those castles:_

 

  
  


 

Mario's head was spinning when he finally arrived in Eußerthal. He was tired down to his bones, but he hadn't wanted to make a stop in between, too worried about Marco hanging beside him in his seat belt. It probably was a good sign that he had been sleeping during the entire trip, but for Mario, it had been hard to stay awake after his very long day and all the worries he had went through.

He turned into the street where the holiday lodge should be Erik lived in during his stay in Eußerthal, and he was grateful when he eventually could turn off the engine and climb out of his car with stiff legs. He shivered in the fresh air, but Mario knew that this was more because of his exhaustion and his nervousness. The house lay in darkness, no lights to be seen behind the windows, but, it was almost midnight and Dr. Lewandowski and Erik most likely slept peacefully, so this had been expected.

Mario straightened his shoulders, suppressing another shiver before he firmly pressed the button of the door bell. He craned his neck to shoot a quick glance back at the blond who was still sleeping in the passenger's seat, readying himself to ring the doorbell a second time. He surely would be so 'lucky' to face Dr. Lewandowski first, and he cleared his throat as he heard footsteps tapping on the floor behind the front door.

The door flew open, revealing a rather ruffled looking Erik Durm leaning tiredly against the door frame and staring disbelievingly at his late visitor. “What the heck... Mario?! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” the brunet almost shouted, lowering his voice to an angry hiss as he realized that he would wake up the whole neighborhood if he kept shouting at his former colleague.

“Believe me, Erik, I would prefer to be far, far away from here, too, but unfortunately, your precipitous escape from Cologne has caused serious damage to the one you pretended to love. Marco is seriously sick and he begged me to bring him here, because you would be the only one who could help him, as he told me. I don't know whether you're some kind of sorcerer or voodoo priest, but whatever it is you can do for him, please do it!” Mario hissed back and Erik flinched violently by his words, his gaze darting to the car parked in front of the holiday lodge.

“Marco!” the young archaeologist whispered, pushing Mario rudely to the side as he rushed to the car. Mario watched him kneeling in the opened door, taking Marco's hand and kissing it while tears streamed down his face. The other one didn't try to hide them or to wipe them away, and Mario felt touched against his will as he saw the deep love displaying on the handsome features of his rival. Who wasn't a rival, at all, as Mario now realized, because for considering himself as Erik's rival, there must have been at least the slightest chance that Marco would ever return his feelings; and this would never be the case, because Marco now woke up as he heard the voice of the man he loved so much, turning weakly his head to the side and whispering Erik's name with such longing that it was even audible for Mario who stood four meters away from the car.

“I'm here, love,” Erik assured him, his voice cracking with his emotions, as he carefully unfastened the seat belt and lifted the blond out of the car. He carried his boyfriend back to the house, leaving it up to Mario to take the two bags he had packed in a hurry before his hasty departure and lock the car, but he left the front door open for the smaller one who followed him into the house with a grumpily murmured: “thank God for small mercies!” At least, he wouldn't have to search for a place to sleep and hopefully get some rest before the brunet would kick him out again in the morning.

Erik had carried Marco to the living room where he carefully lowered him onto the couch, placing a pillow behind his head and covering him with a blanket. Mario hadn't really noticed before that the older archaeologist was still fully dressed and now, he also realized that they weren't alone in the living room. But, it wasn't Dr. Lewandowski, whom Mario would have expected to sit there at the wooden dining table, but an unknown monk who watched him curiously and with pursed lips.

“Uhm, hello. I am Mario Götze,” he said, offering the monk his hand. “I didn't know that Erik would have guests at this late hour. Nice to meet you, Brother...?”

The monk stared at him in utter surprise and with his mouth hanging open and something shattered behind his back. Mario turned around, seeing Erik standing beside the couch, the glass he had wanted to fill with water for Marco lying shattered into hundred pieces on the floor.

“You – you can see him, Mario?” he stammered and Mario frowned, feeling annoyed and confused, because he really wasn't in the mood for jokes right now.

“Of course, I can see him! Why should I not?” he growled, scowling at Erik who opened and closed his mouth several times without being able to speak.

“Because I am a ghost and no one except for Erik can see me, Mario,” the monk answered and Mario could hear the excitement in his voice about the fact that Mario obviously could see him, as well. “I am Brother Hilarius and I am more than pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Now, it was Mario's turn to stare at the monk with a dropped jaw, his face coloring red with the anger rising in him. “I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I have to tell you that I really don't find that funny! It is late and I am exhausted! I drove all the way from Cologne here without a break and Marco needs medical help! So, could you please stop that and tell me what's truly going on here?” he yelled, reaching out for the next chair as the room suddenly started spinning around him.

Marco's hoarse words added to his confusion, because the blond weakly lifted his head from the pillow and looked from Erik standing frozen in place beside him to Mario. “Whom are you talking with, Mario? There is no one in this room despite Erik and you.”

Mario pulled weakly at the chair and dropped down on it, his eyes flickering forth and back between the plump monk and the blond lying on the couch. “There is a monk sitting at the table, Marco!” he said, pinching himself to make sure that this wasn't some kind of nightmare he was dreaming. Maybe, he had fallen asleep during driving and had had an accident? Maybe, he lay on a surgery table fighting for his life and this wasn't real but only his mind playing tricks on him? “Ouch!” The red spot on his forearm proved to him that he wasn't dreaming, at all, and he groaned, looking pleadingly at Marco. “Please, Marco, tell me that you can see him!”

It only occurred to him then, that Marco actually seemed to be in much better shape, because the blond had hauled himself up in a somewhat sitting position and his eyes might be bloodshot and tired, but his gaze was clear and focused.

Marco narrowed his eyes, staring at the table, slowly shaking his head. “No, Mario, I can't see anyone sitting there apart from you,” he said, looking up at Erik for help. Erik knelt beside him without caring about the shards lying before the couch, smiling at his lover and stroking his cheek.

“Mario is right, love. There is a monk sitting at the table – a ghost-monk. His name is Brother Hilarius and I will tell you his story, I promise you. I don't know why Mario can see him and you can't, but he is no threat and won't harm anyone here in this room,” he explained to him and to Mario's utter astonishment, the blond accepted his boyfriend's explanation without questioning his sanity. Instead, he nodded his head, smiling back at the brunet. “He has something to do with your desire to come here, right?”

Erik nodded, lifting Marco's slim hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers. “Most likely, love. We can talk about that tomorrow when all of us had some rest. Robert won't be back before tomorrow morning, he had to follow an invitation for dinner and will stay in Annweiler for the night. Are you feeling better?”

“Much better, thank you. I will recover, completely, now that we're together again, I'm sure about that. I only need some rest.” Marco said with a smile. It was only a brief smile, but Mario could see that he wasn't as pale as he had been any longer and his breathing came easier and evener. He looked back at the monk who had focused his attention on the blond young man, as well, during their talk . “You are really a ghost?” he asked and Brother Hilarius nodded his head. “Unfortunately, yes, Mario. I can prove it to you.” He reached out with his hand to touch Mario's hand, and Mario stared down at the slightly glowing fingers upon his own. He couldn't feel the touch except for a strange tingling sensation and he could see his own hand shining through the glowing fingers of the monk.

“Uh, wow! That's strange!” he exclaimed, pulling his hand back and rubbing the spot where he could still feel the tingling. “But, you don't look like a ghost! I mean – you look like a friendly middle-aged monk and you're not wearing a chain or your head under your armpit...”

Brother Hilarius stared at him with big eyes. “Where would be the sense in wearing my head under my armpit?” he inquired, apparently stunned by Mario's explanation how a ghost should look like in his imagination. “I know that I am neither pretty nor handsome, but I do believe that I am not such a terrible sight to look at!” he then pouted and Mario bit his lip in confusion. Dealing with a ghost was much harder than he had expected it to be and he felt so tired that he couldn't think straight any longer.

Erik who had collected the shards in the meantime, rose to his feet. “No, Brother Hilarius, you are very nice to look at,” he assured the pouting ghost. “Please, be gentle and patient with Mario. He has never seen a ghost before, and he looks as if he would fall asleep right on his chair. He needs a bed where he can have some hours of undisturbed sleep and Marco needs the same. So please, put yourself in your paralysis or how you call your own way of sleeping and let me see to Marco and Mario getting what they need. We will be all ears for you tomorrow, when Robert will be back from Annweiler, because we need to make plans.”

Brother Hilarius pouted for one more minute, but then, he rolled his eyes and let out a heartfelt sigh. “As you wish, Erik,” he agreed reluctantly and Mario watched him slowly fade. He blinked, but when he looked at the chair where the strange monk had sat only a few seconds before, he couldn't see him any longer. He flinched when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, but it was only Erik standing beside him and smiling down at him. It was an honest smile and Mario could see the gratitude in the hazel-green eyes looking at him.

“Thank you, Mario. I am deeply indebted to you. I promise you that I will do my very best to keep you out of trouble because you left Cologne to bring Marco here, and I do believe that you had to come here and help us. This has to be some kind of destiny we have to fulfill here, all of us. I know how tired you are, but would please help me, getting Marco more comfortable and in our bed? I will see to you getting a freshly made bed and undisturbed sleep afterwards, as well.”

Mario smiled back, stumbling to his feet, and he was thankful for Erik's arm stabilizing him. “Of course, Erik. That's why I came here in the first place. To help Marco, I mean. And if you're truly honest with your offer, than I would like to stay here. I never met a ghost before and I have to admit that I am curious.”

Erik chuckled as they helped Marco up from the couch, guiding him to Erik's bedroom. “I can imagine. Brother Hilarius is full of surprises and I am sure that there is a lot waiting for us. But, all of this can wait until both of you have had some rest.”

This was something Mario could only agree wholeheartedly to, and he gratefully let his former rival and now future colleague - maybe even friend - or whatever Erik would become for him take the lead, because he was too tired to think of anything else than a comfortable bed with cozy pillows and a warm blanket right now, and the prospect of forgetting everything for while and sleep soundly even outweighed his excitement about having seen a real ghost for the very first time in his life.


	8. Disturbed Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Marco arrived in Eußerthal and Mario met Brother Hilarius. Now, Erik wants to have some undisturbed minutes with his beloved Marco and celebrate their reunion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that you gave this special story a try, my dear readers! The next chapters will have some funny and lighter moments and this one is rather fluffy, so please, enjoy and keep up your support and feedback to show me that you're still reading and enjoying and I am still on the right track with writing!

  
_One of the many castle ruins to be found in the Pfälzer Wald, sitting enthroned on one of the woody and green mountains. If I had to guess than I would say that there could also be a ghost spooking around..._

  
__

Marco opened his bleary eyes as the mattress shifted beside him and Erik's warm body snuggled close to him. The wonderful and unique scent of the oh so special young man he loved so much enclosed him like a warm bubble and Marco sighed happily, burying his nose in the smooth crook between the brunet's neck and shoulder.

“Ouch!” he complained as the two-days-stubble of his boyfriend scratched over his cheek, but there wasn't much emphasis behind his complaint. Marco was too happy that they were finally reunited again to bother about Erik not being shaved properly. The younger one had put him to bed with Mario's help and then left him to see to Mario having a bed for himself. Marco had dozen off, but the closeness of his beloved one had woken him up again. Marco felt still weak and dizzy, and he was so tired that he hardly could keep his eyes open, but he had missed Erik so much, and to finally feel his arms around him again was something too precious to him to just fall asleep and miss these first minutes of being alone with his boyfriend and safe in his arms after their long separation.

Erik's tender chuckle and the soothing and apologetic kiss on his cheekbone tickled his ear, and he pushed his nose deeper in its warm and fragrant shelter, blindly wrapping his arms and his legs around the younger man like an octopus that wanted to pull its prey with it into the depths of the ocean. “Missed you, missed you so,” he mumbled and Erik sighed, dabbing more kisses on each spot within his lips' reach. “Missed you, too, love,” he croaked out and Marco could hear that his boyfriend was close to tears. Erik held him close, but he was as careful as if the blond were made of glass and the brunet worried about breaking him if he held him too tight.

“I will be fine again, babe. Whatever it was making me feel so sick, I could feel myself become stronger and better with every kilometer I came closer to you. I only need to take things slow for a couple of days,” he assured the brunet. “You can hold me closer. I need to feel you.”

Erik sighed, tenderly stroking his back. “I am right here and I won't go anywhere. And you bet that I will see to you getting enough rest during the next weeks. I am so sorry that I left you like this, so sorry.” His embrace became firmer, but it was still not close enough for Marco's liking. He craved to feel Erik as close as possible, to crawl right into him until no one and nothing could ever separate them again. It wasn't any real sexual desire, because Marco was too weak and tired to even think of having sex tonight, but something so much deeper, a desire that came from the bottom of his soul and his entire being, the wish to overcome the bodily boundaries every human was defined by and unite their hearts, minds and souls until they would be only one perfect unity and would never ever have to separate again.

“It's okay, babe, it was my own obstinacy and my defiance keeping me from doing the right thing and come with you,” he assured Erik, kissing his neck with longing and rapt devotion to satisfy his overwhelming need at least partly, and Erik shivered by the intimate touch. “I will never leave you again and never let you make me leave you,” the younger one promised hoarsely before trying to be reasonable. “Marco, you need sleep,” he protested not very convincingly, and Marco kept kissing him and pressing his aching body against the brunet's slim but strong frame until Erik suddenly tensed up and pulled away.

“Erik, what's wrong?” he asked confused, lifting his head up to find his boyfriend staring at the comfortable armchair standing in the corner under the window. He couldn't see anything despite the chair, but Erik looked as if he had seen a ghost – which he most likely had, because the next words coming out of the younger one's mouth were: “Brother Hilarius! I asked you to put yourself into paralysis! What are you doing here in our bedroom?!”

Marco blinked, forgetting his exhaustion, because this was something he hadn't experienced before. He had never doubted Erik's story about the ghost he had met on castle Trifels, and his own mysterious disease he had suffered from during his childhood and which had come back and weakened him that badly after their argument was another proof to him that this ghost had truly existed and that their fates were linked in some strange way. He almost regretted that he couldn't see this ghost-monk himself and Erik's expression was priceless as he stared disbelievingly at the armchair, a deep redness creeping up into his face.

“What do you mean with 'you were alone for such a long time and you need to talk to someone'?!” his wonderful boyfriend groused, answering to what the monk must have said.

Marco watched him listening again and then rolling his eyes. “Of course, I understand that you feel lonely, Brother Hilarius,” he said and his voice softened with the understanding and pity he apparently felt for the uncommon being, although he was still red all over his face because of being caught cuddling with his lover in their bed by a ghost who was also a monk having taken the vow of chastity. “But, Marco needs sleep and I need a few minutes with him alone and undisturbed, Brother Hilarius. Can we please talk tomorrow about everything?” Erik sounded almost pleadingly and Marco snuggled instinctively closer to him to comfort him. He knew that he should probably have felt as embarrassed as Erik felt, but he could neither see the ghost nor hear him, and the whole situation was only strange and somewhat funny to him.

Erik's forehead wrinkled in concentration as he listened to the monk's next words and he chewed on his lip in that adorable way Marco had missed seeing so much. It hadn't been the 'big' things like their truly incredible sex the blond had missed the most when they had been apart. It had been the 'little' things like the way Erik smiled at him during their work or the brief touches of their hands when they walked side by side in public, all these small but very special and unique things every couple had and which showed that they were more than just close friends.

The wave of love and tenderness coursing through Marco warmed him from the inside, reminding him of the delicious sensation he always felt when he let his favorite honey drop down from a spoon right into his mouth, smoothing instantly the sore feeling in his throat whenever he caught a cold and his throat felt sore and raw.

“I know, Brother Hilarius. I promise you that talking to Robert, our team leader, will be the first thing tomorrow in the morning. No one will do any harm or damage to Erich, I would never let that happen,” Erik said and Marco saw him smiling at the 'empty' armchair. Another short silence and more frowning followed, but then, the wrinkles eased out and Erik heaved a relieved sigh. “I wish you a good night, too Brother,” he said goodnight to the ghost, finally relaxing as the monk most likely had disappeared to give them the privacy Erik had asked for.

He pulled Marco close again, kissing him tenderly. Marco carded with his fingers through his tousled hair, enjoying the tickling as the short strands grazed over his skin. “That was weird,” he admitted with a grin as they parted again, looking each other deep in the eyes. Erik made a strangled sound that was partly an annoyed snort and partly a helpless snicker. “You have no idea! I am not used to having a ghost who once was a monk watching me while I cuddle with my boyfriend.”

“Me neither,” Marco remarked dryly. “But, you told me that you never could see the other Marco when people were around. Why is it different this time? Why can you see him when I am around? And even more, why is Mario able to see Brother Hilarius, but I am not?” he mused curiously and Erik shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't know the answers to these questions, Marco. Maybe, it is because Brother Hilarius' oath was different from Marco's. Maybe, it was because I was so young. I don't think that we will ever know the reason for the differences for sure. Maybe, you can 'learn' to see him or at least feel his presence. I only hope that Robert will believe us. But, my head is spinning and I am really tired. Let us talk tomorrow about it and try to catch some sleep. I want you to get enough rest for a quick recover because I really want to show you how much I missed you and how much I love you in a more intimate way as soon as possible,” Erik replied hoarsely, his gaze full of love and happiness about their reunion. Marco knew that his eyes showed a similar expression and he tugged at Erik's head to kiss him again. “Sounds like a good plan,” he whispered at his lips and the goodnight-kiss they shared held the promise for another more passionate reunion when he would be well and stronger again.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_Brother Hilarius carefully hid his presence from the young man who looked like Erich, the poor son of a minstrel as he watched him kissing his boyfriend. He might have promised to him to disappear and not watch them any longer after having been caught sitting in the armchair, but he simply had to see for himself that Erik had been honest to him and that his feelings for the young blond who looked like another young man who had lived more than eight hundred years ago were true and deep. Marco. The monk still remembered the description of the ghost Marco Erich had given him as if it had been only yesterday and not six hundred years ago, and it was clear that the human Marco and the ghost Marco had to be related in some way._

_Maybe, the young servant had had siblings who had reproduced and the Marco lying in the bed in front of him was one of their descendants. It probably was the same with Erik and Erich. Erich had told him about his older sister who had married and left the fair to live with her husband and his family, and the monk had always wanted to tell her about her brother's death, but hadn't had any chance to do so. She had lived several miles away from Eußerthal and Annweiler and traveling hadn't been as easy and fast six hundred years ago during the fifteenth century as it seemed to be nowadays._

_The monk suppressed a sigh to avoid getting caught by Erik again, watching the two handsome young men kissing each other with so much love that he felt a strange tingling in his astral body where his heart once had beaten when he had still been a human being._

_Brother Hilarius had never broken his vow of chastity like so many other monks had done because they couldn't go without satisfying their bodily desires, and he had never been fond of those of his brethren who had gone to the whores living in the brothel near Annweiler. Some of the other monks had even forced the young novices into their beds; and this had made Hilarius feel sick and angry every time he had tried to ease the poor boys' pain and treat their wounds afterwards._

_Therefore, he had first been shocked when Erich had told him about his love for another man, even though this love hadn't included any sexual encounter because his lover had been a two hundred years old ghost. But, the deep love he had sensed whenever Erich had spoken about his Marco had finally convinced him that such a deep love could never be something disgusting or wrong, and he felt the same way as he know watched their modern counterparts kissing each other. He wasn't as naive and unworldly to not know that Erik and Marco had slept with each other in the past and of course, would do so in the future when the blond was well enough to have sex again, but the sight in front of him was only beautiful and heart-warming and not the least as loathsome as the sight of other monks abusing the younger novices to satisfy their crude needs and desires had always been._

_Brother Hilarius nodded contentedly to himself before shooting a quick glance at the ceiling. “I am sorry, Almighty God, I know what is appropriate and what is not. I might be a ghost, but I am still a monk who has taken the vow of chastity and I do take this vow serious. I just needed to see for myself that they truly love each other, because such a strong and deep love can never be a sin and something bad, can it? I really didn't mean to spy on them. I am a good monk and not interested in those kinds of pleasures!”_

_With these inaudible whispered words, the astral body of the monk hidden in his dark corner slowly faded, leaving the two young men cherishing their happy reunion to their own devices._


	9. Heavy Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Robert Lewandowski enters the scene by coming back to Eußerthal from his dinner. How will he react to Marco's and Mario's sudden appearance and most of all, to the appearance of a special ghost-monk called Brother Hilarius?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites so far, it is light-hearted and hopefully funny. This story is supposed to be like my wonderful best friend was.  
> She was kind and gentle, tender and passionate, she was caring and loving, honest and sincere. She was full of life and joy and her laughter was wonderful and infecting. She was one of the most wonderful people I had the honor to know and I do hope that I'll do her justice with this story.
> 
> Please, let me know if I do, leave feedback, kudos and comments, because this story means more to me than I can tell you.

Dr. Robert Lewandowski stifled a yawn as he opened the front door of the neat white house he stayed in with his right-hand man Erik Durm during their excavations in Eußerthal early in the morning. He was glad to be back and focus on his actual work again instead of having to flash around cheesy smiles and make polite small talk with stupid politicians and sponsors who had absolutely no clue about the science of archaeology and its importance.

Of course, his admired professor Thomas Tuchel was not a stupid politician, and neither was the friendly and truly interested major Mr. Decker of the small village Eußerthal, but the minister Mr. Ballermann, who was responsible for the cultural inheritance of the country Rheinland-Pfalz and therefore for the money Robert could spend or precisely not spend, surely was one of these annoying specimen. Plus, the fat and priggish blockhead had swaggered about his own importance and generosity the entire evening until all Robert had wanted to do was to empty the content of his water glass or preferable hot soup bowl over the man's bald head to shut him up.

Robert had never considered himself the murderous kind of guy, and he had been truly astonished about his vivid imagination and the multifarious ways of 'silencing' this jackass that had popped up in his mind during the endless dinner, most of them including his cutlery and especially his spoon, because it would hurt much more and last longer using a rather dull-edged spoon instead of a sharp knife.

Judging by the sour expressions on Prof. Tuchel's and Mr. Decker's faces, they had nursed similar fantasies like he himself. The dense man simply hadn't known when to shut up his mouth, and Robert had been forced to sit on his rather hard chair and gift the minister with his most sugary smile until the waiter had friendly but determined told them that the restaurant would close _now_ – which had been one hour after the actual closing time.

The cherry on top had been Mr. Ballermann laying his fat and sweaty hand on his arm and invading his personal space to invite Robert in his hotel-room for further 'conversation'. The minister had left the unmistakable hints of his desire for the attractive archaeologist during the entire meal by patting his hand now and then and touching his thigh 'by accident' with his own fat leg, and there was no way that the dark-haired Pole could have missed them. Robert had just stared at him, not sure whether he should laugh or cry, and he had almost lost his dinner just where he had stood right away again by the mere thought of what kind of conversation Mr. Ballermann most likely had in mind. He was almost sorry for not having given in to that urge, because throwing up all over the minister's suit and shoes would have been the best revenge for the horrible evening Robert could ever have thought of. Only the fear that this act would cause the minister to stop providing funds for the excavation had kept him from doing so, and Prof. Tuchel had shown mercy with him and saved Robert by taking the ugly man's arm to pull him away from the Pole and sacrifice himself, rolling his eyes at his subordinate behind Mr. Ballermann's broad back. Robert had smiled back at him with utter relief and gratitude, and he would have to find a way to thank his professor for his courage and feat, that much was sure.

He had almost run to his own hotel-room, using the stairs instead of the elevator, and he had made sure that his door was locked properly at least five times before taking a very hot and very long shower and erasing every proof of the older man's touch by scrubbing his skin until it had burnt.

He had left the hotel and the city of Annweiler before breakfast, and all he craved for was hot black coffee and one hour of peace before he would have to go back to work again. To his luck, Erik Durm wasn't interested in conversation before his first three mugs of coffee, either, and Robert had the small hope that his younger colleague had already seen to his favorite brew waiting for him in the living room on the dining table as he now closed the door behind him, leaning against it with closed eyes for one moment. Mr. Ballermann wouldn't follow him here, would he?

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

To his utter surprise, hot black coffee wasn't the only thing waiting for him in the living room.

When he followed the delicious smell of the brew he was addicted to waving through the corridor and penetrating his nose and finally entered the living room, he found himself in the center of the attention of three pairs of eyes staring at him.

Two pairs belonged to his right-hand man Erik and the brunet's boyfriend Marco – whatever he was doing here all of a sudden – and one pair of eyes belonged to a very attractive and handsome young man Robert knew only briefly by hearsay and by the photos where he had posed beside his father. Mario Götze had been a student in Bamberg instead of Tübingen and Robert knew only the little bit about him Erik had told him. The Pole had sensed that Erik wasn't really fond of him, but the younger one had never said anything bad about him, only that Marco and Mario were friends. This was probably the reason why Mario sat at the dining table in the living room of the holiday lodge where Robert temporary lived with Erik, he most likely had driven Marco here.

“Ähm, good morning,” he said, and Erik returned his smile like a man who had just come from a dentist, while his boyfriend Marco mumbled something that could go as a “good morning, Dr. Lewandowski!” - if one had a lot of fantasy, that is.

Mario Götze said nothing, just kept gaping at him with big brown eyes and this time, Robert had nothing against another man staring at him, because this pair of brown eyes belonging to the handsome young man was the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that had ever stared at him.

Robert returned the gaze while he made his way to the table, craving nothing more than to sit down somewhere. Erik and Marco, who had exchanged a quick and somewhat strange glance now looked at him too again, their expressions something between shock and breathless fascination as he stalked over to the long side of the table opposite Erik and Marco. He normally sat where Mario now had taken his seat, at the small side of the table near the door to the kitchen, and he pulled at the chair next to young Götze's seat. The big brown eyes following his every movement widened with something akin to almost horror, and the young man made a strangled sound as Robert now flopped down on the stool with only little elegance.

Robert hadn't even sat down properly when he jumped back to his feet right away again, rubbing his hurting backside. “Ouch!! What the hell is that?” He turned around, still rubbing his butt, his scanning glance searching for the thumb tack that must be lying on the seat of his chair.

Erik in the meantime had apparently found his tongue again. “Good morning Robert. You shouldn't curse when a monk is around and there is no thumb tack on that chair, you only sat down on Brother Hilarius' lap, and the monk obviously didn't appreciate that.”

Robert froze in the middle of his movement to sit down again, his ass hovering over the seat as he gaped at his younger colleague with his mouth hanging open. “Pardon me?” he finally managed to stammer, searching for any sign in the brunet's face that he was kidding him or that he had lost his sanity overnight, but Erik stared back at him with a deadly serious expression, and his gaze was clear and focused. Robert looked at Marco and Mario for help, but the blond's attention was focused on the empty chair and Mario Götze simply sat there with his hand pressed against his mouth to suppress the strangled noises fleeing his throat, his eyes big like saucers.

Erik bit his lip, blushing in a faint pink. “Uhm, there is a monk sitting on that chair – a monk you can't see because he is a ghost and not visible for everyone. His name is Brother Hilarius. Would you please be so kind and take the other chair, Robert?” he asked, deep-red now, but his gaze was firm and didn't waver.

“Of course, Erik,” Robert agreed in a deadpan voice, still not sure whether he should call the ambulance to check Erik and his two companions watching him with held breaths, or just wait for Erik to come up with a good explanation, pulling at the second chair and carefully, very carefully sitting down on it. Nothing happened and Robert allowed himself to relax as much that his teeth unclenched and his jaw didn't hurt any longer.

Erik smiled apologetically at him, handing him the mug he had filled with coffee while Robert had taken his seat. “You will need it,” he said, his eyes flickering to the blond sitting next to him. “You okay, love? You look a little pale.”

“I'm fine, Erik, thank you. Just tell Dr. Lewandowski what he needs to know, because this is truly – weird?” he added after one second of hesitation, shooting a quick glance at the 'empty' chair and Robert got the impression that Marco Reus had a hard time suppressing an amused chuckle.

Robert considered the blond archaeologist he knew from Tübingen. “You can see this monk, too, Marco?” he asked. “And Robert will do fine. There is no need for you to call me Dr. Lewandowski while your boyfriend calls me Robert.”

Marco's smile lit up the still rather dark room. “Thank you, Robert. And no, I can't see Brother Hilarius. But, I can feel his presence. My skin starts to itch when I come close to him.”

“I see.” Robert's gaze wandered to the other young man sitting at the table who hadn't said anything so far, just watching the happenings with those wonderful big brown eyes. “Hm, Mario – I'm allowed to call you Mario – am I not?” he spoke up and Mario's cheeks blushed as he eagerly nodded his head.

“Of course, Dr. Lewandowski, I'd be honored if you called me Mario,” he exclaimed that happily that he pulled a smile from the dark-haired archaeologist and a suppressed snicker from his two colleagues.

“Fine, and call me Robert like Erik and Marco, please,” Robert continued with a faint smile and amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. “So, please, tell me Mario, are you able to see this ghost whose name is Brother Hilarius?” He looked expectantly at the handsome young man who reddened even more as he bit his lip and shot a sidelong glance at the chair from underneath his long and thick eyelashes.

“Hm, yes, I can see Brother Hilarius. He is äh – he was a man in his best age – around forty or forty-five maybe, he – hm - appreciated a good meal now and then and he has a very friendly face with short curls around his shaven crown. His chin is split by a dimple in the middle and he has blue eyes – like you. His cowl is the usual cowl of every Cistercian monk, white with the black wrap and the black scarf around his waist. And right now he is scowling at me because I called him plump, which I didn't. Really. I only said that he liked food and this is nothing bad, isn't it? I mean, I like food, as well and...”

“Mario, stop babbling!” Marco interrupted him gently, and the smaller brunet snapped his mouth shut, looking pleadingly at Robert for help. Robert sighed, cupping his mug with both hands and tapping with one digit against the delftware like he always did when he was considering something.

“Alright. If I believed you that there is truly a ghost-monk with the name Hilarius – nice name by the way, Brother, if I really believed you that, would you please be so kind and enlighten me why this ghost-monk is sitting on a chair at our dining table, Erik?”

The brunet seemed to vacillate between relief and discomfort, Robert could tell this by the way he groped for his lover's hand and chewed on his lip. “Uhm, this is a long story, Robert,” he mumbled sheepishly, and something in his voice made Robert relax and lean back against the backrest of his chair. The ghost – if he really existed – seemed to be at least no threat, because his subordinate looked more embarrassed and helpless than frightened, and Robert was willing to hear him out and see whether he could believe him or if he'd better call the ambulance or at least their professor after Erik's story.

He made himself comfortable and took his mug to sip from the still warm coffee. “That's okay, Erik. I am sure that your story about a ghost-monk with the nice name Hilarius sitting at the table in our living room will be worth the delay. And please, tell him that I am truly sorry for not seeing him and having tried to sit on his lap, it wasn't intentional. Maybe, the next time, he can find another way to keep me from doing so than pinching me in my backside?”

Erik blushed again, scowling at his superior. “You can tell him yourself, Robert. He can see everyone and he can hear what you say. He is sorry for the pinching, by the way. He says that he likes you,” he groused and Mario beside Robert finally began to snicker. It was such an adorable and cheerful sound that Robert wouldn't have minded being pinched by a ghost every time he sat down, just to hear Mario laughing again. Maybe, he could persuade the young man to stay in Eußerthal instead of going back to Cologne. His father surely would object, but Robert wasn't the man to give up that easily if he wanted something really bad, and he really wanted to get to know Mario better, no matter whether his father would be pleased about that or not.

Robert pushed this thought to the side, smiling at Erik again. “I'm all ears, Erik. Just speak up.”

Erik looked miserably, but he straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. “For that, I have to tell you the story of another ghost first and how I saved him.” Robert nodded his head and Erik took Marco's hand again and began to speak: “Once upon a time, right after my fifteenth birthday, my parents forced me to go hiking with them each and every Sunday, and on that special Sunday, we visited the proud Castle Trifels...”

And Robert listened to Erik's story about the young ghost Marco who had been waiting for the one loving him and delivering him from his fate with rapt devotion, just like he had listened to his mother telling him fairytales when he had been a little boy.

 

 

_The other side of the Abbey Church of Eußerthal:_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who are German will most likely be familiar with the term 'Ballermann'. For all who are not, here the explanation for the minister's special name:
> 
> Ballermann consists of two words: 'Ballern' is German and means shooting wildly and aimlessly around. 'Mann' is the German word for 'man'. A 'Ballermann' is therefore a stupid man shooting blindly around. 
> 
> In this case, it is also the synonym for the scene on the island Mallorca where German visitors go for partying and messing around. If a German talks about the 'Ballermann', he talks about those German visitors wanting to have a good time on Mallorca, partying and behaving very badly. 
> 
> I thought this name as very appropriate for the ugly minister. I hope you'll agree with me. :-)


	10. Questions And Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tells his superior Robert the story about the young ghost Marco and Brother Hilarius' oath. Will Robert really believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't well for the last couple of days and need to 'refill' my cushion of chapters, so it can be that I will post the next chapter only Thursday and not tomorrow. That depends on how much I will be able to write during the next two days. 
> 
> Each kudo and every comment to this story make me more happy than I can tell you, so please, if you like my story, leave both of them, because this story is my memorial for my lovely dear and very, very close to my heart.

Erik finished his story about the ghost-teenager Marco he had saved, sipping from his now cold coffee while he watched Robert's reaction, trying to figure out what the older man was thinking.

It was easy to tell what the others sitting at the table were thinking or feeling, Marco beside him had started to stroke the back of his hand with his thumb as Erik had stumbled his way through his still painful memories, remaining silent, but his mere presence was all of the comfort Erik needed to keep his composure, and he clung to the blond's fingers as if they were his life-line.

Mario Götze had blinked and furtively wiped his eyes, paling as Erik had spoken out loud the name of the young nobleman who had betrayed the young servant that cruelly, damning him to a fate that was hardly to believe, let alone imagine. The youngest one of them was still wiping his eyes, and he chewed on his trembling bottom lip to suppress his sobs like a little boy who knew that he had disappointed his parents and was now waiting to be told off, trying to be brave and take whatever his parents might consider appropriate as his punishment. Erik hadn't realized until now that he had unconsciously made him responsible for what the other Mario had done to his beloved ghost, young Götze's face showing up before his mind's eye whenever he had remembered the poor ghost's story.

He averted his eyes from the dark-haired Pole for a brief honest and encouraging smile at the smaller brunet and Mario smiled gratefully back, sniffing silently as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Brother Hilarius had watched him during his narration, his blue eyes shining in a strange fire and Erik couldn't tell what the ghost-monk was thinking, either, but he couldn't feel any threat or danger coming off of him and he took that as a good sign. The ghost seemed to be worried about something though, and Erik knew that he had to find out what it was troubling the good brother that much again.

He looked back at his superior and friend who stared back with blank eyes and an unreadable expression on his handsome male features. “You think that I'm joking or that I have become crazy, don't you, Lewy?” he finally asked when the heavy silence became unbearable, hoping that the older archaeologist wouldn't mind him using his nickname. Robert musingly pursed his lips, his deep-blue gaze traveling from him to Marco, then to Mario and finally to the 'empty' chair next to himself. He stared for a while at the backrest of the chair while he pondered over what Erik had told him.

“No, Erik, I don't think that you're trying to fool me or that you're joking. It is obvious that you don't. Plus, you seem to be as sane and reasonable as you were when I left you yesterday. It's just – a little bit hard to digest, I guess. Not to mention that I still don't know for sure what Brother Hilarius,” he smiled briefly at the empty chair, “what Brother Hilarius has to do with all of this and why he showed up only yesterday and not right at the start of the excavation?”

Erik licked his lips, looking at Brother Hilarius, who seemed to be pleased that Robert smiled at him and obviously was willing to believe in his existence although he couldn't see him, for permission to tell his story and Erich's story, as well. The monk nodded graciously. “Just tell him everything he needs to know, Erik. We'll need his cooperation and I think that we can trust him.” The ghost shot a quick knowing glance at Mario, snickering like a bleating goat. “Besides, he likes this young man here and wants to get to know him better. And Mario being able to see me might make your superior become inclined to help us even more.”

Mario blushed furiously by the ghost's cheeky words, and Erik could see from the corner of his eye that Robert frowned as he noticed Götze's embarrassment. “What did Brother Hilarius said?” the Pole asked mistrustfully and Mario's eyes begged Erik to not tell him about the ghost's assumption – which wasn't an assumption, at all, because Erik had noticed Robert's interest in the smaller one, too.

“He gave me the permission to tell you everything you need to know for being willing to help us and he made a remark about the coincidence that Mario has the same name as the young aristocrat the other Marco fell in love with,” he used a little white lie and Brother Hilarius shook his head in disapproval while Mario smiled gratefully at him.

“Ts, ts ts, Erik, Erik! You shouldn't lie, it's a sin!” the monk told him and Erik suppressed a frustrated groan. Marco felt his discomfort and took his empty mug to fill it with fresh coffee, offering it to him with a smile. “It was only a white lie and it was needed,” Erik mumbled, hiding his mouth behind his mug, but Hilarius had heard him, nonetheless. “I see. Times are different than they have been, then,” he sighed. “But, you can tell Dr. Lewandowski that his first name is the same name my prior had and he even looks a little bit like him, so the names might not be a coincidence, at all.”

This statement caught Erik's attention and he looked at his superior with freshly awakened interest. “Brother Hilarius said that his prior looked like you, Robert and he had the same name, so it most likely has a special meaning that all of this happened and still happens.”

“Please, tell him that I appreciate that he calls me by my name and not only ghost!” Hilarius interrupted him, earning a scowl for that. Erik blushed as he smiled apologetically at his friend who looked pretty confused, due to the fact that he couldn't hear what the monk was saying and had to rely on Erik's pretty weird behavior.

“I shall thank you from him for calling him by his name instead of ghost,” the young archaeologist explained and Robert nodded his head, eyeing the empty chair again. “You're welcome, Brother Hilarius. I might not be able to see you, but now, after sitting here next to you for a while, I have to admit that I think that I can feel your presence. The least I can do is treating you with the same respect and politeness I have to treat some special unpleasant politicians I unfortunately can see pretty clearly with. I am sure that you are much nicer than Mr. Ballermann was yesterday and I hope you will forgive me for not seeing and hearing you.”

He went silent, waiting expectantly for Erik's 'translation' of the ghost's answer. Erik listened to Brother Hilarius and then, repeated his words so the young doctor of archaeology could hear them, too. “Brother Hilarius says that there is nothing to forgive because Almighty God in Heaven above obviously doesn't want you to see and hear him. He is sorry for your unpleasant evening and he likes you because you believe in his existence and treat him that nicely even though he is a ghost.”

“Fine. Please, Brother Hilarius, would you let Erik tell me your story and what this all is about? We really have to hurry because the students will show up at the excavation in half an hour and I need to be there, then,” Robert said and Erik cleared his throat and began to tell not only his superior, but Marco and Mario, too, the story of Erich, the son of a touring minstrel and Brother Hilarius who had given the dying young man the promise to bury his bones with the bones of his beloved Marco, no matter how long it would take him to fulfill this fateful promise.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“I don't really understand why Brother Hilarius still have to spook around although Marco was saved by you several years ago?” Was Robert's first question after he had listened silently to Erik's story. Erik opened his mouth to answer him, but to his surprise, Mario was faster than him. “That is pretty obvious, isn't it? Brother Hilarius didn't swear to deliver Marco from his fate! He swore an oath to bury their bones together and this hasn't happened so far. We have to help him do it or he will never find his own peace. We can't allow that! You must help us, Robert!” he exclaimed, snapping his mouth shut in dismay when he realized that it must look like as if he was trying to order the older archaeologist around.

To Erik's apparent relief, Robert didn't mind the younger one's impudent words. Mario fascinated the older man and he was willing to listen to his blunt words without feeling offended. He only smiled at the smaller brunet and said: “You're right, Mario, I didn't think properly. But, I am afraid that this will be a hard task to do. Plus, we have to talk about it later, maybe during the lunch break. We really need to go now and I have to make a few phone calls before we can leave to save what's left to save. You left your work without permission and Marco did the same.” He raised his hand to silence Erik who had opened his mouth to defend his boyfriend. “You told me about his disease, Erik and I believe you. But, there are some rules in the working world we live in, and one of them is that one has to see a doctor and get a sick note if they can't work. And Marco didn't. Neither did Mario – who acted like a true friend, but rather dense, nonetheless,” he smiled at the miserably looking young man, reassuringly, “and I will do my very best to help you. Therefore, I will talk to Professor Tuchel who will come to the abbey this afternoon and see for himself how our excavation goes. And now, I will try to phone Professor Guardiola and Mr. Götze and see what I can do to help both of you. Marco, you will go back to bed and rest, you can come to the abbey around noon. A little bit of fresh air and a walk will be good for you, but you can't show up for working when you were too sick to work in Cologne. Apart from that, you still look like shit, if I'm allowed to say that.”

Marco's pale cheeks reddened a little bit. “You are,” he murmured, leaning heavily against his boyfriend. Erik stroked his arm, but he didn't object, agreeing with his superior that the blond needed as much rest as he could get.

“Mario, you can come with Erik and me, I would like you to join our team – if your father and Professor Guardiola will be okay with that. You can stay here with us and use the third bedroom where you obviously have already stayed tonight.” The dark-haired Pole turned his attention to the empty chair. “Brother Hilarius, I expect you to not cause any incident that could make it harder for us to help you fulfilling your oath. Please, be assured that archaeologists are no tomb raiders and that all we wish to do is to save the human remains of your brethren from further damage and that we'll treat them with the necessary respect and care. We cannot risk getting behind our schedule, because Mr. Ballermann will stop providing funds, then, and the company that shall see to lying the cables will come back and dig their holes without taking care of the monks who were buried there, is that clear?”

This time, he looked at Mario to get the monk's answer and the young man beamed at him as he repeated the ghost's words: “Brother Hilarius promises you that he won't do anything that could get us into trouble or the need to explain his existence. He only asks you to let only Erik, Marco when he's fine again, me and yourself work in Erich's grave, because he is supposed to protect Erich's bones, no matter what, and he can't control this urge, it is quasi programmed in his ghost-gene.”

Robert blinked at that. “Okay,” he drawled, “that should be possible, because I have told the other students to stay away from that grave right after we had exposed it. But, Professor Tuchel will want to take a look at it today and I can't forbid him that, Brother Hilarius. Would it be okay if I was there with him? He is a great man and will be as careful as Erik, Mario and I will be.”

Mario nodded and smiled. “He says that it will be fine as long as one of us four will be there with the professor.” Robert could hear the pride in Mario's voice that he had been included in this small circle of archaeologists who were allowed to touch Erich's grave.

“Fair enough, let's get ready for work then!” Robert confirmed, rising to his feet. He wasn't very pleased by the thought of talking to Professor Guardiola and Mr. Götze, but the outcome hopefully would be worth the discomfort, especially if it meant that he could get to know the handsome young man with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen better.

Robert fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number.

 

 

_The well in the middle of the ruins of the old castle Madenburg ('Maidencastle'):_

  



	11. Working Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has been introduced to Brother Hilarius. Now, they have to go to the excavation and examine Erich's skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to refill my cushion with two more chapters today and therefore can post chapter 11 tonight. The pace of this story is rather slow due to the rather short chapters, and I have to admit that I actually had planed only 10 chapters for this story. Obviously, there is much more to tell than I had first thought. I know that most of you are craving for sweet Durmeus and 'Göwy' moments and I can assure you that they will come.  
> There are two possibilities: I put two or three chapters together, but the posting will be reduced to once or twice a week, or I'll go with the shorter chapters and can post almost every day. Please, let me know what you would prefer! :-)

_The view from Castle Trifels to the two smaller castles **Anebos** (the rock) in front and **Scharfenbeck/Münz** (the tower behind the rock) that had been built to protect and support the important imperial castle Trifels. Anebos is carved entirely into the rock and actually looks only like the original rock, but is a real castle._

  
__

Erik wiped over his forehead with the back of his hand, knowing that he left another dirty stripe on his skin with that. He didn't care about it, though. All he cared about at the moment was the happy flip his heart made whenever the thought of his beloved Marco eventually being close by again, hopefully sleeping soundly in their bed only a few hundred meters away from the abbey church to regain his strength, and his superior kneeling beside Erich's skeleton and examining it.

He had moved to the side to give Robert enough space for working, sitting crouched at the edge of the grave with Mario next to him. The younger one had rosy cheeks, and his brown eyes sparkled with his excitement and eagerness to learn more about this special place and the young man who had been buried here long ago.

If Erik had to guess though, then he would say that Mario's beaming was not only caused by the fact that he was allowed to join Dr. Lewandowski's team and a real ghost 'sitting' at the other side of the grave and watching the handsome archaeologist brushing away the dirt from Erich's bones with eagle eyes, but also by Mario's closeness to the good-looking Pole. His attraction to the charismatic scientist luckily was obviously two-sided, Robert's gaze whenever he looked at his newest team-member spoke for itself. Erik knew that it was critical because Robert was Mario's superior and therefore a relationship between them would be a different matter than his own with Marco, but Erik was just glad that Mario's attention had been diverted from one special beautiful blond who happened to be the love of his life, and he would support the delicate plant blooming there, helping it to become a resilient and strong tree without thinking. Robert was a close friend and a fine man, and if Mario made him happy, then so be it. As long as the smaller one stayed away from Marco, Erik would be fine with everything.

Robert's sound of surprise brought him back the happenings in front of him, and he could see Brother Hilarius tensing up as he bent forward to see what was wrong. Erik noticed that Robert was staring at Erich's left hand and he could feel himself paling. Damn it! He had totally forgotten to confess his unprofessional behavior, and his hand flew to the pocket of his shirt where the tiny bone was still wrapped in the tissue paper.

“Hm, that was me,” he hurried to admit, readying himself for the lecture that would rain down on him the very next second. Robert slowly turned around to him, only stopping for the blink of an eye to look at the spot where he could feel Brother Hilarius' presence. Erik was amazed how easily his admired boss had accepted the existence of a ghost and that he was even able to feel him. He glanced at Brother Hilarius who had brought him in this situation, too, and the monk showed at least a spark of decency, offering him a sheepish and apologetic smile, together with a shrug of his shoulders.

Robert had noticed his 'interaction' with the ghost and sat back on his heels with his arms crossed before his chest. “I'm all ears, Erik,” he said, impassively, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

Erik licked his lips. “Hm, yesterday, after meeting Brother Hilarius and talking to him, I wanted to say goodnight and leave, but, he asked me – very convincingly if I'm allowed to say that – if he was allowed to accompany me. I was surprised because I had thought that he was bound to the graveyard or the abbey, but he told me that he is bound to Erich's skeleton and that he could split himself in two halves, one part of him staying here with Erich's human remains and one part coming with me if I took one of the bones with me...”

“Hhhrrrmppfff!” Mario made himself felt while Robert just kept staring at him with this questioningly lifted eyebrow.

“Tell him that it is all my fault and that I will pinch him again if he'll try to punish you!” Brother Hilarius suggested sympathetically but not very helpfully, and Erik shot him an angry look. “No, I won't tell him that!” he snapped and Robert's other eyebrow traveled up, too, joining it's companion in the middle of his sun-kissed forehead.

“I think you'll do, because I really want to know what Brother Hilarius had to say, Erik,” he told him very friendly – too friendly, his smile reminding Erik of the 'smile' the clever dinosaur-lady from the movie _'Jurassic World'_ had shown before eating her victims. It was a rather old movie, but Erik had re-watched it with some colleagues a couple of days ago, and the look on her dinosaur-face as she had hunted every living being on that island had been much the same as Robert's look on his face was now. Nothing upset the doctor of archaeology more than one of his team-members taking found pieces without permission, especially when it came to human bones.

Erik gulped for air, searching for words. “I am waiting, Durm,” the Pole sing-songed with his most friendly shark-like smile and Erik knew that he was in real danger now. Robert never used his last name – only when he was about to explode.

“I am truly sorry, Robert, I know that I shouldn't have done it, but, Brother Hilarius had been so lonely for so many centuries, and he begged me to let him stay with me, because I was the only one being able to talk to him. That was before Mario and Marco arrived in Eußerthal. He said that one single bone would be enough and I simply couldn't deny him his wish. So I knelt beside Erich and asked him if he would allow me to take one of his bones. When I touched the bones of his left hand, they were warm, and the little finger almost removed itself as easily as if he wanted to tell me with it that he wanted me to take it so Hilarius could come with me...” Erik's voice trailed off and he hung his head low. He knew that he had removed some traces that could be important for their examination, but, he also knew that he would do the same again if he would ever be in such a situation again.

Robert stayed silent for a rather long time and Erik could feel his musing eyes upon him. Mario beside him held his breath, thinking it wiser to stay out of this, which the brunet could really understand, but Erik could feel that the younger one was sympathetic to him and would most likely have done the same in his position.

“You know what I think about such unprofessionalism, Erik, but I can see why you did it and who am I to tell you off for something this poor young man obviously wanted you to do,” Robert finally said quietly and Erik dared looking up at him again, relaxing gratefully. “You believe me that Erich gave me a sign?” he asked incredulously and this pulled a strangled and somewhat helpless chuckle from his friend and boss.

“I believe you that there is a ghost-monk sitting next to me who pinched me in my backside when I tried to sit down on his lap, don't I? How much harder can it be to believe that this skeleton here gave you a sign of approval when you asked if you're allowed to take one of its bones?” he snorted with a shake of his head. He narrowed his eyes at the spot where Brother Hilarius watched the spectacle in front of him in his usual posture with his head cocked to one side. “I mean no offense, my dear Brother Hilarius but, if you'll ever pinch me again, than I will see to Erich staying in one piece at a safe place and you staying with him there, is that clear?” he inquired strictly and Erik grinned as he saw the poor ghost hurriedly nodding his head and glancing pleadingly at him.

“He heard you and he will behave in the future,” Erik stated dryly and with a little bit of schadenfreude in his voice, and Robert seemed to be content with that. “Very well, then give me the bone so we can complete Erich again before Professor Tuchel shows up. I owe him for yesterday and I don't want to have to lie to him about the disappearance of one single bone while every other bone is where it belongs – which is astonishing enough and would be a true sensation in the entire world of archaeology. I know that we have to hide that from the public and I have no clue what to say to Thomas when he comes here, but, we will find a way somehow. And don't you dare pinching my dear professor, Brother Hilarius!!”

Mario who had watched the whole scene silently and without moving one single limb snickered as he spoke up for the first time in one hour. “He won't. He knows how important this is for not only us, but especially for him,” he assured his new boss, and the dark-haired scientist smiled at him. “I hope so, Mario,” he said, his voice becoming gentle, and Erik heaved a relieved sigh as he sensed the danger of being told off like a schoolboy with the other students and colleagues working within earshot being over. He didn't know what Robert had said to Professor Guardiola and Mr. Götze, but he apparently had managed to save Marco's and Mario's asses, and Erik would do everything he could to support his admired superior and friend. He was sorry for having been unprofessional on purpose and causing trouble with that, but he was not sorry for having shown pity with a creature that craved for some company after being incredibly lonely for so long. He still remembered the look on Marco's face as he had told him about the centuries no one had seen him and talked to him, and he wouldn't do that to the monk if there was actually a way to take him with him.

One of the other senior archaeologists approaching them interrupted their debate and Robert focused his attention on the older man who was responsible for measuring the graves. “Sebastian, what's up?” he asked and Sebastian Kehl, a level-headed man in his thirties jerked his head in the direction of the street leading to the old church.

“Professor Tuchel just called me. He is on his way here and will arrive in about ten minutes. He told me that I should warn you, Robert,” Kehl informed him and Robert frowned. “Warn me? Why?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “I have no clue. He only said that he wouldn't be alone. A Mr. Ballermann accompanies him. What an odd name. Do you know who this Mr. Ballermann is?”

Erik watched with amazement his boss and friend who always mastered every uncommon situation with ease and grace becoming as pale as Brother Hilarius was. The Pole gulped for air and his deep-blue eyes showed a haunted and horrified expression. “Urgh, yes, I know who Mr. Ballermann is. He is the minister responsible for the money we can spend,” he stammered, and Erik frowned, because this couldn't be what had put the level-headed man off that much.

“And what's so horrible about him that you look as if you had seen a ghost?” he blushed by his words, his eyes darting to Hilarius who grinned with mischief by Erik's clumsy choice of words. He didn't seem to mind them, though, but he frowned slightly as he watched Robert attentively and he seemed to sense the reason why Robert was so scared all of a sudden.

The dark-haired scientist's words only confirmed the ugly feeling rising in Erik's gut, because all he could croak out was: “He likes me – I mean he likes me how in _'liking me'_ – if you know what I mean?”


	12. Mysterious Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Tuchel is on his way to the excavation, together with the minister Ballermann. What will happen when he meets Robert again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another (hopefully) rather funny chapter. There will be some dramatic moments along the way, passionate and tender ones and surely some sad ones, as well. I am convinced that even a story with a deeper and serious topic and meaning needs some funny and light-hearted moments without becoming meaningless and shallow because of them.  
> This story is about unquestioning and undying love, the love you'll find only once in a lifetime. The sort of love mothers feel for their children for example. You know that I write it as a memorial for my dear friend who lost her battle against cancer in a far too youg age. She fought so hard for years, enduring horrible pain and suffering, and I am convinced that she only fought that long because she didn't want to leave her children alone. I am convinced that her last thoughts were dedicated to her family, her children, that she died with the hope they will find someone loving them as unquestioningly as she did one day.  
> This story is about hope and faith, about sacrifices and about the will and the ability to overgrow oneself and do things you normally wouldn't do.  
> I don't think that the lighter chapters I write to make you smile and laugh along the way diminish this deeper message and meaning in any way.  
> Please, tell me what you think about it.

_This is the old entrance to the rock-castle Bertwartstein. Yes, an entrance, the only place from where you could reach the castle during the Middle Ages partly carved into the rock it is built upon. Women with long dresses had to be transported with a basket over a height of about 40 meters. You can imagine how many accidents happened and how many women died on their way up there. But, the castle could be defended with only a couple of men, because of the tightness of the hole. (To my luck, there is another much more comfortable entrance nowadays, because I couldn't have visited this castle otherwise, due to my vertigo.)  
_

  
__

Mr. Ballermann was worse than Erik had expected him to be after Robert's short description.

Erik watched the middle-aged man puffing the short way from the street where Professor Tuchel had parked the car to the large tent protecting the excavation from the sun, wind and rain beside the slim-framed and well-trained archaeologist, his dissoluteness displayed by the handsomeness of the professor even more. The younger archaeologist could understand Robert's horror the minute he saw the fat minister with the thin mouse-brown fringe of hair accentuating his bald head in a ridiculous way staring at Robert like he probably would stare at a plate with a big steak and a huge amount of fried potatoes crowning it.

There was a greediness in his cold, rat-like dark eyes, and the living proof of walking ugliness actually licked his lips as his gaze roamed over the attractive Pole's figure as if he wanted to measure and value his new property. Mario standing beside the dark-haired archaeologist instinctively moved closer to Robert, and the silent noise he made sounded suspiciously like a suppressed dry retch.

Brother Hilarius had glided beside Erik, and when the brunet shot him a quick sidelong glance, he could see that ghost was literally fuming with rage. “Hilarius, you will behave, do you hear me?” he hissed through gritted teeth. “We need the money he provides us with!”

The ghost monk didn't take his eyes off the minister who bared his yellow teeth in what he most likely considered a charming smile but looked more like a threatening grimace, and the ghost's own 'smile' definitely contained a threat.

“Don't worry, my dear Erik, I will be very discrete, but this – creature – will better stay away from my Robert or I will teach him a lesson he will never forget,” he stated unmoved, and Erik gulped for air.

“You will do no such thing, this will get us only in deep shit and trouble!” he growled as silently as he was able to, but he couldn't say more and he was only grateful that he still could see the ghost and have an eye on him although Professor Tuchel and Mr. Ballermann had reached the place where they were waiting for them now. Erik didn't know why he hadn't been able to see Marco when other people had been around and why it was different with Brother Hilarius and he mused briefly about it like he had already done before on the previous evening.

Maybe it was because of the different reasons why they were ghosting around. Hilarius needed another kind of help than Marco had needed, and he had to protect Erich's bones and the young archaeologist couldn't focus on this question about he possible reasons for those differences any longer, because his superior spoke up and he needed to concentrate on the happenings in front of him for now.

“Professor Tuchel, Mr. Ballermann, welcome to Eußerthal,” Robert greeted them politely, but with a pained undertone in his voice. Professor Tuchel nodded his head with a smile at the Pole he trusted enough to let him be in charge of this important excavation, lifting his hand at Erik and Mario in a casual manner.

Archaeologists normally didn't exchange handshakes all of the time, they needed their hands for removing earth and sand from the found pieces and couldn't clean them every time a newcomer visited them.

“Robert, Erik, you're doing great here as far as I can see it. And Mr. Götze! I am pleased to welcome you here. How is Marco?” Erik's adored professor opened up the conversation and the brunet smiled at the older man. “He is much better, thank you, Professor Tuchel. He needs a couple of days for his recovery, but he will be able to work again next week at the latest, I guess.”

Tuchel waved his worries away. “Please, tell him that he doesn't need to worry, Erik. Just make sure that he will have all he needs and take the time he needs.” He turned around to the minister watching the dark-haired Pole with hungry eyes. “May I introduce Mr. Detlef Ballermann to you? Robert already knows him...” he said, his voice giving nothing away of what he might think, only the appropriate politeness. The minister obviously didn't care about politeness, though, ignoring Erik and Mario, completely, only looking at the archaeologist he obviously wanted to hunt down.

“My dear Dr. Lewandowski! Or may I call you Robert? I am so pleased to see you so soon again! I really enjoyed our dinner yesterday. We should do that again, maybe in private? Mainz isn't so far away, you could come to my place and stay overnight?” the fat man yodeled and this time, Erik was sure that sound coming not only from Mario, but also from the 'dear Dr. Lewandowski' was actually a dry retch.

“Mr. Ballermann! You honor us with your interest on our humble excavation,” the young doctor lied, blatantly, offering him his hand with a self-sacrificing grin plastered on his handsome male features and apparent despair in his eyes, and Professor Tuchel's pitiful glance didn't make it easier for him to keep his composure.

Just when the ugly minister wanted to grab the elegant fingers of his prey with his own sweaty and flabby hand, he cried out in a high pitched voice, covering the fingers of his right hand with his left one with a howl. “Ouch! What the hell was that?!”

Robert just stared at him with a bewildered expression on his features before looking down at his own hand he had wiped on his trousers before offering. “I don't know what you mean, Mr. Ballermann?”

“Something burned my fingers!” the minister whined, staring at Robert's slim hand as if he had seen a ghost and Erik realized that he actually had – not seen, but touched. He eyed Brother Hilarius still hovering over the ground beside him from the corner of his eye. “What did you do, Brother Hilarius?” he mouthed at him, knowing that the ghost could hear him quite well. The monk didn't turn his head, his normally friendly but now angrily narrowed blue eyes never leaving the fat man.

“He cursed, Erik!” he defended himself and Erik had to suppress the strong urge to roll his eyes at him. “He cursed after you had pinched him,” he accused him, trying to speak without moving his lips too obviously.

That didn't impress the ghost-monk much. “I didn't 'pinch' him and I knew that he wanted to curse. Besides, he is on holy ground, on an old graveyard and all he thinks of is how he can satisfy his ugly desires and force my poor Robert into his bed, which is surely as ugly as his thoughts are!” he only snarled, and Erik bit his lip to hide his amusement. “I have the same 'ugly' desires, Brother,” he reminded the monk of his relationship with Marco, and this made Hilarius finally turn his head to him.

“No, you have not, Erik, not the least,” he said gently. “Between Marco and you, it is true, honest and deep love. You would still love him and stay by his side without question if you couldn't share his bed any longer. And the same goes for your fine young man.”

Erik smiled. “I see. I am glad to hear that. So, he's already 'your' Robert, hm? What did you do to Mr. Ballermann?” he watched the older man bitching and moaning about his poor health walk away with Professor Tuchel who had grabbed his arm and talked insistently to him to distract him from the strange incident with Robert in tow. The Pole still looked puzzled at his hand and Hilarius snickered rather pleased.

“I only let him feel the sparks of his desire,” he remarked almost cheerfully, and Mario standing at Hilarius other side and listening with big eyes to Erik's and Hilarius' conversation started to giggle. “I see. You used electricity,” he said and the monk smiled favorably at him. “However you call that, my dear Mario,” he agreed. “Now, let us follow this horrible man and make sure that he won't come near my poor Erich!”

The ghost didn't wait for an answer but glided over the ground in the direction where Professor Tuchel had disappeared with the two other men. They had waited for the professor and the minister at the other end of the tent, as far away from the most special grave as possible, but of course, Professor Tuchel would want to see the grave with the complete skeleton because Robert had had to inform him about their spectacular discovery.

Erik shook his head, looking around to see if the other archaeologists and students had noticed Mario and him talking to the 'air', but the others were all busied with their own work, neither of them wanting to attract the attention of the unpleasant guest. Erik could hear their silent laughter and murmur while they bent over their task, only Sebastian lifting his head to look at him as he felt Erik's eyes upon him. Erik liked him, a lot, and Sebastian had been excited when he had learned that Marco would work with him in a couple of days. Marco was great when it came to measuring and mapping and Sebastian had worked with him several times before.

They exchanged a quick glance and a smile before other archaeologist focused on his booklet again, and Erik hurried after Mario to keep up with him. They came just in time to see Professor Tuchel kneeling down beside the grave where Erich had been buried with Robert crouching down at his side, explaining something to him. Detlef Ballermann stood a few steps behind them and Erik could see how upset he was about the fact that Robert cared more about some 'old bones' than about his guest. He was too fat to kneel down and take a look at the grave himself, and the brunet could hear him ordering Robert to take the bones out of the grave and show him what should be so special about them.

“Robert, I am the one having to sign the money you can spend. It's only fair to do me the favor and bring the bones to me instead of expecting me to kneel down in the dirt!”

Mario gasped out and Erik was left speechless. He simply stood there, not sure whether he had actually heard right or not. He could see Robert tense up, and he was pretty sure that his superior had murderous thoughts in his mind right now. His face was stern and impassive as he gazed up at the impudent minister, but Erik knew him well enough to know what was going on his head. The sterner he looked, the more he was ready to explode – which had happened only one single time so far when one of the students had dared to bring a cup with coffee with him, placing it right next to the bones he had had to free from the sand covering it. Erik still remembered the look on his friend's face and the lecture he had given the poor student. The young man had never done something like this again, and he was one of the most careful workers on the excavation now.

“You don't really expect me to do that, Mr. Ballermann, do you? We would destroy important proofs and traces if we just took the bones to show them around!” Robert said, flatly, and Professor Tuchel frowned at the minister looming over them. “I thought I had explained to you that we have to be very careful with human remains, Minister Ballermann. We can't remove them before we haven't freed them from the earth and the sand. We would destroy them, irretrievable, and this would in fact mean that we threw all of the money in the trash bin for nothing in the end. You do want us to be careful with the money of the country Rheinland-Pfalz, don't you?”

Mr. Ballermann gulped for air and his face started to glow in a dangerously deep red, as he attempted to step closer to the grave. Erik expected him to stumble over the slippery edge and crush Erich with his weight, and he reached out to grab his arm and stabilize him, but before he could do anything like this, the minister began to flail about and stumbled backwards as something pushed him back from the grave first and then, knocked his feet from underneath him. Ballermann landed hard on his plump ass right in the dirt with a slurping sound, luckily far away enough from the edge of the grave to cause serious damage to it. Only a few grains of sand fell into the pit and then, Detlef Ballermann sat there in the dirt, his eyes almost falling out of his head as he gulped for air.

Erik watched the scene like in slow motion and for two or three seconds, time seemed to stand still, everything and everyone frozen in place – except for Brother Hilarius who had increased by at least twice his size and was now hovering over the open grave, protecting Erich's skeleton. Erik had thought that he had seen him being angry before, but as he now watched the ghost-monk, he realized that Brother Hilarius had only shown him his kind and friendly side. He opened his mouth to say something to him, but Mario was faster, rushing to the minister while hissing quietly at the upset monk: “Hilarius! Stay calm! I will take care of him!” before kneeling beside Mr. Ballermann.

“Oh, Minister Ballermann, I am so sorry! I should have warned you how slippery the ground here is. This happened to me more oftentimes than I can count. Please, let me help you and see to you being checked by our paramedic and getting cleaned up. And did I tell you how pleased my father Mr. Götze was the last time he had the honor to talk to you? Not? He truly was. He thinks greatly of you and wants to invite you to his villa during the next weeks. So, here we go, please use me for support, I will help you up...” The much smaller young man offered his arm to the older man, flashing him his most charming smile. Mr. Ballermann was too stunned to protest and simply took the offered arm, hauling himself up with a lot of groans and gasps until he stood on his feet again, swaying from one side to the other. Mario pulled the fat hand of the older man through his bent forearm, guiding the whining minister in the direction from where the paramedic was already heading towards them while apologizing again and again, using all of his boyish charm to soothe the upset politician. He shot one last glance back at the scene with Hilarius still protecting the grave and Professor Tuchel kneeling there with Robert like two wax figures and staring after him before focusing his attention back on Ballermann with a last pleading roll of his eye at Erik.

Erik blinked to clear his mind and it was Thomas Tuchel's impassive voice that brought him back to reality. “Hilarius? Whom was Mr. Götze talking to? Erik, Robert, would you please care to explain me what the hell is going on here?”

Hilarius growled as he heard the professor cursing, and Erik flinched and unconsciously ducked his head. “We will – I will, Professor Tuchel, but please, don't swear here on the graveyard again! It would upset Brother Hilarius, because he is a monk and he can't stand hearing anyone cursing – and especially not on his graveyard,” Erik stammered and he wasn't so sure whether the strangled noise coming from Robert was actually a chuckle or a sob – probably something in between, considering what just had happened.

“A monk. His graveyard. What the... ähem, what do you mean with that? Who is Brother Hilarius? I can't see any monk here?!” Tuchel demanded, watching Erik closely.

Erik straightened his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He could feel the furtive glances of his colleagues, but no one dared to come closer and listen to what was going on themselves.

“This was to be expected. You can't see him because Brother Hilarius is a ghost – a ghost-monk, to be precise. And he is watching this graveyard and especially this grave,” he said, readying himself to be laughed at and his professor questioning his sanity.

But, all Professor Tuchel did was staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say my deepest thank you to all of you who leave so wonderful and lovely comments under each and every chapter and to those of you who leave kudos to show me that you enjoy this story. Each kudo and every comment under this work mean the world to me and help me through the hard times me and my family are facing at the moment. They keep writing even when I am down and tired and they make me smile. Thank you to all of you who show me that you like my story with that.


	13. Ministers and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Hilarius has caused some mysterious incidents to keep Mr. Ballermann away from Robert and Erich's grave Now, Erik has to explain a lot to his professor Thomas Tuchel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of filler-chapter, I guess, but needed to lead to the next narrations.

_The tower that's left of the castle Scharfeneck/Münz that was built to protect Castle Trifels. And yes, what you can see is the entrance. You needed a ladder to reach it and in war-times, they removed the ladder and closed the entrance until the besieger were gone again._

 

  


 

Time stretched to an eternity and Erik now knew how a mouse sitting before a cat must feel, or a rabbit sitting before a sizzling snake. Professor Tuchel simply knelt there, looking up at him with a musing expression on his face and when he finally spoke up, Erik flinched violently.

“A ghost-monk, I see. And what is he doing here? I mean, why does – Hilarius – have to spook around here?” the older archaeologist asked him, sounding more curiously than angrily or disbelievingly. Maybe, he was just too stunned to truly realize what his subordinate had told him, the young archaeologist couldn't be sure about that because Tuchel's face gave nothing away.

Erik could see that Brother Hilarius had noticed the professor being so polite to use his name, and he relaxed a little bit as he watched the ghost shrinking to one and a half of his usual size. He was still taller and looked warily and angrily, but he didn't look as if he was about to attack someone any longer.

“Ähm, Brother Hilarius, please, Professor Tuchel, he wants to be addressed with Brother Hilarius. He is protecting this grave and the reason why he does it is a very long story and we should go somewhere more private for talking about this. Which isn't possible at the moment, I guess, because we have to save Mario and see to Mr. Ballermann to avoid causing more damage than has already been done.”

“Brother Hilarius will it be, then,” Professor Tuchel stated in a deadpan voice, and Erik would have given a limb for being able to read his mind and know what he was thinking. The archaeologist turned his head, shooting Robert a quick but impassive look. “You can see him, as well, Robert?”

Robert licked his lip. “Nooo, I can't see him. Mario can. But, Marco and I can feel his presence,” he mumbled and Tuchel nodded his head.

“I see,” he repeated, rising to his feet. “Alright. We will come back to this grave later after I have seen to Mr. Ballermann. Robert, I want you to stay away from him. Maybe, you should just leave the graveyard for a while, see to Marco for example? Erik, you will be in charge as long as Robert isn't there. If I had to guess, than I would say that Brother Hilarius is more than capable of protecting this grave and its bones as long as we can't see to it ourselves.”

Erik pulled a face. “Yes, he is, and he will. Thank you, Professor Tuchel. Robert, maybe you could bring Marco with you when you come back here? I would like to have him with us when I am explaining everything to Professor Tuchel.”

Robert nodded his head. “Of course, Erik. I will see how well he is and come back with him in about an hour. This should be enough time for calming Mr. Ballermann down and make him leave the graveyard. Mario was great, I really owe him.”

His superior snorted. “We all owe him. It's good to have him here, I hope that he can stay. Alright, Erik, see to the others doing their work, Robert, get out of here. And I will put on my charming smile and hopefully be able to convince Mr. Ballermann that everything was just an accident and that we still deserve the money.”

Erik nodded subdued his head, watching his professor disappear in the direction where Mario and the minister had gone and then, Robert stalking along the opposite way. He let out a heartfelt sigh, shooting the ghost-monk a reproachful look. “In your ghost-gene, right? Please, Brother Hilarius, stay calm and don't cause further incidents while I'm away, will you?” he pleaded, and the monk shrank to his normal size again and smiled sheepishly at him.

“I am sorry, Erik, I just couldn't let him come near my poor Erich, you really must understand this,” he defended himself and Erik sighed again, but smiled. “I know, Brother Hilarius, I know.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

One hour later, they all met at Erich's grave again. Mario looked a little bit green around his nose and Erik had a bad conscience although he really wasn't responsible for what had happened. Brother Hilarius would have done the same – defending Erich's skeleton at any cost – without him being able to see him and talk to him, but Erik couldn't help but consider himself the one having to see to the ghost's well behavior.

Robert had brought Marco with him when he had come back to the excavation again, and the wave of love, tenderness and relief when Erik saw him made his knees buckle and his hand search for his touch. Marco smiled at him, taking his hand and sitting down beside him at the edge of Erich's grave. “I'm fine, Erik, really. I slept until Robert came and he saw to me eating some chicken soup before we came here,” he assured him and Erik kissed quickly his cheek and smiled gratefully at his boss. “Thank you, Robert.”

“You're welcome, Erik. I am glad to finally have both of you here. Sebastian has a hard time doing all the mapping and measuring alone and I am more than happy that Marco is here to support him. Apart from that, he will be able to do that work without straining himself too much, right, Marco?”

The blond nodded his head. “This won't be a problem, Robert. I'll only need a break now and then,” he said and the Pole nodded in understanding. “Of course, Marco, take as much time as you'll need for your recovery.”

They all looked up when they saw Professor Tuchel approaching them, this time without minister Ballermann in tow. Erik shot a quick glance at Brother Hilarius who had 'sat' down where he had sat when Erik had first saw him, avoiding Erik's strict gaze. “You will behave, Brother Hilarius, do you hear me?” Erik whispered urgently. “I cannot help you if you cause one bad incident after another!”

The ghost subdued nodded his head. “I'll try to, Erik, I promise,” he murmured. “But, I really can't do anything against protecting my poor Erich. I simply have to do it.”

Erik opened his mouth to protest, but to his surprise, Mario laid his hand upon his arm, smiling at the monk who obviously had a bad conscience. “We all will help you, Brother Hilarius, please, have a little faith in us, will you? We won't let anybody take Erich away from here. But, there are some rules and procedures we have to fulfill to be able to help you. None of them will cause Erich any harm, and we will explain each of them to you beforehand, okay?”

The younger one was still pale, but his voice was filled with understanding, friendliness and sincerity and Hilarius nodded that vigorously his head that his vertebra would have cracked if his body hadn't been an astral body. “That would be kind of you, Mario, thank you!” he agreed, and Erik felt relieved and relaxed until their professor had reached them and spoke up, making Erik anxious and nervous again.

“I managed to calm Mr. Ballermann down with Mr. Götze's help. Now would be a good time to tell me the whole story, don't you think so, Erik?” He crouched down beside the grave, staring at the skeleton. “I could convince him that his plunge was only a bad accident and had nothing to do with us not securing the excavation enough. To our luck, his shoes had slippery leather soles and he believed me. He was upset, but Mario's charm had already soothed him when I checked on him.” He smiled at the young brunet and Mario's pale cheeks colored to a more healthy pink by the professor's praise. Tuchel nodded at him and then, gazed back at his subordinate. “Now, I'm listening, Erik!”

Erik took a deep breath. Five pairs of eyes looked attentively at him when he began to tell his professor and mentor the story of Marco, the servant, Erich, the son of a touring minstrel and Brother Hilarius, the monk who had nursed the sick and injured. He could see how Mario swallowed and paled again when he listened to Marco's fate, but before he could touch him to console him, Robert had laid his hand upon the smaller one's arm, stroking it briefly in a consoling gesture.

Professor Tuchel listened to him without interrupting him and Erik could see several emotions flicker over his face, but he wasn't able to decipher them. When he was finished, there was a long silence, everyone waiting for the professor's reaction. Thomas Tuchel averted his eyes and stared down at the shimmering skeleton in the open grave, apparently considering what Erik had told him. Erik felt tense and uneasy and the others obviously were as worried as he was.

Would the level-headed archaeologist truly believe Erik's story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 89 comments from you so far - my answers not included, of course. That's awesomely much for 12 chapters. My arm is hurting because of an inflammation and I have a hard time with typing sometimes, but you keep me so motivated to go on with this story, thank you so much! :-)


	14. Two Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Professor Tuchel believe Erik's story? And what will he do? Will he agree to help them deliver Hilarius from his fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every part of this story written in italic letters is told from Hilarius' POV. You're such an awesome audience, you know that? I am so happy that you like this story so much and I will do my very best to keep up the daily updates. :-)

_Just imagine that you would have to wear this and maybe even spook around in such an armor... :-)_

  


_Brother Hilarius 'sat' on the edge of Erich's grave, feeling the sudden and for a ghost surely strange urge to knead his hands or pace up and down while he waited for the professor's reaction like the four young men crouching next to him._

_He had been truly astonished how easily all of them had accepted his existence, because this century seemed to depend on technology and reason, as far as he could tell after the short time he had been a silent spectator, and the days were people had believed in mystery, magic and ghosts seemed to be long gone. Of course, Erik and Mario could see him, and for them, believing in his existence was much easier, but even Marco and Robert hadn't questioned their friends' sanity and simply acknowledged that he was there, no matter whether they could see him or not._

_Professor Tuchel was an entirely different kind of matter, though._

_He had absolutely no reason to believe his subordinates and for him, it couldn't be important whether a ghost-monk he didn't see was delivered from his fate or not._

_He looked down at his lap where his hands had actually started to twitch and it took him one or two seconds to realize that the tingling he felt in his astral body was a sign of his fear, a creatural fear every sentient being felt when its existence was in danger. Only that this time, he didn't fear that someone or something would kill him but, that the professor would damn him to spook around for the eternity because he wouldn't let the four young men help him to fulfill his oath. His lips moved in silent prayers and he squeezed his eyes shut until he felt another tingling on his hand. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Erik smiling at him, and the young archaeologist had 'lain' his hand upon his own._

_“Have a little faith in Almighty God above and in us, Hilarius!” the brunet whispered, and the ghost smiled gratefully back. “Yes, I should have, shouldn't I?”_

_Erik opened his mouth, but in the very same moment, the professor started to speak in a low voice._

_“Normally, I would call the security and an ambulance now to have your sanity checked,” he started, raising his hand when Robert wanted to object. “But, I won't and as strange as it might be, but, I believe you. I witnessed Mr. Ballermann's 'accidents' and even though I can't feel Brother Hilarius' presence,” he shot a quick look in the direction where he could see Erik's hand hovering in the air, “but I do sense how special this grave here is. Erich's skeleton is complete and in perfect shape and there is no way that it could be without some kind of – hm – magic? - protecting it during the centuries.” He went silent for a moment and the four archaeologists held their breaths, waiting as impatiently for their superior to continue like Hilarius himself._

_“We have two major problems here,” the professor spoke up again, his hand still raised to keep his audience from interrupting him._

_“The first problem might be solved in some way, even though it will be hard and difficult. Mr. Ballermann was 'not amused' about what happened to him, so to speak, and he told me very blatantly that he will stop providing funds if we don't agree to this skeleton becoming an exhibit in a museum of his choice.”_

_Hilarius stared at the older man in shock and disbelief. “Erik!! He can't do this!! I won't let them do this to my Erich!!” he yelled and Erik and Mario flinched, gazing miserably at him. The ghost was about to blow up and attack the professor when his next words caused him to stop in the very last second._

_“Please, Brother Hilarius, stay calm and hear me out!” he said, looking in the direction where he thought that the ghost must be, and Hilarius had to admire his courage and the way the man dealt with all of what he had heard. He paused in his movement, watching the archaeologist mistrustfully with narrowed eyes._

_“I know that this would mean that you can't fulfill your oath and that you will do everything you can do to keep us from doing so. I am also aware that you know nothing about the times we live in and our rules and laws, but, you've surely learned enough about politics and the importance of money in your own time to know that things aren't as easy as we would like them to be sometimes.”_

_Tuchel paused again and Hilarius hesitantly nodded his head. Erik smiled and transferred his reaction to the professor. “Yes, he does, Professor, and he is willing to hear you out.”_

_“Very well. I am positive that I can convince Mr. Ballermann that this would do great damage to Erich's skeleton because of the light, air and other things, Hilarius, but, I'll have to give him something else for that. My suggestion would be that we will make a duplicate of the skeleton for the museum. This will take a couple of months, but would be the best solution. Apart from that, this skeleton is the golden opportunity to measure and examine human remains that have survived six hundred centuries and learn more about our ancestors. Even more, because your Erich most likely is related with this young man here somehow, if I understood everything right.”_

_He waited and Erik looked at Hilarius, expectantly. The monk hesitated, the thought of the bones of young man he had protected for such a long time being examined upsetting him again. “Please, Hilarius, I really want to know more about Erich. I swear to you that nothing bad will happen to him,” Erik pleaded silently and Hilarius sighed and shrank to his normal size._

_“You should be careful with what you swear, Erik,” he only said, sadly. “He shall go on.”_

_Erik nodded. “Thank you, Brother Hilarius. Please, Professor, go on.”_

_“Alright. I will see to Erich staying in one piece, personally, Brother. You can see that for yourself, because you will be there due to your bounding to his bones. As I said, it will take a couple of months, but should be manageable. The other problem we have to solve will be far more difficult, if not impossible.”_

_The archaeologist looked around, watching his team and Hilarius could see that he was waiting for them to get the point and tell him what he was talking about. The monk had to smile as he watched the clueless faces, remembering his own time as a novice when he had had to answer the questions the kind older monk who had taught him and the other novices had asked them._

_It was Marco who finally realized what his professor was talking about. “We don't know where Marco's grave is,” he said in a questioning voice and Tuchel smiled at him._

_“Exactly, Marco.” He considered Erik with a thoughtful expression. “Did the ghost Marco ever showed you where his bones had been buried?” he asked and Erik hung his head low. “No, he didn't. He only told me that he was buried nearby the castle – the old castle. I don't even know whether there was a graveyard or not.”_

_“Yes, I thought so, Erik. This is our biggest problem. The old castle surely was much bigger than its ruins we nowadays can see actually are, it most likely reached down to the parking lot for the visitors. To search for one single grave there somewhere in the forest is hardly possible. You have to remember that Marco had been buried eight hundred years ago! Today, nothing is like it has been back then and we even don't know where to start with our research. And even though we were willing to do it and start a new excavation, we would need money for that. And Mr. Ballermann certainly won't provide us with funds for such a kind of excavation.”_

_Tuchel's expression was regretful, but determined and the four young men hung their heads in misery. Brother Hilarius could see that they were utterly disappointed and that they hadn't thought of that before. Most likely hadn't wanted to think of that before. He was deeply touched as he sensed their despair. These four archaeologists really wanted to help him, Erich and Marco, and they didn't like the thought of him having to spook around for the eternity._

_Brother Hilarius smiled, because he hadn't told Erik everything, so far._

_“Erik, I might have a solution for both of it,” he said and Erik raised his head and stared at him. “You have? How could this be possible?” he inquired and the professor looked up at him. “What did Brother Hilarius say, Erik?” the older man wanted to know and Erik wiped the tears of disappointment from his eye._

_“Brother Hilarius said that he might have a solution for both, finding the grave and the money,” he said and the professor narrowed his eyes at that. “Please, spill it out, my dear Brother, you have my undivided attention!”_

_The older man looked eager, but it wasn't the greediness Hilarius had seen on the faces of thieves and tomb raiders so oftentimes, but the eagerness every scientist felt when he or she was about to make an important discovery._

_“I know where Marco's grave is. I can show you the place where he has been buried. I am aware of the change the centuries have caused, but, I am sure that I will find the place again,” he said and Erik gaped at him. “Really? You were there?” Hilarius nodded. “Yes, Erik.”_

_Erik swallowed and licked his lips. “Uhm, Brother Hilarius says that he can show us the place where Marco has been buried.” He squeezed the blond's hand and the Marco living nowadays leaned against him. “He really does?” he whispered and Robert and Mario instinctively moved closer to the couple._

_Professor Tuchel pursed his lips. “That would make things much easier, that's for sure. Even though he as a ghost will have a hard time finding it again after six hundred years. But, maybe, he has senses we don't have and will really find it rather easily. But, we still have the money issue to solve,” he mused and Hilarius admired his calmness and reason again._

_“I haven't forgotten about the money,” he assured Erik in a smug voice.“Money ruled the world even six hundred years ago and abbeys depended on money as much as people depend on it today. But, our abbey was always a rich one. We had a lot of precious jewels, gold and silver and I buried two thirds of this treasure where Erich's beloved Marco had been buried. There is a treasure waiting for you near Castle Trifels and you'll only have to search for Marco's grave to get this treasure, because I will gift you with this treasure if you'll deliver me from my fate.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, I didn't choose the title for no reason. ;-) Now, you know the reason for it, even though a treasure can be more than only gold and jewels...


	15. Old Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilarius told Erik about a treasure hidden in Marco's grave. How will Professor Tuchel react to this revelation? And will the ghost-monk tell them his story now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this chapter, together with the next two will be a flashback and lead you into the time six hundred years ago, around 1430. The Abbot who is mentioned here is the historical Abbot of the Cistercian Abbey Eußerthal, but his prior is someone you might already know. :-) I tried to stick to history as much as possible and the uncertain times with plundering were actually about hundred years later, but, I do believe that each richer abbey had to face plundering more oftentimes than mentioned in history books. Please, bear in mind that most of this happening here is fiction.
> 
> Thank you so much again for your wonderful feedback, for every hit, every kudo and every comment, subscription and bookmark. They mean so much to me. Please, keep it going.

Erik knew that his face must show a rather stupid expression as he stared at the ghost-monk with stunned astonishment. “You're not kidding, Brother Hilarius, are you?” he stammered and the monk shook his head. “No, I'm not, Erik. If you're willing to help me fulfilling my oath, then you will get this treasure as a reward. I don't care about jewels and gold, I only want to keep my promise and finally find the peace I've been craving for for such a long time,” he assured him, sincerely, and Erik swallowed and nodded his head. “Alright, just let me tell this news to the others,” he stammered and Hilarius agreed with a brief bow. “Of course, Erik.”

Erik turned around to Professor Tuchel. “Brother Hilarius told me about a treasure he buried beside Marco's bones. If we'll find his grave and help him to keep his promise, then we will get the gold and the jewels he has hidden there.”

This finally pulled a rather violent reaction from the archaeologist, but not the way Erik might have expected it. He had always known that Thomas Tuchel cared as little about gold and jewels as Robert, Marco and he himself had always cared about. As unbelievable as it might be, but the mission of all the four of them had always been to learn more about the Middle Ages and their ancestors and not to search for gold and become rich. Of course, old jewelry told them a lot about the ancient times and therefore was an important part of their work, but Erik had always regarded it from the view of a scientist and not from the view of someone who was looking for money and wealth or fame, and he knew that his adored mentor felt the same way.

“Brother Hilarius, do you really expect me to believe that?” his former teacher and now boss almost hissed through gritted teeth and Erik could feel his anger about being betrayed. He had to admit that Tuchel had a point here, because this news was almost too good to be true. He feared that the ghost would get upset by this accusation again, but the monk kept his calm, letting out a heartfelt sigh.

“I thought that he wouldn't believe me right away. Your professor obviously is a man of honor and I am pleased about that. I will tell you the rest of my story I haven't told you before, young Erik, and you will repeat my words and tell them to him, Robert and your Marco, will you?” the monk said, smiling at Mario who was watching him with big eyes. “I can see that you believe me, young Mario and this is really kind of you. So listen carefully to the things that happened six hundred years ago...”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_Six hundred years ago, Cistercian Abbey Eußerthal:_

 

_Brother Hilarius watched the two young novices shoveling the dark earth over the fresh grave where Erich, the son of a touring minstrel, had found his final resting place. He felt slightly nauseous by the thought of having to excavate him again some day, but, he had promised him that he would bury his bones together with the bones of his beloved Marco near Castle Trifels instead of bringing Marco's bones to Eußerthal. This would have been much easier, and to be honest, Hilarius would have preferred this solution. However, Erich had been convinced that it had to be the other way around to deliver Marco from his fate and that both of them belonged to the castle and needed to be buried there together._

_Times were uncertain nowadays, and there were rumors about possible attacks and plundering which had already happened to some of the other richer abbeys. The monk could only hope that he would be able to keep the fateful promise he had made on Erich's deathbed, because traveling was also a dangerous undertaking these days, even over such a short distance as it was to the castle sitting enthroned on top of the mountain near the small city of Annweiler._

_He slowly turned away from the grave, his brethren long gone, hurrying to get back to the warmth of the refectory. Hilarius stuffed his cold hands into the sleeves of his cowl and headed along the small path back to the abbey when one of the young novices approached him. “Brother Hilarius? Prior Robert wants to see you. I shall bring you to him, instantly,” the young boy said with his eyes cast down at the dusty ground. Hilarius knew quite well the reason for the boy's shy behavior, the monk teaching the novices was known for finding it pleasurable to chastise his charges with the whip whenever they showed an 'inappropriate' behavior like looking an older monk in the eyes for example. Hilarius was sure that whipping the pretty young boys he should teach got the other monk off. He once had witnessed such a scene and Brother Eusebius' groans had been moans of pleasure and not groans of exertion. Hilarius might be innocent when it came to this kind of physical pleasure, but not that innocent to not decipher Eusebius' expression and the quality of his moans._

_The monk shook his head to clear his mind, smiling friendly at the younger one although he couldn't see it. He was careful to not touch him or invade his private space, fearing that he would only startle him any further than the poor novice already was. Prior Robert was a good man and would never be harsh to one of the novices, but he had a natural authority that had apparently intimidated the boy with the light-brown curls._

_“Of course, just lead the way,” he only said friendly, following the boy to Prior Robert's private rooms, musing about what the prior might want from him._

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_Prior Robert sat behind the small wooden table he used for working, having to see to the book keeping and all the expenses of the abbey. It wasn't usual practice that the prior of an abbey did that, but the monk who had seen to the books before had tried to betray the abbey, and their abbot Nikolaus had ordered his prior to do that in the future._

_“Brother Hilarius, come in!” the younger monk greeted him. He nodded with a brief smile at the novice who had stopped in the doorway. “Marian, you can leave. I want you to go to the stables and see to a mule being ready for Brother Hilarius in about half an hour. And saddle one for yourself, you will accompany him. Your bags are already waiting for you there.”_

_The novice bowed deeply, licking nervously his lips. “Of course, Prior Robert. I shall see to that, immediately,” he hurried to say, stumbling over his feet as he turned around on his heels to obey the prior's order, closing the door behind him with a rather loud noise. Hilarius flinched, expecting the dark-haired monk to get angry, but Robert's blue eyes looked only thoughtfully at the closed door. “I'll have to see to replacing Brother Eusebius by someone else. He isn't good for the novices. There must be a way to teach them without using the whip.”_

_He looked at Hilarius with a musing expression on his face. Hilarius endured his scrutiny without blinking, waiting patiently for what the prior had wanted to talk about with him. He knew that a lot of the older monks weren't content with Robert having become abbot Nikolaus' prior, thinking that he was too young for that, but, Hilarius wasn't one of them. Robert was perfect for this post and he fulfilled it with great passion and cleverness._

_“You wouldn't like to take his post and teach the young novices, Hilarius, would you?” Robert's smooth voice broke in on his musings and Hilarius stared at him in surprise. “Me, Prior? I feel honored that you think I would be good enough to do this, but, with all due respect, Prior Robert, my profession and my passion is to see to the sick and the injured, especially those poor creatures no one else wants to see to because they are contagious.”_

_Robert sighed, but nodded his head. “Yes, I thought that you would say that. Plus, you are right. I always admired your courage to go to those who are a danger for everyone because of their disease. You've never gotten infected yourself so far. How do you do this?”_

_Hilarius shrugged his shoulders. “I believe in Almighty God in Heaven above. He will protect me as long as He wants me to do this. Who am I to question His will?” he said and Robert smiled at that._

_“I only wished that some of the other monks had your faith and your demeanor, my dear Hilarius. But, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. The abbey is in danger, Hilarius. I heard about a mob of renegades coming to Annweiler and most likely our abbey, as well. They were seen in Pirmasens yesterday and they will reach Annweiler tomorrow at the latest. Our abbey is known for its wealth and they won't go without plundering. I want you to take the most precious of our jewels and half of our gold and bring it to Castle Trifels to hide it there. They asked for our help because the commander of the guard became injured and you going there won't arouse any suspicion. You'll have to bury our treasure somewhere where no one will find it and I want you to stay in the castle until the renegades have left us again. Marian will go with you, but don't tell him anything about the jewels and the gold. Abbot Nikolaus agreed with me that you are one of the few of our brethren being absolutely trustworthy. He said to me that I shall see to the treasure being safe without more people than necessary knowing about it and you are the right one to hide it.”_

_Hilarius gulped for air, not sure whether he had heard right or not. “But, Prior Robert! I can't do that! If that's true, then all of you will be in danger! I need to stay here and see to the injured and... It should be you yourself going there!” he objected, a wave of dizziness threatening to overcome him._

_The young prior shook his head. “No, Hilarius, my place is here with my brethren. I talked to Abbot Nikolaus and he agrees with me. We will give them what they want and therefore leave one third of our treasure here in the abbey. Hopefully, we'll be able to convince them that this is all we have. You are the only monk who has a reason to go to the castle without arousing suspicion because of your profession, and as I said before, you are also the only one of my brethren Abbot Nikolaus and I trust enough to give you our precious jewels and gold. I know that you won't steal it. You'll have to bury it where nobody will search for it and I want you to stay in the castle until I'll send you a message that your return with the treasure will be safe again, understood? I will write two special names upon my note, so you can see that it comes from me. I was the only one you talked about them with, no one else knows about them.”_

_Hilarius nodded like in trance. “Of course, Prior Robert,” he whispered. “You will take good care of his grave, won't you? You know what I have sworn to him.”_

_The prior looked at him with sympathy and understanding. “Yes, Brother Hilarius, I know. I will take good care of his grave. Just take care of yourself so you can come back and fulfill your oath one day. Besides, this is the best chance for you to search for the one place you'll have to find to keep your promise you can get.”_

_Hilarius licked his dry lips. “You're right, Father,” he mumbled slowly rising to his feet. “I should hurry then, shouldn't I? There is an injured man waiting for my help.”_

_Prior Robert nodded his head. “Yes, you should, Brother Hilarius.” He stood up and took a burlap bag out of the coffer underneath the small window of his room. It was just a burlap bag like they always used for their belongings, only that it was rather heavy as Hilarius now took it hesitantly._

_“I wrapped everything in old linen. No one will hear it tinkling. Plus, I placed a small bottle with the strong smelling tincture you always use for Abbot Nikolaus hurting back on top of it. Just behave as normal as possible, and no one will get suspicious.”_

_The poor monk pulled a face. “That's not so easy, Prior Robert, but, I'll do my very best.”_

_“I know that, Brother.” The prior stepped to him, making the sign of the cross before the trembling monk. “May Almighty God in Heaven above protect you, Brother Hilarius. Be sure that we will pray for you and your safe return and that all of my best wishes and thoughts will travel with you,” he said and Hilarius bowed deeply before him. “Thank you, Father,” he croaked out, turning around and leaving the small chamber to do as he had been told._

_A couple of minutes later, two mules left the abbey in the direction of castle Trifels, carrying a Cistercian monk who happened to be a healer and a young novice who was glad to leave his cruel teacher behind on their backs._

 

_It is about time to show you Castle Trifels in all its impressive glory how you can admire it from its neighbor castle Scharfenbeck/Münz. The palas is a reconstruction built in the 1930th  / 1940th years, but the tower survived the centuries like the walls outside and has gotten only one more floor during the 1960th years, because the palas had become too tall for the proportions. Young Erik delivered ghost Marco from his fate on top of this tower..._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short explanation: In the prequel 'Castle Trifels', I used the real names of Marco and Mario, even though these forms of the names were not common in the middle ages. The common forms would have been Marcus and Marius, but changing names oftentimes leads to confusion among the readers and therefore, I stuck to their real names. You probably remember that I changed Erik into Erich, the old German version of this name. 
> 
> The normally used form of the name Marius/Mario in the middle ages was Marian and therefore, my novice was named Marian and not Mario. Both forms have actually nothing to do with the female name Maria/Mary, they come from the Roman God Mars and their meaning is: Belonging to the God Mars. In the middle ages, this meaning was crossed with the female name Maria and today, it can have both meanings: 'Belonging to the God Mars' or 'Belonging to the virgin Maria'. 
> 
> So, yes, the young novice Marian is the Mario Götze of the past. :-)


	16. Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Hilarius and the novice Marian arrive in Castle Trifels and the monk has to see not only to the injured commander, but also to hide the treasure of the abbey. Will he find a place for it where no one will search for it? And what about the grave of the young servant Marco? Will it still be there after two hundred years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters of flashback and then, there will be sweeter moments waiting for you. This chapter is one of my favorites, maybe, you will agree with me after reading it. Please, let me know. It is also an important chapter and will explain some things, especially the question how to find Marco's grave. There is a little bit of magic and miracle in here, I think it suits this story somehow.

_They arrived early in the afternoon and Brother Hilarius had his hands full with taking care of the injured commander of the guards. It was a nasty injury that had become inflamed and stank like hell when Hilarius had to open it again in order to clean it properly. When Hilarius asked him how he had gotten this wound, the man blushed, admitting that he had fought with one of his underlings while being drunk. The sword had cut deep into his thigh and Hilarius truly doubted that the soldier would be able to ever walk without limping again, but he said nothing about the man's stupidity or his concerns. Adding worries and reproaches to pain was never helpful for a good and fast recovery and judging by the officer's face, he was aware of both, his stupidity and the future limping._

_The young soldier who had been supposed to assist Brother Hilarius paled and stumbled over to the chamber pot to empty the contents of his stomach into it the second the monk let pus and blood float out of the wound, but Marian stayed by Hilarius' side, handing him the sharp scalpel, the tincture he needed to fight the inflammation and the fresh bandage without hesitation. He was pale, too, but his face didn't show any disgust, but only concern and sympathy with the tough officer who stayed silent during the whole ugly procedure. He lost consciousness near the end, though, and Hilarius was almost grateful for it because he knew how painful it had been for the brave soldier._

_“We have to take a closer look at him during the next hours, if he starts to get feverish, we must do everything we can do to keep it as low as possible,” he said to the poor young soldier who held his stomach with two hands, watching them warily from the distance. “Are you able to do this and call me when he wakes up or gets feverish?” he asked him as he cleaned his hands thoroughly after he had wrapped the bandage around the muscular and now swollen thigh. “I'll have to see to a few of your companions complaining about belly-ache.”_

_The soldier nodded. “Of course, Father,” he mumbled, sheepishly, and Hilarius smiled friendly at him. It wasn't his fault that he had become sick, the monk remembered clearly the first time he had had to do something like this and the way he had knelt over the latrine the entire night afterwards, puking his guts out again and again. “Brother Hilarius, not Father, young man,” he told him, gently. “I am a monk, but not a priest.”_

_“I see. I will take good care of him, Brother Hilarius,” the soldier said with sincerity in his voice, apparently glad that the monk didn't tell him off or mocked him for having become sick. Hilarius nodded and patted his shoulder before he left the chamber with Marian to go downstairs and see to the other residents of the castle._

_When he slowly and carefully made his way down the small circular stair, he looked furtively around, musing whether Marco, Erich's ghost was following him or not. He wasn't scared by the thought of a ghost spooking around in the masonry, only curious and a little bit regretfully, because he couldn't tell him about what had happened to the son of a touring minstrel. Of course, he could have talked to himself, but times were rough and people were scared, and if anyone suspected that he might be obsessed or believe in ghosts, they would trap him and this would be the end of everything. He would be charged as a heretic and burn at the stake - after being tortured to confess his sins, that is – and the monk really didn't want that to happen._

_Hilarius sighed and Marian walking before him turned his head around. “Is everything okay with you, Brother Hilarius?” he asked quietly, but with concern in his voice. His behavior had changed, completely, ever since they had left the monastery and the young novice now looked as if a heavy weight had been taken from his shoulder. He was still shy and as far as the older monk could tell, the boy seemed to be introverted by nature, but he held his head up high and even dared to look Hilarius in his eyes now and then._

_The healer felt new anger rising in his guts, knowing for sure that Brother Eusebius was responsible for Marian being that scared and unhappy all of the time. He was a kind boy with a good demeanor, and there was no necessity to whip him or chastise him in any way._

_Hilarius would have to talk to Prior Robert after his return and highly recommend him to replace the cruel monk and find someone else for the novices._

_“Yes, I am fine, Marian, thank you. Only a little bit tired and my knees ache from kneeling on the hard floor for such a long time.”_

_“If there is anything I can do for you, Brother, please, let me know,” the novice said, flinching when he noticed his own courage about daring to offer help to the elder monk. Hilarius only nodded, suppressing the urge to pat the young boy's shoulder. Marian would most likely take that as a sign that Hilarius thought of another kind of help, and the monk with the bleeding heart wouldn't do anything to add to the poor boy's misery._

_“I will do, Marian, thank you,” he said, and the novice smiled shyly at him before turning around again and stepping down the last stairs._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Brother Hilarius silently slipped out of the room where he was spending the nights with Marian, protecting the tiny flame of his candle with his hand against the gust of wind as he closed the door behind himself. He could always answer the question what he was doing there in the middle of the night with the excuse that he had to see to someone who had become sick, but he tried to be as unseen and unheard as possible as he sneaked his way to the small side entrance he had left open earlier in the evening._

_Erich had told him where Marco's grave must be, somewhere at the end of the old graveyard that was overgrown and not used any longer, but still more or less intact. The graveyard was a little bit outside the walls of the castle, but he most likely would have no problems with leaving it, the soldiers only minding their own business and not caring for the two monks apart from the fact that Hilarius had helped their commander. The tall man with the name Thomas had been sleeping soundly when Hilarius had last checked on him, and the young man seeing to him had fallen asleep on his own bed of straw._

_Marian was sleeping soundly on his small cot, too, exhausted from the trip and the happenings of the long day. This was probably the first night where he didn't need to fear Eusebius coming after him to satisfy his ugly desires, and it had been easy for Hilarius to sneak out of their room and leave the castle so far._

_Now, he stood outside the walls, cautiously looking around in the flickering light of his candle. The graveyard must be to his left side and he trudged through the large grass until he suddenly stood before the old and lopsided fence with the metal gate, hanging only partly in its hinges. It made a squeaking sound when Hilarius pushed it open, and for one moment, he froze in place and held his breath, listening for someone coming after him._

_As strange as it might be, but he didn't fear any ghost and its sudden appearance, it was the thought of a living being, either human or animal, that made him shiver in the chilly air of the dark night._

_Erich had told him that Marco never visited his own grave, being bound to the castle in its walls and not to his human remains or the grave where he had been buried. Erich had searched for it and finally found it, and Hilarius sent a short prayer to Heaven above to thank Almighty God for this small mercy. The young man had tried to describe the place where Marco's body had most likely been buried as accurate as he had been able to and Hilarius looked around as he entered the graveyard, searching for the last row._

_It was amazing that the grave was still there after two hundred years, but this was probably due to the fact that the people living in this region were pretty superstitious and feared the ghosts of the disturbed souls haunting them if they opened the old graves again. Therefore, the residents of the castle had built a new graveyard on another place and left the old one alone but intact._

_“If they only knew,” the monk muttered to himself, kneeling down before the one grave lying a little bit separated from the other ones. It had no tombstone, only a small wooden crisscross Erich had placed there the year before after he had carved the name 'Marco' into it. Hilarius had asked Erich during the long time he had nursed him how he could be so sure that he had actually found Marco's grave and Erich had told him the story he had heard from one of the old maids who served for more than thirty years in the castle. Her mother had been a maid on the castle, her grandmother, too, and so on, and the story of the poor young servant Marco who had died alone in a cold winter night on the top of the tower was still told among the other servants, mostly during the long and dark winter nights when they were sitting around the fire to warm themselves after work._

_The maid had been the one showing Erich the grave and, most of all, the mystery that made this grave so special and remarkable._

_The mystery - or miracle, however one would call it - of one single flower blooming on this grave from spring to autumn; and only the snow falling down on it covered it during the cold winter months and hid the grave and the flower from the people visiting this grave to see that miracle._

_It was a wonderful red rose and Hilarius now could see it himself as he knelt down before the grave, his fingertips gently caressing the red petals. The rose had closed its petals when the sun had gone down, but Hilarius knew that it would open them again when the sun kissed her awake in the morning and its beauty touched the monk deeply, one single tear falling down from his eyes onto the calyx as he admired the beauty of this special and wonderful red rose blooming on the poor soul's grave. Its sweet fragrance filled his nose as he bent his head and said another heartfelt prayer, begging for forgiveness that he had to disturb the peace of the human remains_ _resting here._

_“I am sorry, Marco, but I do this only because I want to save you and keep the promise I gave to your beloved Erich. He was so sorry that he couldn't keep his own promise, but, Almighty God in Heaven above called for him. I will come back to you with his bones and bury him here together with you, but right now, I have something I want you to protect and take care of until I can bring him here. There are some renegades who want to steal our treasure and we need to hide it from them. Would you mind me burying our holy jewels here with you? I do not wish to do you any harm and I mean no disrespect, Marco, you only have to protect them for a little while.”_

_Another tear fell down on the rose and suddenly, the petals opened in the middle of the night and the rose seemed to glow in a soft red-golden light._

_Brother Hilarius smiled, his fingers softly caressing the miracle this flower truly was, again. “Thank you, Marco,” he whispered, pulling the bag he had hidden underneath his dark coat before starting to very carefully digging a hole at the edge of the grave._

_When the red ball of the awakening sun slowly rose over the horizon, Brother Hilarius had hidden the treasure of the Cistercian monastery of Eußerthal deep inside the one special grave where the unharmed and complete skeleton of the young servant Marco rested, waiting to be reunited with the one human being who had loved him so much._

_Hilarius hadn't been surprised to find the bones undamaged and in one piece and they had shimmered in a soft silvery light while he had hidden the bag with the precious jewels underneath them, very carefully to not do any harm to them. He had lost all track of time while he had covered the grave with earth again, trying to leave no visible sign that someone had been here and dug a hole into it._

_Brother Hilarius rose to his feet and stretched his sore limbs, and the peace and joy he felt by the thought of bringing Erich to this wonderful and so special place made him smile when he started off towards the still silent castle._

_When he turned around again one last time, the red rose slightly bent its calyx in the monk's direction as if it wanted to say goodbye to him._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes to my son who painted for me again, even though he doesn't really like to paint with watercolors.


	17. The Renegades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilarius and Marian have spent a couple of days on Castle Trifels. When Prior Robert sends them the note that their return is safe, they leave the castle and the hidden treasure to ride back to their abbey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will probably have noticed that I changed the tags from Mature to Explicit and the Warnings to Graphic Depictions Of Violence. This chapter is a hard one, but it had to be written this way. Times were rough and cruel in the Middle Ages sometimes. It is an important chapter and explains a lot of things, but, you can skip it, the story is also understandable without reading it. For all of you who will do: please, bear with me, tomorrow, from the second half of chapter 18 on, you will be rewarded for your patience with sweet moments between Mario and Robert and chapter 19 will all be about sweet and passionate Durmeus. The hard times will be over with this final chapter of Hilarius' flashback!
> 
> I also mused a rather long time about an 'appropriate' photo for this chapter, I think I found one.

_The next days passed by in a more or less boring, but somewhat nice routine, Brother Hilarius seeing to the ones feeling sick or troubled with the young novice Marian always close by his side, and the time he had for himself, he spent in the chapel of the castle, praying for Erich's and Marco's well-being as much as for the well-being of his brethren in the monastery._

_Marian became less introverted, slowly blooming in the kind monk's good care and when Hilarius finally dared to gently lay his hand upon his shoulder after cleaning the commander's wound again, the boy didn't shy away from him, but smiled at him with rosy cheeks, and it was apparent that he knew that Brother Hilarius had no bad intentions in mind with this fatherly gesture._

_Thomas, the commander of the guards recovered surprisingly quickly, and when the slight fever he had nursed for a couple of days was gone and he walked around for the first time after his injury, he limped only a little bit. Therefore, his thanks to both, the monk and the novice was heartfelt and honest and came from the bottom of his heart._

_Hilarius had to admit that he enjoyed his stay in Castle Trifels probably more than he should have, considering the circumstances, but in the evenings, they sat together, drinking beer or wine, and Thomas told them stories about his rather wild youth and his adventures with Hilarius and Marian hanging at his lips._

_The only thing pressing down on his mind and heart was the promise he had given Erich, and Hilarius was eager to go back to Eußerthal, excavate him and bring him here to bury him with his beloved one. Of course, he knew that this would have to wait for a while longer, until his body had become dust again and only his bones would remain. There was no way that he could do it as long as Erich's body was still...decomposing. The knowledge of such things came naturally with his profession as a healer, and Hilarius suspected that a lot of infections and inflammations people suffered from came because the so called doctors didn't clean their hands after examining dead bodies or sick people, bringing the things that had made the patients sick – whatever those things might be because they weren't visible – to the new patients and infecting them, too._

_Brother Hilarius didn't talk about his assumptions, being aware that it could get him into deep trouble, but he always cleaned his hands and his tools very carefully after he had used them and luckily, Marian did the same without even thinking, his sweet boyish smile soothing the suffering maids, servants and soldiers far better than any tincture Hilarius used could have done._

_The monk also would have liked to visit Marco's grave every day but he didn't, fearing that someone could become curious or mistrustful, and when he strolled through the old masonry, he oftentimes questioned himself if Marco was watching him, waiting for Erich and mourning because the one he had loved and trusted seemed to have betrayed him, as well._

_“He hasn't, my poor Marco. I will see to you and him finally being united again, I promise you,” he sometimes whispered, hoping that the ghost would hear him somehow. But if he did, the ghost didn't give him any sign of it._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_The news coming from the village Annweiler at the base of the mountain was concerning – to say the least. The renegades had plundered their way through the Pfälzer Wald and Hilarius was deeply worried about his brethren. He knew that he would have to wait until Prior Robert sent him the note that his return would be safe, but, he could hardly stand the uncertainty, and even though Marian returning to the abbey would mean that he had to face Brother Eusebius again, Hilarius could sense that the young novice felt the same way about the other monks, being kind and sympathetic by nature and worrying about their well-being as much as Hilarius did._

_When the note finally came, one of the farmers living in Annweiler bringing it together with the beer barrels for the castle, Hilarius felt almost sick with relief. It was already late, but the monk decided to leave the castle right away, the commander being strong and well enough to go on with his recovery without him._

_The goodbye was sad, but heart-warming, and Hilarius shot one last glance in the direction of the old graveyard as he rode through the gate with Marian, their mules trotting along the path leading down to the village like they had done it so many times during the last years._

_The older monk and the young novice didn't talk on their ride, each of them lost in their own thoughts and this was maybe what led to the forthcoming happenings, because Marian suddenly raised his head and listened intently to something he had heard._

_The next thing Hilarius remembered was the boy screaming: “Brother – the renegades! Hurry up!” before pressing his heels into the flanks of his mule which neighed in protest before galloping in high speed along the steep path while Hilarius found himself surrounded by six or seven ugly looking renegades._

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_They had pulled him from his mule, shoving him onto the ground, kicking and hitting him until he had blacked out._

_When Brother Hilarius woke up again, he was tied to a large oak, his body one single horrible and burning pain. His left eye was swollen and he couldn't see anything with it, his mouth felt numb and he must have lost at least three teeth. He heaved a few dry retches because his stomach clenched painfully and some bile came up. He spit out and heard someone cursing, obscenely, before cold water was thrown into his face and he blinked, finally managing to open his right eye – the one that wasn't as bad as the left one._

_“He's awake, Detlef!” said someone yelled and Hilarius watched another man coming into sight, a bulky creature with thin mouse-brown hair around his bald head and an ugly face – most likely the leader of the renegades who had trapped him. Hilarius didn't dare looking around to see what they had done to Marian, he focused his attention on the man in front of him instead, licking over his split lips._

_Detlef, how his companion had called him, bared his mouth to a sneer, showing his black teeth. A whiff of stinking breath made Hilarius gag again and he tried to breathe only flatly, not only because of the stinking man, but also because his chest hurt so much, some of his ribs surely broken. He could feel his blood trickling from several cuts and wounds, and if he hadn't been tied to the large trunk of the old oak, he wouldn't have been able to stay upright and on his feet._

_But, Hilarius held the ugly renegade's glance, proud and determined, his faith in Almighty God above giving him the strength to do so. If He wanted his unworthy believer to go through this and prove himself to Him, then, Brother Hilarius would endure this torture and not falter in his faith._

_Detlef stepped closer. “And now, tell me where you have brought the rest of your gold and jewels, monk...”_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_Detlef had beaten him again. He had cut him with his knife countless times and Hilarius could feel his precious life – or what little was left of it in his human shell - flow out of his weak body, but, he hadn't faltered. He hadn't said anything, opening his mouth only to praise God in Heaven above in prayers, and he could sense more than see that the renegades were running out of patience and would consider even crueler ways to get out of him what they wanted to know._

What _they didn't know was that Hilarius wouldn't tell them anything, never. Not because of the jewels, but because of the oath he had sworn to a dying man._

_These renegades wouldn't care about the poor human being that had been buried there, they would destroy Marco's bones and rip him of his last chance to be delivered from his fate. Maybe, Hilarius would survive long enough to tell someone else about his promise and what he had wanted to do, and maybe another kind soul would do what he couldn't do anymore. Maybe, another man or woman would find out about Erich and Marco and bury them together somewhere in the future, the monk didn't know that. What he knew for sure was that Marco's skeleton needed to be saved at any cost and that Detlef might cut his arms and his legs from his body while he still could feel it, but, Hilarius wouldn't tell him one single word._

_He was too weak to pray with loudly spoken words, but, his mind kept saying prayers, sending pleas to Him to end this horrible torture. He had heard that two of Detlef's men were still searching for Marian and he was deeply grateful that the young novice had been able to escape, the knowledge of the boy's escape giving him the will he needed to stay strong and silent._

_Detlef had stopped his 'interrogation' for a short time when he had realized that the monk was too weak to speak, and Hilarius was almost grateful for the small 'mercy' the man had shown. He listened to the sounds the horses of renegades were making when he heard another sound all of a sudden. It was the rustling of leaves and someone screamed in a rather high voice. The clip-clop of other horses became audible, too and one of the renegades' horses neighed to greet the newcomers._

_Hilarius opened his right eye with a groan just in time to see Marian galloping closer on his mule, swinging a large branch over his head. The renegades were too stunned by this unexpected attack to react in time and the branch whooshed through the air, hitting Detlef, the leader, at the back of his head. The bulky man fell down on the ground where he stayed without moving. Marian lifted his branch over his head again, but one of the other outlaws grabbed his arm and pulled the boy forcefully from his mule, throwing him against the next tree._

_Hilarius groaned desperately as he saw Marian's head hitting the trunk with a loud crack and the boy falling down where he lay without moving, blood floating from his temple over his pale face._

_“The guards from the castle! We must leave!” Another outlaw howled and they ran to their horses, but one of them stopped, heading in Hilarius' direction instead. It was Detlef's second and his face was suffused with hate and rage as he took his knife, slamming it into Hilarius' chest._

_“You will tell no one where you have hidden your abbey's treasure, monk! From this day on, it will be lost for everyone!” he hissed and then, everything went black._

 

_One of the residents of the Pfälzer Wald, a European deer. Maybe, one of her ancestors witnessed what happened to Brother Hilarius and Marian the novice, who knows?_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, but it had to be this way. Please, stick with me and tell me what you think of my story and especially this chapter!


	18. Cruel Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Hilarius has told his story to the five archaeologists. How will his story end and how will Erik, Marco and his teammates and boss react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still sticking with me and my boys! Your feedback is amazing and from this chapter on, the hard times are more or less over. The title of this chapter refers to the first part of this chapter and the rest of Hilarius' and Marian's story, but the second part will contain sweet moments between Mario and Robert - who really deserves this for having been this awesome like he was yesterday. 
> 
> Tomorrow, there will be only sweet and passionate Durmeus time, I promise you. 
> 
> Please keep up your wonderful support and leave kudos and comments if you liked this chapter and the story itself. Your kudos and comments are my reward and keep me going!

Erik's voice was hoarse and trembled as he retold what had happened to Brother Hilarius and the novice Marian six hundred years ago.

Marco sitting beside him had taken his hand in a firm grip, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin of his palm the way he always did it whenever his beloved one needed comfort, and his face was as wet from his tears as Erik's face was. He was silent, but his mere presence kept Erik upright and his voice steady enough to form coherent and understandable words during the painful narration.

He avoided looking at the smaller brunet kneeling crouched beside him, knowing that it would rip the last shreds of his composure off him if he did. Nevertheless, he could see from the corner of his eye how Mario's shoulders shook with his heavy sobs and that Robert had wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close in the attempt to console him. The younger one had buried his face in his chest, not caring about soaking the shirt the Pole wore with his tears, and the older archaeologist obviously didn't care about that, either, his only thought being to soothe the sweet young man who had captured his heart right at first sight.

Professor Tuchel's eyes were dry, but his lips were pressed to a thin line and every time Erik spoke out the name Detlef – the same name Mr. Ballermann called his own - his jaw worked and his fingers clenched around the pen he had played with during the narration. Not, because he was bored, Erik knew that this little tic helped his admired professor to focus on what he heard.

Robert wiped with his hand over his eyes, and Erik could see how much he struggled to keep his own composure for Mario's sake.

Brother Hilarius' face stayed calm while he told Erik about his cruel fate, and his voice didn't sound angry or desperate, only sad that he hadn't been able to fulfill his oath during his life as a human.

Erik licked his lips as he struggled for the next words, and Marco's encouraging tender gaze and the soft squeeze of his hand helped him to retell the end of the heartbreaking story. To their luck, the other archaeologists seemed to sense that disturbing the small group sitting around the professor wasn't an option at the moment and they stayed away and did what they were supposed to do without questions.

“When Hilarius regained 'consciousness' again, he found himself sitting on Erich's grave and it took him a while to realize what had happened. No one saw him or heard him, none of the monks crossing his path, and he couldn't leave the grave for more than a few meters. He watched the sun going down and later in the evening, a little procession arrived at the abbey, the commander Thomas with his guards, carrying Hilarius' dead body and the heavily injured novice Marian with them.  
To his luck, they told Prior Robert what had happened within Hilarius' increased earshot. Marian had ridden back to Castle Trifels and alarmed the guard, and Thomas hadn't hesitated for one single second to rile the outlaws up and defeat them. They had trapped them and brought them to Annweiler where they would be convicted. They could do so, because it was only a small group that had separated from the large one that had plundered their way through the region. The boss of all of them had decided that it was too risky to stay near Annweiler longer than necessary, but one of the monks had revealed to Detlef, that Hilarius had taken the larger part of the treasure to hide it somewhere else and the ugly renegade had been to greedy to miss this opportunity.  
Marian's skull had suffered a fracture when the outlaw had thrown him against the tree and he was still unconscious. His attempt to help Hilarius had caused a serious injury and this was what Hilarius concerned more than him being a ghost at this time.  
He watched the other monks burying his body in a grave near the ones where his brethren had found their final resting place and then, he could do nothing but wait and hope that someone – anyone would see him some day like Erich had been able to see Marco.  
After several weeks, Hilarius, watched Prior Robert guiding Marian out of the abbey to the graves, together with another monk, and what he could hear made him even more desperate. The fracture in Marian's skull had caused serious damage and had made him blind and deaf. He couldn't see his surroundings any longer and he couldn't hear any sound any more. But, when they came near Erich's grave where Hilarius was sitting, Marian turned his head and pulled at Prior Robert's arm. He spread out his arms as if he wanted to embrace someone and he smiled, and Hilarius realized that Marian was able to sense him, even though he couldn't see him or hear him. He had also stopped talking due to his deafness, but when Hilarius 'touched' him, Marian's smile deepened and his face became peaceful.  
From this day on, Marian came every day, spending his time by Erich's grave and bringing flowers to it, and Hilarius found some comfort in his presence. The prior cared deeply about the young boy who had been that brave and risked his own life to save Hilarius, and he protected him and guided him as long as Marian lived. His injury had weakened him and when a bad fever spread out among the village of Eußerthal, Marian became sick and died after five years that had passed since that fateful day.  
He was buried next to Hilarius' grave and now, it was Prior Robert coming every day and spending time on both graves, telling them about the daily happenings in the abbey. It was clear that he couldn't see Hilarius, but maybe, he could feel his presence in any way. He also didn't rest until he had found out which monk had told the renegades about the other part of the abbey's treasure, and it surely doesn't surprise you that it had been Eusebius. He had watched Hilarius and Marian leave for Castle Trifels and suspected that Hilarius had the order to hide the other part of the abbey's precious jewels. He had wanted to take revenge because he had thought that Marian had shared Hilarius' bed during their stay in the castle. Eusebius was charged and brought to another abbey where he was convicted. Hilarius never learned what exactly happened to him.  
When Prior Robert died in an advanced age, Hilarius put himself into this state of paralysis, only waking up when tomb raiders tried to open Erich's grave and to check how much time had passed and if there might be a human except tomb raiders being able to see him now and then. Which never happened until the last evening when I met him. I think we all had suspected it by now: the prior looked like Robert and Mr. Ballermann reminds Hilarius of the renegade Detlef. Professor Tuchel could have been Commander Thomas' twin and the novice Marian looked much the same like Mario.”

Erik stopped, his voice raw and his throat hurting. There was a long silence and Erik could see how 'exhausted' the ghost-monk looked. He smiled at him, forcing his mouth to speak one last sentence by sheer willpower.

“We will help you, Hilarius. There will be difficulties and problems, but, we will help you, I promise you,” he assured him and when he looked at his professor, he could see that he wasn't the only one willing to help Hilarius. No, they would do it together and deliver the monk from his fate, no matter the cost.

Together, they would find Marco's grave and bury Erich's bones with him together, Erik now was sure that this was not only his destiny, but also the destiny of the four other men sitting next to him and he was deeply grateful that he wouldn't have to do it alone, but together with the ones he loved and valued the most in this world.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Robert was tired down to his bones, but his mind was still racing with all the astonishing news and he couldn't find the peace he would have needed to get some sleep.

After Hilarius had finished the story of his life and his cruel fate – his and Marian's cruel fate, they had all been in some kind of shock and it had been his professor who had collected himself again first, taking matters in his skilled hands.

Professor Tuchel had ordered Erik, Marco, Marian and he himself to take the rest of the day off and told them that he would think of a way to make the search for Marco's grave possible. Of course, the incentive to sponsor such a search would be the prospect of finding the treasure Hilarius had hidden there – if it was still there, that is – but, they would need money before they could actually start another excavation. The ghost-monk had assured them that the treasure must still be there, that he would have 'sensed' it if someone had stolen it.

The poor ghost had been wrung out and told them that he needed to put himself into this state of paralysis - his way of sleeping - for a couple of hours, and they all had assured him that they would take good care of Erich's skeleton while he was sleeping.

Professor Tuchel wanted to talk to the major of Eußerthal, Mr. Decker, again, asking him for help when it came to protect Erich from becoming an exhibit in a museum. The older man was open-minded and deeply rooted to his small village, that much had the professor and Robert learned about him during their talks with him. Maybe, he would even believe a story about a poor servant, the young son of a touring minstrel and a monk and be willing to help them. The professor had rented a room in a guesthouse for his impromptu stay in Eußerthal when it had been clear that he would have to stay for longer than expected, and Robert was glad that he had been so foresighted and sensitive enough to grant the four young men the privacy in their holiday lodge they craved for.

Erik and Marco had withdrawn early after their shared dinner, and Mario shortly after, but Robert had stayed in the living room and worked on his laptop, trying to bring his inner turmoil back under control this way.

A silent sound coming from the door made him turn his head and he smiled invitingly as he saw Mario standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Mario, do you cannot sleep?” he asked with a warm smile, his heart clenching when he noticed the traces the tears had left on the younger one's puffy face. There was no denying: Dr. Robert Lewandowski had fallen in love head over heels for the first time, fallen in love with a sweet young man who was somehow bond to a brave young novice who had lived six hundred years ago in a mysterious way.

“No, not really. Every time I close my eyes, I see Hilarius before my mind's eye – and Marian trying to help him...” his voice cracked and new tears welled up in his eyes. Robert was on his feet and by his side, pulling him in a tight embrace without thinking. “I know, babe, I know,” he whispered into his ear as he rocked him gently and after one second of hesitation, Mario wrapped his arms around the taller archaeologist's midsection and let himself be rocked while he cried silently on his shoulder.

Robert kissed his hair, the hot wave of tenderness surging through him leaving him breathless and tingling. He wouldn't let anybody harm this wonderful young man snuggled close in his arms and he would protect him and do his very best to make him happy for the rest of his life if Mario would let him do it, Robert knew that for sure.

When Mario finally looked up at him with red eyes and a shy smile, Robert wiped away one single tear still rolling over his pretty face with his thumb. “What do you think about taking a little walk, Mario? A little bit of fresh air would do us good, I think.”

Mario nodded his head. “Yes, please,” he mumbled, his voice trembling with his emotions. Robert led him to the front door, making sure that he had his key and Mario would get his jacket, and then, they stepped outside and Robert took his hand, walking with him through the silent and empty streets of the small village. He avoided very carefully leading them in the direction of the old abbey and the excavation, Robert sensing that Mario needed some time before he could face the graveyard again without breaking down from all of his emotions.

They didn't speak, only walked closely side by side, holding hands, but after a while, Robert could feel Mario relax and when he stopped under a street lamp bathing them in its soft golden light, Mario looked up at him without hesitation this time.

Robert gently pulled him close again and bent his head down, slowly and carefully, searching in the wonderful brown eyes for any sign that his kiss wouldn't be welcomed. When he didn't find it, he closed his eyes, touching Mario's sweet mouth with his lips for the very first time.

Mario's lips were soft and warm and tasted a little bit salty because of the tears he had shed earlier, but sweeter than anything else Robert had ever tasted. Sweeter than the strawberries Robert loved so much, and the kiss warmed Robert from the inside in a way nothing else had ever warmed him before.

Robert questioningly moved his lips upon Mario's and the shy pressure he got in return encouraged him to deepen the kiss and let his tongue darting out of its hiding place, asking for entrance into the shelter where it wanted to be so badly. When the access to it was granted, still shyly, but also unmistakably eagerly, Robert started to explore the wonders of the soft cavern the mouth of the younger man actually was. Mario moaned softly in his throat, his fingers carding through Robert's dark hair as he pressed himself as close to his taller frame as he was able to do. Robert lost all track of time as he caressed every spot and every place he could reach with his tongue, playfully battling with Mario for dominance the brunet eventually let him have, happily and unquestioningly, and his own hands roamed over the slim back radiating the warmth and the comfort the Pole needed himself so badly.

Hilarius hadn't told them much about the prior's feeling towards the young novice Marian, but he simply knew that the Robert who had lived six hundred years before had loved young Marian, deeply and with all his heart. It might have been a platonic love, but love was love, no matter how it appeared, and his heart ached for the prior who had lost so much but had gone on with the faith that he would be reunited with his friend and his beloved one one final day. And Robert would see to the prior being reunited with Hilarius again, as well, and no one would stop him from doing so. He hoped that the prior and the young novice had had their reunion after Prior Robert's death, but there was no reason why it should have been otherwise; and Robert simply wanted to believe that they were together – wherever this might be.

Robert sighed and allowed the kiss to wipe any thought and any worry from his mind, losing himself in this wonderful moment and the inner turmoil subsided more and more with every second that passed.

The need for air finally made him draw back from Mario's now swollen and well-kissed mouth only reluctantly, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Mario looked at him with those big brown eyes and another wave of love and tenderness shot through the archaeologist. Mario was his destiny, the love of his life like Marco was the love of Erik's life and vice versa.

Mario inhaled shakily, returning Robert's smile as if he couldn't believe what just had happened.

“I was always so lonely,” he whispered. “From my childhood on, I was only the spoiled son of the rich Mr. Götze. No one liked me and no one thought that I could want to be more than just the son of a rich man. No one gave me even the chance to prove them wrong. I could take their mistrust, their hate and their jealousy. I could take their disgust and their envy, but, the loneliness was hardly bearable. To be alone all of the time was always the worst. And then came Marco. He liked me and he gave me a chance, but, when I met you, I realized that it wasn't love what I felt for him, but deep friendship and gratitude. Gratitude that he saw Mario in me and not the son of Mr. Götze,” he answered the unspoken question in Robert's deep blue eyes. “When I met you, I realized how true love feels like, because I love you, Robert.”

Robert's smile was breathtaking, and he stroked the younger one's wet cheek with his hand as if Mario was a precious jewel that could break underneath his fingers if he pressed too hard.

“I love you, too, Mario. I promise you one thing: you will never be lonely again as long as I am alive. You will never be alone and lonely again, because I will always be there and love you with all my heart and my soul.”

And Robert sealed his promise with another deep passionate and tender kiss, the kind of kiss only true lovers shared.

 

_The Imperial Orb:_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures under this and the following chapters show you the duplicates of the Imperial Insignia that were kept for more than hundred years on Castle Trifels and protected by the monks of the Cistercian Abbey Eußerthal. The original Insignia are to be seen in Vienna, these imitations are exhibits in the chapel of Castle Trifels nowadays. The professor who made them needed decades to make them.


	19. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marco are alone in their bedroom and renew their bond by making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the chapter with the sweet Durmeus moments. I know that some of you think that there is too little of them in this fic and I can see your point, believe me. More Durmeus moments will follow, not necessarily all of them as intimate as this one, but still. I have written a lot of stories from only one POV and I could have done it here, as well, but, I do believe that the story is more intense the way I chose it to write than it would have been written from only Erik's and Marco's POV, especially the flashbacks. They wouldn't have been as vivid as they are being only told as Erik's narration. A million thanks to all of you who didn't give up on it but stuck with me to this chapter. Now, you will get what not only you, but also me myself craved for. :-)
> 
> Those of you my dear readers who know me and my stories know that I love writing good and explicit sex between my lovely boys.
> 
> But, this time, I tried to write an explicit love scene without making it too explicit and avoided the usual words and the description of the needed 'actions' too precisely, because this scene is all about love and the only way two human beings can become 'one' and show one another how much they love and care for each other. I don't know if I succeeded with that, but, I hope so.
> 
> This story is meant to be a love story in every sense of the meaning of the two words, and when I say that, then I don't mean only the romantic love between two people.  
> It is also a story about the platonic love between close friends and the parental love between parents and their children.  
> It is about brotherly love and the love you can feel for your profession and the work you do. It is also a story about the love for God, even though I try to be decent with that, knowing that not all of you my dear readers have the same religion like my Catholic monk Hilarius.
> 
> It is a story about love, faith and trust and how they can change things and lives for the better with their power.
> 
> This for me very special story is my way to express how much my best friend meant to me and how much joy she brought into my life and the memories of her still bring.
> 
> This story as much as all of my other ones I shared with you here on AO3 are my way to show you how much I love writing for you and share my stories with you. If you agree with me, then please tell me, because your feedback is your way to show me that you like or love my story. 
> 
> Thank you.

The minute the door of their bedroom closed behind them, hiding them from prying eyes and other distractions, Marco felt Erik's arm around his body and the younger one kissed him with such a hunger like he hadn't kissed him in a very long time. Marco melted against his beloved one, sensing what Erik needed the most right now and forgetting his weakness and everything else except for the urge to become one with the young man he loved more than life itself again and renew their unbreakable bond.

Finally, after the unbearable separation of several weeks.

Weeks that had stretched to an eternity, making him sick and weak and reminding him forcefully of whom he belonged to and what was truly important in life. Marco knew deep in his heart that he would never forget that truth again and that he would never run away from his fate and his past – his life.

The retelling of Hilarius' life and his cruel fate had proved to him what he had already realized before: nothing was more important in life than love, faith and trust; and Marco would show Erik how much he loved him, how much he trusted him and how much he believed in him tonight.

Nothing would keep him from doing so, no weakness, no sickness and nothing else.

Hilarius needed some time to regain enough strength to be able to split himself in two halves again, but, Marco was sure that he wouldn't have disturbed them tonight, even if Erik had taken one of Erich's bones with him again. The monk must know how special this night was for them, and Marco was positive that neither Mario, nor Robert would call for them tonight, either, at least not if there wasn't something as dangerous as a fire burning in the house, that is. They had retired to bed directly after the very silent dinner they had had with the Pole and the younger brunet and the night was still young – young enough to celebrate that they were together again, alive, healthy and safe in their own unique way.

Tonight, there would be more than enough time to renew their deep bond and show each other how much they loved one another. Marco's last coherent thought before Erik's kiss blew everything else away was that he hoped that Mario and Robert would find the comfort they needed in each other's company, as well, and maybe even take the next step in their blooming relationship.

But right after that, there were only Erik's lips on his own and his tongue caressing each spot in his tingling mouth, and Marco stopped thinking, at all, and started to feel, only. To feel the man he loved so much, to breathe him in and to let his warmth enclose him.

Marco returned the kiss with the same ardor and passion, pulling the brunet with him to their bed and tugging impatiently at his clothes in order to feel naked skin. Erik moaned almost desperately when he felt Marco's hands upon the skin of his back and his kiss became even more urgent if that was possible. His tongue danced around Marco's in an incredibly arousing way and Marco felt dizzy because of his overwhelming desire. They parted only to get rid of their shirts and undershirts, Erik crashing their mouths together again when the offending garment was finally out of the way.

Marco gasped out when he felt Erik's hands on his belt and Erik's hoarsely whispered: “I need you, love, God, I need to feel you!” did nothing to calm him down, either. Quite the opposite, the husky confession set his desire even more on fire and he stumbled forward in the attempt to step out of his jeans and fell onto the bed, pulling the younger one with him. Erik's weight crushed him, pressing the air out of his lungs, but that didn't stop the blond from undressing the love of his life until they were both naked.

“I need you, too, babe,” Marco murmured at his lips, dabbing kisses on his stubbly cheeks and his jaw while his hands stroked over Erik's spine and his flanks, telling him without words how much he loved him. They were both rock hard and aching to make love to each other, and when Erik pulled gently at his hair, he tilted his head to the side, exposing his vulnerable throat to his lover to grant him access to the spot where his pulse was racing underneath his sensitive skin. Erik took his time, worshiping his neck with his lips while his fingers caressed Marco's hard nipples, pulling shudders and moans from him with that, just like he knew he would after so many years of knowing the older man's reactions by heart.

Marco's hands wandered down on the brunet's back in their restless attempt to drive his lover crazy and he seemed to do a good job with that, if the hardness poking against his thigh and leaking pre-come all over his skin was any sign he could rely on.

“Need to be inside you, love, please,” the one who meant the world to him moaned, and Marco let his fingers glide through his short and now very tousled hair, gently urging Erik to lift his head up and look at him. “Then have me, my favorite,” he whispered. “Need to feel you inside me, too.”

“You sure?” the brunet asked him and Marco took his hand, guiding it to the obvious proof of his own burning need that left no doubts that he craved for Erik to take him as much as the younger one craved to make him his again after their long separation.

“Surer than ever before, babe,” he smiled, and the shaky breath Erik inhaled told him how much his beloved one had held himself back, fearing that he would strain Marco too much if he gave in to his desire. “Your love will never harm me, Erik, be sure about that. Just make love to me, I cannot wait to be yours again,” Marco said, knowing that this was the truth. Erik was the love of his life, his destiny, his everything; and making love to him would help him to recover and become as strong again as he needed to be to support and protect him whenever Erik would need him.

Erik's undying love was just the remedy he needed to heal, completely, and he could hardly wait to give himself to his lover again, unquestioningly and with all his heart and his soul.

The preparation went by in some kind of haze, Erik kissing him the entire time as he did it with greatest tenderness and so much love and devotion that Marco's eyes became wet with the emotions that overwhelmed him and the words of longing and passion they breathed into each other's ear filled the warm and fragrant air in their bedroom with soft whispers. The big round of the moon shining through their window bathed them in its silvery light and the beauty of Erik's adroing smile as he looked down at him took Marco's breath away and made his heart race with the pure bliss that overwhelmed him once more.

Erik had been his first man and he had been Erik's, and the thought of sleeping with anyone else had never even crossed their minds. Therefore, they didn't need to care about protection as the younger one finally made himself comfortable between Marco's spread legs.

The blond gazed up at him with deep trust and the love and desire he felt for the brunet; and when Erik slowly and tenderly pushed his way into him, they held each other's glance and whispered in perfect unison:

“I love you, I love you so.”

Marco wrapped his arms and his legs firmly around his lover, craving to feel him closer and closer, his aching manhood rubbing against Erik's flat abdomen with every thrust and every move. He moaned with the sensation, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure and longing fleeing his throat. Not that he would have wanted to hide them from Erik, not the least. He neither hid the tears welling up in his eyes from the man he loved so much, nor his moans and gasps or the emotions displaying on his handsome features.

He could see in the wonderful hazel-green eyes looking down at him with rapt devotion that Erik knew that his tears were tears of joy and happiness that they were finally reunited again, a sign that Marco's body and soul were healing just like Erik's wounded soul healed as they made love, moving in as perfect unison as they had confessed their love for each other. One single tear rolled down on Erik's rosy cheek and then fell down on Marco's skin where it intermingled with Marco's tears, becoming inseparably one just like their bodies and hearts had become one in this special and almost magical night.

Erik smiled and paused in his movements, bending down to kiss Marco, tenderly and lovingly. Marco closed his eyes, savoring this intimate moment to the fullest.

But then, their passion and need became too strong to ignore it any longer, and Erik began to move again, chasing his height and taking Marco with him on his ride. He thrust deep and fast into the blond, hitting the sensitive nub that would grant Marco the greatest pleasures and satisfaction with every tender thrust inside him and Marco arched his back into every move, nearing his own high unstoppable.

Erik didn't need to touch him to make him come, their closeness and his natural skills when it came to satisfy Marco's burning desire and stimulate his sweet spot with his lovemaking always being enough to push the older one relentlessly towards the edge of an incredible orgasm. Plus, Marco wouldn't have wanted it in any other way, not willing to let go of his lover and removing his legs from the slim waist, because he needed Erik to cover him, to touch him everywhere on his body where he could only touch him. He craved to feel him deeper and deeper inside his aching body and he arched against his lover until he thought that Erik filled every cell of his body with each thrust.

This was so much more than only having sex, this was pure and unquestioning love in every sense of the word and meaning. It was the remedy both of them needed, the reassurance that they belonged together forever and a day, and it was their way to celebrate life, because as long as they loved each other, they would live and their love would be strong enough to overcome even death.

Erich and the servant Marco had loved each other like this six hundred years ago; and Erik and Marco loved each other the same way and would fulfill not only Erich's and the other Marco's destiny, but also their own. They didn't need to be anything special for this, they only needed to love one another to be able to save all of them.

He pulled at Erik's head when he felt himself getting close and the pulsing and twitching inside him proved to him that Erik was as close to his climax as he himself was. Marco craved to feel his smooth and tender lips upon his mouth when they shared their ecstasy and Erik obeyed without hesitation and kissed him again, his tongue slipping into Marco's mouth and caressing it with passion and eagerness.

And then, time stood still for one long second and he moaned into the ardent kiss, heat spreading out from his groin and into every part of his body. Wonderful and delicious heat that took away the last shreds of coldness he had felt ever since Erik had left him alone in Cologne to fulfill the destiny awaiting him in his beloved home.

Precious heat that made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before and that would never completely fade, but stay with him for the rest of his life.

Marco cried out and arched his back again, shooting the evidence of his pleasure and ecstasy between their joined bodies, and Erik followed him on the height of total satisfaction right away, filling the love of his life with his seed again and again and making him his again in every possible way. They clung to each other as they shook, shuddered and trembled through their bliss, the reassurance of their warm bodies pressed against each other finally calming them down as the soft glow of the aftermath replaced the painfully intensive ecstasy.

Erik buried his face in the crook of Marco's neck and Marco sighed, a small and quiet sound filled with a world of emotions, happiness, love, tenderness and sated contentment.

“We will never part again, won't we, Erik?” he whispered. “We are meant to be together and we will never forget that, right?”

Erik raised his head, smiling at Marco. “Yes, love, we will never part again. Do you remember what we promised each other on that summer day, when we stood on that breastwork and kissed each other for the very first time?”

Marco smiled back. “Yes, I remember that, Erik. How could I ever forget this special day and the promise we made? You and I are meant to be together, Erik. Forever and a day.”

 

_The emperor's crown:_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the photo of the crown for this chapter because love is the crown of all emotions. Nothing is more beautiful and more important than deep and unquestioning true love.


	20. Mario, Marian And Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario struggles with the things he has learned about Marian and the question why Mario, the son of the earl didn't keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had planed only about ten chapters for the entire story, now, I'm posting chapter 20 and the end of their journey isn't in sight...
> 
> Dear superfragalistic, 
> 
> the story itself is dedicated to my dear friend who died far too young like some of the characters of this story, but I want to dedicate this special chapter to you, because without your comment and your question, I wouldn't have written it. You are one of the readers leaving feedback under almost every chapter and your lovely comments show me that you truly like what I am writing and that you are thinking about it. Thank you so much for all of your support.
> 
> This chapter might not answer your question, because I think that some things should stay unsolved and mysterious, especially after more than eight hundred years. I want my readers to think about this story and maybe, find their own answers to some things and this chapter is meant to help them with that. I hope that you will like it and be content with the only answer I can give you, please, let me know.

Mario felt excited and uncertain at the same time when he entered the holiday lodge with Robert again, feeling tired and dizzy with his exhaustion, but fearing that the memories of Hilarius' story would haunt him again and keep the sleep he needed so badly away.

Robert took the jacket from his shoulders, hanging it on the hook next to the door and then, cupped Mario's face with his elegant hands. “Would you like me to hold you, Mario? To sleep with you in the same bed? Not for sex. We are both not ready for this tonight. Just to comfort you and protect you from possible nightmares?” he asked tenderly and Mario blinked in surprise and astonishment.

“You would do that for me? Really?” he whispered and Robert smiled tenderly. “Of course, Mario. How could I not? I love you and I want to be there for you whenever you'll need me. You don't have to worry about me trying to seduce you this way. We will take our time with that. Love is so much more than just having sex. You can barely keep your eyes open and I am so tired that I could probably sleep standing upright and leaned against a wall. But, we both know that this won't keep memories or nightmares at bay. But, my arms holding you tight maybe will. And I need you as much as you need me, Mario. This bond between us goes both ways, my sweet Mario. We are equals and I would be grateful if I didn't have to sleep alone tonight.”

Mario's brown eyes shimmered with the wonder he felt about Robert's confession, and he nodded his head, his cheek seeking the touch of the warm palm covering it. “Yes, I'd love that, Robert. I really would love to sleep together with you in the same bed. I don't think that I will get some rest if I were alone.”

Robert kissed him on his lips, a brief but tender touch that assured Mario how much the taller man loved him and cared for him. “Let's put you to bed, then, Sunny,” he murmured and Mario frowned by this unexpected petname. “Sunny?” he inquired, confused. No one had ever given him a petname, but he truly liked to be called Sunny by the young doctor of archaeology.

“Yes, Sunny. Every time you look at me with your wonderful brown eyes and every time you smile at me, the sun seems to shine brighter. You bring light into my life and therefore, the name Sunny suits you perfectly,” Robert said, and the happiness lightening up Mario's boyish features proved instantly that Robert was right with what he had said, Mario's smile brightening up the gloomy corridor and bringing the light back into their lives in the middle of a night that had been too dark before.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Erik stifled a heartfelt yawn when he entered the kitchen early in the next morning. Marco had drifted back to sleep again after another round of lazy morning sex, and Erik had silently sneaked out of their bed and the room to not wake him up, hoping that Marco would get some more sleep and rest to gather more strength. It was only a couple of minutes after six o'clock and he could have slept for a little while longer, but after tossing and turning around for ten minutes, he had given up his tries and decided to make breakfast instead.

They needed to go back to the excavation as soon as possible, and Erik was more than eager to free Erich from the earth and the sand the centuries had covered him with and to talk to Brother Hilarius again. He felt restless and was worried about the monk's well-being. Of course, he was a ghost and couldn't die any more, but, he had looked so sad and exhausted after he had told his story to the small group of archaeologists, and Erik wanted to go back and console him, maybe even make him smile again. Apart from that, the thought of Mr. Ballermann – the evil and ugly Detlef of the present - being the one having the power to stop this so important excavation because of the money made him even more restless and angry, and he wanted to be finished with Erich's grave before the repulsive creep stopped the flow of money for them.

He was surprised when he saw Mario puttering around in the kitchen and he stopped in the doorway with a frown. Mario looked pale and thin, and he flinched when he sensed Erik's presence and turned around to him. It was obvious that he had hoped for someone else standing there on the threshold.

Only two days before, Erik would have been jealous, but to his relief and astonishment, he didn't feel jealous, at all, not after the wonderful night in Marco's arms. Plus, something in Mario's eyes, the tiny sparks of happiness and hope dancing around there, told him that the smaller one most likely had hoped for Robert entering the kitchen.

“Hey, good morning, Mario. How are you?” he asked friendly, hoping that his smile would tell Mario that he really wanted to start anew with him and their friendship. The younger archaeologist smiled back, shakily, but sincerely.

“Good morning, Erik. Hm, honestly, I am not sure how I am feeling at the moment. My head is still spinning from all the things Brother Hilarius told us,” he answered and Erik nodded, stepping beside him and rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

“Yes, it's the same here. Did you get some sleep, at least?” He looked down at Mario and saw him blushing.

“Yes. Robert stayed with me. He is still sleeping, but I couldn't sleep any longer and didn't want to disturb him. We didn't have sex, I mean, we only slept in the same bed. I know he is my superior – I mean will hopefully become my superior and we shouldn't...”

Erik chuckled, laying his finger on his lips. “Stop babbling, Mario,” he said with gentle amusement like Marco had done the previous day when Mario had described how Hilarius looked like. “I could see how much he cares about you and that you like him, too. It is absolutely fine with me. You don't have to explain yourself. If you are happy together, then Marco and I will be happy for you two, as well and support you in every possible way.”

“Really?” Mario looked up at him with big brown eyes, worrying his bottom lip. Erik felt deeply ashamed all of a sudden. Marco had tried to explain to him that he only liked Mario as a friend, back then in Cologne and that Mario needed some true friends, but he had been too blind and jealous to see the truth.

“Yes, Mario. I know that we had a bad start and that it is my fault. Maybe, we can start anew and become friends? I really like you. And I am truly sorry for the way I treated you in Cologne,” he said, offering him his hand.

Mario beamed at him and took it in a firm grip. “I would love that, Erik. And please, don't be sorry. I know that my behavior wasn't that good, either. I thought that I was in love with Marco, but, it was more gratitude and the happiness about someone finally liking me and not seeing only the spoiled son in me. You don't have to fear that I will ever try to hit on him again. Marco loves you and only you.”

“Yes, I know that by now. Friends, then, Mario?”

“Yes, Erik, friends!”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The table was set for breakfast when Robert joined them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with balled fists like a little boy. The older one kissed Mario on his cheek and gifted him with a tender smile full of love and tousled his hair. “You okay, Sunny? You could have woken me up.”

Mario's pale cheeks colored in an adorable pink and Erik turned away to hide his grin from the two lovebirds. He knew that he would have behaved the same way if Marco had entered the room.

“Yes, I am fine, Lewy,” he mumbled sheepishly, busying himself with pouring coffee into the mugs placed on the table.

Erik took a slice of bread to butter it. “Sunny?” he inquired curiously. “I like that name, it suits you, Mario.”

Mario blushed even more. “Thank you. Lewy said that the sun shines brighter when I smile.”

Erik winked at his boss with his right eye. “I can see your point, Lewy. His smile is truly charming. Even Mr. Ballermann had no chance.” The two other men flinched when he mentioned the name of the ugly minister and Erik cursed inwardly, glad that Hilarius wasn't around. He would most likely have sensed it and told him off for cursing in his presence. There was a short awkward silence, but then, Robert sighed and relaxed again, smiling at his right hand-man. Erik smiled back, glad that Robert didn't mind his stupidity.

“Robert, would you mind Erik and Marco calling me 'Sunny', too?” Mario asked shyly. “Not because it isn't something special for me that you gave me this name, but, after what I learned about the Mario who betrayed the young servant that badly and about Marian... it would make me feel better to be called by another name for a while, I guess.” He hung his head low, and Robert took him in his arms and rocked him.

“Of course, not, Sunny. If you like that name and want your friends,” he gazed strictly at Erik who ducked his head with a bad conscience, “to call you by your nickname, too, then it will be fine with me, babe.”

He guided him to the table and Mario sat down, looking at the other brunet. Erik nodded his head.

“The name suits you perfectly, Sunny and I'd be honored to call you by that name,” he assured him. “Marco will be all in for calling you Sunny, too, I know that. But, please don't think that we hold you responsible for what the son of the earl did. We actually don't know for sure what he did and why he did it, right? We only know about the young novice Marian who has had a hard life, but must have been such a wonderful person like you truly are. He was brave and did the right thing just like you did when you brought Marco here.”

Robert sat down, not on his usual chair, but beside the young man he had fallen in love with. “I had to think about that myself yesterday,” he admitted, wrapping his arm around Mario's shoulder while he sipped from his shoulder. “I mean, the ghost Marco must have seen Mario in the castle after his dead, right? Did he ever tell you if the young earl was sad or had a bad conscience?”

Erik shook his head. “No, Robert, he never told me about the happenings after his dead except his funeral. He was so sad about the past and so happy that there was someone who could finally see him again after more than six hundred horribly long years and I never asked him. I was fifteen, a young boy and I couldn't really deal with such kind of things. All I wanted to do was to cheer him up and make him smile and happy again. Now I wished of course that I had asked him when I had had the opportunity.”

Robert smiled at him. “Your reaction is understandable, Erik. As you said – you were a teenager and wanted to make him happy. We most likely will never find out what really happened back then, eight hundred years ago. Maybe, the other Mario's father found out about Marco and trapped his son in his room? Maybe, he became sick? But, I don't think that it truly matters. If he really is some kind of ancestor of you, Sunny, then he couldn't have been a bad person, I know that for sure. Marian surely wasn't, quite the opposite. He must have been a wonderful young man – just like you are. Plus, I think the reason why you can see Brother Hilarius is because Marian risked his life in order to safe the monk and because he could sense him after Hilarius' dead. This alone tells us that you are a very special and wonderful young man, so please, stop thinking so little of yourself, will you, my sweet Sunny?”

“Yes, Sunny, please stop looking so sad. Lewy is right with everything he said, so please, let the sun shine for us again and smile, okay?” Marco suddenly said from the doorway, making his way to the table where he sat down next to Erik, taking his hand and smiling at the man he loved and his two friends.

And Sunny did. He smiled at his lover and his friends, and the rays of the early morning sun shining through the window really became brighter and goldener, sending a warm greeting into the small white house where four young men were sitting at the table, consoled and with new confidence and happiness in their hearts that in the end, everything would be fine again.

 

 

_The CrissCross:_

  



	21. Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is consoled and happy again and the four friends are on their way to the excavation. But, there is someone waiting for them they hadn't expected to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really well at the moment and have some health issues and I don't know if I can keep up the daily updates in the future. I have 27 chapters written so far, but I have to be careful and also need to update my SGA stories, so maybe, the posting will slow down. I have to admit that I am also a little bit sad about the little kudos this story has gotten for the last chapters, especially chapter 19 with the tender Durmeus-moments. These little hearts are as much feedback as comments and I do believe that the boys would deserve more of them than only one or two. So please, if you like the story, take the time to press the button, it would make Erik, Marco, Mario, Robert and Brother Hilarius, of course, make so happy - and their story-teller, as well.

Breakfast had been a much more lighthearted matter after his wonderful boyfriend Robert and his two friends Marco and Erik had assured him that he didn't need to feel responsible for whatever the earl's son Mario might have done or not have done. They probably would never know for sure what had happened back then, eight hundred years ago, and Mario simply wanted to believe that the earl's son wasn't to blame for the servant Marco's dead, at least not for selfish or bad reasons.

Mario had never felt as appreciated and cherished as he felt right now, walking through the small village of Eußerthal to the old abbey and the excavation, enjoying the warm sun and the gentle teasing between them. Robert had casually wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Mario simply couldn't stop smiling. He had been so sad and almost devastated only one day before this wonderful morning, grieving about what had happened to Brother Hilarius and especially to the young novice Marian, but his wonderful Robert had taught him how to smile again, and Erik's and Marco's friendship meant more to him than he could express in words.

Finally, he belonged somewhere.

Finally, he belonged to another being and Mario felt happier than he had ever felt in his whole life before. Of course, he was still sad and mourned Brother Hilarius' and Marian's cruel fate, but there was the hope that they would be able to help the ghost-monk and save him from his destiny and Mario was determined to do everything he could do to find Marco's grave and bury Erich's skeleton together with the bones of the servant Marco.

“I only hope that Professor Tuchel can convince Mr. Decker that Erich needs to be buried somewhere else again instead of becoming an exhibit or staying somewhere in a lab to be examined again and again,” Erik sighed and Mario could hear the concern in his voice.

“If anyone can do this, then it will be Professor Tuchel. After all, he seems to be the modern counterpart to the commander of Castle Trifels, whose name was Thomas, just like his first name is. When he heard that for the first time, I could see how much this fact touched him. He will fight with us and see to helping us in every possible way, I'm sure about that,” Marco answered his boyfriend and Mario knew that the blond was right.

Erik and Marco walked closely side by side, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Erik and Marco had never hidden their relationship and their love from others, and Mario was amazed how easily everybody meeting them had accepted them being a couple without prejudices. Maybe, it was because they were simply meant to be together and everybody seeing them realized that within the first few minutes. Mario sighed, hoping that Robert loving him and he loving Robert would be as much accepted as Erik's love for Marco and vice versa was.

“I won't let anybody come between us, Sunny,” Robert's gentle voice next to his ear assured him and Mario looked up at him with rosy cheeks. “Can you read my mind, Lewy?” he asked, surprised, and the taller man with the handsome face chuckled tenderly. “No, my Sunny. But, your face sometimes is like an open book to me. You looked at Erik and Marco and then sighed, chewing on your sweet lip like you always do when you're thinking hard. I could see you doing this yesterday a lot of times. And this could only mean that you're worrying about the reactions to us being a couple. Don't worry about that. We belong together and they will have to accept that – no matter who 'they' will be.”

Mario smiled happily at the man who had stolen his heart right at first sight and who obviously was meant for him, considering Brother Hilarius' story about Marian and Prior Robert. He snuggled close to him as they turned into the street where the church was, but stopped the very next minute as if he had run against an invisible wall, and all he could do was staring at the man talking to Professor Tuchel and croak out:

“Shit! What is he doing here?!”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Robert could feel the tension in Mario's body as they slowly approached Thomas Tuchel and the other man who were standing before the old abbey church, talking to each other. He had talked only once to Mr. Götze senior on the phone the previous morning, but he had suspected that he would come here to see for himself that his son was alright. He only hadn't expected him to be here right the very next day. Somehow, he had thought that other things were more important to Mr. Götze than his son's well-being. That he had come here, most likely traveling during the night, proved that Robert had been wrong with his assumption.

But, that didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't try to force his son to come back to Cologne with him, and Robert readied himself for the battle he probably would have to fight, because he wouldn't let go Mario anywhere without him. He loved him and he wanted him by his side. He needed Mario to be by his side and he would make that clear and tell his father to piss off if needed.

Tuchel waved at them and Erik and Marco didn't hesitate to follow his invitation to join them, but Robert and Mario walking behind them followed much slower, both of them reluctant to meet Mario's father.

“It's good to have all of you right here!” Tuchel greeted them unceremoniously. “We have a lot to talk about, especially now that your father is here, as well, Mario.”

Robert could hear Mario swallowing audibly as he pulled away from him, looking up at his father, apparently expecting to be told off in front of the others. Robert opened his mouth, but the older Mr. Götze surprised him by pulling his son into a tight embrace and asking him concerned: “My son, it's good to see you well! After Dr. Sammer had informed me what you had done, I was deeply worried. You could have told me yourself that you wanted to bring Marco here, couldn't you?”

Mario buried his face on his father's shoulder. “I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to worry you. But, Marco was so weak and sick, and he had no one else who could have done that.”

His father sighed. “I wouldn't have kept you from doing it, son. I only would have been glad if you had told me your plans yourself. But, we will talk about that later. I want to talk to Professor Tuchel alone for one moment and later, we will have time to talk together, my son. There are obviously some problems with the money and Minister Ballermann that need to be taken care of.”

Robert felt anger rising with his guts. “Problems with Mr. Ballermann?” he growled and his professor sighed and nodded his head.

“Yes, unfortunately. I had a very long and constructive talk with Mr. Decker and Mr. Sander, the priest of this parish, they were both – hm positive and willing to believe us,” Tuchel said, shooting a meaningful gaze at his four subordinates. “They will support us in every possible way. The only problem is that Mr. Ballermann called me a couple of minutes before Mr. Götze's arrival and told me rather blatantly that he will stop providing funds if he won't get what he wants...” his voice trailed off and Robert tensed up, prepared for the worst.

“And what would that be?” he asked, hoarsely, thinking of him having to call the fat man himself and make polite conversation. Tuchel's change of face-color and the way he averted his eyes told him that the worst was even worse than he had thought it could ever be, and his professor's next words made him gasp for air with shock and horror.

“Mr. Ballermann insists of you, Robert, spending a week in his – company – alone in his villa to urgh – teach him some lessons about archaeology...”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

After the horrible announcement Thomas Tuchel had made, all the four of them had stared at him, terrified and frozen in place, unable to say anything until Mr. Götze senior had asked them friendly, but determined to leave them alone for one moment and wait for them at the special grave the professor had informed him about.

They had finally toddled off in the direction of Erich's grave and now, they sat there at the edge of it, all of them hanging their heads low. Mario could feel the trembling of Robert's back underneath his arm and the Pole was white like snow and obviously truly scared and shaken.

Brother Hilarius was nowhere to be seen and Mario was sure that he was still 'sleeping' as transparent and exhausted as he had looked the previous day.

“I am sure that I can convince my father to become a sponsor of this excavation and for the search of Marco's grave. The only thing I really can't tell him is that we need to rescue a ghost-monk from his fate and bury Erich's skeleton with Marco instead of examining both and let them stay somewhere in a museum. My father wouldn't believe me and call every help off because he would think that we're trying to play tricks on him. He is kind and understanding, but this would upset him and annoy him and I really have no clue how I shall tell him that he can't have Erich's or Marco's bones. He is a hatchet businessman when it comes to such things,” he said miserably. “And I don't think that the treasure will be enough for him as exhibits, that is...”

Erik blinked against the tears of frustration and Robert simply stared in front of him, apparently far far away with his thoughts, but Marco's head jerked up and he began to grin from ear to ear.

“But, I may have a solution for this problem. I think we can tell him the truth – except for Brother Hilarius, of course. Sunny, does your father respects the superstition some archaeologists and the public have? I mean when it comes to old legends or such strange things that happened after they had found the grave of Tut-Ankh-Amun? He doesn't need to be superstitious himself, but would he respect that others are?”

Mario opened and closed his mouth again, taken aback, but then, he slowly nodded his head. “Yes, I think so. He might be a businessman, but he always loved the science of archaeology and told me once that he would have liked to study it if my grandpa had let him. Plus, he always took those incidents that happened rather seriously. What do you have in mind, Marco?” he asked curiously.

Marco shook his head. “I will tell you, Sunny, but, I need to make a phone call beforehand. Lewy, would you come with me? I need to talk to Mr. Decker, immediately. You already know him and it will be easier if you would call him and ask him what I'll tell you to ask him.”

Robert raised his head like in trance, but he slowly stood up and followed Marco to the smaller tent where the archaeologists could make phone calls, take a short break and drink some water or coffee.

Mario and Erik stared after them and then, looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders when Hilarius suddenly appeared over the grave.

“Erik, Mario? What happened? You look as if you had seen a ghost?” the ghost-monk teased them, still looking a little bit weak and more transparent then usually, and his shy attempt to make a joke finally pulled a silent chuckle from both of them.

Erik shook his head and snorted. “Honestly, my dear Brother Hilarius, I have no clue. But, I am positive that we will find out what's going on sooner than we would like to.” And with this, he started to tell the ghost what had happened and what Mr. Ballermann was trying to do.

 

_The Sword:_

  



	22. Marco, The Storyteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Götze arrived in Eußerthal and Erik and his friends have to find a way to make him help them and become a sponsor of the excavation. The only problem is that Mr. Götze won't believe in a ghost who needs to be saved. Will Marco's idea work and make Mr. Götze senior cooperate? And which story will Marco tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who were disappointed because Marco seemed to have only a minor role so far, here it is: the chapter where Marco has his great scene. He might be the one pulling the strings from behind in this story, but, he is very important and without him and his love, Erik couldn't do what he needs to do.  
> This chapter is also very important for the plot because of the story in the story, so please, read it carefully and please let me know what you think about Marco's legend. It was rather difficult to come up with a logical and believable legend, because I had to consider several points to make it a legend that could have been told for several hundred years. Maybe, you know which important points that would be? The legend is written in Italic letters for better understanding.  
> Please, share your thoughts with me!
> 
> A special thanks goes to amazing GoForGoals who helped me with the story in the story and for her wonderful constant support and encouragement!
> 
> And one more time a huge thank you to all of you who took their time to write wonderful comments and gifted me and my boys with kudos, you are great!!

Erik had just explained everything to the ghost-monk when Marco and Robert came back with triumphant expressions on their smug faces. Brother Hilarius was rather upset about the Detlef of the present, but Mario had begged him to do nothing and leave it up to his human friends to find a way of keeping the ugly minister away from Robert.

To their luck, the ghost still seemed to be too weak to become really dangerous for others, he simply sat there next to Erik in a crouched position, staring miserably at the beautiful skeleton of 'his' Erich. Erik knew that most of the people he knew wouldn't call a skeleton 'beautiful', but for him as an archaeologist with all his heart, Erich's bones, undamaged after the incredible large amount of time of six hundred years, were nothing else than beautiful and a true miracle.

Mario looked equally miserably as Hilarius did, and Erik was relieved when he saw his boyfriend and his boss coming back. Robert was still noticeably pale, but he seemed to have found his composure at least a little bit again.

“Marco, Robert, please, don't keep us in suspense! Professor Tuchel shows Mr. Götze the excavation, they're talking to Sebastian at the moment, but, it won't take long until they will be here, so please, tell us what you came up with!” he urged the blond to spill the things he had in mind, but, Marco shook his head and just grinned.

“Oh no, I won't do that. You'll have to wait until Sunny's father is here with us. All the two of you will have to do is looking as if you already knew the story.”

“Which we don't, if I'm allowed to say that!” Erik growled pretty annoyed, but when Marco gazed at him with big puppy eyes, he growled again, this time in defeat. His clever and cheeky boyfriend knew quite well that Erik couldn't deny him anything if he made those puppy eyes at him.

Marco smiled apologetically at his pissed off boyfriend. “Please, don't be a poor sport. It will work, I'll promise you. Mr. Decker is all on our side, and he will talk to the priest Mr. Sander. He said that Mr. Sander will support us as long as the human remains of the monks will be reburied on the new graveyard on a separated field after their examination. This won't be a problem for your father, will it, Sunny?”

Mario shook his head. “I don't think so. Most of them will be damaged and not adapted for becoming exhibits in a museum.”

Marco nodded contentedly. “Yes, I thought so.” He turned his head in the direction where he could sense the ghost sitting. “Please, Brother Hilarius, we have to use a white lie. Sunny's father will most likely be willing to help us, but he doesn't believe in ghosts, nor will he ever do, and we have to find a way to make him cooperate without making him question our sanity. I know that you don't appreciate lies, but this white lie is really needed, so please, stay calm and don't do anything stupid, okay?”

Erik smiled when he saw Hilarius nodding his head rather subdued. “He will behave, love, don't worry. He knows that it is only in his, Erich's and Marco's best interest.”

Marco pursed his lips to hide his grin and rubbed his hands in anticipation. “Alright, here they come. Let's start the spectacle.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Marco and Erik had already seen Mr. Götze checking the excavations he sponsored when they had worked in Cologne, and they weren't surprised about how careful and professional the rich businessman behaved and acted, but Marco could see that Robert was truly surprised and impressed. The young doctor of archaeology obviously hadn't expected Mr. Götze to be that professional. The older Götze knew that he didn't know enough about this science to come too close to the found pieces, and he knelt far away enough from the edge of the grave to avoid causing any damage by accident to it while Robert and Erik explained to him what they had discovered.

But, the blond could also see that Jürgen Götze was excited about the perfect shape the skeleton was in, and that he probably tended to agree with Mr. Ballermann and transfer these perfect human remains to a museum, if not as an exhibit, then surely for further examination and tests and to use it for other students as an example for their studies.

Mario beside him got nervous when Marco said nothing while he was waiting for the right time to intervene, and the older one was positive that Brother Hilarius was the one getting nervous as hell, infecting Mario and Erik who could see him with his anxiety.

Just when he thought that the opportunity wouldn't come, Mr. Götze said: “I really can understand that the minister want this skeleton for one of the museums. This is truly astonishing!”

Marco took a deep breath. “Yes, but this will be a problem, Mr. Götze.” He shot a quick glance at the professor, begging him with his eyes to play the game without knowing the rules, and when Tuchel quirked a mistrustful eyebrow at him but then, nodded, he went on.

“As you probably might know, Mr. Götze, us people grown up in the Pfälzer Wald are rather superstitious.” Another meaningful glance was shot at his speechless boyfriend. Speechless most likely not because the mentioning of the superstition of the Pfälzer living in this region, but because Marco counted himself to this very special species all of a sudden. But, the brunet swallowed, gifting Marco with his most sugary smile. Marco knew that he would have to pay for that when they were alone again, but he had always loved it when Erik had made him pay for something he had done so far, and this most likely would be no exception from the rule.

Mr. Götze looked musingly at him, but nodded his head. “Yes, I heard that, but what has the superstition of the Pfälzer to do with this skeleton?” he asked, curiously, and Marco could feel how his friends and the professor held their breaths.

“That's easy to explain. When Erik told me about this skeleton after my arrival here, I knew immediately that he had found the skeleton of one of the two young men a very old legend exists about. I was raised with this legend, my grandmother told me a lot of them because I spent most of my childhood in bed as you might have heard. Erik hadn't thought about it before, but remembered it when I mentioned it, didn't you, Erik?”

Erik gulped furtively for air, but made a sound that could be taken as an agreement. Five pairs of eyes stared at him, and Marco could sense Brother Hilarius staring at him, as well, even though the ghost was invisible for him.

“This seems to be an interesting story, Marco, just go on!” Mr. Götze told him with a smile, making himself comfortable on the ground without caring about his handmade trousers. His face gave nothing away, but, he seemed to be willing to hear the blond archaeologist out.

Marco cleared his throat and then, began to tell the story about Marco and Erich in the only way Mario's father would believe it.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_“About eight hundred years ago, during the reign of emperor Friedrich II., there was a young man living in Castle Trifels, a young knight.”_ he gazed furtively at the spot where Hilarius must be sitting, but nothing happened and so, he went on with his 'legend'.

_“He was a brave young man but died at a young age when he protected the emperor from an attack. The young knight was buried near the castle, but he wasn't forgotten, his sad but brave story told in the evenings of the long and cold winter nights among the maids and servants. They told the story about the young knight and about his grave which was special because a rosebush bloomed from spring to autumn no one had planted there.”_

Marco paused again, looking at his audience and he could see how fascinated they all were about his story.

_“After two hundred years, a young man came to the castle, the son of a touring minstrel. He saw the grave and the rosebush, and he was so touched by the story of the young knight that he spent most of his time at the knight's grave, thinking about him and his tragic death at such a young age. When he had to leave the castle together with the fair his father toured with, he swore an oath that he would come back and write an epic about the brave young man to perform it before the residents of the castle during his next visit._  
_But, before this could happen, just when he was on his way to the castle again the very next year, the fair was attacked by some renegades. The young man became heavily injured and it was pretty clear that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his oath. In the night before he died, he begged the kind monk who had nursed him to bury his bones together with the knight who was his hero and his idol in the same grave. The monk swore to him that he would do that, no matter the cost. The son of the minstrel died and the monk had to bury him here on the graveyard of the abbey first, because he had to search for the grave of the young knight and times were uncertain and traveling to the castle was much more difficult than nowadays.”_

Marco paused again, watching Mr. Götze's reaction, but the older man was caught up in his story and seemed to believe him so far. Erik's brief nod assured him that Brother Hilarius kept his calm, too, and so he inhaled deeply and told the rest of his story.

_“Shortly after the young man's death, the monk who had nursed him had to go to the castle to see to the commander of the guard who had a nasty wound. The renegades were still a threat and the abbot and the prior of the abbey decided to hide two thirds of their jewels and gold from them. They gave the treasure to the monk and told him to hide it somewhere in the castle because the renegades wouldn't dare to attack it. The monk took the treasure and hid it deep inside the grave of the young knight he had been able to find because of the rosebush. He stayed in the castle together with a young novice until their return to the abbey seemed to be safe again, but on their way back to the monastery, they were attacked and the monk died while the novice survived, heavily injured._  
_The renegades had tried to find out where the monk had hidden the treasure of the abbey, but he hadn't told them anything about the treasure or the grave. Before he died, he swore an holy oath in front of the novice that the one who would fulfill the young man's last wish and bury his bones together with the young knight in the same grave would get the treasure of the abbey to do with it as it would please them. But, if the treasure would be taken without fulfilling this oath, it would bring evil and misery to not only the tomb raiders, but also to the people living here in Eußerthal and in the castle.”_

 

\-------------------------------

 

Marco's throat was dry like sandpaper and he stopped, uncertain how his friends and, most of all, Mr. Götze and Professor Tuchel would react to his story. Not to mention Brother Hilarius. He looked at Erik, and when his boyfriend smiled tenderly at him, he knew that the ghost-monk approved the version of his story Marco had told to get the cooperation of Mario's father.

Marco hated it that he had had to lie about the true happenings, but he was reasonable enough to know that Mr. Götze would never have believed a story about ghosts.

“We are positive that this skeleton could be the skeleton of the son of the minstrel, judging by the age and the location of the grave, because there were only a few people except for the monks who had been buried here, and we also do believe that we can find the old graveyard near the castle. The legend says that the roses will lead the way to it.  
But, the people living here wouldn't like it if the skeleton will become an exhibit instead of being buried with the knight. Mr. Decker and Mr. Sander, the priest of this parish surely will be much more supportive if you agreed to go without the skeleton in order to get the treasure?” Erik now came to his help, looking pleadingly at Jürgen Götze.

Mr. Götze let his gaze wander from Marco to Erik, to Robert and then to Professor Tuchel before he finally looked at his son. Marco could see that Mario chewed on his bottom lip again like he always did when he was worried, and he had to admit that he became concerned, as well, because Jürgen Götze still hadn't said anything to his story.

When he eventually did, all of them flinched. “I have to admit that the story is fascinating and that I can see your point, Marco and Erik. Just thinking of other mysterious incidents after important archaeological discoveries makes one thoughtful, I guess. But before I say anything to that, I would like to talk to my son first - alone.”

 

 

_View on Castle Trifels from the path leading up to it:_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This photo of Castle Trifels is one of my favorites and I do believe that it is perfect to underpin Marco's legend! :-)


	23. Father And Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco told Mr. Götze the 'official' version of Brother Hilarius', Erich's and ghost Marco's story. Now, Mr. Götze wants to talk to his son Mario before deciding whether he wants to become their sponsor or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the focus will shift to Marco and Erik and Brother Hilarius for a couple of chapters. I actually hadn't planed to write this chapter the way I did, but, as things stand, it became one of my favorites. I hope that you will like it, too.  
> There will also be the explanation for Marco's legend in here, as I said in the previous chapter, I had a hard time coming up with a real believable legend, because there were some things I had to think of, especially because of the time difference of 200 years between Marco the servant and Erich, the son of a touring minstrel. After reading Mario's thoughts, you will now which important points I mean.  
> I will also add two pictures to chapter 9 and 10, which hadn't had pictures before, in case you want to check them.
> 
> A big thank you for your wonderful support again, you can't even imagine how much your comments and kudo-hearts mean to me!

Mario followed his father to the ancient church where the older man wanted to talk with him. He had been so busy since his arrival in Eußerthal that he hadn't had the time to visit the church that had been built in the twelfth century, and it took him by surprise when he realized that it was only his second day here – because the late evening of his arrival didn't count as a real day. For Mario, it almost felt as if a lifetime had passed since this evening, and his head started to spin when he remembered everything that had happened during the last forty-eight hours.

For a while, they wandered aimlessly around in the old church, struck by its simplicity and beauty. Of course, the lamps, the organ and the benches were new, and so were the altar cloth and the candles, but the spirit of the old times was still sensible and Mario could literally see the monks praising the Lord in Heaven above with their sung chorales before his mind's eye. Once, six hundred years ago, Hilarius and Marian had been among them, singing the hymn of praise with them and Mario blinked, struggling to keep his brimming feelings at bay. He really didn't want to cry like a baby when his father was around, giving him another reason to tell him off, which he certainly wanted to do, Mario was sure about that.

Attached to the inner walls of the astonishing building were boards and pictures, telling the history of the church and the Cistercian abbey and his father took his time to study them very carefully. Mario followed him silently, too nervous to be able to do the same. In one corner, they could see a miniature of the reconstruction, seeing where the other buildings long gone must have been.

Mario shivered when he looked at the place of the old graveyard – the place outside the church where his friends and new teammates excavated the old graves, but it wasn't the fear most of the people he knew felt when it came to old graveyards, but the fear what could have happened if the company supposed to lay the cables hadn't called for a team of archaeologists. The mere thought of Erich's skeleton being damaged and Hilarius having to spook around for the eternity made him feel sick to his stomach.

Finally, his father was done with his observation and sat down on the wooden bench in one of the first rows where thy had a good look at the altar in front of them. Mario sat down beside him, resisting the urge to knead his hands and chew on his lips.

“So, Mario, now tell me, did Marco or Erik tell you this legend before or is there another reason behind their wish to bury the skeleton on another place again?” his father opened up the conversation and Mario eyed him from the side, unsure what to make out of this question.

“What do you mean with 'another reason', Dad?” he replied with a counter question, his tone wary and a little bit defiant. Mario asked himself not for the first time if it would always be this way. He was twenty-eight, a young man in his best age with a serious profession and job, but in his father's presence, he felt always like the frightened and unhappy teenager, fearing to be told off every time his father addressed him.

“That's pretty obvious, isn't it? This excavation is half as important as the large one in Cologne is and where international teams are working together. Without a skeleton that is miraculously that wonderfully intact after six hundred years, no one would even mentioned it in any magazine or the news. No one except for the country of Rheinland-Pfalz would spend money for it, and the politicians like Ballermann wanting to go on with the cables would only shrug their shoulders if the bulldozer erased every trace of this graveyard. But, with such a skeleton, this is an entirely different kind of matter. So tell me, is this an imitation, an attempt to deceive the public to get more money? Is this skeleton truly six hundred years old? I am not that inexperienced as you know, and it _looks_ as if it was that old. But, you are the scientist here, Mario and I expect you to be honest with me. Is this skeleton a fake?”

Mario's jaw dropped as he stared at his father, stunned speechless.

Not only because of what his father suspected. Mario had to admit that the thought of someone taking Erich's bones for an imitation hadn't even crossed his mind, which was naive and stupid somehow as he now realized. Of course, things like that had happened in the past and would happen in the future and his father was right to be wary and mistrustful before offering his money.

No, that wasn't what had made him lose his ability to speak.

His father had called him the scientist. He had asked him about his opinion and honesty because he had enough faith in his son to see through such an attempt to deceive him. He wanted to know what Mario thought, and he apparently valued his son highly enough to trust his opinion and rely on it. Mario had never felt as mature and loved by his father as he felt right now.

His first reaction had been to object and feel offended, but as he thought more closely about it, he decided to act like his father expected him to act – namely as a grown-up and the scientist who was serious, impartial and honest, and not like the offended son he had always been before his father had shown him that he valued him more than Mario would ever have thought possible.

“I am sorry for my stupidity, Dad, I didn't think of that,” he said, “Of course, you have a point here. This skeleton seems to be too good to be true and your doubts are justified. From what I have seen so far, I can assure you that the bones are truly six hundred years old. You may have noticed the condition of the earth and the sand still covering it partly, and the depth of the grave. The layer of the earth where the skeleton was found is intact and if someone had buried these bones only shortly before the excavation started, the layer wouldn't be as intact as it is. Even students before their exams would see that right away. Plus, the skeleton itself might be undamaged, but, the color of the bones or the thin inclusions of grains of sand for example show that it is an old skeleton. We have to examine it further to make it sure, but that much I can tell you – it isn't a fake, at all.”

He paused, looking expectantly at his father. The older Mr. Götze considered him thoughtfully, but then, he smiled at him. “I hoped that you would say that, my son. I'll trust your statement as a scientist and I am willing to support this excavation and maybe even the search for the other grave, the grave of this young knight. Not only because of the treasure, even though it has an important role in all of this, of course. Even I have to justify the reasons for the money I want to spend, but I am also curious about this grave and the legend. Is there any chance that you already know the approximate location of this graveyard near Castle Trifels?” Jürgen Götze asked and Mario nodded his head.

“The villagers will help us with that,” he said, hoping that Brother Hilarius could go as a 'resident' of the village Eußerthal, as well. At least, he had been a resident of the settlement, even though this might have been six hundred years ago.

His father nodded contentedly. “That's good, because the area is woody and hard to check from a plane. So, what about this legend? Did you know it before?”

Mario hoped that the rather dark shadows in the old church would hide his slight blushing, but he didn't avert his eyes as he smiled at his father. He had been amazed by the story Marco had told them, as close enough to the real story to be believable and logical, but without mentioning any ghost or the true kind of love Erich had felt for the young 'knight' who had actually been a servant. For Mario, it doesn't matter, but he admired his friend for his foresightedness. Marco had been aware that a story about two young men in love wouldn't have become an oftentimes told legend in those old times, and he had turned it into some kind of platonic 'courtly love' as the one praised in other legends like King Arthur for example, and he had also known that a servant wasn't important enough to become a hero. Therefore, he had had to 'transform' the other Marco into a brave knight and the romantic love into platonic admiration. The monk swearing two oaths was what similar legends told about other graves or treasure-hiding-places and all in all, it was a legend or fairytale that could have truly existed in this region for such a long time.

“Yes, I knew it before.” he decided that another white lie wouldn't do any more harm, but convince his father that Marco had spoken the truth. “To be precise, I already knew this legend back then in Cologne. As Marco mentioned it earlier, he had to spend most of his childhood in bed, and his only pastime was to read and to listen to stories his grandmother or parents told him. This legend was one of the stories he liked the most and he told it to me a couple of weeks ago. Erik and Marco have been oftentimes on Castle Trifels and they have searched for the old graveyard when they were still in school. Marco sometimes told me during our work how they fantasized about being the ones finding both graves and fulfill this oath. I think that this was one of the reasons why Erik wanted to come here so badly. Marco simply stayed in Cologne because the memories of his suffering were too painful for him as he was reminded of his mysterious sickness all of a sudden. He wasn't well and simply wanted to forget everything that had to do with his disease. He didn't realize that he felt so depressed because he was homesick, back then. Now, he knows it, and coming here was the best thing to do. And I have to admit that I like it here much better than in Cologne. Dr. Lewandowski appreciates my work far more than Dr. Sammer has ever done.”

Mario went silent, holding his breath. Would his father believe him?

Mr. Götze chewed on his lip and his son suddenly knew from where he had this habit. He had more in common with his father than he had always wanted to admit, but now, he could accept the truth without fighting against it any longer.

“Okay, I guess that we'll have to deal with the superstition of the people living here, then. You know that I don't believe in such things, but if the people living here do, then each and every strange incident will become a major event and I can already see the headlines of the newspapers. Okay, I think I could live with the bones reburied in another grave – if we'll find it, that is – after examining it more closely and making a duplicate of it.”

Mario suppressed a relieved sigh. “I think that Mr. Decker and Mr. Sander will be okay with that,” he agreed, adding an inaudible _'and hopefully Brother Hilarius, too,'_ to his answer.

“I will also see to providing the village with money for reburying the human remains of the monks on the new graveyard. I have to admit that even I feel more comfortable with this thought. Maybe, because they are monks, I don't know. We could place a table beside that field with an explanation and some photos of the old graveyard and the excavation, I guess.”

Mario nodded eagerly. “Yes, this would be appropriate and surely a place where visitors would come to,” he said, hoping that his father was done with his interrogation.

He should have known better, because his father now pursed his lips, watching his son with slightly narrowed eyes. “And now, son, I would like to hear your explanation to what's going on between you and Dr. Lewandowski, and, most of all, what Mr. Ballermann has to do with him. I couldn't help but notice how close the two of you seem to be. You met him when – yesterday for the first time?”

Jürgen Götze's face was strict and Mario paled as he stared at him. What was he supposed answer to that? He still had to confess that he would never marry and 'provide' his parents with grandchildren. He was twenty-eight, but he had never dared to tell them the truth about his orientation so far.

When he didn't speak, his father sighed. “Mario, this is not meant to be a debate about you preferring to live your life with another man instead of a woman. Your mother and I knew that for a rather long time and we have accepted that years ago.”

Mario gulped for air. “You did? But, I never told you...”

Jürgen Götze raised an eyebrow at him. “No, you didn't, and we actually wanted to wait until you would be ready to tell us, so we never mentioned it, either. But, you didn't really expect us to not notice the truth, did you?” he asked, and there was no mockery in his warm voice, only gentle amusement. Mario felt incredibly stupid, and he bit his lip and hung his head low.

“I thought you would be disappointed and angry,” he mumbled miserably.

His father laid is hand upon his arm. “No, Mario. You are our son and we love you unquestioningly. I am not concerned about you loving another man instead of a woman. But, I am concerned about you getting hurt. I saw how much you suffered because of Marco, because it was always clear that he would never love anybody else than Erik. Plus, you met Dr. Lewandowski only yesterday. He seems to be a fine young man, but, I really don't want you to go through such a heartache again. So tell me what this is between the two of you and what Mr. Ballermann has to do with him. I know him and he is not the kind of man I want to have anywhere near my son!” he said strictly and this pulled a smile from his son.

“Me neither, Dad. I know that Robert and I only met yesterday, but I know for sure that I love him and that he loves me, Dad. It was love at first sight, the kind of love Mom and you have. Mr. Ballermann hits on him ever since he saw him and Robert is disgusted, to say the least. But, Ballermann is responsible for the money and therefore...”

Mr. Götze slowly nodded his head. “I see. Alright. If this here is what you truly want and need to do, then I will support you and your friends. Robert will be welcome in our family as long as he treats you well and like the treasure you truly are. Plus, I will take care of Mr. Ballermann not coming near him again. If I had to guess, then I would say that Robert isn't the first good-looking young man he wanted to lure into his fat arms. Or force into them, this would be a better description, I think. Shall we go then and tell Professor Tuchel and your team that we have a deal?”

Mario beamed at his father. “Thank you so much, Dad! And yes, let's go and tell them the good news!”

He almost jumped to his feet and together, they left the old church, the rays of the sun shining through the colored windows following them on their way and bathing father and son walking side by side with a happy smile on their faces in their golden light.

 

_One of the windows of the Cistercian Abbey of Eußerthal:_

  



	24. Working And Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, Erik and Marco are working and talking, a little bit philosophically at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is some kind of bridge to the next one, because the next chapter will jump a few weeks into the future and I thought it to abrupt to do that right after Mario's talk with his father. So, it is also some kind of not planed addition, making this story longer than I had ever planed it to be. Besides, I love writing Erik and Marco together and this was no exception from the rule. :-)
> 
> As always enjoy reading it and please, leave feedback, you already know how happy you make me with your wonderful support and interest!

Erik smiled as he watched Brother Hilarius gliding over the small path the archaeologists had evened between the graves where they were working in, following hard on Mario who carried the tiny bone of Erich's left little finger in his pocket.

The younger one had uttered the wish to search for the bones of the novice Marian and Brother Hilarius, and Robert had allowed him to take the bone with him so Hilarius could leave Erich's grave for more than a few meters and support him by his search. Erik and Marco worked in Erich's grave, Erik brushing the earth from the bones away again while Marco had started to draw the skeleton and measure it. Sebastian was glad that Marco was finally there to support him by this rather hard task, because they were the best for this truly important job and Erik loved it to work with his boyfriend and mate, they understood each other blindly without having to use spoken words and complemented each other perfectly.

Robert had left Eußerthal one hour ago, accompanying Professor Tuchel and Mr. Götze senior on their visit of Castle Trifels. Jürgen Götze wanted to see the castle and get his own impression, and they also wanted to check the area and tax the possible costs for another excavation. It would be only a small one, but maybe, they had to remove trees or use special tools and this could boost the costs in a way no one might have expected it beforehand. Mario had looked so happy and relieved when he had come back from his talk with his father, and Erik still inwardly shook his head about his own blindness and his arrogant demeanor towards the other archaeologist who had become one of his closest friends within only two days. He would make up for his behavior and show Sunny how much he had come to love him as a friend, that much was sure.

“Your smile suits you, babe,” Marco's tender voice broke in on his musings and Erik turned his head to look at him. “Thank you, love. The rosy color in your cheeks suits you, too. You could have only taken care of being shaved properly this morning,” he answered with a reproachful look, because his own cheeks felt still tender and a little bit sore after the furtive but very passionate kiss they had shared a couple of minutes ago when no one had been looking at them.

Marco's grin turned mischievously. “I wanted to take care of this as you might want to remember. If my memory works correct, then it wasn't me keeping me from doing so, but one special brunet archaeologist with hazel-green eyes who insisted on another round of lazy morning-bed-sport...and then, after you had let me sleep for too long, there wasn't any time left for such unimportant things like shaving as you certainly still know quite well,” he drawled, quirking a meaningful eyebrow at his blushing mate.

“That was only because you challenged me to ravish you!” he objected and Marco pursed his lips, but bent over his drawing pad to hide the smug expression on his face from the younger man. “And how did I do that? Challenging you, that is?”

Erik watched the blond drawing Erich's right foot in exactly the right proportions and with all the details without any difficulties and the hot wave of pride, love, tenderness and passion surging through him like it did every time when he watched Marco drawing the found pieces, made it hard for him to keep the reproachful look in his eyes and the accusing tone in his voice.

God, how he had missed him!

Marco was his sun, his rose, his tower of strength, his reason to live, simply his everything. Erik had missed curling around him as the big spoon while sleeping, he had missed making love to him, but he also had missed teasing him and watching him draw and work so badly.  
He had missed sitting opposite him when they had breakfast and dinner, he had missed watching him smile, and he had missed holding hands with Marco when they walked side by side. Marco was the air he needed to breathe and he was the light brightening the darkness he had to face now and then. Marco was his critic and the one encouraging him and cheering him up whenever he needed it and he was his listener and his comforter.  
Marco didn't need to do anything special to make Erik's heart race with the love he felt for him, he simply needed to _be_. Erik didn't know what he had done to deserve being loved by this astonishing and wonderful being, but, he was deeply grateful for that, and he would never leave him alone again or let Marco leave him.

Erik knew that his decision had been the right one and that they wouldn't be here and able to help Hilarius if he had stayed in Cologne with Marco, waiting for the blond to make up his mind, but, when they had fulfilled the monk's oath, Erik would do whatever Marco wanted and needed to do, willingly and unquestioningly. If Marco decided that he wanted to live on the Antarctic continent, then Erik would go there with him without hesitation. If the love of his life wanted to live in the desert Namib, then Erik would go there with him, as well.

“Why are you staring at me like this?” Marco who had raised his head from his pad inquired, mistrustfully. “Got something on my face?”

Erik blinked. There was indeed a thin strain upon the blond's rosy cheek, but it looked cute and Erik wasn't about to tell him that and make him wipe it away. “No,” he smiled. “I am only so happy that you're here with me,” he said in a tender voice before adding more strictly: “And about you challenging me: How was I supposed to resist you when I had to watch you stretching your limbs and writhing like a contented big cat in all your naked glory right next to me, especially with this wonderful proof of your pure maleness showing itself at its best? Not to mention this unique and very tempting smell of warm and sleepy skin and sex filling my nose as you did so? On purpose, of course. I remember quite well the look in your eyes!”

He wouldn't tell Marco how much he had loved to be challenged this way and that he'd rather have burning cheeks for the next three days than disturbing Marco's sleep in order to have him shaved properly. He had missed their tender battles far too much to do that.

“I am not the one to blame for you not having enough self-control to resist me, am I?” Marco chuckled very smugly, and Erik scowled playfully at him before he finally went back to brushing the dirt from the shimmering bones.

“Erich, you are a sweet innocent young man and you'd better not listen to my conversation with my cheeky boyfriend, I guess,” he apologized to the skeleton, hoping that the part of Hilarius that always stayed with the rest of the bones hadn't listened to him. Erik really wasn't ashamed of his love and his desire, but the thought of a celibate ghost-monk listening to his cheeky words about lazy morning-sex made him blush and bite his lip.

Marco chuckled again, reading easily his face. “I don't think that he has listened to us. I can feel his presence only slightly, I think Hilarius is totally caught up in helping Mario to find his own and Marian's bones.”

Erik raised his head to scan the other graves with his eyes. After a while, he saw Mario kneeling in one of the other graves with the ghost hovering over the edge beside him. “Yes, he is. Mario obviously has found something. I would be more than happy if we knew which bones belong to them and bury them next to each other where we can visit them.” Erik paused, swallowing because of the sudden lump he felt in his throat.

“I will miss him so much when he is gone, Marco,” he said, blinking against the sudden wetness in his eyes. Marco reach out, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, watching him attentively and with understanding in his amber-green eyes.

“Not like I missed the other Marco,” Erik continued, struggling for the right words. “It is more – Hilarius is already like a father for me if you know what I mean? He is so kind and protective and he didn't judge me – us... I do love my parents and they are great, but, I still remember their reaction when we told them that we are together. They tried to hide it, but, they were disappointed about not getting grandchildren and they were worried if it would work with us because of your disease. Brother Hilarius on the other hand simply accepted us. He just wants us to be happy, and the same goes for Mario and Robert.”

Marco nodded his head. “I know, babe. I can't see him, but, I can feel his presence and it comforts me in a way I hadn't thought it possible. I will miss him, too, Erik. But, to love someone means to do what's best for them and not what's best for us. He needs to find his peace and to be saved. And we are the only ones who can do that for him.”

Erik smiled shakily, wiping a single tear from his cheek and leaving another stripe of earth on it. “I know that. I knew that when I saved Marco and I really don't want Hilarius having to ghost around for longer than necessary. But, I will miss him so badly.”

“Of course, you will. But, one part of him will always be with us and we will never forget him and what he has done for us. Our memories will keep him alive and make him immortal in some way. Plus, I am convinced that we will see him again, one day. But right now, we have a job to do, Erik. We need to free Erich from the earth and the sand and we need to measure and draw him. Plus, tonight, after work, you will surely remember that you wanted me to pay you back for me keeping secrets from you when I told my 'legend'. We'd better focus on our task now, so you will have enough time tonight to make me pay, because it is getting late,” he added in the attempt to distract his beloved one from his sadness and melancholy and the spark of desire shimmering in the wonderful hazel-green eyes proved to him that he had been successful.

“Ah, yes, how thoughtful of you to remind me of that. Yes, I want to make you pay for keeping secrets from me. Besides, your truly astonishing legend deserves a reward. Alright, let's go back to work, then!” Erik agreed, bending over the skeleton again, and when Marco was sure that Erik had lost himself in his work once more, forgetting all of his worries and sad thoughts, he smiled tenderly and picked up his pen and started to draw the other foot of the skeleton.

The softly whispered _'Thank you, Marco,'_ wafting across wasn't audible to neither of them, but both, Erik and Marco let out a small happy sigh at the same time without even knowing what it was that had made them do it.

But, after all, happiness doesn't really need a reason to be just there, does it?

 

_Inside Castle Trifels: this is where the idea to the prequel 'Castle Trifels' popped up in my mind when I talked with lovely GoForGoals about a ghost spooking around there. :-)_

  



	25. Welcome In The 21th Century!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Marco and Brother Hilarius arrived in Tübingen for the necessary tests of Erich's skeleton. The poor ghost-monk has a hard time dealing with the high tech he is confronted with all of a sudden and Erik has a hard time with calming him down... Will their friend, the forensic scientist Dr. Nuri Sahin be able to do the tests he needs to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist to add two other of my beloved Dortmund footballers, I hope you will like the addition to this story. There are some interesting things waiting for you in the next chapters, please share your opinion with me again.
> 
> Your feedback is so amazing, I can't tell you! This story has the most comment threads except for 'Love Comes Quickly And Unexpected', almost 200 by now. You are so great, and your encouragment and support for this story is outstanding. Each comment and each kudo warms me from the inside and makes me smile and I love to read what you're thinking about my story-arch and my stories in the stories. This WIP will be much longer than the ten chapters I actually wanted to write and this all because you are such an awesome audience. Please, keep up your support, it means the world to me! :-)

_Four weeks later:_

 

Erik watched with growing concern Brother Hilarius whooshing from one side of the long snow-white corridor to the other, making flips, blowing up and shrinking again while he rolled the large container with Erich's skeleton over the sparkling floor.

Marco walking beside him couldn't see Hilarius, but, he sensed the vibrations of fear and anxiety coming off in wave of the ghost his wonderful boyfriend was sensitive enough to feel them.

“Please, Brother Hilarius, don't fret, everything will be alright, no one will do any harm to Erich, I promise you!” Erik assured the monk, gently and for the umpteenth time, glad that the corridor was empty except for them. Not many people had access to this area of the laboratories, and the scientists working here were all busied in their own labs behind the doors leading from the corridor to the different sections.

The ghost shrank again, looking pleadingly at him with trembling lips. “Are you sure, Erik? This all looks so - so scary! My poor Erich!” he whined, 'sitting' down on the container as if he wanted to protect the bones carefully wrapped in tissue paper and packed into the large case.

“Yes, I am sure, Brother Hilarius. Marco and I won't let anybody do Erich any harm. Dr. Sahin is one of the best forensic scientists if not _the_ best in Germany. I trust him and Marco trusts him, too. Robert trusts him and most of all, Professor Tuchel trusts him. He is already waiting for us, and he is the only one who will touch Erich except for Marco and me, okay?” Erik said, suppressing the smile that wanted to curl on his lips by the thought that a ghost could be scared by the technology he saw for the first time while everybody else would have been scared by him and feeling safe surrounded by all of this high tech.

Marco smiled down at the spot where Erik was looking at and added in a soothing voice: “Nuri is great, Hilarius. He is as passionate when it comes to his work as we are. We respect your fears and worries and we will tell you what we want to do with Erich before we'll do it, okay?”

Hilarius sighed. “Tell Marco that I believe him, Erik. I really wished that your fine young man would at least hear me.”

“Marco and I wished that, too, Hilarius,” Erik regretted before turning his head to his boyfriend. “He believes you and he wished that my 'fine young man' could at least hear him.”

Marco looked a little bit sad as he heard that, but also touched. “Yes, I'd love that, my dear Brother Hilarius. Ah, here we are. Wait, I'll open the door for you, Erik.”

Marco went to the panel beside the locked entrance and typed the code into it to open the door. After three seconds the two halves glided soundlessly to both sides.

The room behind them was bathed in clinical white light and Erik narrowed his eyes with a pained groan, but the young man heading in their direction with a huge inviting grin plastered on his handsome features made up more than enough for the small discomfort.

“Erik! Marco! It is so good to see you again! How are you? You have to tell me everything!” The doctor of forensic science greeted his friends and Erik was pulled into a tight and heartfelt embrace before he could even say 'piep'.

“Hey, Nuri, I am pleased to see you, as well, but could you please not strangle my boyfriend?” Marco complained in a good mood, pulling at Nuri's arm to get his own hug. Nuri chuckled and embraced Marco, too, patting his back while Erik tugged at the hem of his shirt to bring his clothing back into order. Hilarius had watched the scene with big round eyes, his astral body hovering over the container.

“Are you sure that this man will be careful with my Erich?” he mumbled subdued as he eyed the dark-haired man who seemed to be so careless and clumsy at first sight.

“Yes, Brother Hilarius, I am. He is really the best, you will see that. Don't worry,” Erik mouthed at him, waiting patiently until Nuri and Marco were done with their hugs. Nuri Sahin was not only their favorite forensic scientist, but also a close friend, and they hadn't seen each other for a rather long time. He lived together with his husband Mats Hummels, one of Professor Tuchel's colleagues who was a specialist for the ancient Orient, and they had adopted a little orphan boy Mats had saved from his poor misery when he had worked on an excavation in Mongolia.

“How are Mats and Kim?” he asked when Nuri gifted him with his attention again, and another huge grin spread out on the scientist's handsome male face.

“They are doing great! I'll expect you to visit us and have dinner with us during your stay at least once. Kim kept asking when you would come over to us ever since he learned that you are in town again!” Nuri informed him and it was clear that this wasn't an invitation, but an order.

Marco chuckled. “Uh, I can already see what will happen if we don't. Mats will complain loudly when he sees Professor Tuchel the next time and our dear prof will see to us getting punished by having to do the paperwork for him for at least one week, because he can't stand his best friend's complaints. You convinced us. We will come.”

Nuri stuck his tongue out. “It's not as if this would be such a horrible fate to face, spending one evening in the company of two close friends and a six years old boy!” he groused, offended, and Erik joined Marco's laughter. He really didn't know the last time he had felt that carefree and cheerful.

“No, it isn't, Nuri. At least not when it comes to the six years old boy. Having to endure you two lovebirds for an entire evening will be a different kind of matter,” he teased his friend and this had Nuri quirking a mocking eyebrow at him. “We will see who will be the two lovebirds sitting at the table, spoon-feeding each other with adoring glances and playing footsie with each other under the table,” he stated dryly before finally focusing on the container.

Erik could see Hilarius tensing, obviously expecting the unknown man to simply rip the top open and grab for the bones lying inside, but Nuri would never have done something stupid like this.

“And your beauty is in there?” he simply asked, his excitement and anticipation clear to hear in his dark voice. Erik nodded, watching the scientist closely.

“What did Tuchel told you about it?” he wanted to know, because they hadn't been able to talk much on the phone and Erik wasn't sure how much the professor had told him. They had worked like maniacs for the last three weeks, Marco and he himself working from half past seven to eight in the evenings, freeing Erich from the earth and the sand, measuring and drawing him and his location in the grave, filtering and sieving the earth to not overlook anything that might be important, while Mario and Robert had worked in the graves of the monks.

They had been able to find Marian's, Brother Hilarius' and even Prior Robert's bones, Hilarius had helped them with that because he had been able to sense which skeletons were the right ones. However, time had been much unfriendlier to them, leaving the fragile bones in a bad shape, and Erik had assured his two friends that he could do the work in Erich's grave alone with Marco and that they should focus on saving the human remains of the three men whose fates were bound to their own fates in some magical way.

They were under constant pressure when it came to keep up the schedule, and Mr. Ballermann hadn't taken it well that he wouldn't get what he wanted, Erich and Robert – not necessarily in this order – and he had sent an superintendent to control them for y couple of days. It had been much harder for Robert and Mario, who had to act as if they were only colleagues, superior and subordinate and Erik's heart had ached every time Sunny had had to address his boyfriend with 'Dr. Lewandowski'.

But, Erik had gotten his own amount of controlling, and they had all heaved relieved sighs when the superintendent had had to leave without having found anything he could use against them.

Nuri pursed his lips and gestured invitingly to the two chairs before his desk. Erik could see through the large window separating Nuri's working place from the actual lab that Nuri's assistant Roman was working on something. When the young man looked up, he smiled at the two archaeologists and raised his hand to greet them.

Marco had already sat down when Erik joined them at the desk, resisting the urge to shoot another strict look at the monk still hovering deeply worried over the container. Nuri was a close friend and he knew almost everything about his relationship with Marco, even about his mysterious disease, but Erik had never dared to tell him about the ghost Marco; and he wondered briefly whether their friend would believe him or not and what he was supposed to do when it came to 'talking to the air' because he had to explain to Hilarus what they wanted to do with Erich's skeleton.

“Professor Tuchel told me that this skeleton is very special, not only because it is undamaged and still complete, but he also told me about this legend and that you'll have to rebury it again in case that you'll find the grave of this young knight near the castle. I have to admit that I am a little bit superstitious myself when it comes to such things and I respect it that the villagers want to fulfill this oath of the monk mentioned in this legend. He told me that no one is allowed to touch it except for me and the two of you, even though we might have to make an exception for Roman. But, we can talk about it if it should come to that. I'll have to make a complete laser scan for the duplicate and the usual checks and examinations for its age, the age of the human being it once has been and so on, and it will stay in our safe to make sure that no one else will get access to it while it is here in my lab. Did you name it, Erik, Marco?” he asked and Erik blushed a little bit.

Marco came to his help. “Yes, we did. Erik was the one finding the skeleton and because it is a young man, we named it 'Erich', the other version of Erik's name. I know that you always talk to the found pieces you examine, so please, call him Erich.”

The young doctor of forensic science nodded. “I like that. Erich is a good name. Shall we start right away with the first tests?”

Erik swallowed and opened his mouth, unsure how to utter his concern, because Hilarius had visibly blown up again, but, once again, Marco saved him, coming to his help. “Uhm, Nuri, I am a little bit embarrassed to say that, but you probably heard that I had another bout of my mysterious disease while I was in Cologne. I'm afraid that my memory is still suffering. Would you please be so kind and explain everything you'll do to me again?” His astonishing boyfriend bit his lip as if he was truly ashamed and Nuri's gaze became soft and understanding.

“Of course, Marco. I will tell you everything I'll have to do beforehand to make sure that your memory will come back. You don't have to apologize. I know that we are under pressure, but, we'll take things slow and if there is anything you want to know, just ask me, okay?”

Marco nodded his head. “Thank you, Nuri. I was afraid of your reaction. A lot of people think that the memory has something to do with intelligence and that I'd better search for another job because of my disease.”

Their friend narrowed his eyes. “That's bullshit. No one does their job with such passion and devotion as you do. Your memory will come back and apart from that, you haven't been here for a rather long time. I don't remember everything you told me about your work, either, so please, don't worry about that. The first thing is to put on gloves and unpack your Erich with the same care you have packed him in this container after cleaning the case from the remains of the trip here. We don't want to have anything contaminating your beauty, do we?”

Erik and Marco uttered their agreement and when Erik stood up and turned around, he could see that the ghost had shrank again and was now 'standing' beside the case with a contented expression on his chubby face.

“He seems to be okay, Erik. I will let him examine my Erich without objections. And please, say thank you to your fine young man for making sure that I will learn about every test he has to do. That was very kind of him,” the monk told him and Erik nodded his head with sincerity. “Will do,” he mumbled because Nuri was within earshot.

He took the gloves Nuri handed him and followed the dark-haired scientist to the double door system where the container would be decontaminated before the real examination could finally begin, flanked by his fine young man and a monk only he could see.

 

 

_Here you can see how the maids were dressed in the good old times..._

  
__


	26. Careful Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich's bones arrived in Dr. Nuri Sahin's lab and the forensic scientist starts with the examination. How will Brother Hilarius react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a forensic scientist and I don't have any clue about all the tests that would be done, but, I tried my very best to describe the things as logical as possible. After all, this story takes place in 2020, and in five years from now on, the technology can be much more advanced than nowadays. So please, don't be too strict with me!
> 
> A million thank you for all of your comments and encouragment again, your feedback is invaluable to me! 
> 
> My lovely GoForGoals: thank you for your support and patience with me every time I throw a new chapter at you! :-*

“Wow, your Erich is really a beauty!” Nuri stated excitedly after they had cleaned and opened the container, unwrapped the skeleton and put it under the laser scanner bone by bone with the greatest care. Erik smiled as he now watched Brother Hilarius watching the forensic scientist with eagle eyes, never averting his eyes from the dark-haired man and from what he was doing. Nuri stroked over the right shinbone with his glove-covered fingers ever so slightly without being aware that he was watched by an invisible being, and Erik mused about the oddity of a ghost-monk standing in a high-tech lab and surveilling the forthcoming happenings.

Hilarius was still deeply worried and wary of the things that would be done to the son of a touring minstrel he had nursed for several months six hundred years ago; and he murmured silent prayers to Almighty God above, begging him to protect the skeletons that was all that had been left of a young man who once had been a breathing and living being.

But, Erik could see that the ghost-monk already 'fell' for the dark-haired man who treated Erich's precious bones with nothing but the deepest respect, care and admiration, and who was able to see the beauty of the undamaged bones no other person than the four scientists here in this room saw in them.

Roman Bürki, Nuri's assistant would operate the scanner and the other devices, and he had accepted Professor Tuchel's order to not touch the skeleton, without objection, at least not without asking beforehand.

Nuri sighed somewhat wistfully, turning his head to Marco who stood at the other side of the scanner, looking almost as nervous as the dear Brother. “We will make a complete scan of him at first, Marco,” the scientist explained to him, patiently. He hadn't forgotten what Marco had asked him, and Marco was as foresighted to look 'clueless' enough to convince their friend that he had truly forgotten about the procedures that had to be done.

“The scanner will make a three-dimensional picture of Erich, like one of those huge 3D-printer, only much better. We'll need it for the duplicate of the skeleton itself, but also for the reconstruction of how this young human being has looked like when he was a handsome young man. Professor Tuchel told me that your new sponsor, Mr. Götze has asked for such a reconstruction and that he will take care of the costs. It would be nice to have this not only for the students, but also for the visitors of the museum, wouldn't it?”

Marco shot Erik a furtive glance, pursing his lips. “How can you be that sure that Erich was handsome, Nuri?” he wanted to know. Of course, he knew that Erich must have been handsome, having looked more or less like his beloved Erik, but Erik was curious about the answer to that question, as well and he was glad that Marco had asked it. Erik knew that he wasn't that bad to look at without being conceited, but, it was hard for him to imagine how Erich must have looked like just from his skull and his bones.

Nuri smiled as he pointed at the skull of the skeleton without touching it. “I know that you know much more about skeletons than people not familiar with anatomy or our sciences and that you can see the gender because of the pelvic bones for example. But, for you, a skull is most likely simply a skull. For me, this skull tells me a lot about Erich's face even without the laser scan. Just look how delicate and regular the cheek bones are, or how perfectly built the chin is and his jaw. I am convinced that Erich was a beautiful young man and that he died in a far too young age rather tragically. He must have been tall for the time he lived in, and he surely was of slender shape, his spine is not deviated from any disease for example. But, you can surely see the various fractures of his bones and his pelvis which must have healed before he died, at least almost. He most likely wasn't able to walk for more than a few steps at once any longer, but someone must have nursed him over months and whoever he or she was, he or she did it with great care and love and astonishing knowledge for that century. It might sound pathetic, but I feel sorry for not being able to meet this person and bow before her or him because of what he or she did for Erich.”

Nuri ended his rather long speech a little bit out of breath and when Erik eyed the ghost-monk from the side, he could see instantly that Nuri had won Hilarius' heart with his praise. The monk stared at the young scientist in awe and with his mouth hanging open, apparently deeply touched by Nuri's honest words.

Erik let out a heartfelt sigh, knowing for sure that Hilarius would let the forensic scientist do his checks and tests without interfering, trusting the man who was able to read so much out of the pale, shimmering bones that he wouldn't do any damage to the skeleton he had to protect.

“Wow, okay, now I hardly can't wait to see the reconstruction myself, let's please start right away with the scan,” Marco finally managed to say, as touched and stunned as Erik felt, and Nuri nodded and smiled reassuringly at his two friends.

“I will be more than careful with your Erich. Nothing bad will happen to him, don't worry, Marco,” he said quietly; and Erik knew that he spoke not only for Marco and he himself, but also for the ghost Nuri couldn't see when he said:

“We know that, Nuri and we trust you more than we would trust anyone else with him. Just go ahead.”

Nuri nodded his head and pressed the button to close the glass top of the scanner and then, the machines began to work with a silent hum, educing the last secrets from Erich he had still hidden from them deep in his bones.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Shit, I think we've forgotten the present for Kim!” Erik said as they stood before the front door of the house where Nuri lived with Mats and their adopted son Kim. Marco shook his head and made 'ts-ts-ts'-sounds.

“You shouldn't use such words when our dear Brother Hilarius is around!” he told him off, patting the large pocket of his jacket. “You might have forgotten it, but, I didn't. The present is sound and safe in my pocket, so would you please just ring the door bell?”

Erik scowled at him and blushed, but obeyed and rang the door bell. It had been a tricky thing to sneak the tiny bone of Erich's left finger out of the secured labs without Nuri noticing it when their work had been done, but, he had managed to do it every day and this without having much of a bad conscience. There was no way that he would have forced Hilarius to stay alone in the dark and for him still scary labs during the nights instead of joining them in the guestroom of Professor Tuchel's house where they could sleep during their stay in Tübingen.

Professor Tuchel had handed them his keys before their departure, and Erik had been amazed that he trusted them enough to let them use his house while he was still in Eußerthal. They used mostly the guestroom, the bath and the kitchen, the living room only now and then, but it was far better than having to stay in a hotel.

They couldn't sleep with each other when Hilarius was with them, but Erik could never have done that to the poor monk who felt still rather intimidated and worried because of the unknown technology. Staying abstinent for a couple of days was a small prize to pay for Brother Hilarius' sake. The honest and heartfelt gratitude the monk had shown when Erik had offered him to 'sleep' on the comfortable couch placed under the window of the guestroom had touched him, deeply.

As long as he could feel Marco snuggled close to him while sleeping, he was happy and content and he knew that his wonderful boyfriend felt the same way.

The various tests had taken the last two days, and the most difficult thing had been to explain to the poor ghost that they had to sample a small part of Erich's bones with a drill in order to get Erich's DNA. Erik knew that he would never forget the sight of Hilarius 'sitting' crouched into a small ball on the floor with his hands pressed against his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, trembling all over his body with the effort to not give in to the urge to protect his Erich at all cost to grant the Erik of the present the opportunity to learn more about his possible relationship with the son of a touring minstrel.

The opening door pulled him out of his memories and the next thing he knew was a small boy throwing himself into his arms, shouting: “Uncle Erik! Uncle Marco!” over and over again. Erik laughed happily and lifted the boy up to throw him into the air and catch him again.

“Kimmi! I missed you! How is my favorite godson doing?” he asked, him and Kim beamed at him like only six-years old boys could beam. “I'm fine, Uncle Erik. And I am a big boy now! I'm going to school after this summer!” he informed his godfather with uttermost sincerity, and Erik placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead.

“Yes, I heard that, Kim. It won't take long until you will be big enough to assist Uncle Marco and me, then, right?” he asked him gently and Kim vigorously nodded his head. “Yes, I am big and I will assist you and find a lot of found pieces!”

“Yes, you will and now, it's my turn! I want a kiss from you, Kimmi!” Marco standing behind them complained, sounding pretty jealous, and Kim giggled and let Marco repeat the treatment he had gone through with Erik. He was just standing on his own two feet again when two things happened at the same time:

Nuri and Mats appearing in the doorway and Kim staring at one special point behind Erik and Marco and shouting: “Paps, Dad, Erik and Marco are here! And they brought another guest with them! He looks like a monk and I have never seen him before!”

 

 

_Castle Berwartstein: here lived a cruel robber baron, called 'Hans Trapp'. His legends still exist and he scared the entire region for decades. ;-)_

  
__


	27. An Evening With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim, Nuri's and Mats' adopted son can see Brother Hilarius. How will his fathers react to Erik's explanation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will have as much fun reading about Erik's embarrassment and struggles as I had writing about them. Please, let me know if you did and leave kudos and comments and tell me what you think about this chapter! :-)

Erik could see Mats and Nuri standing in the doorway with incredulous expressions on their faces, staring attentively at the spot behind him where Kim was pointing at. He could feel himself paling while two hot red spots formed on his burning cheeks, and the strangled noise that came from his boyfriend, sounding suspiciously like an amused cackle even though he tried to cover it with a cough, wasn't very helpful, either.

“I'm sorry, Kimmi,” Nuri finally said when he had recovered from his surprise, “but there is no one standing before our door except Marco and Erik. I can't see any monk!”

Kim pulled a face, chewing confused on his trembling lip. “But, you must see him, Daddy! He is really there, right behind Erik! What's your name?” he asked, his voice trembling like his lip.

“I am Brother Hilarius, Kim,” the ghost-monk replied friendly, obviously very delighted that the boy could see him. “You are right, I am a monk, a Cistercian monk, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance, young man!”

Kim nodded his head and turned around to his two fathers again. “He is a Ci-cis-Cister-cian monk,” he repeated the for him uncommon and difficult word. “He has blue eyes and short curls around his bald head, and he says that his name is brother Hilarius and that he is pleased to meet me! He even called me 'young man'!”

Nuri and Mats gaped at their child, apparently at loss for words. When they didn't say anything, Kim looked up at his godfather with pleading eyes. “Please, Uncle Erik, Uncle Marco, tell me that you can see him, too. I am not imaging things!”

Erik knelt down before the confused boy and took him in his arms. “No, you are not, Kim. Marco can't see him, but, I can see Brother Hilarius. He is a ghost-monk and not everybody can see him, only a few people. But, Uncle Marco can feel his presence, and he believes me that I can see him and talk to him,” he consoled the boy, and Kim relaxed and looked triumphantly at his disbelieving fathers.

“I told you! Erik can see Brother Hilarius, as well!”

Mats recovered first from his shock. “I believe you, Kimmi,” he assured his son, tenderly, gesturing invitingly at the hall behind the door. “Why don't you come in and tell us inside the house what's going on? I do believe that we all could do with a seat and a drink?” he suggested, beckoning Erik and Marco into their house. Nuri stepped to the side, still too stunned to say anything, but at least, he didn't look as if he was about to call an ambulance and this seemed to be good sign.

Erik and Marco handed their jackets to Mats who hung them into their wardrobe beside the large mirror, and Erik's jaw dropped when he saw Hilarius turning before the mirror, craning his neck.

“Hilarius, what are you doing?” he hissed through gritted teeth, and Nuri shot him another suspicious and incredulous look, but stayed silent.

“I only wanted to see if Mario was right when he said that I appreciated a good meal way too much!” the ghost-monk defended himself and Kim standing beside Erik, holding his hand, began to giggle while Erik slapped his forehead with his palm with a pained groan. “A conceited ghost-monk, I can't believe it! Could you please stay away from the mirror? Your figure really isn't important right now!”

“Pardon me?” Mats who had started off towards the living room, stopped, craning his neck. “What did you say?”

“Our unexpected and invisible guest apparently happens to be a rather conceited ghost,” his husband told him in a deadpan voice, eyeing the mirror in the attempt to catch a look at the ghost. “As it seems, he wasn't able to have a look at himself in a mirror for a long time and he apparently wanted to see if he was – hm on the plump side when he was still – alive...”

“Six hundred years, to be precise! There are no mirrors in your house, Erik!” Hilarius complained in an offended voice and Erik rolled his eyes. “There are mirrors, but not in the living room or our bedroom where you stayed so far. And Professor Tuchel obviously didn't see the need for having mirrors in every room of his house, either. I told you to behave! Will you please keep your mouth shut for a while? This is so – so embarrassing!” he whined and Marco chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“No, it is not, it is just hilarious and funny, Erik. You really should see your face!” he burst out and this finally eased the tension that had lain in the air after Kim's unexpected revelation.

Mats and Nuri shook their heads, joining Marco's laughter. “Alright, Erik, Marco – Brother Hilarius – please, come with us and have a seat. Erik can tell us what this is all about while I'll see to us getting something to drink,” Mats took the lead, shaking his head with a snort, and the small procession followed him into the living room to listen to the surely interesting story Erik had to tell.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Erik went silent after speaking for more than twenty minutes, and he smiled gratefully when Marco handed him the glass with water to ease the sore and raw feeling in his throat. Nuri and Mats sat snuggled close to each other opposite them on the other couch while Marco had taken Kim in his lap. Brother Hilarius hovered over the carpet near the huge armchair where Erik was sitting, his head tilted to the side as he watched the reactions of the two dark-haired men on the couch.

Erik had carefully avoided to tell the things that had happened to Brother Hilarius and the novice Marian too explicit, aware of the fact that his godson was listening to him, as well, but he had told his two friends everything about the ghost Marco, Brother Hilarius and Erich, the son of a touring minstrel and of course, which role they all had in those happenings.

“Thomas believes you, doesn't he?” Mats eventually broke the heavy silence, and Erik nodded his head. “Yes, Mats, he does. He was as mistrustfully as you are, but, he has learned to feel Brother Hilarius' presence like Marco and Robert can feel him.”

Mats nodded thoughtfully. “I see. I have to admit that I sensed that he was hiding something when we talked about his excavation. I only didn't know what it was.”

Marco smiled at him. “You are his best friend. You know each other very well. But, this wasn't something to tell you on the phone.”

“No, certainly not, Marco. I have to look for our dinner, if you'll excuse me for a while?” Mats stood up and disappeared into the kitchen while Erik, Marco and Nuri stayed where they were sitting.

“This explains some things, I guess,” Nuri suddenly spoke up, eyeing Erik with pursed lips.

“Some things?” Erik asked, confused, and Nuri unfolded his legs and rose to his feet. “Yes, I need to show you something on my computer. I have gotten the results of some tests I made and I wanted to talk about them with you tonight anyway.”

Kim who had listened silently and with big eyes, glided down from Marco's lap. “Brother Hilarius, would you like to play with me until the dinner is ready? Daddy's talk with Uncle Erik will be boring!” he asked with puppy eyes and Erik felt a lump in his throat when he saw the monk's features lightening up with pure bliss.

“I would love that, Kim!” he assured the boy eagerly, shooting Erik a hopeful glance. Erik sighed, because he had to reveal his little secret to Nuri, readying himself to be told off by the scientist afterwards.

He pulled the tiny bone out of his pocket and placed it on his flat palm, so Kim could see it. “Kim, you'll have to take Erich's little finger with you. Hilarius is bound to his bones and without it, he can't leave the room. But, you have to be very, very careful. Nothing is to happen to it, okay?”

Kim nodded his head with the sincerity only six-years-old boys had. He took the bone as if it was a crude egg and put it carefully into the pocket of his shirt. “I will, Uncle Erik, I promise you. I would never hurt Erich or Brother Hilarius!”

He reached out with his hand and Erik smiled deeply touched when the ghost 'took' it and followed the boy to his own room, after gifting Erik with one last happy glance. When he turned his head around to Nuri again, the forensic scientist watched him with a raised eyebrow.

“You carry Erich's little finger in your pocket??!!” he said and Erik blushed, shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture.

“What should I do, Nuri? Brother Hilarius was truly scared because all of the technology and I couldn't bring myself to let him stay alone in the dark lab when we left. He can split himself into two halves. One half stays with the rest of the skeleton, and the other part, the 'conscious' one, comes with me when I carry one bone of him with me.”

“I see. Where is he staying during the nights?” Nuri asked, his voice giving nothing away.

Marco chuckled. “He stays on the couch in the guestroom where we sleep. He can put himself into a state similar to our sleeping, he calls it 'paralysis'. But you can imagine what it means for Erik and me...” he drawled and Erik was torn between his embarrassment about the blond's blatant words and his relief that his friend finally managed a truly amused grin.

“No sex, a truly horrible fate for you two lovebirds. Yeah, I can imagine which sacrifices you are willing to make for him. Not that I would feel pity with you because of that. You could let him stay in the lab,” the scientist stated, but Erik shook his head. “I know, it's hard to believe and I am grateful that you didn't call an ambulance to get our sanity checked, but, the technology scares Hilarius to no end. I couldn't do that to him.”

“I have no other choice than to believe you, I guess. Kim would never forgive me if I didn't. But, there was no hint of him, no incidents, no spooking...” he said, sounding more curious than mistrustful.

“This is because of you, Nuri. You called Erich our beauty before you hadn't even seen him, you call him Erich and treat the skeleton with respect and care, and you were willing to explain everything you had to do to him beforehand. Hilarius has the greatest respect for you, and he had a hard time to hold himself back when you took the sample from Erich's thigh, I can tell you. It was terrifying for him. Plus, he heard what you said about the monk who nursed Erich - who was Hilarius himself as you know by now. You won his heart with your praise.”

“Oh.” Now, it was Nuri's turn to blush. “I really meant that. I have to tell him that myself then, I guess. He can hear me, can't he?”

“Yes, he can. He would be pleased if you talked to him.” Marco said and Nuri winked at him. “You faked your memory loss for his sake, didn't you, Marco?”

Marco grinned and lifted his hands. “I am guilty to this charge. We had promised him that nothing would happen to Erich without us explaining it to him, and this seemed to be the best way to do it.”

“Hm, yes, most likely. The only question is why Kim is able see him? He hasn't any connection to the Pfälzer Wald?”

“But, he comes from a region where people believes in ghosts and magic. One of his relatives was the shaman of his tribe. It must have something to do with that. Besides, kids are much more susceptible for such things.” Mats had come back into the room, carrying two steaming bowls. Marco came to his help and put one bowl on the set up dining table.

“But, I couldn't see Marco when I was a child!” Erik objected. Mats shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe because of the oath Marco had sworn. He needed to be saved by the one who truly loved him – in a romantic way, not like children would do. Brother Hilarius needs help to bury Erich's bones together with Marco's, that's something entirely different.”

Nuri quirked an eyebrow at his husband. “I am amazed about how much you seem to know about those supernatural things, Mats,” he drawled, and his better half grinned and kissed his cheek. “If you only knew how much I have to face during my work, babe, you would be surprised. The Orient is full of surprises, magic and supernatural things. You can't work as an archaeologist there without being open for them.”

“Hm, I'd rather not know to much about it, thanks. The ghosts of the Pfälzer Wald will be enough for me,” Nuri objected with a slight shudder. “But, I really need to show you what I found out before we'll eat!”

He gestured to Erik and Marco to come with him and they followed him to his office where he started his laptop. Erik watched the elegant fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed and then, he forgot to breathe, staring incredulously at the picture showing up on the screen.

Nuri looked at him with a meaningful expression on his handsome face, but for a couple of seconds, he was too stunned to speak.

Marco beside him gasped out and he put in words what Erik was thinking. “Wow, I have to admit that I wouldn't have expected that! This is more than astonishing!”

Erik could only agree with him, because the face 'looking' at him from the screen was exactly his own face and Erik felt as if he was looking into a mirror.

Erich, the son of a touring minstrel could have been his identical twin.

 

 

_A lot of people come to the Pfälzer Wald for rock-climbing. Here you can see the reason for it:_

  
__


	28. Ancestors And Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich, the son of a touring minstrel looks exactly like Erik. Is there an explanation for this and does Nuri have something else to tell him about his 'twin'? Did Brother Hilarius really tell Erik everything he knows about Erich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a revelation in this chapter that might be unexpected. Please, remember that Erich lived around 1430, near the end of the era called the Middle Ages. Homosexuality was a sin and a crime and even nowadays, a lot of gay young men make their experiences with girls and women and try to live a normal life. 
> 
> I want to thank every reader who cared to leave a comment or kudos again. All three parts together have 250 comment threads together (without my and your answers, I counted here the first comments under each chapter coming from you) and that's absolute amazing! Thank you so much. I have to admit that I am also a sucker for those little kudos-hearts and I do believe that the boys deserve them, so my request to all of you who didn't press the button before: if you like this story, please leave one of those hearts, your comments and kudos are my motivation to go on with this little saga and tell you all about the happenings of the year 2020 and of the past, of course. Thank you to all of you who will do!

Erik stared at the screen, totally taken aback, even though he actually should have been prepared for that. But, to know something and to really see it with his own eyes were two entirely different things and somehow, Erik had thought that Erich would only have some similarities with him.

He hadn't expected him to be his identical twin. Nuri didn't push him, he just sat before his laptop, waiting patiently and no one seeing him sitting there would have thought that he was one of the best forensic scientists in Germany, having gotten his doctor grade with only twenty-six. He looked like just any other handsome young man, dressed in a simple white tee and tight blue jeans showing his perfect figure in a very appealing way, his hair tousled from his fingers carding through it while he had listened to Erik's unbelievable story.

“Uhm, Brother Hilarius and the ghost Marco told me that I reminded them of him, but, I wouldn't have thought that he would really _be_ me... look like me... Or should I say that I look like him?” Erik stammered confused and helplessly.

Nuri smiled at him. “I don't think that this is the point here. But, you can imagine my surprise when Roman mailed me the results of the computer-simulation from the scans. He hadn't added any statement apart from: _'See for yourself!'_ and first, I had thought that he was trying to make some kind of joke. But, when I opened the results of the DNA-tests, I knew that he hadn't. Now, after hearing your story, this picture and the DNA make much more sense.”

“The DNA?” Marco asked. Of course, he knew that Nuri had samples of Erik's and his own DNA in his lab. The scientist needed them to exclude failures that could have come with the archaeologists touching human remains and leaving their DNA upon them by accident. Having the DNA of the archaeologists who brought the human remains they had excavated to his lab, Nuri could avoid such errors and of course, he had made sure that he wouldn't find Marco's or Erik's DNA upon Erich's skeleton and take it for the one of the bones.

“Yes, the DNA.” Nuri typed again and the disturbing picture of a young man looking like he himself, but who had actually lived six hundred years ago, disappeared and made room for the well-known sequence of human DNA. “This is Erich's DNA,” he explained and Erik stared at it, feeling a strange flutter in his stomach. “And this is yours, Erik.” He added another sequence and placed it over the first one.

Erik swallowed. He wasn't a forensic scientist, but he knew enough about Nuri's work to see within two seconds what his friend meant. Erich, the son of a touring minstrel, was related to him and he, Erik Durm, the young Pfälzer archaeologist, was really one of the descendants of Erich's family.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Someone of Erich's family was one of my ancestors,” he croaked out, his eyes glued to the screen, and he was deeply grateful for Marco's arm wrapped firmly around his waist to support him. Nuri glanced up at him and Erik could see that there was something else.

“Hm, not someone of his family, Erik,” Nuri confirmed his suspicion about another unexpected revelation the very next second. “Erich is your ancestor himself. A couple of years ago, we couldn't have known that for sure, but, our assay methods have become much better and I can tell you for sure that you are a direct descendant of him. Erich must have had a child.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

They had all moved back to the living room and now sat at the table, but, Erik couldn't have told what he was eating.

Mats was a great and very skilled cook, but, Erik could have eaten paper-maché without noticing it. His head was spinning and all he could think of was how it could be that Erich had had a child. He shot a quick glance at his godson who sat beside Marco, giggling about something Hilarius had whispered into his ear, and he narrowed his eyes when he realized that Hilarius ignored him on purpose. The monk was hiding something, that much was clear. He must have heard their conversation in Nuri's office next to Kim's own room, the ghost had an increased sense of hearing and could have listened to them through the walls. He most likely had, judging by his posture and the way he avoided Erik's eyes.

“Can you tell us more about Erich, Nuri?” Marco broke the silence and Erik could see that Hilarius looked up and in the dark-haired scientist's direction, still avoiding his eyes.

Nuri nodded, smiling at his husband who had filled his glass with water again. “Thank you, babe. Yes, Marco. Apart from the injuries he had suffered by this attack Erik told us about, he was in perfect shape and health. He must have been eighteen or nineteen, but not older than twenty. His growth wasn't completed when he died. Of course, in the Middle Ages, one was a young man with eighteen or nineteen, so we have to count him to the 'grown ups' of his time. Plus, he was very handsome,” Nuri smiled at Erik, warmheartedly, promptly earning a gentle punch in his ribs with that statement from his husband.

“You are not supposed to find any other man than me attractive, Nuri Sahin!” Mats groused, but winked at Erik with his left eye. Erik smiled back, knowing that the young professor only tried to light up his mood with his teasing. Nuri adored his handsome better half, and the same went for Mats who had once told Erik that he had fallen in love with Nuri right at first sight, determined to marry him after knowing him for five minutes.

Nuri stuck his tongue out. “It wasn't me saying: _'Ah, Mr. Götze junior, the pretty son of the rich businessman,'_ when we heard about Mario Götze joining Thomas' excavation in Eußerthal, was it?” he gave back and Mats blushed, but snickered and kissed his offended husband on his cheek.

Nuri sighed, torn between annoyance and amusement, but then, focused on Erik again. “What I wanted to say is that he was in the best age to reproduce and that he certainly had no problems with finding a willing maid to introduce him – to the secrets of ...hm physical pleasures - or however you want to call that.” He eyed his son who was munching away his noddles, still busied with Brother Hilarius standing beside his chair, before he continued: “He must have experienced this kind of pleasures with a woman at least once, very successfully if I am allowed to say that, because without this encounter, you wouldn't sit here, Erik.”

Kim stopped eating, shooting Nuri a reproachful look. “Daddy, are you talking about the bees and the flowers? One shouldn't do that at the table and surely not when guests and children are around!” he told his younger dad off, and Nuri blushed furiously while Marco and Mats disappeared behind their napkins, bursting out with laughter.

When the young professor of archaeology had caught his breath again, wiping the tears of amusement from his eyes, he said: “You are right, Kim, but, this is important for Erik and Marco. But, we will talk later about it! Now, we should enjoy our meal and talk about something our son can listen to, as well!” he said with a strict gaze in his husband's direction, and Nuri lowered his eyes down at his plate, mumbling something unintelligible about cheeky sons and annoying husbands which earned him another dig in the rib from his 'annoying husband'.

Erik drew in a shaky breath, picking up his spoon again. Mats was right, this kind of conversation could wait until later and he'd better eat something to be strong enough for this talk.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Erik hadn't thought it possible, but he had enjoyed dinner with his friends despite his worries and questions, and when Kim had started to tell him about what he wanted to do when he finally could go to school after the summer vacations, he had listened to his godson with the same fascination like he always felt when he spent time with the clever boy. After dinner, Marco had handed him the gift they had bought for him, a book about a young boy who found a treasure and a set of two pens made for small hands and Kim had been excited about both and shouted with joy.

He had insisted of Erik and Brother Hilarius putting him to bed and reading the first chapter to him, and Erik still wallowed in the warm feeling he had had with Kim snuggled close in his lap while the ghost-monk had read the first two chapters to the small boy with his expressive voice. The monk had had some difficulties with the different letters and the spelling, but after the first page, he had become more certain and Erik had been touched by the obvious joy the monk had felt by the rather simple task of reading a bedtime story to a boy.

Of course, he had known that the ghost had been lonely, but it had been only then when he had realized _how_ lonely Hilarius must have felt, even lonelier than Marco, because Marco had been able to move around in the entire castle, while Hilarius was bound to Erich's skeleton and had had to stay by the grave with a radius of movement of about only four or five meters. And the only one seeing him had been tomb raiders he surely hadn't wanted to spend time with.

Now, he sat on the couch with Marco leaned against his shoulder, and Mats and Nuri sat opposite them in the same posture on the other couch, while Hilarius had taken Erik's former seat in the huge armchair.

Erik shook his head to clear his mind and gazed strictly at the ghost-monk. “So, my dear Brother, now you have to tell us the last part of the story you have been hiding from us. Erich had a child?”

Hilarius chewed on his lip. “Honestly, I don't know if he had a child, Erik. You must understand that. I am a monk and even though I am not as narrow-minded as my brethren were, but, having sex without being married was a serious sin in my own times. Of course, I know that it happened countless times, but I still have problems with talking about that. Erich told me that he once had had one single encounter with a beautiful young woman who was an actress and traveled with the fair. She was older than he was and one night, when he was drunk and felt lonely, she took his virginity. He was a little bit ashamed of it because she was sweet and obviously had deeper feelings for him. But, she left the fair shortly after their encounter when she realized that Erich didn't feel the same for her because of his - orientation. He never saw her again and two months later, he met Marco and fell in love with him. He was seventeen when that happened. But, after meeting Marco, nobody else existed for him any longer, even though he knew that he could never sleep with him and that he would have to let him go and deliver him from his fate. If he had been able to fulfill his oath and save Marco, he would have become a monk like me afterwards.”

Hilarius stopped and Erik nodded his head. “I am sorry, Brother, of course, I understand you. Erich and you. But, what he did isn't considered a sin any longer, not in our society. Plus, he was young and times were hard. He was lonely and she surely was a fine young woman. She had to be, after all, she was my great-great-great.... and so on grandmother. Thank you for telling me, just let me repeat it to Marco, Nuri and Mats.”

The ghost-monk nodded and Erik explained what he had heard. Nuri looked thoughtfully. “Yes, this must be the explanation. So this young actress must have found out that she was pregnant and most likely left the fair and hopefully found a good man who married her and raised her child. She was in love, Erich was young and inexperienced, this is nothing I would consider a sin or something anyone should be ashamed of, Brother Hilarius,” he addressed the monk although he couldn't see him. Erik could see how pleased the monk was by the scientist's polite behavior. “And thank you very much for letting me do my work with all the technology that must be be very scary for you, my dear Brother. There are some tests left and we need Erich to stay in Tübingen for a little while longer to make sure that the duplicate will work, but you have my word that I will take care of them, personally and that those tests won't do any damage to Erich,” he continued and Hilarius almost rolled his eyes with exaltation.

“Please, Erik tell your dear friend that I trust him and that I am more than pleased by his behavior and his careful examination. Nuri can do each test he needs to do. I understand the importance and the necessity of what he is doing. It is important for you, too, I know that quite well, Erik.”

The monk smiled at him and Erik felt another wave of gratitude shooting through him. “Yes, Brother Hilarius, it is,” he replied hoarsely. He 'translated' the ghost-monk's little speech and Nuri thanked the monk again before they started a vivid conversation about their work in general and the destinies of the servant Marco, Erich and the monk Hilarius.

Four friends and a ghost-monk sitting in a friendly living room and the young archaeologist could see that Hilarius was having the time of his ghost-life. Erik had to smile whenever he looked at him and when they finally left their two friends with the promise to come to dinner again the next evening, Erik felt calm and confident.

They walked through the quiet night because Professor Tuchel didn't live far away from their friends and Erik enjoyed the short walk, holding hands with Marco and dwelling in his warmth and tempting fragrance. They didn't talk much, both of them lost in their thoughts, and Brother Hilarius gliding over the ground at Erik's other side didn't try to talk to him, either.

Therefore, Erik was surprised when they reached the neat bungalow and the ghost-monk suddenly stopped.

“Brother Hilarius, what's wrong?” he asked, concerned, but, the kind creature shook his head, smiling almost tenderly at him. “Nothing is wrong, Erik, don't worry. I am so grateful that you took me with you ever since we came here, and tonight, I had a wonderful time. But, I can see how much Marco and you long to have some time alone and tonight, I will stay with my Erich in the lab. I'm not that scared any longer. You did so much for me, and I want to give you something back.”

Erik blushed, feeling excited, but also a little bit sad. “I could leave the bone in the living room or you could put yourself in paralysis...”

“Oh, I will do, Erik, in the lab. I could do that in the living room, but, it wouldn't be the same for you. You would still be worried that I could hear or see something not meant for my eyes and my ears. No, tonight, I will stay in the lab and you will finally have some time with your fine young man again. Please, say goodnight from me to Marco, will you? I'll see you tomorrow in the lab again. Goodnight, my dear Erik.”

“Goodnight, Brother Hilarius,” Erik whispered, gently, watching with tears of emotion and gratitude in his eyes the astral body of the ghost who had become a second father for him slowly fade.

 

 

**_This is a typical bed from the Middle Ages. The people living in those times were pretty superstitious and they didn't want to fall asleep lying on their backs, because it reminded them of death. So, the beds were short and the people sat in their beds and fell asleep in a sitting position. :-)_ **

  
**__ **


	29. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco helps Erik to let go of everything in the first night alone in Tübingen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my greatest pleasure to help Marco with helping Erik to forget everything for a little while and simply let go. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading the second sweet and passionate Durmeus-chapter of this story. 
> 
> This chapter and the next one will have no pictures, because I don't want to distract you from the contents of them. This one is all about Durmeus and their way of pleasuring each other after being together for a very long time and knwoing each other by heart, while the next one will be all about sweet Göwy and their way to enjoy the wonders of making love for the very first time after being together for only a couple of weeks. 
> 
> As always, please, share your thoughts with me and leave kudos and comments if you liked it because their is no bigger motivation for me to keep on writing than your feedback. Thank you!

Marco watched Erik emerging in the doorway after his usual bedtime routine with brushing his teeth and seeing to the necessary things that came with being a human who had to eat and drink once in a while instead of being a ghost with an astral body.

Marco had seen to those things before him, and the blond was already tucked in the comfortable bed with the cozy blankets waiting for his boyfriend to join him there.

Not that he wanted to go to sleep right away, oh no. Not with Brother Hilarius staying with Erich's skeleton in the lab and Erik and he himself finally being alone for one night again. There were other things he wanted to do first, and if he interpreted Erik's tensed shoulders and pained expression correctly, then Erik needed this kind of tension release even more than he did.

Which was absolutely understandable in Marco's opinion. The blond could hardly imagine how Erik must feel after spending twenty-four hours a day in the company of a ghost only he could see and hear for more than one week, talking to him, listening to him, consoling and reassuring him while dealing with people who couldn't see him and who would also not believe in his existence at the same time, balancing on the dangerous edge between truth and the necessary white lies all of the time. In Eußerthal, he had had Mario for support and Hilarius hadn't been as half as clingy as he had been ever since their arrival in Tübingen, following Erik everywhere he went as if the young archaeologist was his only lifeline.

But here, in this unknown city, Erik hadn't gotten any rest except for the few hours in the nights when he had been sleeping, still aware of the ghost's presence even in his rather fitful slumber, ready to wake up and console the scared monk whenever Hilarius would need it like a mother or a father would do for their crying children without thinking.

Marco was deeply grateful that the ghost-monk had decided to give them one night of privacy and rest, and he was determined to do everything he could do to make Erik forget his worries for at least a few hours.

“Is there anything I can do for you, babe?” he asked seductively when Erik crawled onto the bed next to him, tugging impatiently at the blanket Marco was covered with.

Erik's eyes were only dark rounds, his pupils dilated with his arousal, and his face was flushed with his desire. He had needed a rather long time in the bathroom and a small knowing smile curled on the corners of Marco's sensitive lips as he realized what Erik had most likely done there.

He looked up at the amazing being he had the honor and pleasure to call his boyfriend kneeling beside him, and his manhood twitched very interested by the prospect of the forthcoming happenings.

“Yes, there is indeed something you can do for me. You can fuck me so hard through the mattress that I can't think straight any longer,” the brunet almost growled, tugging at the blanket again.

Erik used such a rough language only rare times and his blatant words, together with the raw need audible in his husky voice, only confirmed what Marco had already suspected before. The man he loved more than life itself was on the brink of a breakdown, and Marco would give him what he needed tonight, unquestioningly and without hesitation. Erik needed to let go of all of his self-control, and Marco would see to him letting go and forgetting everything else than the man he loved so much and their passionate lovemaking.

“I think I can do that,” he purred, shoving the blanket to the side and sitting up, claiming Erik's mouth in a rough kiss that wasn't refined or meant to show his skills as a good lover or a practiced kisser, but only to turn the brunet's desire even more on than it already was. This kiss was messy and wet, teeth clattering against each other and tongues battling for dominance in earnest, and Erik pulling hard on his hair had Marco rock-hard and aching to take him in one second. The sounds of tearing garment as they ripped their tees and shorts from their bodies added to the other sounds of passion and desire, moans and gasps and hisses, and the music of their needy noises was the sweetest music Marco had listened to in a rather long time.

The blond normally loved their tender and gentle lovemaking, but tonight, Erik needed him to be rougher and more demanding, and Marco shoved him down onto the mattress, crawling on top of him and starting to nip and bite, suck and lick his way down on his body from his lips over his jaw and throat to his nipples where he stayed for a while, lavishing attention on them. Erik was very sensitive on this part of his body, and Marco enjoyed himself by teasing them almost roughly with his teeth, his lips and his tongue until Erik cried out and pulled forcefully on his hair again. Marco chuckled hoarsely, pleased by the feeling of Erik's steel-hard cock poking against his abdomen, smearing the drops of pre-come all over it. He knew exactly what his boyfriend craved for and he would give it to him, making sure that Erik would have forgotten his own name when he was done with him.

“Hm, let me guess, babe. You were a nasty boy in the bathroom and made sure that I can have my way with you without being too careful, right?” he murmured, licking over his right nipple while he watched him closely, enjoying the sight of Erik's tousled hair, his flushed and sweaty skin and his chest heaving with his ragged breathing. His boyfriend was gorgeous in his arousal and when this night was over, he would be even more ruffled and flushed and sweaty, Marco would see to that, thoroughly.

“Fuck, yes, Marco, please, do something!” Erik whined, writhing beneath him. Marco growled, a possessive sound deep in his throat. They did it only now and then this way around, with Marco being on top, but every time they did it, it was a mind-blowing experience. His own dick was so hard that it was driving him mad, but, he held himself back, wanting to do something else before he would give in to his desire to claim Erik and make him his in every sense of the word.

He kissed and licked his way further down until he reached the twitching manhood standing proudly and leaking in the air, licking over the underside of the pulsing shaft until he could close his lips around the salty head of it. Erik's hips jerked involuntarily, and he cried out as he threw his head back on the pillow, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Ah, yes, babe, just do that again, that's a good start,” Marco hummed approvingly around the weeping member, gliding with the tip of his clever tongue over the wet slit. He wasn't gentle or tender, sensing that the brunet was too aroused for soft caresses and he licked over the engorged head of Erik's perfect cock again and again, firmly and determined to drive him mad with that. Erik mewled desperately, and his fingers clenched painfully around the short strands of his hair, but Marco didn't care about maybe losing a few of them. His hair would come back, but Erik needed this tonight.

He swirled his tongue around the throbbing shaft, adding more pressure and alternating between fast and slow licks while he snaked his hand between Erik's spread legs, stroking over the sweat-slick skin of the tender insides of his thigh until he reached his actual goal.

His lips curled into another contented smile when he found his former suspicion to be true, Erik had taken care of being prepared in the bathroom, and his three fingers slipped into the tight heat, easily and without meeting any resistance.

“Ah, I knew it, you were indeed a nasty boy. Now, let's find out how long you can stand me doing this to you, babe,” he whispered, and then, started to suck his trembling boyfriend off in earnest while brushing over the sensitive nub inside him with every move of his fingers. Marco might not be on top oftentimes, but, he had a very good memory – despite to what he had told Nuri a couple of days ago – and he knew exactly where this one special spot was that would grant Erik a mind-blowing orgasm when stimulated properly.

“Marco, please, I need you inside me!” Erik pleaded, torn between his wish to let his desire wash over him and just come and his longing to be taken and get away from his clever boyfriend's mouth and fingers before it was too late for that. Judging by the hardness, the huge amount of pre-come leaking constantly out of the slit and his pulsing walls, the brunet would have to get away from him within the next few seconds, because otherwise, he would come, no matter how hard he tried to hold back.

“And you will have me inside you, babe. I know that you can go two times tonight. Now, be a good boyfriend and show me that I haven't forgotten how to blow you properly and that I still can make you scream my name!” Marco ordered tenderly, his voice muffled by the thick and hard throbbing cock, and his love for Erik made his eyes becoming wet and his throat clenching with his emotion.

God, how he loved this wonderful being! Marco hadn't known before he had met Erik that one was able to love someone the way he loved this gorgeous man lying trembling with need underneath him, and Marco would never grow tired of telling Erik and showing him how much he loved, desired, needed and adored him.

Erik made one last attempt to draw back, but Marco swallowed him as deep as he could with his tight throat, and this was the last straw Erik had needed. His shout of ecstasy echoed loudly in the air as he lost the battle against his overwhelming lust and shot his pleasure deep down Marco's throat in hot and fast jets, his walls spasming around the blond's fingers in an erratic rhythm.

“Marco! Fuck, Marco!” Erik's love for him was even audible in the moment of pure ecstasy, and Marco swallowed eagerly every single drop his beautiful boyfriend fed him with, focusing on Erik's satisfaction in order to not simply come just from the sensation of Erik's intensive orgasm and his happiness that he had been the one doing this for him. It was amazing how much the brunet had to give after almost two weeks of abstinence and when the shooting cock eventually became soft again, Marco licked it clean with silent purring sounds.

He smiled as he considered his success, Erik lying there spread out before his loving eyes in all his naked glory, his skin glowing in the aftermath of his utter satisfaction, and Marco knew for sure that he would give his own life for this wonderful man.

He placed a soft kiss on his swollen lips and turned him gently on his belly, covering his own aching cock with the lube Erik had brought from the bathroom and which had fallen out of his hand and onto the bed next to him when Marco had kissed him. He needed to be inside him and become one with him – now. Marco was aware that he had to be gentle and tender for the next few minutes before he could give Erik what he had asked for and fuck him through the mattress, but, he couldn't wait any longer to take him, the last shreds of his self-control gone when Erik had shaken beneath him through his forceful release.

Erik was wide and relaxed when he covered his back, gently pushing his way into him, and the small happy sound the brunet uttered when he was finally buried inside him to the hilt, the head of his throbbing cock nudging against his sweet spot, proved to the blond that it wouldn't take long until his lover would be ready to go again. Maybe, he could shorten the time a little bit, because he really needed to come himself and Marco started to move, short snaps of his hips, each of them aimed at Erik's prostate.

“Fuck, Marco, yes, like that!” Erik moaned, still breathless from his first orgasm, and Marco bent down to kiss his exposed neck, his pleased chuckle tickling the younger one's ear. “And now, be a good boyfriend and show me how much you've missed me doing this to you!” he whispered, his hand sneaking around Erik's midsection. “Ah, you've missed me doing this to you pretty much, didn't you, babe? You're obviously up for round two...” he inquired hoarsely as he found the perfect cock his boyfriend called his own already half hard again. A couple of strokes brought the proof of Erik's pure maleness back to full hardness again, and Erik braced his weight on his forearms and lifted his torso up a little bit to give Marco more room to stroke him.

“It seems so, doesn't it?” he moaned, the feeling of Marco's cock hitting his sweet spot with every skillful thrust and Marco's aroused nipples grazing over his shoulder-blades with his movements obviously arousing him again. Not to mention what Marco did with his fingers tightly wrapped around his wet cock, of course.

“Yes, it does. And to show you how much your wish is my command, I will do as you told me and fuck you hard through the mattress now!” Marco informed him, his voice raw with his own need, starting with letting his words come true right away as he slammed into him again and again, literally pounding his lover into the mattress. Erik cried, gasped and groaned with every hard thrust, but Marco knew him well enough to know that it were sounds of pleasure and not sounds of pain.

“God, Marco, yes, yes, yes, just like that, I need it harder, faster, yes – oh – fuck, right there, do this again...harder, please, Marco...fuck, yes...more, gimme me more...”

Marco bit his lips, Erik's incoherent babbling arousing him way too much for his liking. He was so hard and aching that was driving him crazy and his balls hurt with the need to come, but, this wasn't about him, this was about Erik and what he needed. The first night after their long separation, Erik had done for him what Marco had needed back then so badly, and their re-bonding had been wonderful and perfect. And right now, Marco would show Erik how much he loved, desired and adored him by giving him the space and opportunity to let go and be simply Erik and not the young archaeologist who had promised to deliver another poor soul from its misery, a responsibility that must weigh heavy on his heart and shoulders.

He changed his angle a little bit to stimulate his prostate even better than before, and his hand moved relentlessly up and down on the rock-hard cock, slick with the wetness from Erik's first orgasm and from his new arousal. “Let go for me, babe, show me how much you desire me and let go for me,” Marco whispered tenderly into his ear and Erik rewarded him with arching his back into his next hard thrust and a shudder wrecking him from head to toe.

“I'm close, Marco, please, don't stop, I'm so close...” Erik almost sobbed and Marco soothed him with a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

“I won't babe, it's okay. Just let go and come for me. I love you, I love you so, please, Erik, I need you to let go and come for me!” he encouraged his boyfriend when Erik trembled at the brink of his next height for a few seconds, and Erik did. He let go and cried out again, his whole body jerking and arching with his second climax as he coated Marco's warm fingers with the evidence of his ecstasy.

“Yes, babe, give it to me, give it all to me, you're doing great, just let go, yes just like that!” Now it was Marco who was babbling, but his hoarse voice seemed to boost Erik's pleasure even more, and apart from that, no one was there who would have listened to them. Marco kept encouraging his lover to let go and enjoy his ecstasy, telling him how much he loved him while he let go of his own iron self-control himself, filling the amazing young man shaking in his arms through his climax with his own hot release again and again.

Marco lost all track of time while they savored their shared passion and lust together, sobbing, moaning and gasping and when it finally was over, they dropped down on the mattress with Marco still covering Erik, protecting him from the world outside for a little while longer. Marco knew that he would have to get up and clean them up before sleeping, but for now, he was content with where he was, lying snuggled close against Erik's sweaty back, curled around him like a blanket and making sure that Erik would get the time he needed to collect himself again and to gather new strength for the next couple of days.

“I love you, Marco, you know that, right?” Erik's soft whisper eventually broke the silence that had filled the fragrant air, and Marco kissed him on his cheek and whispered back: “Yes, Erik, I know that. I love you, too.”

And this was all that really mattered in this warm almost magical summer night, only their deep love for each other and nothing else, just like it should be.


	30. An Unforgettable Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marco helps Erik to let go, Robert introduces Mario to the pleasures of lovemaking in his own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the difference between the established relationship of Marco and Erik who know each other by heart and the blooming one between Robert and Mario who just came together. I hope that I was successful, please, let me know!

_The same night, 165 km away in Eußerthal:_

 

Robert sighed contentedly as he slipped under the covers of their huge bed where Mario was already waiting for him. He turned on his left side and reached out with his hand, tenderly stroking the younger one's softly rounded cheek. Mario smiled, but he couldn't hide the melancholy showing in his eyes and Robert noticed instantly that something was bothering his sweet boyfriend.

“Hey, Sunny, what's wrong with you?” he asked, gently, hoping that he hadn't gotten bad news when he had talked on the phone with his father a couple of hours ago. Mr. Götze senior had had to go back to Cologne for a couple of days to fix some things there and Robert could see that Mario missed him, even though he said nothing.

Mario pressed his cheek against Robert's from his work calloused palm like a little tomcat that wanted to be stroked and Robert pulled him close and entangled their legs. “It's stupid and you will laugh at me,” the brunet mumbled, casting his eyes down, and Robert felt his throat tightening. Mario had had so much shit in his life, it would take him a while to get over it and trust him with his heart, but, Robert would be waiting patiently until he would, no matter how long it would take.

They shared the same bed since that special night when they had first kissed, but nothing had happened apart from kissing and jerking each other off so far, and even that had taken them almost two weeks to get there. Robert desired Mario so much that it was driving him mad, and yet he didn't even think of pushing him. Mario was worth the wait and if letting Mario set up the pace meant that his poor balls turned blue from all his suppressed arousal, then so be it.

“Nothing that bothers you could make me laugh at you, Sunny, so please, tell me why you're looking so sad. Is something wrong with your family?” Robert urged him, tenderly, kissing his forehead.

“No, my family is fine, Lewy. It's just – I miss Erik and Marco so much – and Brother Hilarius! I know how stupid that is, I mean, he is a ghost and no one else except for Erik and me can see him, but he is like a second father to me and I really miss him!” Mario finally blurted out, one single tear rolling down on his cheek.

Robert's heart clenched. “Oh Sunny, that's not stupid. I understand you, I miss him, too, even though I cannot see him, only feel his presence,” he consoled his sobbing boyfriend, rocking him while Mario cried on his shoulder. The older man let him cry, rocking him and rubbing comforting circles on his back, asking himself not for the first time what Mario must have experienced to become that unsure about himself. There were so many arrogant and stupid people outside and Mario obviously had met all of them, being judged by his father's money without having the chance to prove them wrong.

Mario sniffed several times when he had brought his emotions back under control, and Robert could see the redness on his cheeks. “I am sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene. It's just – I was so lonely all those years and now, when I have finally found some friends, they have to leave right away again. I am selfish, am I not?” the younger one asked, sheepishly, and Robert's heart clenched again.

“You are not selfish, Sunny. I miss them as much as you do and I will be more than happy when they are back, Hilarius included. And don't you dare ever saying that you made a scene again. Whom should you tell your worries if not the one man who is crazy and helplessly in love with you? I love you and you can use my shoulder to cry on whenever you need to! You make me happy with your trust, baby and I don't want you to think anything else!”

Mario raised his head and smiled shyly at him, his face puffy and his eyes red, but Robert was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life than his beloved Sunny smiling under his tears at him.

“I love you, my sweet Sunny, I love you so much,” he whispered, searching for his trembling lips.

Mario tasted salty from his tears like he had done when they had kissed for the first time, and Robert licked up the last tears before he deepened the kiss to taste the sweetness behind it, his tongue nudging at the smooth gate Mario's lips formed until his request for entrance was granted.

Robert sighed and pulled Mario as close as he was able to without hurting him, knowing that he would never grow tired of exploring the soft cavern of his mouth and discover the wonders awaiting him there again and again. Mario invited him to dance with his tongue the old courting dance and Robert obeyed, his thumb stroking the wet cheek while he did his best to kiss his smaller boyfriend senseless.

They were both out of breath when they parted for air and Robert first wasn't sure whether his vivid imagination was playing tricks on him or not, because Mario's hoarsely whispered words took him totally by surprise.

“I want you to make love to me tonight, Robert. I am ready.”

The words hung in the air and Robert blinked, still not able to realize that his dream should come true tonight while his cock must have gotten ears, because it reacted much quicker than his brain did, growing to full length and hardness in no time and pressing angrily against its tight prison that consisted of Robert's white briefs. The wet spot on the garment where his poor manhood tried to break free became bigger and bigger, but Robert kept gaping at Mario's flushed face, at loss for words for several seconds.

“D-d-don't you want me, Lewy?” Mario croaked out when the young doctor of archaeology said nothing, and this finally broke the spell and Robert let out a pained groan.

“If I don't want you? God, Sunny, you have no idea how much I want you!” he confessed, huskily, his voice trembling and Mario's happy smile took his breath away.

“Then show me, Lewy?” he asked and the rest of the sentence was swallowed by another passionate kiss, Robert's hands starting to undress both of them, hastily and without any finesse to their own will. Mario writhing beneath him to help him with that difficult task wasn't really helpful to let him keep his self-control, and Robert gave serious thoughts to reciting the last poorly written article about an excavation he had read in his head to not come just from the feeling of Mario's hard manhood rubbing against his thigh.

“I want you, Lewy, I want to be yours!” Mario said and Robert groaned, burying his face in the fragrant crook of his naked shoulder. “Please, don't say that. I'm already halfway out of my mind and it will be over within the next thirty seconds if you'll keep saying such things to me!” he begged and Mario let out a small sound of surprise.

“You want me that bad?”

“No, I want you more than that bad, Sunny. Please, just give me a moment without moving and seducing me with those sweet words coming out of your wonderful mouth, will you?”

Mario seemed to sense that he was serious about the coming-within-the-next-thirty-seconds-part, because he went completely still, only the slight throbbing of his rock-hard manhood poking at Robert's thigh giving his own strong desire away. Robert focused on his breathing, and when he was sure that he had his overwhelming need to take Mario right there and then at least partly under control again, he raised his head and looked at Mario.

“I desire you more than I ever wanted anything else, Sunny. Please, don't make it harder for me than it already is and let me love you the way I need to. I want to make you happy,” he said, and he knew that his desire was visible in his blue eyes, dark with his arousal, in his heated face and his ruffled hair. His lips felt swollen from their kisses and his breathing was ragged and fast, but, he didn't try to hide the signs of his lust from his boyfriend, letting Mario see what he did to him with his mere presence.

Mario swallowed, obviously disappointed that he wasn't allowed to explore Robert the way the Pole would explore his body very soon, but he nodded. “I will, Robert. This time. The next time, it will be my turn, then.”

Robert took his hand, kissing every finger. “I promise you. But, not tonight, my beloved Sunny. Tonight, you will be mine and I will take you to cloud number nine and make you lose your mind.”

He started with that right after his hoarse confession, and there wasn't one single spot on Mario's body that stayed unkissed and untouched, Robert's lips traveling from his scalp down to his feet and up again, leaving hot and wet traces on their way until the young man lying spread out before his greedy eyes was only a whimpering and quivering mess.

Robert kissed his toes and his knees, his thighs and his belly, he licked and nibbled until he had claimed Mario's body, marked him and shown him how much he loved and adored him with his hands and his mouth without having to use spoken words. When this night was over, Mario would never ever doubt that he was loved and cherished and desired, Robert would see to that.

When his own desire became too strong again to ignore it any longer, he covered Mario with his own body and kissed him one more time while he searched for the lube and the condoms in the drawer of his nightstand. He had bought them a couple of days ago, hoping that he would need those items some day.

Mario looked more curious than worried when he coated his fingers with the cool liquid, and he spread willingly his legs to give his lover access to his secret core. Robert took his time and just circled the puckered rosebud waiting to be caressed until Mario moaned and unconsciously arched his hips into his touch before he inserted his digit just to the first knuckle. He kept it still and waited until the younger one relaxed, and when he started to move it in and out, showing Mario the pleasures he could arouse with this most intimate caress, he also started to talk, telling the young man all the things no one else had ever said to him before.

“You are so beautiful, Sunny. Every time I look at you, my heart misses a beat because I cannot believe that you are truly mine. I fell in love with you right at first sight when you looked at me with your big brown eyes. Do you have any idea how wonderful your eyes are? Not? Their color is just the color of my favorite chocolate I am addicted to, and every model would murder for having such thick eyelashes like you call your own. Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and every time you look at me, I feel like drowning in their depths.”

Robert's sweet talk kept Mario distracted from what he was doing, and the second finger didn't meet any resistance when it joined the first one. Robert kissed Mario's nose and kept worshiping him with his mouth.

“Not to mention your lips, my wonderful Sunny. They taste sweeter than honey and the strawberries I like so much and I am addicted to kissing you and tasting your mouth. When we are apart and I cannot kiss you for a while, I feel like a junkie, craving for the next kiss and there is no other remedy helping me than your sweet kisses. And your smile. It lights up the darkest room and there is nothing more consoling and warming than your smile, my sweet Mario. Your smile is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and all I want to do is make you smile and your eyes sparkle when you do for the rest of our lives.”

Robert paused to steal another passionate kiss from the trembling young man who didn't know what happened to him, Robert's long and very skilled fingers brushing over one magical spot deep inside him that sent electric jolts of hot white pleasure through his body; and his mouth telling him all those wonderful things, making his head spin with that. Robert imitated the movements of his fingers with his tongue, pulling a heavy shudder from his lover and the third finger slipped into the tight heat as easily as the first two had done.

“Hm, wonderful, so delicious,” Robert murmured as he pulled back from Mario's bruised lips, looking him deep in his eyes. “I love your body, Mario. You are pure male and muscular on all the right places. Your skin is warm and smooth and I love its tanned color more than I can tell you, but, your muscles are hard under my touch, and I love to watch them play under your skin when you move, especially your perfectly toned arms and elegant hands. Watching you when you're lost in your work, unaware of my greedy eyes is my guilty pleasure and I have to admit that I jerked off to the memory of watching you work under the shower several times during the last days.”

This made Mario blushing, furiously, pulling an incredulous yelp from him, and Robert chuckled and kissed him again. “You really have no idea how desirable you are, especially in this tight white tee enclosing your figure that nicely and your favorite washed out jeans with this hole right over your left knee. Your father caught me staring at you several times and he asked me if I hadn't had breakfast, because for him, it looked as if I wanted to eat you.”

Mario yelped again and Robert nibbled at his lips as he pulled his fingers out and felt for the condoms. “He was right, I do want to eat you, my sweet Sunny, but in another way than he might have thought.”

“Yes, please, Robert!” Mario lay limp underneath him and his dazed look proved to Robert that he had done his job thoroughly and properly, preparing his wonderful boyfriend for his first time as best as he could only have done who was obviously more than ready to be taken.

Robert was glad that he had practiced how to use a condom over the last few days again as he now rolled it over his hard length and lubed it up. His cock was aching with need and desire, and he needed all of his willpower to go slow and not take him with one deep thrust. It had been a rather long time since he had last had sex and it had never meant as much to him as it meant now. He loved Mario with all his heart and the thought of finally making love to him and be his first man was mind-blowing and somewhat earth-shaking.

He made himself comfortable between Mario's sweaty thighs and lowered his torso down until he covered him, shifting his weight a little bit in order to not crush the smaller one. “I will make you mine now, Sunny. The first thrusts will hurt a little bit, but I will pleasure you and make you happy, I promise you. Do you trust me, Sunny?” He stroked his cheek and looked him deep in his wonderful eyes, patiently waiting for Mario's permission to take him.

“Yes, I trust you and I want to be yours, Robert, please!” Mario answered without hesitation and Robert bent down and kissed him while he tenderly inched his way into him, pausing now and then when Mario involuntarily clenched around him, fighting against the unknown intrusion.

“You're doing so fine, baby, so fine. I love you so, you don't know how much I love you, Sunny. There are no words that could describe how much I love you. I need you and I want you more than I ever wanted anything else. You are my first thought in the morning and my last one before I fall asleep. I didn't know that I could love someone the way I love you and I will always love you, forever and a day, Mario.”

Robert was now buried deep inside him and his cock pulsed and throbbed, leaking pre-come into the rubber, but Robert didn't move, only shifted his weight again and snaked his hand between their joined bodies to wrap his fingers around the steel-hard proof of Mario's desire. He moved his calloused palm up and down on it, and Mario shuddered in time to his strokes as Robert started to talk again.

“Such a perfect cock you have here, baby, so hard and thick and beautiful, just perfect. I don't need to see it to know how beautiful your dick is, Mario, I can feel it. Hard like steel just like a dick should be, and the skin covering it is so soft and smooth like velvet. The next time we'll make love, I will taste you there, Sunny. I will worship your adorable and perfect cock with my mouth and I will suck you off and eat you until you'll feed me with your pleasure and scream my name that loud that every citizen of this village will know that you are mine and only mine!”

Mario whimpered and writhed underneath him and his cock twitched in Robert's hand, the wet proof of the brunet's approaching orgasm rolling down on the shaft and making it easy for Robert to caress him.

“Ah, yes, baby, I can feel how close you are. Close because I am buried deep inside you and close because of what I am whispering into your ear, right? You are so close because you feel my hand around you and my hard cock in your sweet ass, Sunny. You are so tight and so hot and you feel so damn perfect around my dick, I can't tell you. If you only knew how good it feels to finally be inside you, to be one with you. And now, I will stop telling you how perfect your sweet little ass is and show you instead!”

And with this, Robert started to move, pulling almost out and pushing all the way in again, making sure to hit Mario's prostate with every deep thrust while his hand never stopped its movements. Robert stared down at Mario's face, taking in the sight of the boyish features suffused with his overwhelming lust, and he could tell exactly the moment when the younger one lost his battle, Robert's lovemaking pushing him relentlessly over the edge and right into the abyss of the most intensive orgasm he had ever had as the double stimulation pulled his ecstasy from him without mercy.

“Robert, oooohhho Robert!!” Mario arched his back, his short nails scratching helplessly over Robert's strong-muscled back. The Pole knew that his sweet young boyfriend would leave marks there, but, he would wear those marks with pride and happiness. The slight pain spurred him even more on, his thrusts becoming fast and hard, almost violent snaps of his hips as he rode Mario through his height, making sure that the young man who had captured his heart would never ever forget the first night when Robert had taken his virginity.

“RobertohmyGodpleaseRobertohGodohGod!” Mario cried, his cock shooting his pleasure all over the skilled fingers of his incredible lover, coating their abdomens with white stripes of his hot release, and when the older man was sure that he had been able to satisfy his young lover, completely and thoroughly, he let go of his self-control and allowed his own orgasm to wash over him and take him away with its force.

Mario dropped down on the damp mattress, totally spent and sated, holding him tight while Robert savored his own high to the fullest, heavy shivers wrecking him from head to toe in time to the jets he shot into the rubber. One day, he would fill Mario with his seed, making him his the right way, but tonight, Robert was contented with what they had shared, knowing that his beloved Sunny needed some time to get used to all of this.

When it was over, they lay there, trying to catch their breath and when Robert finally raised his head to look at Mario, the brunet smiled at him, all sadness and melancholy gone from his with pure bliss shining brown eyes.

“I love you so, Lewy,” he whispered and Robert kissed him, tenderly and feeling as happy as Mario now was. “I love you, too, my sweet Sunny. I will never forget this night, Mario. As long as I live, I'll always remember your sweet smile when you gave yourself to me and how it felt to make love to you for the first time.”

Mario pulled his head down for another loving kiss. “Neither will I ever forget this night, Robert. As long as I live, I will always remember the way you looked at me and the way you made love to me for the very first time tonight,” he said an both of them knew that this was true, because this night was truly unforgettable and would always be – the first night of many others to follow.


	31. Back At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Marco and Brother Hilarius arrive in Eußerthal again. Robert struggles with a sudden bout of jealousy when he notices how happy Mario is to have his friends back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be considered as a filler-chapter again, needed to build a bridge between Erik's and Marco's time in Tübingen and their search for the first Marco's grave. It also tells us how new and fresh Robert's relationship with Mario still is and that it isn't so easy for a celibate ghost-monk to share a house with two couples crazy in love. I hope that it will make you smile again, because there are some emotional chapters and drama awaiting you. This is also the start of the last quarter of this story, chapter 31 from about 40 or maybe 42, but not more. A million thanks to all of you who accompanied me and my beloved boys on their journey so far, I hope that you will stay with us for the rest of this part of my saga and keep telling me what you think of it.  
> 

Erik sighed with relief when he finally turned the key in the lock of the front door of the holiday lodge in Eußerthal.

The trip should have been short, actually, but they had needed more than three hours due to a horrible traffic jam, and all he wanted to do was lie down and get some sleep. Marco stood beside him, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to open the door while Brother Hilarius hovered over the path leading from the pavement to the lodge, his eyes closed in pure bliss about the fact that he was at home again.

They had been only ten days in Tübingen, but, Erik could understand the ghost-monk, he had missed his beloved Pfälzer Wald as much as the poor Brother who had also had to deal with the scary unknown technology. Tübingen had once been his and Marco's home during their studies and he still liked the city, but, the way his heart had missed a beat before starting to race when he had caught a first glance at Castle Trifels sitting enthroned on the top of the mountain next to Annweiler had made him realize again how deep-rooted he was in his home.

Marco beside him inhaled deeply and slowly and Erik smiled, knowing that this was Marco's way to reconnect with their home. He followed his example, tasting the cool and wonderfully fresh air on his tongue before finally pushing the door open and taking his suitcase.

“They're back, Lewy, they're finally back!!” The air was pressed out of his lungs as Mario jumped him, shouting excitedly into his ear. “Erik, Marco, Brother Hilarius! I've missed you soooo much!” The younger one sobbed and laughed at the same time, and Erik wrapped his arms firmly around the younger one, touched and delighted by Mario's obvious joy to have his friends back.

Robert grinned at him as he emerged in the doorway to the living room, shaking his head with tender amusement. “It has been – how long – ten days? One could think that Erik, Marco and Brother Hilarius just came back from a two-years-polar-expedition,” he snorted, but the happy shimmer in his eyes betrayed his attempts to act as if he wasn't as excited and happy about their return as his boyfriend was.

Mario stuck his tongue out and then, simply ignored him, letting go of Erik just to drape himself around Marco in a similar way, and Marco lifted him up like he had done with Kim with a pleased chuckle, moving in a circle with him. “I've missed you, too, Sunny,” he assured him, gently, shooting a knowing glance at Robert who watched the spectacle with his arms crossed before his chest, leaning against the door-frame. “You're only jealous because you didn't see Kim, Nuri and Mats,” he assumed, and Robert's silent growl proved to Erik that his boyfriend had been right with his suspicion.

Robert was as fond of the six-years-old boy as Erik and Marco were, and Mats had been the one seeing the Pole's potential and recommending him to his best friend Thomas Tuchel. Robert had become his best student and then his doctoral student and Professor Tuchel had never regretted his decision to make Robert his protégé. Robert could visit Mats and his little family far too rarely for his liking and having missed this opportunity due to their tensed working schedule together with seeing Mario jumping Erik and Marco in obvious joy had apparently had a bad effect on his mood.

Erik smiled at him, pulling the older one into a tight hug. “Kim was very sad that you couldn't come with us, Lewy. I shall give you that from him,” he said, placing a heartfelt and rather loud peck on his left cheek. Robert blushed in a deep red, but he grinned from ear to ear now. “Really, you're not kidding?” he wanted to know and Erik shook his head. “Not kidding. Kim told me that I'll have to bring you with me the next time or he will be very angry with me.”

Marco in the meantime had unwrapped himself from Mario's embrace who tried to 'embrace' the ghost-monk now, giggling like a carefree boy because of the tingling sensation as he tried to do so. The blond joined them in the doorway and before Robert even knew what happened to him, another loud and heartfelt kiss was placed on his right cheek. “This is from Mats. But, don't you dare telling this to Nuri. Mats will take revenge if you'll do!” he threatened and Robert shook his head, but laughed all over his face as he pulled both friends into his arms, obviously consoled that he hadn't been forgotten.

“Welcome home, you three. It's really good to have you back!”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“And Kim is really able to see you?” Mario asked not for the first time when they sat at their table, having breakfast the next morning. Brother Hilarius didn't need to eat, but Mario had placed a plate and a mug before his chair like he had done ever since the second morning, and the joy he could see in the ghost-monk's face because of this gesture told him that he had done the right thing with that. The plate and the mug always wandered into the dishwasher with the other plates and mugs, even though it wouldn't have been necessary to clean them.

But, Mario knew how it felt to be lonely and ignored and if there was anything he could do to show Brother Hilarius that he was neither lonely any more, nor ignored, then he would gladly do that, even if that meant to clean the dishes he hadn't used.

“Yes, he can. He is such a sweet young boy. It must have something to do with his social inheritance. Mats explained to me that the Mongols are much more sensitive when it comes to supernatural things how you call that and that one of his relatives was a shaman.”

Mario nodded his head and 'translated' Hilarius' words to Robert and Marco. Robert ruffled tenderly his hair, winking with his right eye at him. “I am pleased to see that you have rosy cheeks again, Sunny. But, I am not sure whether I shall be pleased with the reason for your face color or rather pretty jealous, because it is obvious that our dear Brother Hilarius is the one who makes your cheeks all rosy this morning!”

Mario blinked, stunned by his boyfriend's confession, but, Hilarius only chuckled, shooting him a knowing look. “Hm, judging by the very enlightening noises I could hear through the wall of your bedroom, it is more likely that your nice color is caused by the – hm – bed-sports you performed last night with Robert. You can tell him that there is no reason for him to be jealous. I think I remember among other things you shouting: _'Yes, Lewy, deeper, just like that!'_ I really had a hard time with putting myself into my paralysis by all those – admittedly very interesting - sounds you are able to produce, my dear Sunny. I do hope that Almighty God in Heaven above won't consider my vow of celibacy as damaged because I couldn't help but witness your – intimate encounter - at least partly...”

Erik burst out laughing while Mario's pink color changed into purple-red and he covered his face with his hands with a horrified groan. This couldn't be true, could it? Mario had really thought that he had been silent enough when he had tried to show Robert that he might have been happy about the return of his friends, but that the young doctor of archaeology was his everything. Obviously, Brother Hilarius had heard him and witnessed his very convincing attempts to console and reassure his lover, nonetheless.

“This is not funny, Erik!” he groused, when Erik bent forward, his arms wrapped around his midsection to ease the cramps his uncontrolled laughter had caused. Marco shot his laughing boyfriend a knowing look and grinned. “Yes, it is. No reason to be ashamed, Sunny. I don't know what Hilarius has said to you, but it must have something to do with certain activities that were performed last night – not only in your bed, but also in ours – and I am quite sure that Brother Hilarius noticed our activities as much as yours,” he said with another sidelong glance at his cheeky and still snickering boyfriend, and Hilarius nodded graciously his head.

“Indeed, Sunny, you can tell Erik's fine young man that he is right with his suspicion. Erik's sounds were as astonishing as yours,” he agreed and now, it was Erik's turn to blush, furiously. Mario snorted, satisfied, feeling a little bit better by the monk's words, because he had thought that Erik had been too tired for having sex last night, judging by his exhausted expression after their arrival. Being alone in a bed with Marco had apparently revived his spirits enough to enjoy the same pleasures as he and Robert had done.

Robert looked at the 'empty' chair in front of him with narrowed eyes. “Would you please be so kind to tell me what Brother Hilarius has said?” he asked, mistrustfully, but Marco winked at him with his right eye, shaking his head with a smirk.

“You don't really want to know that, Lewy, I can tell you for sure. Sometimes, it's good to _not_ know everything and this is one of those occasions, believe me. Just be assured that you don't have any reason to be jealous of anyone, because Mario loves you and only you.”

Mario wiped the tears of laughter from his face, taking Robert's hand and kissing his fingers. “Marco is right, Lewy. I love you and only you. I am just so happy that we are all united again and that we can start with the search for the other Marco's grave.”

Robert returned his smile and stroked his cheek. “Me, too, Sunny. You are right, it is about time to finally start with searching for the servant Marco's grave and today, we will do that. After breakfast, we will drive to Castle Trifels and start with our research and we won't stop until we'll have found it!”

 

 

_Another view of the impressive Madenburg (Maidencastle), taken from the top of the other tower. It is hard to believe how the people living in the 12th century managed to built such castles on top of steep mountains. Just think how shortly some of the houses and buildings we built survive nowadays..._

  



	32. Where It All Began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Marco, Mario and Robert start their search together with Brother Hilarius. To orientate themselves, the visit Castle Trifels and climb the tower where Erik once saved the ghost Marco from his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 37 chapters written and 3 are left. So this story will be finished in 8 days. I can't hardly believe it myself and the third part 'The Oath' will take a little bit longer because its chapters are pretty demanding and I can't write them on y daily basis. I hope that you will stay with me, my four boys and their ghost-monk until the end and keep leaving feedback to show me that you're still there. :-)

“I can't remember this path having been that steep the last time we were here!” Marco complained totally out of breath when they climbed their way up to Castle Trifels. Erik was already at least ten meters ahead of him, with Brother Hilarius gliding over the ground beside him, invisible for Marco, but, he could feel the ghost-monk's presence and his excitement about finally visiting Castle Trifels again after very long six hundred years.

“This is only because you haven't been here for a rather long time. It was that steep the last time and each time we visited the castle, love. This was one of the reasons why castles were built on top of the mountains. The attackers had a hard time getting up to them,” Erik stated, unimpressed and the blond wiping the sweat from his forehead scowled at him. “I don't need a lesson about castles, Erik, thank you very much. I'm not a student any longer and I knew that myself. It's just so, so...”

“Steep?” Erik came to his help with a grin and Marco blushed, sticking his tongue out at him. “Oh, you!!” He was sure that the redness of his embarrassment wasn't visible because he already was red all over his face do to the exertion of climbing the very steep path, and he had to stop for one moment to catch his breath and clear his vision from a sudden dizziness overcoming him.

He had tried to keep up with his boyfriend who was walking in front of them with firm and determined steps while Robert and Mario followed much slower, holding hands and enjoying to be together and away from the nosy colleagues and students in Eußerthal who still had to get used to the second happy couple that had found each other. No one had said anything, but Robert being the boss of the excavation as long as Professor Tuchel wasn't there made his relationship with Mario much more interesting than Erik's and Marco's well-known love for each other was.

Not to mention the wistful sighs and disappointed looks on the faces of the few female students working in Eußerthal when they had learned about Robert and Mario being a couple.

Erik came the few steps back to him when he noticed Marco's struggles for breath, wrapping his arm around him. His expression changed from playful to worried and he took several calm and slow breaths to make Marco follow his example. “In and out, love, in and out, yes exactly like that, you're doing great. Just keep breathing like that.”

Marco tried a weak smile, but Erik's tender care helped him and his breathing calmed down as the dizziness and the slight nausea slowly faded. Robert and Mario had caught up with them in the meantime and Mario pulled at the fastenings of Marco's rucksack to get the bottle with the isotonic drink out of it.

Marco took it with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Sunny. I'm still not as resilient as I thought I had become again after my weakness a couple of weeks ago,” he admitted sheepishly, but, Mario shook his head.

“The last weeks were straining, Marco. You worked much more than the usual eight hours and yesterday, it was pretty late for you. We got up early and this path here is more than steep if I'm allowed to say that. There is nothing you would need to apologize for. I am sure that I am as red and sweaty as you are,” he consoled his friend, earning a tender peck on his cheek from the dark-haired man who had won his heart.

Mario wasn't as red as Marco and he also looked almost fresh and eager to go on, but the blond appreciated his words, nonetheless. “Thank you, Sunny. That's very kind of you.” He looked at Robert. “Do we have the permission to check the area and go into the forest?”

Robert nodded his head. “Yes, we have. But, I thought it good to visit the Trifels at first. We can see much better where we should start with the search from the top of the tower, I guess. Erik, did Brother Hilarius say anything about the direction to you?”

Erik pursed his lips. “He isn't sure. He has a vague impression, but, the castle looks totally different from what he remembers, due to the poor state it was in before the reconstruction – which we knew beforehand, of course. The biggest problem he has is that the area around the castle wasn't as woody back then as it is now. The residents had kept it free from the trees and the forest confuses him. Your idea with taking a look from the top of the tower is a good one.”

Robert smiled. “Yes, I thought so. Okay, let's go to the Trifels itself, first. We don't have to pay, they know that we are coming.”

Marco took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, encouraged by Erik's tender smile. It had been so long since they had been here together and the memories of their first visit floated his system and put him into a melancholic mood.

On the breastwork, they had kissed each other for the first time, promised one another to never part, and right there, thirteen years ago, Erik had met the ghost-teenager Marco, his counterpart. This fateful meeting had not only saved the ghost from his destiny, but also he himself and a quick look at Erik's face proved to him that Erik was lost in those memories, as well.

They knew a whole lot more than they had known back then, Erik being a direct descendant of Erich, the son of the touring minstrel, for example, but, Marco still didn't know which kind of relationship bound the servant Marco to him. Did he have children like Erich? Or was Marco his reincarnation or something like that? Had the first Marco had siblings? Not to mention that they didn't have any clue how Mario was related to the Mario who had caused the servant Marco's death, either by accident, or – hopefully not – willingly.

So many questions and only such a little chance to get the answers to that questions. Marco sighed as they entered the castle, willing his thoughts to focus on the here and now instead of the past. They had a job to do and dwelling in old and partly painful memories wouldn't help him with that.

“It's hard for both of us, Marco. But, as long as we are together and love each other, we'll be able to do what we'll have to do, right?” Erik's gentle voice broke in on his heavy thoughts and Marco turned his head and squeezed his hand.

“Yes, Erik. As long as you are by my side, I can do everything,” he replied, following his mate to the tower with firm steps.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The view from the tower was breathtaking and for a while, the five of them, four young men and one invisible ghost, simply stood there, taking in the sight of the woody mountains of the Pfälzer Wald bathed in the golden light of the summer sun, the soft and warm breeze playing with their hair and the peaceful atmosphere enclosing them like the motherly protecting bubble where all human beings started their lives on earth in, saved and loved.

Marco leaned back against the slim but strong frame of his boyfriend and mate when Erik wrapped his arms around him from behind with his chin on his shoulder and he smiled when he saw Robert and Mario doing the same.

The younger brunet and the tall doctor of archaeology were perfect together and Marco could almost breathe in the deep love they felt for each other, a love as deep and eternal as the love he shared with Erik.

He could have stood there for the rest of his life, but Brother Hilarius got anxious and excited, and Erik loosened their embrace with a wistful sigh and listened to the monk's voice.

“Brother Hilarius is sure that the old graveyard must be in the direction where we came from, a little bit down the hill somewhere in the forest. We should start our search there.”

Robert's gaze followed Erik's finger, scanning the area where his right hand where pointing at. “That is a large area, but, at least, it is a start,” he agreed. “Luckily, the trees are not as close to each other that it will become a real problem. I brought a compass with me in case that our GPS will give up.”

They made their way down the small stairs again and when they stood outside the castle, Marco reached out with his hand. “Erik, would you give me the bone? I can't see our dear Brother, but, I can feel the direction where he is going to and maybe, my connection with the grave will be stronger than yours,” he said and Erik handed him the tiny bone without hesitation, sensing how much it meant to his lover to be the one finding the grave of the ghost Marco.

The rest of Erich's skeleton was still in Tübingen, Nuri and Mats had promised to keep the bones in the safe of Nuri's lab and to bring them to Eußerthal as soon as they got the call that they had found the other grave.  
It would become difficult for the ghost-monk to split himself in two halves after a couple of days, but, with Hilarius putting himself in his paralysis each evening, it should work this way at least for four or five days. Erik had taken the left finger again, together with one shinbone to make it easier for Hilarius, but the shinbone was in their lodge in Eußerthal and only the little finger had been stuffed into Erik's pocket.

Marco took it, pressing a gentle kiss upon it. “You will help us finding your mate, Erich, won't you?” he whispered and the bone became warm under his touch. Marco smiled and closed his eyes and when he felt the slight pull of the for him invisible ghost-monk, he followed it into the forest, praying silently for the miracle of the magical red rose to guide him and show them the final resting place of the first Marco's bones.

 

 

**_This is exactly the view Erik, Marco, Robert, Mario and Brother Hilarius had in this chapter, especially if they bent over the edge of the tower like my husband did as he took the picutre..._ **

  
**__ **


	33. Where Have All The Wild Roses Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and his friends start with their search for the grave of the young servant Marco. Will the magical rose guide them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I will write the last two chapters of this story, chapter 41 and 42. Therefore, I will post two chapters today, the second one somewhere tonight. This one is rather short and nothing much happens, but, I thought it important to include more Marco and his feelings and thoughts, especially about how much his disease affected him and his view on things. His childhood must have been very sad and the small things like a walk we tend to take for granted are not as granted as we want to believe. One fateful moment can change everything.  
> I hope you will agree with me and that you won't find this chapter too boring, if you liked it, please let me know.
> 
> The title is an alteration of the old song: 'Where have all the flowers gone?', I found it suitable somehow, even though they are searching only for one special rose.

They had built a 'chain' to comb the area around the castle as best as they could, being only four young men and one ghost trudging through the forest and scanning the earthy and with dead leaves covered ground with their eyes as thoroughly as possible. They had decided to come here without the equipment they would have brought with them to scan the things hidden underneath the earth first, wanting to get a first impression without attracting too much attention.

Marco let himself be pulled by the ghost-monk gliding invisible for him over the uneven ground a few meters in front of him. He could sense the excitement and the worries Brother Hilarius felt, the anxious vibes coming off of the monk infecting him and leaving him tingling with his own excitement and fear that they wouldn't find the grave.

How could they even think of finding one single rose here in this huge forest, the ground covered with leaves, sand and dark earth, the roots of the trees making it even harder for them? And this without scanners and metal detectors? Could it really be that the rose was still growing upon the servant Marco's grave? Would he be able to sense the place where his counterpart's bones had been buried, just because he had the same name? Was he really related to this Marco – like Erik was the descendant of Erich, the son of the touring minstrel? So many questions and no answers in sight, only four young men and a ghost, determined to fulfill an oath that had been made six hundred years ago by a compassionate monk, only meant to ease the pain and the worries of a dying boy.

Marco sighed, closing his eyes for one moment when he felt Hilarius stopping, waiting for him to decide where he wanted to go. He knew that it had to be hard for him, even with his increased senses because the former residents of Castle Trifels had cleared most of the area from the trees while they had lived in the castle, and it must look totally different now from what he remembered six hundred years ago.

When he opened his eyes again, he smiled, watching his beloved Erik and his two friends Robert and Mario circling trees and brushing the dead leave to the side, their eyes glued to the ground. Erik's hair was tousled and his cheeks were rosy from the warmth and his exertion, and the hot wave of love and tenderness surging through him made him sigh, wistfully, but also consoled. He focused on the soft pull he could sense through his strange connection with the ghost-monk again and followed it, his eyes searching for any sign that would lead him to the old graveyard of the former proud imperial castle, dwelling in the sensations of the warm breeze upon his heated face and the sun rays sparkling and shining through the crowns of the trees surrounding them.

Marco had always loved being outside, enjoying the sun on his face and the wind in his air. He had suffered so much during his childhood, being bound to his bed most of the time, either in his parent's home or in one of the various hospitals where he had been, seeing the blooming and changing nature only from his window, the glass keeping the warmth of the sun rays, the cool breeze of the wind and the wonderful scent of the astonishing nature away from him.

Each little walk had meant the world to him and Marco knew that he would never take his well-being, his work and the ability to be outside and enjoy the changing seasons for granted. A couple of nights ago, Erik had told him that he would go with him wherever Marco wanted to go after helping Hilarius to find his peace, no matter where the blond would want to live. But, Marco had realized one thing after his return to the Pfälzer Wald: he would never ever want to live somewhere else than in his beloved home.

Marco wanted to see the trees becoming green when spring kissed the nature awake again, he wanted to feel the warm summer sun on his face after he had climbed one of the woody mountains with Erik by his side, and he wanted to hear the rustling of the red, yellow and brown leaves flying through the air and under his feet when autumn changed the colors, announcing the nearing winter and telling the flora and fauna that it was time to go to sleep until spring would come back again. Marco wanted to sit on the couch with Erik snuggled close to him, watching the snowflakes falling down outside their own little haven – in whatever village anywhere in the Pfälzer Wald this would be, and he wanted to be the first leaving his footsteps in the undamaged glistening white blanket when they left their house for a walk through the snow.

Of course, they would have to live somewhere else for weeks or months, busied with discovering the mysteries of all the ancient places they hadn't examined before, but this was okay with him as long as he could go back to the place where he truly belonged with Erik by his side.

When he had told Erik that he wanted to look for a small house for them somewhere near Castle Trifels, Erik had beamed at him, shedding silent tears of joy, and Marco had known for sure that he had made the right decision.

They wouldn't live too far away from Tübingen, and if Professor Tuchel needed them at the university, they could look for a flat there where they could live during their stay. But, their home would be near the castle that had brought them together, bound to their fates and the fates of their counterparts of the past, and Marco didn't want to run away any longer. This was his home and where he wanted to live his life with the man he loved more than life itself.

The spark of excitement and almost shock he received from Brother Hilarius broke in on his musings and dragged his attention back on his task. The ghost-monk had obviously found something, and Marco hurried to follow the now very urgent pull, heading in the direction from where he could feel the turmoil of emotions.

Marco shot a quick glance back up at the castle to orientate himself, they were currently between fifty and hundred meters underneath the walls, in between the old water-tower and the parking lot, to the northwest of the castle. The distance between the invisible monk and him had increased and Marco made his way through the trees and the thicket as fast as he could without risking to lose his balance or strain his ankle, hoping that the others would notice that Brother Hilarius seemed to be on the right track.

He had run about fifty more meters deeper into the forest when he felt another pull. This pull didn't come from the monk who had stopped, most likely hovering over a certain spot behind the next three bushes and trees, but from something else. Marco could almost hear it in his mind, like a soft whisper that became louder the closer he came to this certain spot and it was a warm and friendly whisper, 'sounding' wistfully and happily at the same time.

Marco stumbled forward, craving to find the source of that whisper that called out for him, greeted him, welcomed him. He circled another tree and then he saw it.

Marco fell down on his knees and it was only then when he realized that tears were streaming down on his face, but he didn't care about them and he didn't try to wipe them away.

Instead, he reached out with his shaky hand, touching the overlapping petals of the most beautiful red rose he had ever seen.


	34. Sometimes, True Miracles Actually Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has found the red rose, guided by Brother Hilarius and the soft and friendly whisper he heard in his mind. Now, they are admiring the true miracle this red rose is and Mario finally learns that he isn't to blame for what happened eight hundred years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I promised for tonight. I know that in English, a rose is an 'it'. But, in German, we call a rose a 'she' and 'her', and I chose to call the rose Marco found in the forest a 'she' and 'her' on purpose. Somehow, it felt much righter than the 'it'. 
> 
> I have finished this story, today. I wrote the last two chapters Nr. 41 and 42 this afternoon and it feels strange, because this story accompanied me ever since my dear friend died and I have to say goodbye to it within the next week. Chapter 41 was hard to write and it took its toll. I'm rather teary and depressed today, so please, if you like this story, leave a comment and kudos for me and my boys, it would mean so much to me. Thank you.

Marco's tears fell upon the red petals of the one single rose bending her calyx to him as if the rose wanted to welcome him, personally. The soft whisper was still in his head and Marco wasn't sure whether it came from the rose or from the skeleton that must be there, hidden underneath meters of earth and sand the centuries had heaped upon the other Marco's grave.

The earth and the sand had hidden his counterpart's bones and the treasure Brother Hilarius had buried with them from the eyes of those who only wanted to rob and to destroy instead of fulfilling the oath of a monk who had promised to reunite two beings loving each other even over the abyss of death that normally separated lovers forever, and Marco was deeply grateful for that.

His fingertips caressed the wonderful petals and his tears fell freely and unhindered as his eyes took in the sight of the true miracle this rose was, having grown and bloomed there during the incredible amount of time of eight hundred years, alone and braving the elements, wind, snow and weather, no matter what, waiting for the right ones to fulfill the oath and reunite Erich and his Marco.

One single red rose craning her calyx into the blue sky, surrounded only by dark earth and dead leaves instead of other roses and a green bush. Marco's heart clenched, because this rose was somehow a symbol for the horrible loneliness the ghost Marco must have felt and Brother Hilarius must still feel, even though he had Erik and Mario who could see him and talk to him.

“You are so beautiful, my sweet rose, so brave and a true miracle,” he whispered, caressing her with the tenderness every living and sentient being deserved to be treated with.

Footsteps coming nearer announced the appearance of his beloved one. Marco didn't need to look up to know that it was Erik who approached him. He could hear it by the sounds he made on the earthy ground and he could tell it by Erik's unique scent. But, most of all he could feel it by the bond that connected them and by the love that tied them together.

“You found her,” Erik whispered, his voice hoarse and trembling with his own overwhelming emotions as he knelt down beside Marco, his fingers joining Marco's, entangling with them to greet the most beautiful flower that had ever bloomed on this Earth. Marco was deeply grateful that Brother Hilarius didn't disturb this private and heartfelt moment he shared with the man he loved so much and whose tears fell down next to his own now, intermingling with them and gifting the rose with the precious wetness every living being needed to survive and which hadn't kissed the dry ground for a rather long time this summer.

“Yes, I did,” Marco finally said, his voice still raw. “The rose called out for me. Or maybe, Marco called for me, I don't know. The only thing I know is that I can hear the call in my head. It is like a soft whisper and it is friendly and happy.” He looked at Erik's face. “Do you think that I am crazy now?” he asked, and Erik squeezed his hand and smiled his breathtaking smile at him.

“Of course, not, love. I can see and hear ghosts. Why should this wonderful and magical rose or Marco's bones not talk to you? I didn't tell you that beforehand, but, when I was still in Cologne, I had weird dreams. I couldn't remember them when I woke up, but, I always had the feeling that someone had called me. The night before I left Cologne, I woke up from such a dream and when I looked into the mirror in our bathroom, it was as if somebody else was looking back at me. The face seemed to be mine, but, it wasn't me. I am sure now that it was Erich who called me in my dreams and who looked at me to make me come to Eußerthal and fulfill Brother Hilarius' oath.”

Marco considered that. “Yes, that sounds logical, as strange as it might be. Logical when it comes to ghosts, fate and oaths, at least.” He managed a smile although he was still at the verge of crying.

Erik snickered, weakly. “You have a point here.” He looked up and listened to Brother Hilarius who must be hovering over the spot where the rose was blooming.

“No, my dear Brother, we won't start to dig here right away. We will come back with the needed equipment, we have to scan the grave and its area and we have to be careful. After all, this was a graveyard with not only Marco's grave but graves of other people, as well, and we don't want to destroy the other ones and the traces and other found pieces. The other residents who had been buried here deserve to be treated as careful and respectful as Erich and Marco,” he explained, patiently, and Marco could see in Erik's face that the monk was content with his answer, something that wasn't as self-evident as it might seem to be.

Hilarius had waited for six hundred years to be saved, and Marco would have understood it quite well if the monk had been eager for them to just excavate Marco's bones and the treasure and to bury Erich's skeleton with the young servant again as soon as possible. But, the monk thought as much of the other human remains as the two archaeologists and this proved to Marco one more time what a kind and compassionate human he once must have been, a good and friendly soul, and Marco loved him for this even more than he had already loved him before.

The sound of two pairs of feet slowly approaching them made both, Erik and Marco, raise their heads. Robert and Mario walked slowly in their direction, and Marco smiled and waved at them to show them that he wanted his two friends to share this moment with them. He was grateful that they had given him and Erik some time alone, but now, it was about time to become professional again and consider the next steps.

Mario must have cried, too, his face was blotchy and his eyes red, and Robert had wrapped his arm firmly around the smaller one's shoulder.

“Sunny, come here and look at this miracle!” Marco said softly, and Mario knelt down next to him and reached out with his hand in a spontaneous gesture, but hesitated to touch the sweetly smelling calyx of the red rose.

“Just do it, Sunny, say hello to this beauty,” Marco encouraged him and Erik nodded his head. “Yes, Sunny, you are a part of our team. You are our friend, you don't have to fear anything.”

“But, the other Mario...” the younger one mumbled, still insecure and afraid of doing something wrong.

Erik shook his head. “We don't know what the other Mario did. But, what I know for sure is that the ghost of the Marco who was buried here didn't bear a grudge against him. He was lonely and he wanted to be saved from his destiny, but, he didn't hate Mario or anyone else. And wherever he and Erich now might be, they know for sure that you are a wonderful person and our friend. So please, don't be afraid to touch the rose.”

Mario looked up, obviously listening to something Brother Hilarius said to him and a happy smile spread out on his features before he reached out and touched the rose with tender fingers, surrounded by his friends and the man he loved, his wonderful smile lightening up the dark-green forest and letting the sun shine directly at the grave of Marco, the young servant.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The petals felt wonderful underneath his fingers, soft and smooth and Mario let his fingertips glide over them with rapt devotion, caressing them and dwelling in the sensation of how the touch made his fingers tingle and warm up. He hadn't dared to tell it to Robert and his friends beforehand, but, he really had been afraid of this moment, fearing that he was unworthy and not allowed to come close to the grave of the young servant, maybe even that he might make it impossible for the others to find it.  
He had feared that the rose wouldn't be there any longer or hide herself because of his presence, and touching this small wonder in between all of the large trees and the dusty and with scrub overgrown dark earth was like drinking cool and clear water after working in the hot sun for hours, refreshing him and reviving his spirits in a way he hadn't thought it possible before.

“She is so beautiful!” he whispered, feeling mesmerized by the rose's perfect beauty. Marco had moved to the side to let Robert kneel down beside Mario, and the older man now reached out for the rose, as well. Their fingers met as Robert stroked the smooth red petals and they shared a smile and a loving, tender look, both of them deeply touched by this moment.

“Do you really believe that the other Marco had forgiven the Mario who had betrayed him so badly?” Mario asked almost inaudible, not sure whom he had actually addressed with his question. Robert? Erik? The one Marco kneeling at Robert's other side? Brother Hilarius? The rose?

Mario couldn't tell, but, the warmth beneath his fingers became stronger and the rose suddenly seemed to almost glow while a soft breeze dried the tears that had welled up in his eyes again, and Mario realized that he didn't need to ask this question anymore. Whatever the other Mario had done, it had been a long time ago and it had also been forgiven a long time ago.

All that really mattered was the here and now and that he, Robert, Erik, Marco and Professor Tuchel were able to help Brother Hilarius to fulfill his oath and bury Erich together with his beloved Marco. They would do it and deliver the kind ghost-monk from his destiny and after that, they would go on with their own lives and search for their own happiness and peace, but, they would never ever forget again what truly mattered: unquestioning love, the kind of love that lasted over centuries and never died.

A gentle touch on his arm made him look up. Erik smiled warmly at him and said: “We need to go back, Sunny. We will come here again with the equipment we'll need to do our work, but for today, we've been here long enough.”

Mario blinked in confusion as he tried to catch a glimpse at the sun through the thick and large treetops and he blinked again when he noticed that the sun had changed its position. They had been much longer here than he had thought and Erik was right with what he had said. They needed to go back and see to everything they needed for their work, even though he didn't want to leave this place.

Mario sighed and nodded, rising to his feet. “You're right. Let's go,” he agreed, searching for Robert's hand. The young doctor took it, pressing a soft kiss upon it. “I love you, Sunny,” he mouthed at him and Mario smiled. “Love you, too, Lewy,” he whispered back, feeling consoled and filled with new confidence. He turned around to the ghost-monk hovering in the air over the rose and the Brother looked at him with fatherly love and pride displaying on his friendly and chubby face.

“They are right, Sunny,” the monk told him in a gentle voice. “You are not to blame for what happened eight hundred years ago and you should stop blaming yourself for things that happened when you weren't even born. Almighty God in Heaven above knows you better than you will ever know yourself and I am convinced that He knows that your soul and your heart are full of love and kindness. You are a good person and you should start to believe in yourself.”

Mario licked his lips, touched by the monk's words. “Thank you, my dear Brother Hilarius, I will, I promise you,” he said, turning around because he was ready to leave this place now and focus on their task to start with the new excavation as soon as possible.

Erik took Marco's hand and side by side, they left the old graveyard that had been forgotten for a very long time, hidden underneath the earth and the leaves from the eyes of those who didn't feel any respect for the human remains of the beings who had found their final resting place here in the hope of finding a better life after their oftentimes miserable journey on this Earth.

Mario turned his head around one last time to say goodbye to the red rose and when the four young men and the ghost-monk were out of sight, the calyx of the flower closed and she hid herself under the earth again like she had done for six hundred years, waiting patiently for the right ones to find her, knowing for sure that this time, she wouldn't have to wait for another six hundred years again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be pictures again, I promise, but, I'm running out of them and have to choose the chapters where I add a picture, carefully.


	35. What Makes A Treasure A Real Treasure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have found the grave of the young servant Marco, now, they have to excavate his bones to get the treasure and rebury Erich with him. The only question is: has a treasure to be made of gold and jewels to be a treasure and precious and will their work really go well and unnoticed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter again and it will go on with the plot, but also deal with Erik's feelings when he faces the bones of his beloved ghost Marco for the first time. I found it important to show how hard it must be for him with all the memories he still has about his first love. As always: you know how highly I value your feedback, so please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story in general and this chapter in special. Each comment and each kudo you gift me and my boys with is cherished and loved!

 

**_This will be the last picture for the next chapters, I'm running out of them because my SD-card crashed. If I can fix it, there will be more. Here you can see that the red sandstone is integrated in the castle and how close the walls are to the abyss. Just remember that this castle was built around 1080 for the first time and then around 1200. They built it without our modern equipment!_ **

  


 

_Four weeks later:_

 

They had needed more than three weeks to prepare everything for the next excavation, from the moment they had come back from the hidden grave and informed Professor Tuchel about their success to the point where they stood now.

They had gone back to the grave and the beautiful rose each day to scan and measure the area, check the ground and to see if they needed to cut down trees for getting to the graves without damaging them because of the roots and trees growing upon them. It had taken them so long, because it had been only the four of them, Professor Tuchel and Jürgen Götze wanting to keep the new excavation a secret as long as possible.

The professor himself had decided to spend more time in Eußerthal and stay in charge of the excavation near the old abbey church while Robert had taken the lead of the new one. How Jürgen Götze had managed to get the needed permissions for cutting six trees that fast was still a miracle, his connections must go deeper than all of them had thought they would.

Only a few of the most trustworthy colleagues working in Eußerthal knew about their new task, Sebastian Kehl for example, and this meant that they couldn't leave Eußerthal together all the four of them all of the time without arousing suspicions. Erik had done most of the preparations and the arrangements, together with Marco and Mario who could leave the old graveyard in Eußerthal without having to explain themselves too much. Marco could say that he was still recovering from his disease and Mario had used his father as an excuse, telling the others about being the link between the businessman and the excavation, having to join him by the talks with the authorities to learn more about those sometimes terrible but needed negotiations and so on. Robert had made the needed calls and planned their strategy, using either their holiday lodge for that or the communication tent next to the abbey church.

Professor Tuchel and Mr. Götze had agreed to first excavating only Marco's grave and wait with the other ones until they had made sure that Brother Hilarius' oath – or the oath of Marco's legend in Jürgen Götze's case – would be fulfilled before exploring the other graves to learn more about the former residents of the imperial castle. They didn't need the help of anyone else for one single grave, being able to do the work all alone, which wouldn't have been possible if they had to excavate the other ones at the same time.

The next very appreciated miracle had been the results of their scans, showing them that there were indeed some things made of metal hidden with the skeleton, but, much more important: the skeleton wasn't buried as deep under the ground as they had expected it after eight hundred years. It was deep enough that no one had ever found it during the centuries, the old graveyard forgotten shortly after Brother Hilarius had buried the jewels of the monastery there due to the uncertain and dangerous times following his death for more than hundred years.  
But, they could excavate it with only the normal tools like shovels and pickaxes to aerate the soil instead of having to use a small digger for that, which would definitely have attracted unwanted attention. It was still summer and countless visitors came up the steep path to visit Castle Trifels and there was no way that they wouldn't have noticed an excavator digging holes nearby, becoming curious about the unexpected happenings and wanting to watch what the four young men were doing near the castle.

Now, four weeks later, they were finally ready to start with their task and free the skeleton of the servant Marco from the earth and the sand and all the five of them, Erik, Marco, Robert, Mario and Brother Hilarius were more than excited as they left the holiday lodge early in the morning to climb the way up to the Trifels, while the red-golden morning sun kissed the blooming nature surrounding them awake, sending a warm greeting down to the four young men and a ghost-monk who had become a true unit over the months that had passed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Robert sat back on his heels, wiping the sweat from his forehead. They had worked for hours, carefully starting to dig a large hole around the rose that craned her beautiful calyx towards the green treetops, filling their noses with its sweet fragrance and banishing the smell of mold and perishability emanating from the ground with her wonderful scent.

Marco kneeling beside him let out a gasp and Robert bent forward to see what had startled him. Digging a hole normally would have taken only half an hour when four strong young men were shoveling the earth away, but, they had to watch out to not damage the rose, the jewels and most of all, the precious bones of the young servant who once had lived here. For Robert, the bones were more precious than any jewel could ever be and he hadn't had to remind his friends of that, knowing that they felt the same way as he did. The treasure was only helpful to get the needed money for their task and for being allowed to rebury Erich's and Marco's bones, none of them really cared about the gold or the jewels themselves.

“What's up, Marco?” he asked and Erik and Mario who had brushed away the soil at the other side of the rose, crawled beside them to take a look at what Marco had found.

There, still mostly hidden underneath the dark earth, was the pale shinbone of Marco's skeleton shimmering through the dirt. Robert didn't know from where he took the certainty that this bone truly belonged to the young servant Erik had saved, he simply knew it and when he looked at Marco's face, he could see that he was right. This was the skeleton of his strange counterpart. They had really found it, six hundred years after Brother Hilarius had opened the grave to bury the abbey's treasure there. The rose had led them to his bones and now, they could fulfill Brother Hilarius' oath and save him from his destiny.

Finally, Brother Hilarius would find his own peace, and he was one of those who would help him with that. Robert swallowed and he wasn't ashamed of the tears of emotion rolling over his face and falling down into the opened grave.

Robert grabbed blindly for Marco's and Mario's hand while Erik did the same at Marco's other side and together, linked not only through their entangled fingers, but also through the strong bond the last weeks had formed between them, they savored this oh so special moment, and Robert smiled when he felt the strange but pleasant tingling as the ghost-monk blew up, 'embracing' all the four of them at the same time.

In this special moment, Robert realized that he would never be alone again, having his beloved Sunny and his friends Erik and Marco always by his side, no matter how many miles would separate them, because as long as he lived, he would always feel them in his heart.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Erik had lost all track of time after Marco's discovery and they had worked with grim determination, brushing away the earth from the ebony-white bones of the beautiful and undamaged skeleton of the young servant Marco who had had to spook around in Castle Trifels for ages. He was glad that neither Marco, nor Robert or Mario tried to talk to him, sensing that he was lost in the memories that floated his mind while he worked like a sleepwalker or a lunatic.

The images of him chasing after the ghost-teenager when he had been fifteen years old flashed before his mind's eye, their carefree laughter when Erik had tried to hide somewhere, just to be caught by him again. He remembered the first sweet innocent love he had felt, the soft flutter in his stomach whenever he had only thought of the old ghost with the young and handsome features, the longing and the anticipation whenever his parents had promised him to visit the castle with him again. He had been so in love and the mere thought of seeing the other Marco again had excited him in a way he had never experienced before.

He loved his human Marco, he loved him with all his heart. Erik loved him more than his own life, but freeing the skeleton of the first Marco he had loved from the sand made his heart clench with the love he once had felt for the sweet ghost-teenager and which he somehow still felt.

His vision blurred and a sob escaped his lips and then, he felt the strong arms of his Marco around him and he buried his face on his shoulder as heavy sobs wrecked him from head to toe.

Erik clung to his boyfriend, finally allowing the tears about the loss of his first love ever to flow freely. He had suppressed them for more than thirteen years, which seemed to be a lifetime, had never allowed them to fall, telling himself that he had no right to cry about his loss after what the ghost had went through for centuries, heartbreaking loneliness and grief, and that he had to be happy for him instead of mourning that he had lost him.

Marco pulled him into his lap, rocking and holding him while he cried his heart out, and he could feel Robert and Mario moving closer, protecting them from the prying eyes late visitors might want to shoot at the colored spots between the green trees.

When he had no more tears left to shed and his loud sobs faded to a silent hiccup, he realized what he had done and what Marco must think of him, new tears threatening to fall by this thought. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” he sobbed, but, Marco gently lifted his chin up to look him deep in his red and swollen eyes.

“Shshsh, not, babe. Please, don't apologize, love,” Marco whispered, tenderly, dabbing soft and loving kisses all over his wet and blotchy face.

Erik drew in a shaky breath. “I love you, Marco. I really do, more than I can tell you. It's only... seeing his bones lying here and the memories...” he tried to explain, his hiccup interrupting his stammered speech.

“I know that you love me, Erik. Plus, I always knew how much you loved him and that one part of you will always love him. That's fine with me, babe, really. I wouldn't want it in any other way. Your heart is big enough to love us both, I never doubted that. Honestly, if I've ever met Erich, I probably would have loved him, too. The Marco who is buried here is a part of me somehow. Or maybe, I am a part of him, I don't know, it is not really important, I guess. But, one thing I know for sure: You will always have enough love for both of us. The more you love me, the more you love him, as well. That's wonderful and I am not jealous and never was. I knew what I said to you in Cologne when I fought against my homesickness and I am so very sorry for that, but, I don't want you to stop loving him, never Erik. Love can never be wrong, so please don't apologize for the love you feel.”

Marco kissed him and Erik relaxed, kissing his boyfriend who was also his mate back with all the love he felt for him, dwelling in his unique scent and his warmth and when they parted again, his two human friends and his ghost friend smiled at him with tenderness and understanding.

Brother Hilarius reached out and Erik felt a soft tingling on his wet cheek where the kind monk 'touched' him.

“Your fine young man is right, my dear Erik,” he said, gently. “There can never be enough love in this cruel world, and you should never feel the need to apologize for loving both Marcos the way you do. This love is truly special, and only a few people are capable of feeling this kind of undying love. It is a gift and you should be happy and thankful for it.”

Erik smiled under his tears. “I am. Thank you, my dear Brother Hilarius. I love you, too, you know that, don't you?”

The astral body began to glow as the monk smiled. “Yes, I know, Erik. I love you, all of you and I feel honored and blessed to know you.”

A silent cry made Erik turn his head in Mario's direction. The younger one stared down into the opened grave. “Just look at the bones, Erik!” he said, his voice filled with awe and wonder. “Just look how they glow! He must feel that we are here – that you are here – his savior! How beautiful!” he whispered and Erik swallowed as he took in the sight of the skeleton, lying there, still partly covered with earth and sand, but glowing in a silvery light and Erik's heart began to sing with joy and happiness.

This was the real treasure that had been hidden there, the beautiful, undamaged bones of a wonderful and very special human being, and he reached out and let his fingers glide over the bones, warm and smooth under his touch. Erik could see one part of the bag with the jewels lying beneath the skeleton, but, he didn't care about its contents. All he cared about was that they had found Marco's grave, his undamaged skeleton and that they would soon Erich's skeleton bury together with the first Marco he had loved.

“You are the real treasure,” he murmured and he knew that Marco, Mario and Robert agreed wholeheartedly with him.

Erik knew that they would work at least halfway through the night, none of them wanting to leave Marco's bones alone and he pulled himself together and was just about to take his brush and start working again when a sound coming from a few meters behind them made him turn around.

Erik froze in place, unable to believe his eyes, because between the two large trees next to the grave stood Detlef Ballermann, and the weapon he held in his hand pointed directly at Robert's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think that Detlef Ballermann wouldn't show up again, right? Let the drama begin...


	36. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballermann entered the stage, and he points a weapon at Robert's chest. What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, things are heating up at the end of this story. A little bit of drama like in real life wouldn't do any bad, I thought. Ballermann is my ultimate bad guy and he fits in that role perfectly. This chapter is one of the shortest, but surely not boring. There will also be another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter and no, I am not sorry for that. There were far too little in this story for my liking. You leaving comments and kudos could accelerate the next update, though. :-)

Erik stared disbelievingly at the tall and fat politician, frozen in place like Marco, Robert and Mario. Brother Hilarius blew up, ready to defend his boys, but Erik wasn't sure if he would be faster than the bullet and so he hissed desperately through gritted teeth: “No, Brother, not! You don't know these weapons, he will kill Robert! Stop that! Please!”

The ghost-monk paused in his movement, but he was still at least four his size, about to attack Ballermann and only another pleading “Hilarius, please, don't!” shouted by Mario kept him from doing so.

To make things even worse, another figure appeared behind Ballermann, an ugly looking man Erik hadn't seen before, and he had a revolver in his hand similar to the one his boss pointed at Robert's chest. “Uli, make sure that they will behave!” Ballermann snarled, slowly coming a little bit closer. His face was only a sneering grimace and he looked even uglier than Erik remembered him.

Robert cleared his throat and opened his mouth, his eyes never leaving Ballermann's face. He was pale, but his own features were impassive as he asked in a controlled voice: “What do you want from us, Ballermann?” Erik smiled grimly as he heard his friend 'forgetting' the mister before the politician's name. Ballermann was just a criminal and surely no mister, he didn't deserve to be addressed this way any longer.

“I want the treasure you found there!” Ballermann hissed. “Plus, I will make sure that you won't be able to enjoy your little affair with the young Götze anymore. No one turns me down, Robert! I will get the treasure and I will kill you, that's a given, but maybe, I will let your friends and your sweet young lover live. He has his charm and might be worthy enough to share my bed...” Ballermann laughed about his own 'joke' like a maniac and Erik could see Robert balling his fists in the attempt to hold himself back.

It was clear to see that Robert didn't care about his own life, only about Mario's, Erik's and Marco's. The older archaeologist would sacrifice himself for all of them without thinking, but Erik really hoped that it wouldn't come to that. The man with the name Uli flinched by Ballermann's words.

“You said nothing about murder, Detlef!” he complained, but ducked his head when his boss shot him a quick annoyed look. “You didn't ask me! Getting cold feet now? You didn't have problems with taking my money when you spied on them and you will do what I'll tell you to do. Otherwise, you can join my dear Robert in Heaven above!” he said and his calm voice was more threatening than any yelling or shouting would have been. Erik had no doubts that Ballermann meant what he said and that he would kill Robert if no one came to their help.

Now, he jerked his head in Erik's direction. “Durm, you'd better hurry with digging up my treasure. Reus, go to the side, to the right one. Götze, you will come to me!” the fat man ordered in a deadpan voice, adding an almost nonchalant “I have no problems with shooting Robert right away, Götze. Come here, or your lover dies right here and now!”

Mario paled, starting off towards Ballermann with trembling legs. He shot a desperate look at the dark-haired man he loved so much, but obeyed, stepping beside the taller man. Ballermann wrapped his arm around Mario's neck, leaving just enough room for him to take flat breaths, using him as a protecting shield. His weapon now pointed at the brunet's temple while Uli leveled his revolver at Robert. Erik could see that his hand trembled a little bit, but, the man's face showed grim determination to follow his boss' orders.

“Durm! What are you waiting for? Do you really want me to kill Robert? Or maybe Reus?” Ballermann asked, sounding more bored than annoyed, and Erik hesitantly knelt down to shovel the earth from the ribs of the servant Marco's skeleton where the bag with the treasure was hidden underneath. He could see that Hilarius was slowly gliding in Ballermann's and Mario's direction, and Erik felt his heart clench with fear, but, the ghost-monk must have realized that Mario was in acute danger to be killed, and that he wouldn't be fast enough, even not as a ghost; and he didn't try to attack him without thinking any longer. Marco stood beside the open grave, staring at Ballermann and Uli and Erik could see that both of them were desperately thinking about a way to defeat the politician – former politician, because now, Detlef Ballermann was only a criminal and nothing more or less, and his accomplice Uli who most likely was already known as being a criminal by the police. But, as it looked at the moment, they wouldn't be fast enough and Erik doubted that they could do anything without being shot. Ballermann alone might have been vincible, but against both, Detlef and Uli, they wouldn't stand any chance.

“I am sorry, Marco,” Erik whispered as he tried to free the bag from underneath the bones that had started to glow and warm up under his touch. “I don't want to harm you, but, I have to save my Marco and my friends. You understand that, don't you?” The glowing increased and Erik got the impression that he could work faster and easier, the earth falling to the side almost without him touching it. “Thank you, Marco,” he swallowed, pulling at the bag until he could grab it.

Erik slowly lifted it up, turning around to Ballermann. The fat man nodded contentedly. “Very well. Now, come here! Slowly, very slowly. And no false move!”

Erik rose to his feet and set foot before foot, eyeing Ballermann while he approached him, suspiciously. Hilarius now hovered over the ground only two meters away from him and Erik realized that he couldn't reach the two robbers because he was still bound to Erich's bones. He himself had to come as close as possible to give the ghost the opportunity to do something. Hopefully, Ballermann would let him do that and not notice that he came closer than he was alllowed.

When he stood in the middle between the grave and Ballermann, the fat man raised his hand. “Stop here. Now, reach out with your arm, carefully, and throw the bag onto the ground before my feet!”

Erik did as he was told, his eyes never leaving his adversary. Ballermann was much more dangerous than Uli, the other man wouldn't shoot without permission, not wanting to become a murderer without the absolute necessity.

Erik threw the bag in the former politician's direction and it landed directly before his feet. Ballermann's eyes flickered downwards and Erik used this split of a second to make one step forward to come closer to him and give Brother Hilarius the chance to do the same. Uli was distracted by looking from Robert to Marco and back and didn't notice that, but, Hilarius had already felt him coming closer and moved forward, being almost within reach now.

“Mario, bent down and get the bag!” Detlef ordered. Erik had always hated the name Detlef and now, he hated it even more. Mario bent down as the fat man loosened his grip around his throat, wrapping it around his waist instead and pointing with his weapon at Robert again.

“And now, Robert, say goodbye to this world!” Detlef fluted, crooking slowly his finger. And then, four things happened at the same time.

Mario made a sudden move and a turn, shoving the bag with the treasure into Ballermann's stomach and Erik threw himself over Robert, falling down to the ground with him while Marco dived headlong, knocking Uli's feet from underneath him as he jumped him.

Erik caught a short glance at Hilarius who had blown up to at least six his size, hovering over the ground very close to both, Ballermann and Uli and then, the horrible bang of a shot sounded, together with a loud and pained cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has been shot? Any guesses?


	37. Please, Don't Leave Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been shot. Who was it? And will this someone survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you, this chapter is going to be tough. Like in really tough. And there is a cliffhanger again, the third one. A little bit drama before this story comes to an end... But, your feedback could accelerate the next posting again. :-)

The loud bang of the shot echoed in the air and Robert's blood froze, because it was Mario's voice crying out in uttermost pain.

Sunny! His Sunny had been shot. He had to go to him and see how bad it was.

Robert fought hard against the heavy weight of Erik's body lying on top of him, trying to crawl away from underneath it and towards Mario who lay motionless on the dusty ground a few meters in front of him. He didn't care about Ballermann, Uli or their weapons, all he cared about was Mario who lay there, his face pale and his left side soaked red from the blood pouring out of the horrible wound where the bullet had hit him.

“Sunny!!” he cried out, finally freeing himself from Erik and stumbling to his feet and forward, just to fall down beside his beloved one, searching anxiously for any sign that Mario was still alive.

“Marco! Are you alright?” he heard Erik yelling through the thick curtain that seemed to swallow every sound, and the blond shouted something back Robert couldn't really detect, his only concern being Mario who hadn't moved, his face white like snow and his eyes closed. Robert pressed his hand against the spot where the precious life was still pouring out of Mario's body, soaking not only his clothing but also the soil underneath him, coloring it deep red.

“Hilarius, keep them down! Don't let them get away! I'll call for help!” Erik shouted again, moving his arm as if he was throwing somethingin the ghost-monk's direction, and when Robert shot a quick glance to the side, he could see Ballermann and Uli lying a few meters away from them, pinned to the ground by an invisible weight pressing down on them, both of them obviously having serious problems with their breathing. Not that Robert would have cared about them dying. Quite the opposite. All that he could think of was that he would kill Ballermann with his own bare hands if Mario died. No one would stop him from that, no human and no ghost.

A shadow falling over Mario's pale face announced Marco's arrival as the blond dropped down next to him, checking Mario's injury. “Shit, he's losing too much blood! We have to stop the bleeding!” Marco hissed, ripping his jacket from his shoulder to press it against the wound in order to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down.

“Sunny, please, open your eyes, Sunny, please, don't leave me! I love you, I love you so, Sunny, please, don't leave me!” Robert sobbed, stroking his face and this seemed to have an effect on the younger one, because his eyelids fluttered and then, Mario opened his wonderful brown eyes, now filled with pain and regret.

“Lewy?” he whispered, his voice almost inaudible. His gaze was unfocused, directed at something only he could see and Robert felt as if a fist clenched around his heart.

“No, no, no, Sunny, you won't die here, do you hear me? I need you, I love you! I can't live without you, please, please, stay with me, don't leave me!” Robert begged, bending down to kiss Mario's cold lips, their color now blue instead of the normal red.

Marco beside him let out a curse, taking Robert's hand to press it over his soaked jacket. “Press down here, Robert, as firm as you can! Don't let go, I'll be right back!” he ordered and Robert instinctively did as he was told, pressing the garment against the horrible wound in Mario's left flank.

“Sunny, you must fight, please, I cannot lose you, not again!” Robert didn't know where those words came from, all he knew was that he was about to lose the love of his life and that he couldn't let that happen, not again, even though he didn't know what 'not again' really meant.

Mario tried a smile, his eyes trying to take in the sight of Robert's face. “I love you, Robert, I love you so much,” he whispered. “I'm sorry...” and then, his eyes closed and blood trickled out of his mouth.

“Sunny, noooo! Don't leave me!”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Mario swam in an ocean of pain and he could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker as his blood streamed out of the deep hole in his side, blurring his vision and his hearing, and keeping his eyes open and listening to Robert's desperate words became more and more difficult.

He could hear himself whispering something, but, he wasn't really sure what he had said. The ocean was dark and cold, but there was a wonderful warm and golden light at the horizon, and Mario did his best to get there, moving his arms and his legs as he tried to swim in the golden light's direction.

First, he had to struggle, but, it became easier with every move he made and soon, he could see the light much better. It was wonderful, friendly and golden, and Mario so longed to go there and let the warm light swallow him.

Someone screamed desperately and Mario was vaguely aware that it must have been Robert, but his only concern was to reach the light and he swam closer when the shadow of a well-known figure suddenly appeared before the light, spreading out his arms to keep him from entering the light.

The figure looked like Robert, only that he wore clothes Mario had never seen Robert wearing before. Mario frowned, because the clothing this other Robert wore reminded him of the clothing he knew from his studies and which the people living in the Middle Ages had worn, in the 13th century to be precise.

“Robert?” he asked, astonished. “What are you doing here?”

Robert smiled at him. “You have to fight, Sunny. I'm not your Robert. Your Robert is waiting for you in your own world. It is not your time to enter the light yet. You have to fight, because your path on Earth is not over. Go back to where you came from and fight!”

“But, it hurts so much, and the light is so beautiful. I want to go there and be with you!” Mario objected and begged, trying to swim closer to Robert. But, the ocean had become stormy and the waves threw him back every time he tried to reach the light.

“You will see me again, Sunny, don't worry. But, your time hasn't come yet. You have to go back to your own Robert!” the figure told him and then, another Robert appeared beside the first one, only that he was dressed in the cowl of a Cistercian monk. “Go back where you truly belong, Sunny. Your Robert needs you. The light is not meant for you, not now. We once swore an oath that one day in the future, another Mario and another Robert would love each other and be happy. You have to go back and fulfill this oath!” the monk-Robert said and the nobleman-Robert nodded his head.

“They are fighting for your life, Mario! You have to fight with them. You belong to your own Robert and you have to fulfill the oath we once made! He needs you and you need him, not us. Go back, Sunny!”

The light slowly faded, and the two Robert's became smaller and smaller, and Mario had to struggle to keep his head over the water-surface of the stormy ocean. He swallowed and coughed, his hands trying to grab the arms of the two Robert's who were hardly visible any longer.

“Robert, wait for me, I want to come with you!” he cried out, but, it was dark now, the light only a tiny spot in the distance and the storm became stronger. Mario swallowed and coughed again and then, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his left side. He cried out, because the pain was much worse than it had been when the bullet had hit him, and then, everything went black.


	38. What Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario has been shot by Detlef Ballermann. Will he survive or will Robert lose the love of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised chapter with the revelation what happened to Mario. :-) I also got help from my husband with the crashed SD-card, so I can add pictures again. I chose a peaceful photo for this chapter after all the angst, it is taken from the top of a mountain again. 
> 
> You are all absolutely amazing you know that, right? This story has more than 300 comment threads by now and the 600 comments I wanted to reach together with my answers are overstepped. Please, help this story getting the 700 comments, there are five chapters left with this one for that. Every comment makes me insanely happy and each kudo bringing this story closer to the mark of 200 will be loved and cherished. A million thanks to all of you who will do. :-)

Pain. He remembered the horrible pain that had shot through him all of a sudden, and a silent groan escaped his lips. The pain was still there and it hurt so much to breathe and to just _be_.

It also was so dark and so cold, he would freeze to death if the cold didn't vanish and another whimper escaped his lips. He couldn't see anything and it took him a while until he realized that his eyes must be closed. He tried to open them, but the effort was almost too much and he gave up his attempts and let himself slip back into the smooth velvet-like darkness again that would take away his troubles, the horrible cold and the sharp pain.

He sighed as something wet and warm dropped down onto his freezing face, bringing some relief as it wetted his dry lips and he could taste the saltiness, wondering briefly from where it had come. Another drop fell down onto his cold cheek, leaving a warm and tingling sensation there, and there was a voice murmuring words he couldn't understand. But, the sound of this voice was familiar and soothed him and he listened to the voice until the darkness swallowed him again and everything faded.

“Sunny, please, stay with me. I love you, don't leave me...”

Who was Sunny? Was that him? And who was the owner of this wonderful voice?

“Robert, I love you...”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The next time Mario woke up, the sharp and almost unbearable pain in his side had faded to a dull ache.

He tried to open his eyes, fighting against the dizziness and disorientation as he struggled to remember what had happened. They had been in the forest near the castle, excavating the skeleton of the servant Marco when suddenly Detlef Ballermann had shown up – with a weapon in his hand.

Ballermann. Weapon. Erik. Marco. Brother Hilarius. Robert.

“Robert!” Mario's eyes flew open, and the bright light of a neon light at the white ceiling above him made him groan and squeeze his eyes shut right away again.

“Sunny? Oh my God, Sunny! You're awake! Sunny!” The wonderful voice was there again, the voice that had kept him from going into the light, the voice of his wonderful boyfriend Dr. Robert Lewandowski.

Mario made another attempt to open his eyes, slowly and carefully this time. The light still stung in his eyes, uncomfortably, but, it was bearable now. “Robert?” he croaked out and the handsome features of his boyfriend came into his sight, looming over his own face.

“I'm here, Sunny, I'm right here and I won't go anywhere. God, you're finally awake. You don't know how scared I was. I thought I'd lost you!” Robert's face was pale and blotchy, his cheeks covered with a several days' stubble, and his eyes looked tired and were bloodshot, but Mario couldn't remember having seen anything more beautiful in his whole life than the face of the man he loved with all his heart.

The man he had tried to protect by catching the bullet that had been meant for Robert.

Mario turned his head with effort, seeing Robert sitting on a chair beside the bed where he was lying in with his torso in a slightly upright position. An infirmary bed. “Where am I?” he whispered, his voice as raw and hoarse as his throat felt. Robert took a glass from the nightstand beside his bed, holding the straw someone had put into it at his lips and helping the younger one to lift up his head so he could drink. Mario drank gratefully from the cool and fresh water until the sore feeling in his throat eased a little bit.

“You are in Landau, in the biggest hospital of the city, Sunny,” Robert told him after he had placed the glass back on the nightstand. He took Mario's hand and lifted it up to his mouth, pressing his lips against his knuckles. Mario watched him struggling to keep his composure as silent tears streamed over the older man's stubbly cheeks.

“I almost lost you, Sunny. I was so damn close to losing you. This asshole had shot you in your side and you had a spleen rupture and a rupture of your abdominal aorta. You bled out right before our eyes and there was nothing I could do! I felt so freaking helpless and you became weaker and weaker. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you!”

Mario tried a smile. “But, I am here and I am alive, what happened? Did the ambulance came in time?” Robert swallowed, kissing each of Mario's fingers with rapt devotion. “No, the paramedics didn't come in time. They couldn't. Marco picked the rose from the other Marco's grave. He picked the rose and put her onto your wound and the bleeding stopped. The rose died, but she saved your life, Sunny.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Mario blinked, stunned and speechless. Robert's body shook under his silent crying and his tears streamed unhindered over his face now while he still pressed Mario's hand against his mouth to silence his heavy sobs.

The magical rose had saved his life. She had sacrificed herself to close his wound and keep him alive until the paramedics would be there, Mario needed a couple of seconds to digest this truly unexpected revelation. He waited patiently for his beloved Lewy to pull himself together again, his loving eyes roaming over Robert's face and the parts of his body he could see from his lying position.

“I am alive, Lewy, you didn't lose me. I am right here,” he finally said and Robert drew in a shaky breath and nodded his head.

“Yes, you are. I will tell you everything that happened after you had been shot, when you feel better and stronger,” he promised and Mario suddenly tensed, suppressing a groan because his side hurt as he did so.

“What about Erik and Marco – and Brother Hilarius? Are they fine? Where are they?” he asked, his worries about his friends causing him to sit up. Robert gently pressed him down again. “They are fine and well and they are waiting anxiously for you to wake up. I will tell them about you being awake when I have called the doctor who did the surgery after you came here. Dr. Schmelzer saved your life again after Marco's rose had kept you alive as long as possible, and he will be happy to hear the good news that you finally woke up. You were unconscious after the surgery for three days.”

Mario watched Robert pressing the call button and it didn't take long until a nurse opened the door to his room. When she saw that Mario was awake, she let out an astonished sound and disappeared again, obviously running to get the Dr. Schmelzer Robert had mentioned.

“I love you, Robert,” Mario said and the dark-haired archaeologist smiled his beautiful smile at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. “I love you, too, Sunny, now and forever.”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Marcel Schmelzer was a kind and friendly young man with blond hair, and Mario could see right away that he was as devoted to his profession as he himself was when it came to his beloved archaeology. The surgeon examined him very carefully while Robert waited outside his hospital room, telling the good news that their Sunny was awake to Marco and Erik on the phone. Mario had learned that they had waited with Robert at his bed for him to wake up during the first two days of his coma, but that they had had to leave for a couple of hours because they had had to make their statements at the police station.

Robert had promised him to tell him more about the happenings after Dr. Schmelzer had checked him, but, he had wanted to let Mario know that all the three of them – four of them with Brother Hilarius - had stayed by his side, no matter what the nurses had growled at them. Erik had only shrugged his shoulders and said that neither of them would go anywhere and only the need to go to the police station had caused them to leave the hospital for a few hours after it had been clear that Mario was stable enough and wouldn't die while they wouldn't be with him.

“It is astonishing, Mr. Götze. I really wouldn't have thought after seeing your wounds that they would heal that quickly. You are not allowed to stand up during the next two days and I have to come back with the ultrasonic to see how the healing progresses inside your abdomen, but you were really lucky. I don't know how it can be that a rose can stop such a bleeding, but, it did, and the ruptures the bullet had caused were already closing when I finally had you on my operating table.”

Mario smiled up at the young surgeon. “It was a magical rose,” he said and Dr. Schmelzer gazed down at him with a bewildered expression. Mario expected him to laugh at his statement, but the blond doctor looked more thoughtfully than disbelievingly. “It must have been. Otherwise, you wouldn't have survived. You will heal completely, I am convinced now, but, you have to be careful and take things slow for a rather long time. No physical exertions and no work for the next weeks!”

Mario nodded his head. “Don't worry, Dr. Schmelzer, I have an oath to fulfill,” he said and the other man frowned. “An oath to fulfill?”

“Yes, an oath. The oath to stay by Robert's side and live my life with him. This oath has been made a long time ago and I will keep it and live my life with Robert always by my side.”

The doctor looked at him and sighed, a wistful sound and his smile was as wistful as his sigh had been.

“An oath given because of true and unquestioning love. That's truly romantic. But, you are right. This is how it should be. Two people living together for the rest of their lives after they have found each other because they love each other, unquestioningly.” He nodded to himself and then, turned to leave the room again.

“I will see to your Robert coming back to you, instantly, Mario,” he promised him, warmly when he had reached the door and Mario could feel his heart making a happy flip by the mere thought of seeing his beloved Lewy again.

He watched the surgeon leaving his room and when the door had closed behind him, Mario smiled and whispered: “Yes, this is how it should be, because love is the only thing that really matters. Only love and nothing else.”

  



	39. One For All And All For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario survived and is awake. Now, he sees his friends for the first time after the horrible happenings again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters left after this one. Friday, we have to say goodye to this story. I'm happy and sad about this at the same time, like a mother watching their children grow up and leave her.  
> Once again, your feedback would mean the world to me, please keep up your amazing support!  
> The title of this chapter is the slogan of the four musketeers and also the title of a song from the ninties I really like.

“Look whom I brought with me!” Robert said happily when he entered Mario's room again, taking in the sight of his still pale but awake and smiling Sunny with greedy eyes. He had never felt as helpless and horrified as he had felt when he had knelt beside Mario, trying to keep him awake and alive, knowing that his life would end right there and then if the man he loved more than anything else in this world would die under his fingers.

He crossed the room with fast steps to sit down beside his bed and take his hand again while Erik and Marco followed hard on him, pulling the other two chairs closer to the bed. Erik and Marco had stayed with him in Mario's room all day and night while his Sunny had battled for his existence and when Robert had told them that he would understand it if they wanted to go home and rest for a while, both of them had only looked at him and said:

“Mario would do the same for each of us. One for all and all for one, Robert. We'll stay.”

He had been deeply touched by those simple words, and having his friends by his side had consoled him and given him the strength he had needed to go through those terrible three days and keep his sanity. Even Brother Hilarius had strained himself to the point where it had become dangerous and stayed in this room and awake, although the splitting in two halves had cost him all of his strength and power after he had fought against Detlef Ballermann and his accomplice Uli. He had pressed them down on the ground and almost choked them with his astral body until the police had been there to arrest them, while Erik had called for help, leaving Erich's tiny bone next to the ghost-monk before running down the steep path to get the needed service for the emergency call. Marco and he himself had tried to keep Mario alive, fighting and praying and Robert knew that he would never ever forget this horrible evening in his entire life.

“Erik, Marco, Brother Hilarius!” Mario's weak, but excited shout of joy pulled him out of his thoughts, and he watched with wet eyes Erik and Marco bending over their friend and kissing him on his pale cheek.

“You scared the hell out of us with your feat, Sunny. You won't do such a thing again, do you hear me? You are needed here!” Marco told the younger one, strictly, and to his surprise, Robert didn't feel any jealousy, only gratitude that he had found such friends and that they cared that much about the young man he loved.

Mario snickered and his cheeks actually turned rosy as his eyes darted forth and back between his lover, his two friends and the ghost-monk only Erik and he could see.

“I couldn't let him shoot my Robert, you must understand that, Marco,” Mario said, searching for Robert's gaze. Robert looked back, laying all the love he felt for him in his glance.

Marco sighed. “I do understand that. I would have done the same for Erik – for each of you. But still. If there hadn't been this whisper, telling me to pick the rose and place it onto your wound, we would have lost you, Sunny. It was more than a close call.”

Mario looked amazed. “A whisper?” he asked and Marco nodded his head. “I had heard that before, every time I came closer to the grave. I don't know whether the other Marco whispered to me or the rose herself, but I suddenly knew what I had to do to keep you alive. I picked the rose and it was easy, she almost flew into my hand. I ran back to you and put the calyx onto your wound and the bleeding stopped. She kept you alive until the paramedics came. They had a hard time driving into the forest and as close to the place where you lay as possible, but, they managed. Robert donated you blood during the transport to the hospital, he could do so because he can donate blood to each blood group, being zero himself. So, you are real 'blood brethren' by now,” the blond joked and Mario pressed Robert's hand and his eyes sparkled with joy.

“Thank you,” he murmured and Robert kissed his hand again. “Always, my beloved Sunny. I'd do everything for you, even die,” he said, sincerely, and Mario blushed by his words. “The same here,” he murmured and everyone in his room knew that this was the truth because he had caught the bullet Ballermann had wanted Robert to kill with.

Robert cleared his throat and began to retell the happenings of this fateful evening and the next days to Mario, from the moment when he had fallen to the ground to his waking up in the infirmary bed. Mario listened quietly to him, their fingers entangled, and Robert was grateful that his friends sat next to him and Brother Hilarius 'stood' behind him, which he could feel by the tingling sensation on his back. He told him how Marco had defeated Uli and how the ghost-monk had held both criminals down, and he told him about Dr. Schmelzer's fight for his life. When he had ended, they all stayed silent for a rather long time until Mario finally asked:

“What about Marco's skeleton? Did anything happen to his bones?” Robert smiled, he had expected Mario to be worried about the skeleton of the 'first' Marco instead of asking about the treasure Ballermann had wanted to steal.

“No, Sunny. Marco's bones stayed unharmed. The grave was damaged and we'll have to search for another place where we can bury Erich and Marco together. The place where he had waited for Erich has seen too much blood to be a final resting place for them. Thomas will take care of the excavation of the other graves, but, he has already talked to Mr. Decker and the priest Mr. Sander and they are positive that the land Rheinland-Pfalz and the club that takes care of the maintenance of Castle Trifels will be very cooperative after what one of their politicians has tried to do. We will find another place where we can fulfill Brother Hilarius' oath, I am sure about that. We also saved the treasure. The jewels are beautiful and in good shape and you can see them for yourself when they deliver you from the hospital.”

Mario pursed his lips. “I don't really care about the treasure, to be honest. But, it would be nice to take a look at what Detlef Ballermann was willing to murder for. No treasure is worth to kill for, but, money rules the world and it will bring the needed money for what's really important – that we can see to Brother Hilarius find his peace and reunite Marco and Erich. They truly deserve to be together after the long time they had had to wait.”

He yawned and Robert frowned. “We can talk about that, later, Sunny. Your well-being is all that matters right now and you need to sleep.”

Erik and Marco stood up, kissing Mario on his cheek again. “Robert is right. You need to sleep. We will come back later. Sleep well, Sunny,” they said in unison, and Mario waved at them with his other hand. He giggled all of a sudden and Robert realized that the ghost-monk must have 'kissed' him, as well, whispering something into his ear, before he left with Erik and Marco.

When they were alone again, Robert kissed Mario gently and dimmed the light before he made himself comfortable on the small cot they had used by turns with Erik and Marco to get some sleep while they had waited for Mario to wake up.

“Lewy?” Mario whispered in the dark and Robert opened his eyes again and looked at the beloved face. “Yes, my Sunny?”

“When I lay there, bleeding, I felt like swimming in a deep ocean. But, there was a wonderful golden light at the horizon and I wanted to go there and dive into this light. Just when I had come close enough, a man appeared before the light, keeping me from entering it. He looked like you and he spoke with your voice. But, he wasn't you. He wore magnificent clothes from the time when the servant Marco has lived, clothes like an earl would wear. He told me that it was too early for me to go into the light. That I had to fulfill an oath and go back to you to live my life with you. I begged him to take me with him, but, he said he wasn't my Robert. He said that you were my Robert and that I had to go back and stay with you. And then, the prior Robert appeared, too, and he told me the same.  
I struggled because I thought I would drown in this ocean and my side hurt so much, and I tried to reach out for them, but, the two Robert's faded like the light and everything went dark. I heard someone calling for me and I do believe that it was you and that your calls for me kept me as much alive as the rose... tell me Lewy, do you believe that the first Mario – the one who was on Castle Trifels when the servant Marco died – that he met this Robert? That they loved each other? Like Prior Robert loved the novice Marian?”

Robert swallowed, reaching out with his hand, bridging the small gap between their beds. Mario took his hand, looking questioningly at him with his wonderful brown eyes.

“I don't know, Sunny, but, it is possible and most likely. Maybe, they loved each other and couldn't be together and this Robert swore an oath that one day, another Mario and another him would be happy and live together, who knows that? Marian and Prior Robert couldn't love each other the way true lovers do, due to their vows of celibacy. But, we can. We love each other and we will live our life together and never part, won't we, my wonderful Sunny?”

Mario pressed his hand and smiled. “Yes, my beloved Lewy. We love each other and we will never part again,” he said, his eyelids dropping as he drifted into the deep slumber that would help him to recover and become strong again.

Robert watched him sleep, thinking about what Mario had told him. “Yes, I do believe that the first Mario loved another Robert, Sunny, because you and I are meant to be together, no matter in which life it will be,” he whispered into the darkness before he closed his eyes, following his sweet boyfriend into the land of pleasant dreams, dreaming of the wonderful future that lay before them.

 

**_The Trifels again, this time from the outside._ **

  



	40. Friends And Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is still recovering in the hospital and he gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three...
> 
> This is some kind of bonus-chapter for all who love Kim. :-) 14 more comments and this story will hit the 700, I hardly can believe that. You are wonderful, thank you. <3

Mario rubbed his eyes as he laid the book to the side. It was the third day after he had woken up in the white hospital room in Landau, and he still got tired very quickly. Robert had spent the whole time in his room, leaving Mario only to grab some food or take a quick shower, and Mario finally had taken matters in his own hands and told him strictly to leave and spend some time outside the hospital and most of all, to see to the two excavations. First, Robert hadn't wanted to do that and Mario had had to use extortion to make him leave by threatening him that he wouldn't talk to him any more until he would have done as Mario had ordered him to do.

Robert hadn't believed that he would stick to his word, but, Mario had ignored him for one hour, only looking at him meaningfully and with a raised eyebrow whenever his defiant favorite doctor of archaeology had tried to get an answer out of him, and finally, after one hour, Robert had realized that Mario was really serious about that and had left, shooting him one last hurt puppy-eyes-look before he had closed the door behind him.

Mario was amazed how good his beloved Lewy was when it came to making puppy-eyes, because normally, that worked only with brown eyes, not with blue ones. This had been two hours ago and Mario had tried to sleep a little bit, but every time had managed to drift away, the door had opened and either a horribly cheerful nurse or someone of the cleaning staff had come in, chatting and making as much noise as possible; and Mario had given up his attempts to sleep and tried to read the thriller Erik had brought him instead.

Erik and Marco had agreed to see to their important work when it had been clear that he would fully recover, visiting him each morning and each evening before and after work, never complaining about the kilometers they had to drive or about the little sleep they only got because of that. Their visits were two highlights of his days, apart from having Robert by his side, of course, and he was always happy when his door opened and their blond and brunet heads appeared in the slit.

His family had come to Landau directly after they had heard about him being shot, as well, all of them, even his brothers he wasn't really close with. His father and his mother had stayed as long as Robert, Erik and Marco, and they had been there when he had woken up for the second time.

Mario had been more than happy to see them, talk to them and simply have his parents close to him, but, he had also realized that he had finally managed to cut the cord and become a grown-up in every sense of the word, finally having found his own little family.

He loved his parents and his brothers and he would always love them. But, his family were Robert, Erik and Marco by now, the three beings he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They weren't a family by blood and birth, but by the love, friendship and care they felt for each other, bound together by their fates and the fates of the ones who had lived a long time ago, linked together through the centuries and several lives in a mysterious but also wonderful way.

His parents seemed to have sensed this change, too, and Mario was sure that they might be sad about their boy having become an independent young man, but that they were also happy and content about that, because this was exactly how it should be, children being raised with love and care to make them become strong and happy adults, ready to live their lives on their owns and explore the world without fear.

His mother had gone back to Munich where his parents actually lived, while his father stayed in Eußerthal and Annweiler, having an eye on the excavations that had become as important to him as they were for Mario. He had shown Mario pictures of the treasure, wonderful jewels, golden crisscrosses, goblets and other jewels like necklaces, rings and a lot of gold and silver coins, and he had promised that Mario could take a look at them when he could leave the hospital, but, he didn't really care about this treasure. No gold and silver was worth to die or murder for, and the real treasure was the love he shared with Robert and having Erik and Marco as his friends. For him, the treasure lying in this special grave had been the undamaged beautiful skeleton of the other Marco and the rose that had sacrificed herself in order to save his life and not some shiny metal in a bag. Judging by his father's behavior, he thought much the same, even though he couldn't say that out loud, having to play along in the world of business and politic. If the 'treasure' was helpful with finding a new final resting place for Erich and Marco and with going on with the excavations, then Mario was fine with that.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The opening door broke in on his musings and Mario steeled himself for another cheerful nurse wanting to take his temperature and blood pressure, but instead, the small head of a little Mongolian boy appeared, peeking around the door and eyeing him with big dark-brown eyes.

Mario's breath hitched in his throat as he realized that this must be Kim, Erik's godson. What was he doing here?

The door opened fully, revealing Erik entering the room behind the boy, a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. Brother Hilarius glided graciously over the blinking floor, ushering the boy in Mario's direction.

“Erik, Brother Hilarius!” Mario beamed happily at them, struggling to get into a sitting position. His side still hurt when he wasn't careful enough, and he couldn't suppress a small groan. The boy frowned, standing beside his bed and looking at him with his beautiful eyes. “Are you in pain, Sunny?” he asked, worried, pressing a small in colored paper wrapped package against his chest.

Mario smiled at the boy. “Hey, you must be Kim, right? Erik and Marco told me a lot about you. And Robert, as well.”

Kim nodded his head. “Yes, I am Kim. Are you in pain, Sunny?” he repeated his question and Mario shook his head. “Only a little bit. My side hurts when I move too quickly. I'm fine, really,” he assured the boy and Kim tilted his head to the side as he watched him attentively.

“You are a hero, Sunny,” he stated, offering his package to Mario who took it, looking at it in surprise.

“I don't think that I am a hero, Kim,” he objected as he started to unwrap the present.

Kim nodded vigorously his head. “Yes, you are. You are my hero. You saved Uncle Robert's life and you fought against the bad guy. Erik and Brother Hilarius told me how brave and wonderful you were and you will always be my hero!”

Mario blinked against the sudden tears in his eyes, smiling at the sweet boy. “Thank you, Kim, but, I only did what was right. I didn't even think about it. Robert, Erik and Marco would have done the same for me,” he said, softly, knowing for sure that this was true.

“Yes, I know. They are my heroes, too. Can I sit in your lap, Sunny?” Kim asked hopefully and now, two tears rolled down on Mario's face. “Of course, Kimmi, I would be honored.”

Erik hesitated, but then, lifted Kim up. “Are you sure that you won't be in pain, Sunny?” he asked cautiously and Mario nodded. “I am okay, really. Kim won't cause me any pain.”

Erik sighed, but helped Kim to sit in Mario's lap, and when he saw the pure bliss in his friend's face as the small boy snuggled close to him, wrapping his arms around Mario's waist, careful to not touch the spot where he could feel the bandage covering the healing wound, the brunet could see that the young boy's unquestioning childish love did the younger one a world of good.

Brother Hilarius 'sat' down beside Kim on the edge of the bed while Erik took the vacant chair Robert had left behind, and Mario admired loudly the picture Kim had painted for him. The boy had painted four young men standing side by side and holding hands. They stood before a castle and the sun was shining on them, while a red rose bloomed on the green meadow where they stood upon.

Mario was truly impressed and he smiled warmly at the boy cuddled up in his lap, pressing a gentle kiss at his temple. “That's wonderful, Kimmi, thank you so much. I will see to getting a frame for your wonderful picture and it will adorn the wall of our living room, perfectly,” he said, deeply touched, and Kim beamed at him by his honest praise.

“Thank you, Uncle Sunny. I brought you chocolate, too. Uncle Robert says that chocolate makes happy and that this is his favorite and that your eyes have the same color.” The boy pursed his lips as he gazed up at Mario. “He is right. Your eyes have the same color.”

Brother Hilarius chuckled. “Robert and his chocolate. He is pouting, by the way, because you sent him away.”

Mario snorted. “I can imagine. But, he really needed to get out of here for a while. I would like to get out of here, as well, but this has to wait a little bit.”

Erik shot him a stern look. “Yes, it has. We won't risk anything. But, you are right, Sunny. Robert needed to leave the hospital for a while and I am glad that you took care of that. I told him that we would entertain you and that he was needed for some important decisions and this finally consoled him.”

Mario ruffled Kim's hair, glad that his beloved Robert could enjoy his break from the hospital-atmosphere for a while. “What are you doing here, Kim?” he asked the boy. “Where are your parents?”

Kim looked up at him. “They are here with me, Uncle Sunny. Daddy and Paps came here with me directly after they heard what had happened to you. We stay in your holiday lodge in the third room and Paps helps Uncle Thomas with the excavations,” he explained, sincerely.

“Oh, Robert forgot to tell me that.” Mario wondered, and Brother Hilarius grinned at him. “No, he didn't. Kim wanted to surprise you when he was allowed to visit you. Mats is truly a great help, he sees to the workers and makes sure that everything goes fine in Eußerthal so Professor Tuchel can stay in Annweiler. Nuri brought Erich with him which is better for me as I have to admit. He happens to have a colleague and good friend here in Landau who has his own forensic lab, and Nuri does the needed examinations of Marco's skeleton in his lab before we will rebury him together with Erich. It is much easier for me to split myself into two halves, now that Erich's bones are closer again. The lab is here in Landau and Nuri works hard to finish the tests as soon as possible. He said that he will visit you together with Mats as soon as you feel good enough to have more visitors,” the ghost told him and Mario could see how happy Hilarius was to be surrounded by the three people who could see and hear him, Erik, Kim and he himself.

“That's great news,” he agreed, happily, even though the thought of losing the friendly ghost-monk who had become a second father to him made him sad. But, he knew that Brother Hilarius deserved to be delivered from his fate and he also knew that one day, when his life on this Earth was over, he would see him again.

But, before this would happen, Mario would live a happy life, together with his beloved Robert and his friends Erik and Marco. Mario was really looking forward to it, because he was certain that it would indeed be a happy life and that he would never feel lonely again, because with friends like Erik, Marco or Kim, he would never be alone or lonely, no matter what would happen in the future and no matter what life would throw at him.

With a love like the love he shared with Robert and with Erik and Marco by his side, life would always be worth living and Mario was determined to make the best out of it.

 

 

**_The first of the last three photos of the Trifels. This castle changed not only Erik's life, I think._ **

  
**__ **


	41. Goodbye, Brother Hilarius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Marco, Mario and Robert say goodbye the kind ghost-monk Brother Hilarius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two...
> 
> This chapter was so bittersweet to write. I highly recommend to grab some paper tissues before reading it. Tomorrow will be the great final, I can hardly believe it and I am a little bit weepy because of that. The photo I added is taken from the edge of the place where the ghost Marco most likely loved to sit. You ca see there the small end of the sandstone on top of the mountain where Castle Trifels is built upon, truly a masterpiece of the ancient builders. In the distance, there are the castles Scharfenbeck and Anebos visible again.

_Three weeks later, on Castle Trifels:_

 

The late summer sun was bathing the scenery in front of Erik in its still warm golden light and Erik had to smile a little bit, even though he knew that the day had come to finally say goodbye to the ghost-monk who had become a father to him. Erik could hardly believe that he wouldn't see the sometimes cheeky and cunning, but always kind and warmhearted monk anymore and his throat went tight by this thought, but, he knew that Brother Hilarius needed to find his peace and that Marco was right with what he once had said to him:

As long as they remembered him, Brother Hilarius would live among them and be with them, and Erik knew that he would never forget him and what the ghost-monk had done for all of them.

The last three weeks had gone by quickly, filled with hectic activities. Mario had come home from the hospital after one week, having to rest and stay at their place in Eußerthal, and Erik was grateful that he had had Kim and Brother Hilarius as his company while Robert, Marco and he himself had worked like maniacs. School would start for Kim next Wednesday and they had tried to finish everything before Nuri and Mats would have to go back to Tübingen, preparing Kim's school-start and the next semester at the university.

Mats had supported his best friend Thomas with the excavation in Eußerthal, being intrigued and fascinated, even though his own specialty was the archaeology of the ancient Orient, and they were all deeply grateful that he had taken over responsibility and had worked for free, making sure that the company having to lay the cables would be able to do that next spring like expected and demanded.

Thomas – they all had the honor to call him by his first name after all that had happened, had worked all day and night at the old graveyard of Castle Trifels and Mario's father had seen to providing them with enough money and seeing to trustworthy workers. No one wanted to experience something like the incident with Detlef Ballermann again, who had sent Uli as a spy beforehand. Erik had never seen him, but, he had learned that Uli had been the delivery man who had brought the pizza to the archaeologists working in Eußerthal, listening to the conversations and he had even placed tiny microphones in the tent where they had eaten and taken a break from work now and then, made phone calls and talked about the treasure and the planned excavation near the castle when they had thought that they were alone and undisturbed.

Nuri had studied and examined the skeleton of the servant Marco in the lab of his colleague in Landau together with his assistant Roman, and in the evenings, they had all sat together, talked, played games and enjoyed each other's company. Erik would miss all of them, badly, but, Tübingen wasn't so far away and they would see each other oftentimes enough. To Erik's big surprise, Robert and Mario had told them yesterday that they wanted to stay permanently in the Pfälzer Wald and live there when they weren't needed somewhere else because of their work.

Erik and Marco were excited about that, having their two best friends close by was a prospect that made the approaching goodbye of Brother Hilarius a little bit more bearable.

Erik sighed and focused on the happenings in front of him again. They still didn't know how Jürgen Götze and Thomas had gotten the permission to bury Marco's and Erich's bones on the castle itself. He knew that Mr. Decker, the mayor of Eußerthal, and Mr. Sander, the priest in Eußerthal, had supported their request, but the final decision had been up to the country Rheinland-Pfalz, the club that was responsible for the maintenance of Castle Trifels and the bishop of the diocese Speyer. All three parties had granted their request and now, they stood there, on top of the mountain where the imperial castle sat enthroned, as close to the breastwork where Erik had first met the ghost Marco.

He smiled, knowing that his beloved ghost Marco certainly appreciated to be buried here, close to his favorite seat where he had sat and watched the centuries go by and waiting for the one being to love and deliver him from his cruel fate. Wherever he might be now, Erik was sure that he was watching and protecting them and this thought warmed him from the inside.

He had dug the hole himself where they would bury the two skeletons, together with Marco and Robert, not wanting to leave this task to anybody else. It had been surprisingly easy and Mario had wanted to help them, but they were all still too worried about his well-being and had only allowed him to stay with them and watch them.

The castle had been closed for visitors today because of the preparations for the funeral and now, they all stood there, the setting sun caressing their faces, waiting for Mr. Sander to say the prayers and start with the ceremony.

Erik looked furtively around, taking in the sight of the small circle that would share this special moment with them. Marco, Robert and Mario stood directly before the open grave, then came Mats, Nuri and Kim together with Thomas, Mr. Decker and Jürgen Götze. Mr. Sander, the kind priest of the parish Eußerthal, stood at the other side of the grave and Brother Hilarius hovered right above it, his face suffused with his deep faith in the forthcoming things and Almighty God in Heaven. He had folded his hands and Erik was sure that he said his own inaudible prayers.

Marco searched for his hand and Erik squeezed his fingers in reassurance. He could see the sincerity and concentration on Robert's and Mario's faces, they were holding hands like Marco and he himself, waiting to fulfill the oath Brother Hilarius had made six hundred years ago.

The two skeletons were waiting in their containers beside the open grave, carefully examined and treated with greatest respect and care by Nuri and his assistant Roman.

Mr. Sander started to pray and Erik repeated his words, his heart filled with joy and sadness at the same time. When the priest had blessed the grave, he nodded at the four young men standing in front of him.

“You can lay Erich and Marco into their grave now.”

Erik and Mario knelt down beside the container with Marco's bones while Robert and Marco did the same beside the one where Erich's bones had been packed into. They weren't sure about Marco's relationship to the young servant, he was definitely a descendant of the bloodline and Nuri had said that Marco had either had a twin, maybe a child that hadn't been raised with him together for some reasons, or that one of his other siblings had had very similar genes. They would never know for sure, but, it wasn't important to them. Everything about their connections with their counterparts was a true miracle and Erik had accepted that and didn't care about it, as long as he had his Marco by his side and could love him, he would be fine.

It took them a while to carefully place the bones next to each other in the grave, they had decided to not lay them into a coffin or a sarcophagus, it felt more right to let them be surrounded by the earth of the Pfälzer Wald, their beloved home.

When each bone lay where it belonged, the two skulls facing each other, Erik took the tiny bone of Erich's left finger out of his pocket. Tears welled up in his eyes as he kissed it tenderly.

“I won't need you any longer. When this day is over, Brother Hilarius will be with you and your Marco and you belong to them and not to me,” he whispered before he reached down and completed Erich's left hand. They had placed the bones so that Erich's left hand was touching Marco's right hand and when he pulled back, he could see that the two skeletons started to glow ever so slightly in a warm silvery shimmer. The shimmer enclosed the ghost-monk hovering over the bones and Erik half expected him to vanish like the ghost Marco had vanished when he had saved him, but, Hilarius smiled at him and stayed where he was.

“Ash to ash, dust to dust...” Mr. Sander spoke up and Erik listened to his words, kneeling beside the grave with the man he loved and his two friends, silent tears streaming over his face.

He lost all track of time while the priest went on, saying prayers and praising God in his warm voice, and when Mr. Sander was finished, Erik stood up, ready to cover the bones with the earth of their beloved home.

Now, it was time to say goodbye to all the three of them, and Mr. Sander and Mr. Decker seemed to sense that Erik and his friends wanted to do that alone. He smiled at Erik and said. “Take as much time as you need, Mr. Decker and I will see to Mr. Götze. Here is the key to the gate, just lock it when you leave.”

Erik gratefully took the key and nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Sander. Thank you for all you have done for us.” The priest looked musingly at the spot where Hilarius was hovering and Erik was sure that he could at least feel his presence.

“It was my greatest honor to help you, Erik. You're doing the right thing and being allowed to help you means more to me than I can tell you. I hope that we will see each other again.”

Erik shook his hand. “We will, Mr. Sander, thank you.” The priest smiled and turned around and when he had left with the mayor and Mario's father, Nuri came to him. “We will wait on the breastwork for you. Kim asked if he was allowed to stay, because he can see Brother Hilarius and I told him that you surely wouldn't mind it.”

Mario took Kim's hand. His face was as wet as Erik's, but he smiled. “Of course, Kimmi, you have to say goodbye to our dear Brother, too, right?” Kim nodded with sincerity. “Yes, I want to say goodbye to him. I will miss him, but, I know that he has to go.”

Nuri ruffled his son's hair. “Yes, Kimmi. Everyone deserves to find their peace some day.” He turned around and walked to the breastwork with his husband and Thomas who had decided that he felt more comfortable with leaving his four archaeologists do this alone. He believed in the ghost-monk's existence and he had been happy to help them, but, the moment when Brother Hilarius said goodbye was not meant for anyone else than Erik, Marco, Mario and Robert and the young boy who could see him, as well, for whatever reason this had been made possible.

Erik sighed, taking the shovel. Marco and Robert followed his example while Mario stood next to them, holding Kim's small hand. Neither of them spoke, lost in their own thoughts and Erik didn't try to wipe away his tears. He would miss the kind monk so badly and yet he was happy to deliver him and make sure that Hilarius would be reunited with Erich and Marco.

When the last shovel had been loaded upon the bones of two young men who had loved each other deeply over the huge gap of two hundred years, Erik looked up at the shimmering astral body of the Cistercian monk, unsure about what would happen next. He laid the shovel to the side, taking Marco's and Kim's hand and he could see Robert taking Mario's.

They stood there, joined by their hands and in their love for each other, and Erik's heart missed a beat when two other figures flanking Brother Hilarius became visible all of a sudden.

There he was, his beloved ghost Marco hovering over the grave at the monk's right side, and he smiled with so much love at Erik that his own heart clenched with the love he still felt for him. His other self, Erich, the son of a touring minstrel shimmered in a soft golden light at Hilarius' left side and when Erik heard a gasp coming from Robert and the Marco holding his hand, he knew that both of them could see the three astral bodies, as well.

“Thank you, my dear boys, thank you for helping me to fulfill the oath I made so long ago. Thank you for reuniting my Erich with his Marco,” Brother Hilarius whispered, his face and his voice filled with gratitude and happiness. “I love you all more than I can say. You gave me back my hope and my faith when was about to lose both and you proved to me and the whole world that love and faith will always be stronger than death and the evil in this world. I have to say goodbye to you now, but, one day, when your journey on this wonderful Earth is over, we will see each other again. Until then, live long and happy together and don't forget that love is the greatest gift of all you can give and receive.”

“We love you, too, and we will never forget you. Goodbye, Brother Hilarius,” the four young men and one small boy whispered back in unison, watching the astral bodies of their beloved ghost-monk, Marco and Erich slowly fade.

Finally. After six hundred years, the oath the kind Cistercian monk had made to ease a dying boy's mind had been fulfilled and Hilarius had eventually found his peace.

 

**_The stone you can see here is the end of the rock that is called 'Trifels', as well. The castle most likely has gotten its name after the rock where it was built upon._ **

  



	42. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Marco, Mario and Robert are happy together... and getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One  
> The title is a song title of an old song again.  
> I can't believe it. Today is the time to say goodbye to our lovely boys. I did my very very best to make this chapter special, please, let me know if I succeeded.

_One year later, on Castle Trifels:_

 

The same small circle that had been a witness to happenings around Brother Hilarius' delivery had found together again on this wonderful warm summer day, all of them standing at the grave of the servant Marco and Erich, the son of a touring minstrel, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The other guests who hadn't been with them one year ago, their families and other friends stood behind their circle, spread out over the entire place, happily and curiously, all of them sensing that this was a very special and magical place.

Erik stood beside his Marco, holding his hand again, and he smiled when he looked at the grave. It had changed quite a bit since they had buried Erich's and Marco's skeleton together one year ago. Mr. Götze had seen to a wonderful tombstone and carved into the magnificent marble stone was the legend of Erich and Marco – the unique legend Marco had once told them. The grave and the legend had boosted the numbers of visitors, and the club that maintained the castle was excited about the money it earned them. But, the most astonishing thing about this special grave was neither the tombstone, nor the fact that it was on the castle itself, near the breastwork where the ghost Marco had loved to sit, but the rosebush that bloomed directly behind the grave, using the stony wall to creep higher and higher.

Not one single red rose, but a real bush with the most beautiful red roses Erik had ever seen. The bush bloomed from spring to autumn and no one had planted it there.  
No human hand had planted the bush, the first tiny twigs had started to grow and peek out of the dark soil the day after the funeral, and Erik took the bush as a sign that Brother Hilarius' oath had been truly fulfilled and that the place they had chosen for Erich's and Marco's bones was the right place.  
He inhaled deeply the sweet scent of the countless red roses which seemed to glow redder than usual as if they knew about the importance of the forthcoming ceremony. Perhaps, they did, for Erik, the flowers weren't only 'flowers', but sentient beings like the one red rose that had sacrificed herself in order to save Mario's life. And if he was right with his assumption, then the bush blooming upon the grave was a memorial of this one magical rose that had survived eight centuries to fulfill her own fate.

Marco beside him squeezed his hand and Erik smiled at him before he shot a quick sidelong glance at his other side where Robert and Mario were standing, dressed like Marco and he himself in dark suits with white dress shirts and deep red ties, their color exactly the same color as the color of the roses.

Their friends stood behind them, waiting patiently for Mr. Decker and Mr. Sander to arrive. They seemed to have a problem with the traffic or something else, but, Erik, Marco, Robert and Mario hadn't been able to wait and had arrived on Castle Trifels far too early, one hour before the appointed time.

Erik shifted his weight as he craned his neck to look around while his thoughts wandered back to the happenings of the last year, after the evening when they had said goodbye to the kind ghost-monk who had won their hearts and who still lived in their memories.

Erik was allowed to call himself Dr. Durm now, having gotten his doctor grade last month, and he lived with Marco, Mario and Robert in an old villa in Annweiler. When Robert had told him that he wanted to live in the Pfälzer Wald with Mario in general and only stay in Tübingen when he was needed at the university, Erik and Marco had suggested to search for a house big enough for the four of them. They were so close since last summer that being apart for a longer time caused all of them serious discomfort, and Robert and Mario had been excited about this idea and gladly made plans with Marco and Erik.

They hadn't had to search for too long, Mr. Decker had known the perfect house for them, a romantic villa with two floors, and the four of them had fallen in love right at first sight with the charming villa. They had renovated it themselves, and all of their friends had come to help them and turned the villa into a real home. Robert and Mario lived on the second floor and Erik and Marco on the ground floor. It worked perfectly and Erik couldn't remember one single year in his life when he had been so happy all of the time.

Mr. Götze had insisted to rent a flat near Robert's old apartment in Tübingen where Erik and Marco now stayed when they were busied with their studies and the work they could only do at the university, and Nuri, Mats and Kim welcomed that they saw their friends much more oftentimes than it had been the case before last summer. Erik and Marco had objected first, but finally given in, sensing how important it was for the businessman who had almost lost his son to do something for the friends who were willing to risk their own life for Mario. Jürgen had become a close friend to all of them and he sponsored every excavation Thomas thought would be worth a try.

He had also seen to getting duplicates of Brother Hilarius' treasure which were exhibits in the small museum in Annweiler now, together with the life-size sculptures of the servant Marco and Erich, the son of a touring minstrel, that had been built after Nuri's scans and computer simulations. The two sculptures looked as if they were alive and they 'guarded' the treasure in the museum. Marco had been asked to make a record of his legend and every visitor of the museum could listen to this legend told by Marco's warm and expressive voice, which pleased especially the kids.

The numbers of visitors had as much increased as the numbers of those who visited the castle to see the grave and the four young archaeologists were appreciated and liked inhabitants of the city of Annweiler. The visitors were astonished about the similarity with the living Marco and Erik, but, the citizens of the small city had accepted it as fate and didn't ask nosy questions. They were just proud of their four new citizens and treated them with greatest respect and friendliness whenever they met them while running errands or enjoying dinner in one of the restaurants. Erik loved it to be a part of this wonderful community and he knew that Marco, Mario and Robert thought much the same.

The 'real' treasure was too precious to use the jewels as exhibits and they were safely kept in a vault in the museum of the country Rheinland-Pfalz in Mainz. Ballermann spent his time in prison and there was no chance that he could leave it again, he would pay for his crimes and never be able to harm them again.

Erik smiled as he remembered the one special night six months ago that was the reason why they all stood here, waiting for the mayor of Eußerthal to arrive and start with the ceremony. It had been on Christmas' Eve when he had proposed to Marco and Robert had proposed to Mario.

Erik and Robert had planned every detail beforehand, they had bought the rings and cooked a delicious meal while Mario and Marco had had fun with decorating their huge Christmas tree, snickering like two little boys while doing it. They would spend the first and the second Christmas day with their families, but Christmas Eve was the day they wanted to spend alone, only the two couples and it had been a wonderful day. The snow was falling silently outside the window, they had attended the Christmas Mass in Eußerthal and exchanged gifts afterwards, safe in the little paradise their home was for them, and after dinner, when they had sat snuggled close to each other in Erik's and Marco's living room, Erik and Robert had knelt down before their beloved ones simultaneously and proposed, Erik to Marco and Robert to Mario. Needless to say that Marco and Mario had said 'yes' with shouts of joy and tears in their eyes.

Erik still remembered this evening as clearly as the day last summer when they had had to say goodbye to Brother Hilarius and he was sure that the dear Brother had watched them on this magical evening, smiling approvingly.

And now, they stood here with their friends and their closest families, waiting for Mr. Decker and Mr. Sander to arrive and solemnize their marriage here in front of the grave of the other Marco and Erich and the beautiful rosebush.

Which they did now, obviously out of breath, but both men beaming all over their faces. Erik grabbed Marco's hand tighter and the blond smiled at him, his wonderful amber-green eyes shining with his love for Erik. Mario standing beside him sniffed and Robert pulled his sweet young fiancé close to his slim but strong frame.

“I'm sorry for the delay, but I received a phone call just when we wanted to leave,” he apologized. “I know that this is not the moment for such news, but, I think that you will feel relieved when you hear me saying that Detlef Ballermann will never be able to harm you again. He had a heart attack and has to face his Maker now and explain himself and his deeds to Him.”

Erik gulped for air, but he had to admit that this unexpected news indeed wasn't bad news. Quite the opposite, knowing that this man would never ever come near them in this life was freeing and indeed relieving.

Mr. Decker cleared his throat and stepped in front of them to start with the ceremony. He had been delighted when Erik and Robert had asked him to be their registrar and Mr. Sander had happily agreed to bless them, no matter what his church might think about same-gender-marriages.

Erik straightened his shoulders as Mr. Decker started to speak, welcoming the two couples and the wedding party.

“My dear Erik, Marco, Robert and Mario, dear families and friends, we are here to marry four young men who are a wonderful example for undying and true love...”

He talked about the legend and the oath the two couples had fulfilled about love and faith and Erik, Marco, Robert and Mario listened to him with rapt devotion, holding hands and smiling.

And then, Mr. Decker came to the most important part of the ceremony.

“Dr. Erik Durm, do you want to marry your fiancé Marco Reus, stand by his side in good and in bad times, love him and cherish him til death do you part?”

Erik lifted Marco's hand up to his mouth, kissing it while he looked his fiancé deep in his eyes. Then, he put the small golden ring his best man Nuri handed to him on Marco's finger and said, his voice firm and filled with utter joy: “Yes, I do. I will stand by your side in good and in bad times, and I will love you forever and a day, in this life and in forever life we will live.”

Mr. Decker blinked, obviously as touched as Erik and Marco felt.

“Marco Reus, do you want to marry your fiancé Dr. Erik Durm, stand by his side in good and in bad times, love him and cherish him til death do you part?”

Marco now lifted Erik's hand to his lips, kissing it, before taking the ring his best man Thomas Tuchel had kept for him to put it on Erik's finger. “Yes, I do. I will stand by your side in good and in bad times, and I will love you forever and a day, in this life and in forever life we will live.”

Erik heard sniffs and sobs and he knew that his face was as wet and Marco's, but his smile told everyone that his tears were tears of joy and happiness.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.” This was something Mr. Decker didn't need to say twice and Erik pulled Marco close and kissed him, passionately and tenderly, with all the love he felt for his husband.

When they parted again, everyone applauded and then, Mr. Decker turned to Robert and Mario.

“Dr. Robert Lewandowski, do you want you to marry your fiancé Mario Götze, stand by his side in good and in bad times, love him and cherish him til death do you part?”

Robert's smile as he kissed Mario's trembling fingers was breathtaking. He took the ring Mats handed to him and gently put it on Mario's trembling finger. “Yes, I do. I will stand by your side in good and in bad times and I will love you forever and a day, in this life and in whatever life we will live.”

Mr. Decker wiped one single tear from his cheek as he asked one last time:

“Mario Götze, do you want to marry your fiancé Dr. Robert Lewandowski, stand by his side in good and in bad times, love him and cherish him til death do you part?”

Sunny's smile let the sun shine brighter and the roses smelled even sweeter as he kissed Robert's elegant fingers and said, his voice firm and filled with the love he felt for his beloved Robert while he took the ring his best man and life-savior Dr. Marcel Schmelzer gave him, pushing it over Robert's finger:

"Yes, I do. I will stand by your side in good and in bad times and I will love you and cherish you forever and a day in this life and whatever life we will live.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.” Erik smiled as Robert and Mario shared their first sweet and passionate kiss as married husbands like Marco and he had done only minutes ago and he could see from the corner of his eye that Nuri and Mats smiled all over their faces with Kim standing in between them, holding their hands.

All of their friends and families applauded and laughed and then, Mr. Sander blessed them and wished them a long and happy life. Erik felt Marco's warm hand in his own and when he looked at his husband, he knew that Brother Hilarius had been right.

They would see each other again one final day, but this day wouldn't come any time soon, because there was a wonderful life waiting for them, and Erik was eager to live this life with Marco by his side and his two friends Robert and Sunny always near them and when he shared a happy look with Robert and Mario, he knew that they felt the same way.

Love was all that really mattered in this life and as long as there was love, there would always be hope. Love was the real treasure they had found on Castle Trifels, and this treasure counted more than gold and jewels could ever count, because true love is eternal and will still be there when all gold and jewels are gone.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Epilogue:_

 

The sun was slowly going down when Mats, Nuri and Kim joined the two married couples standing on the breastwork. The wedding celebration was in full swing, everyone partying in the emperor's hall, but Erik, Marco, Robert and Mario had wanted to watch the sun going down just where all had started and they smiled at their friends, when they stepped beside them.

Nuri leaned against the stone, looking around. “It is so beautiful here, we fell in love with your Pfälzer Wald last year,” he said, musingly, and Robert chuckled, quietly.

“Yes, the Pfälzer Wald has its own magic. I can't imagine living somewhere else any longer,” he said, pulling his young husband in for a quick kiss.

“Yes, Nuri was very persistent. He convinced me that we need to buy a flat here to spend our vacations in close company to you,” Mats said and Kim nodded his head. “Yes, we will spend our holidays here, and then, you can teach me everything I need to know to become an archaeologist like you are!” he stated and Marco ruffled his hair and kissed his temple.

“We would be honored to do that, Kimmi,” he assured him.

Kim sighed, looking a little bit sad. “I miss Brother Hilarius,” he admitted and Erik lifted him up and embraced him. “We miss him, too, Kim. But, one day, we will see him again, I am sure that he will wait for us. He will always be in our hearts and as long as we'll remember him, he will be alive and in our hearts.”

His friends smiled and nodded their heads and for a while, they stood in silence side by side, watching the red ball of the sun slowly going down.

“What have you planned for your honeymoon?” Nuri finally asked, curiously, because the four friends hadn't said anything about their plans so far.

Erik shared a glance with Marco, Robert and Mario. “We will go hiking in our beloved home. We'll start tomorrow and we will visit every castle we can visit within two weeks. We will hike and check all the wonderful ruins waiting here for us, and we will have a wonderful time.”

Nuri and Mats smiled. “That sounds wonderful. You will spend your honeymoon together? The four of you, I mean?”

Marco snickered. “We will sleep in different rooms or tents, of course, depending on the weather, you know. We are close, but not that close that we want to share certain things with each other. But yes, Nuri, we will spend our honeymoon together. We belong together. It wouldn't be the same without Lewy and Sunny.”

Mario nodded. “Yes, we belong together. We will have a wonderful time, I can feel that in my guts,” he stated excitedly, and Robert kissed his cheek.

“For others, that might not sound like a perfect honeymoon, but for us, it is.”

Mats sighed wistfully. “For me as an archaeologist, it sounds like the perfect honeymoon. Maybe, we will be able to stay a couple of days and visit some of the castles with you. Which castle do you want to start with?”

Erik ruffled Mario's hair with brotherly affection. “Mario as the youngest of us was allowed to choose the first castle and he has chosen Lindelbrunn to start with. Tomorrow, we will visit the former proud imperial Castle Lindelbrunn and see if there is a ghost spooking around that needs to be saved. Who knows that? Our beloved home is full with old ruins that are waiting to be explored. Maybe, there are also ghosts waiting to be saved.” He winked at his friends with his right eye and they chuckled.

Marco wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him. “You are so right, my beloved husband. Plus, if there is anyone in this world able to save these poor souls waiting to be delivered from their fate, then it will be you, my beloved Dr. Erik Durm-Reus. You saved the ghost of the young servant Marco and you delivered Brother Hilarius and you saved Robert, Mario and me with that, too, somehow. If there is any other ghost outside, waiting to be rescued, then you will be the one to save them, that much I know for sure.”

Marco kissed him again and then, they left the now dark breastwork to join their guests and celebrate with them, laughing and chatting, and when Erik's gaze fell upon the grave and the rosebush, the red roses bent their calyxes in his direction. The red petals shimmered in a red-golden light and the young doctor of archaeology wasn't sure if there were really three almost invisible golden glowing astral bodies hovering over the rosebush or not. Maybe, it was only his wish to see them, but maybe, they were truly there, celebrating their undying love with them.

Erik smiled and blew a kiss in the direction of the bush and the three golden shadows before he followed his husband and his friends to celebrate love and life with all the ones he loved and cared about, feeling as happy and confident as he had never felt before.

He loved Marco and Marco loved him and together, they could do everything, because love is the highest of all emotions and the greatest power of all, a power that can even overcome death and the abyss of centuries and defeat them, you only have to believe in it.

_The End_

 

**Thank You!**

Every time I end a WIP, I write my acknowledgment into the notes, but, I didn't want to run out of characters and decided to do it under the chapter this time.

Honestly, there is actually no way to really thank you for your more than outstanding support my dear readers, no words to describe how grateful and happy I feel that you support this for me so important series that much.

All of you who read the notes at the beginning know for whom I started to write this part in special, my dear best friend Ewa who left this world far too early. Writing is my therapy to deal with the hardships and cruelties life throws at me and my family as much as it is my way of expression when wonderful things happen and I am happy.

I write stories since I was a thirteen-years old teenager, I wrote no matter where I lived, with whom I lived and what I was doing otherwise. I will surely still write when I am grey and old, (maybe less sex scenes then, ;-)), and where others maybe start to drink, take drugs or go to a therapist when their lives go out of hand, I write. Writing is more than only a pastime for me, it is a huge and very important part of me and defines me in some way. This might explain to you better than my letter why your feedback is so so important to me. I have written a lot of things I wouldn't want to share, but, what I post here, I do it to share it with you and to get your feedback in return.

I would never have thought that I would get so much back from you for a story about ghosts and the Trifels-series is actually not my story, but it is **our** story, yours as much as mine. Without you, this series wouldn't exist.

Because without your amazing feedback to the first part, I would surely never have thought about writing a second part as a memorial for my lovely dear. Your wonderful praise made me think about this story and your more than wonderful and outstanding support to this one finally made me write part three. Your questions, your encouragement and your praise were the reason that what was planned as a one-shot in the first place became a series with now three parts and together more than 100.000 words, and I did my very best to knot all of the loose ends together and explain almost everything. Marco's relation to the servant and his disease will stay mysterious because I do believe that some mystery does this series good, but, all of the other relations and happenings will be explained when part three 'The Oath' is finished.

Some of you called this series a book and told me that it could be material for a film. I don't know if it is really that good, it's up to you to decide that, but, I cannot tell you how happy these words made me, how proud and how honored I felt by this praise. This is what every author dreams of, and your kind and warm words helped me through the last very hard, sad and dark weeks. They kept me going and writing when I wanted to give up and they consoled me and made me smile.

I had planned 10 chapters for this story and look how it turned out: 42 chapters and a third part with more chapters to follow than I had planned for it, as well. This is our opus and each of you is a very important part of it.

Thank you so so much for all you have done for me, you can't even begin to imagine how much each comment and each kudos you left for me always meant and still means to me. That you gave this uncommon story about ghosts and reincarnation a try and loved it so much is amazing beyond words and something I would never have expected when I started with the first part.

Your wonderful, lovely and outstanding support was also the reason why I decided to come back to this fandom in general. I will have to slow down my updates and before I'll update my other works on a regular basis again, I will finish 'The Oath' first, see to some of my Wraith stories (still rather abandoned) and focus for some time on my Original Work. I know that a lot of you prefer to read about people you know and not fictive characters, but maybe, you will give it a try, nonetheless. It is called 'Dark Nights' and posted under my pseud Nightflower and those of you who liked this series and my Master And Boys-series might like it, because it combines Dom/sub/BDSM and reincarnation. I created the characters years ago and I do believe that they are interesting, vivid and colorful.

But, I will start to update the stories closest to my heart from this fandom in between and post new chapters, so you will get to read more from me here again in the future. I have to admit that there might be some works that will have to wait for a long time, and that I will try to focus on some of the WIPs and finish them first, but, I really want to give you back what you have done for me at least a little bit and I'll do my very best with the updates, I promise you. Please, be patient, real life is still pretty rough and demanding.

Last but not least I want to send a special thanks in lovely GoForGoals' direction.

My dear friend, there are no words that can describe how grateful I am to have you in my life and be allowed to call you my friend. Without you, the last weeks wouldn't have been bearable and Blue_Night in AO3 most likely wouldn't exist any longer. This story wouldn't be the same without you and your wonderful support, help, encouragement and all the love and friendship you gift me with. You helped me through all of my crisis and doubts, my sorrow and grief, and I feel blessed that I met you cherish what you've done for me and still do more than I can tell you. Thank you for being such a wonderful person, my dear!

This story has come to an end now, but, there are other stories waiting for us, and please, if some of you have an idea for a part 4 some day, please let me know, I will do my best to write it!

Thank you, my dear readers for six very special weeks, for sticking with me, bearing with me, laughing with me, suffering and crying with me, for consoling me with your kind words and for showing me how much you cared. Thank you for being there when I really needed some comfort.

You are the best audience ever, my dear readers, all of you, and it was my greatest honor and pleasure to write this story for you. You are amazing and wonderful and everything us authors dream of, thank you for your outstanding support and for all of your lovely and kind words! ♥

Yours,

Blue_Night

 

**_Castle Trifels how you can see it when you stand between the ruins of the former imperial Castle Lindelbrunn/Lindelborn. This is the view Mario and Robert will have when they will arrive in Lindelborn after their escape._ **

  
**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks goes to my wonderful family for their patience and understanding. For letting me write this story undisturbed, to visit all the places you could see on the photos and to listen to me and rambling. 
> 
> Dear Ewa,
> 
> I hope that I did you justice with this story. It is a story about love and you were always so full of love and understanding, thank you for the time we had together. You will never be forgotten and always loved.
> 
> Rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what really happened in that night when the servant Marco died on top of the tower of Castle Trifels, you can read chapter 2 of the third part 'The Oath'. You don't need to read the entire third part if you're not comfortable with the tags, but chapter 2 explains what happened in that fateful night. Apart from that, it also answers the question about a 'first' Erik no one of you asked so far, but whose existence seems to be logical somehow for me. :-)
> 
> If you haven't read 'Save me' from GoForGoals, then please, do it, because I can only highliest recommend it. There are a lot of authors writing Durmeus in this fandom, but no one writes this ship as passionately and with all their hearts as she does it. I surely don't exaggerate things if I call her the Queen of all Durmeus-writers. Her story 'Save Me' is simply a must-read for every Durmeus-fan and one of the best stories - if not the best - I have ever read about our lovely boys.


End file.
